


Fallen - A Dramione Fanfiction

by SamadiW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Heartbreak, Hogsmeade, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Mutual Pining, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Smut, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamadiW/pseuds/SamadiW
Summary: **MATURE CONTENT **His eyes defiant and wild, Draco spoke to Hermione in barely a whisper, "We need this, Granger. Marry Weasley, but tonight you belong to me."Taking her small trembling hand in his, Draco led Hermione to the lavish bedroom.The large bed looked inviting with its black silk sheetsShe surrendered to him...He was right, they needed to satisfy the yearning and tame the wanting they had for each other.The truth would soon catch up with them.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 150
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second Dramione fanfiction.
> 
> This is one of my favourite pairings! :) 
> 
> I had a BLAST writing this! I tried to give every character a storyline but my favourite character to bring to life is Theo. I always have the best time writing his parts. :) 
> 
> The characters have come a long way since their school days, and I loved taking them to another level. I also incorporated a few Muggle references and way of life.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These beautiful characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have only borrowed them! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter One!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," cried the brunette, almost pleading with him.

Was she fucking nuts? The ice blonde had no intention of stopping.

He tightened the hold on her waist, his fingers dug deep into her skin, blood rushing to where he held her.

Without mercy, he plunged into her awaiting wetness harder and faster, picking up the pace while her moans grew louder.

Doggy style, what an efficient and worthwhile position, he thought amused.

Focus Draco.

Filling to the hilt with his manhood, it hit deeper against her smooth walls and by the alarming sounds that came from her, she fucking loved it.

He loved being in control, except with that one elusive witch, his forever unicorn.

The sweat glistened off his toned body.

Beads of perspiration gathered on his skin while he continued his assault on the woman before him, her skin rippled as he pounded into her.

Draco felt a steady rise of heat against his shaft, it was warm and pleasing.

Fucking hell, she was about to explode on his cock.

The attractive woman dug her polished fingernails into his expensive silk bedding and let out a long, ecstatic moan as her body began to shudder with her release.

Her pleasured sounds echoed within his consciousness, feeding his own urgent need.

Draco smirked at the woman and pushed in harder, until what he prolonged gathered into his throbbing dickhead, pulsating with the necessity of release.

With a low animal-like growl, he pulled out just in time to release all over her rounded creamy white arse, the woman did have an impressive figure.

Satisfied that every drop had left him, he bent to retrieve his wand from the discarded trouser by the foot of the bed and waved it effortlessly.

It instantly cleared his seed off the woman, returning her skin to its former porcelain state.

Her long, feminine sounds were subdued as her legs gave out and she fell face-first onto his luxurious sheets.

Closing her eyes in satisfaction, a final low, faint moan escaped her lips as she sank further into the bedding.

He frowned and didn't join her but watched as she got comfortable.

Holy fuck, she was nesting.

Glancing at her with uncertainty, Draco headed straight for the bathroom without uttering a word.

The sweat on his well-defined chest glistened like little pearls across his body, he ran his long fingers through his hair as he hurriedly escaped into the sanctuary of the luxurious ensuite.

Looking at his reflection, he sighed.

Through the depths of his tormented soul, he felt a great void. A fire raged within him, sheer will burned with purpose within him, but his spirit stays unsated.

Fuck it!

He needed a long fucking shower.

It was well and good while it happened, but a shower was crucial soon afterwards.

Stepping into the smoothly walled cubicle he turned the knob; the overhead shower came to life and cool drops of water descended.

Damn, the water felt soothing against his skin. Almost therapeutic.

Placing firm hands on either side of the shower, Draco bent his head forwards, allowing the water to run through his platinum blonde hair and down the muscles on his back.

So good! Nothing like a cleansing shower to put things into perspective. The woman's overpowering smell of perfume no longer lingered on him.

Draco tied a towel around his waist and ran long fingers through wet hair, strands of rogue hair fell onto his pale face.

Frowning at his reflection, he felt weary. These one night stands were wracking havoc on his body and mind.

It was wishful thinking to hope that she would be gone by the time his shower ended and considering how comfortable she was getting; it didn't seem like a possibility.

He knew she was the clingy type the minute he laid eyes on her, the type who had the wedding planned and three children named.

Cringing, Draco cursed, "You fucking idiot."

Remembering the problem at hand, he glanced towards the bedroom and frowned.

Better late than never.

Taking a deep breath, towel loosely hanging on his hips, he strode into the bedroom ready to face the woman.

She had turned over and lay completely naked expecting his return.

A fleeting thought randomly entered his mind, Great! Round two, perhaps?

His internal monologue made him laugh, you randy prick.

The naked woman beamed with pleasure, "That was amazing," she gushed and gazed at him longingly.

He raised an eyebrow, What did she want? A fucking prize?

Draco smiled sweetly, he deliberately looked over at the mess of clothes and then back at her, trying to make a point. 

She obviously didn't get it, instead, she just sat on his bed with a puppy dog expression plastered on her face.

Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

Okay, that was it, time for damage control.

Draco closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin.

He fucking hated this part.

He cleared his voice and informed as gently and politely as possible, "Stacy, Bernard will take you home or wherever you wish to go." 

The brunette was clearly not happy that he was dismissing her for the night.

Her whole demeanour changed from puppy dog to snubbed bitch.

Her face contorted into a look of disgust as if the most repugnant creature had crawled under her nose.

She got to her feet and hurriedly walked around the room picking up the remnants of her clothes that littered the room.

Her voluptuous breasts wobbled as she bent to pick up the discarded knickers.

Cursing under her breath, she stepped into her dress and pulled up her thong.

Fully dressed, Stacy turned to face Draco, her hair a complete mess, she looked quite deranged.

"You're going to end up alone, Draco Malfoy," she spat at him while reaching for her purse.

If he had a Galleon for every time he heard that.

He bit back a smart arse remark.

Draco leaned casually against his dresser as he watched her, boredom seeping in.

He lazily glanced at the clock, two am, Shit! He had an early morning meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister.

It was time for her to fucking go, he fucking needed to sleep.

She was still talking but he wasn't in the least bit bothered to reply or listen.

Nobody forced her to fuck him. The woman had been throwing herself at him, all week.

They had met at one of his mother's fundraising events and she eagerly expressed an interest in working for his company.

Bollocks, she wanted to ride the dragon and that was it.

Draco was no fool, when she touched his arm and placed her hand on his thigh, inching her fingers towards his crotch, he knew the position she was looking for wasn't in his company but his bedroom.

He was impressed by her dedication though, he smirked at the thought.

All of them wanted to be "THE ONE" that would nab the eligible bachelor, but he just wasn't fucking interested.

Only one woman came remotely close to claiming his heart, but that had been a foolish dream and a dangerous unforbidden fantasy.

Still, the very thought of his name rolling off her tongue was enough to get him off.

It was bad enough, that his mother constantly nagged him to settle down.

For fuck sake, he was twenty-five not freaking fifty.

While eventually, he would settle down, there was no harm in having a little fun along the way.

Draco was always straight up with the women he took to bed, there wasn't any need for pretences.

He was young, he enjoyed sex and he was quick to point that out to his partner for the night.

He watched Stacy through lazy eyes, fuck she was annoying but at least she was dressed.

Reaching under the dresser, he pressed his buzzer.

His tone deep and businesslike, he said, "Bernard, Miss Green is ready to leave."

Stacy scowled, she picked up her high heels she glared at him, Draco had the good grace to step further away from the irked woman.

If looks could kill, he would be dying a thousand deaths. He had half expected her to throw her lethal-looking shoe at his head.

Now, that would've fucking hurt.

The door slammed, and she was gone, he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

These one-night stands had to go; it was bloody exhausting.

Especially the strained forced conversation than the actual fucking.

The bed looked so welcoming, silk, and dark green sheets; you can't crush the Slytherin out of a true Prince of Slytherin.

Draco discarded the towel and slipped between the covers, the sheets moulded to his nakedness.

He was asleep before he knew it.

The nightmares would join him shortly, they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a bit of background to the story and helps to understand more about Draco. :)
> 
> Bernard is a character of my own making and imagination. I hope everyone likes him! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These beautiful characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have only borrowed them! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Two!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Good Morning, Sir," Bernard greeted Draco cheerfully.

Draco frowned at the old man, "How many times have I told you not to call me Sir."

Shaking his head he settled into the front seat of the Muggle car and buckled himself in.

He sank into the comfort, the leather upholstery felt uncommonly luxurious.

The Bentley felt good.

Draco was happy with his choice of Muggle car, even though it was Bernard who talked him into buying it, he admitted grudgingly.

Well, the old man would be driving it, it only seemed right, he get a say.

Initially, Draco wanted a flashier, sports car but the old man vetoed the idea stating the car needed to make a bold statement, he had reluctantly taken the advice but made a mental note to buy a Ferrari next.

The horsepower along made his knees weak, it was a fucking sexy car.

Draco loved the feel of the steering wheel under his fingers.

Of course, it could not be remotely compared to the thrill of riding a broom but it had its own magical element to it.

The rev of the engine pounding inside his ears was oddly satisfying.

He passed his Muggle driving test on his first try, much to Bernard's surprise.

The old man mused, "Did you charm the instructor?"

Draco smirked, "In more ways than one."

It did help that the instructor was a pretty little redhead who was more than happy to stare at him, than his performance on the road.

Draco chuckled, at the memory.

Travelling via magic could be dull and tedious at times.

Besides, with the many Muggle businesses he had invested in, he could hardly apparate into buildings without raising a bunch of questions.

The car would ensure that he blend in and while they were at it, it might as well be classy and nothing short of prestigious, he was a Malfoy after all.

"You have been a better father to me than my biological one," Draco truthfully told the man driving.

Bernard had been serving the House of Malfoy for as long as Draco could remember.

Lucius Malfoy trusted the old man, which was rare by his standards since he trusted no one.

The wellbeing of his only son was handed to Bernard, and Draco saw the old man more often than his parents.

Initially, Draco had treated Bernard with contempt and loathing, taking out the frustration he felt for his parents out on the old man, but it had not deterred the kindly man.

He watched over the boy diligently, making sure no harm would befall him and over the years he had grown to love him.

They developed a close bond, and Draco trusted the wise older man with his life.

Bernard might have served the House of Malfoy, but he had little patience and tolerance for Lucius Malfoy, the man was a raging lunatic caught up in medieval ideologies and dangerous views of pureblood dominance.

He had helplessly watched the lunatic plague his family with hatred and pain while trying to mould his only son into a perfected version of himself.

In truth, Draco was a far more powerful and competent wizard than his father could ever hope to be.

In his ignorance and blind faith, Lucius had his only son branded with the Dark Mark and traded him to Voldemort to rectify his own failures.

It had been a dark time in Draco's young life, and Bernard had been forbidden from contacting him.

The fall of Voldemort and ill health of Lucius paved the way for Draco to become the man he was today.

Two days after Draco's twenty-first birthday, Lucius succumbed to the many complications of torture he had suffered at the hands of Voldemort.

The young man had stood pale-faced and emotionless, holding onto his mother's hand while they lowered the coffin into the freshly dug space that would be his father's final resting place.

A small crowd of people had come to pay their respects and Draco had greeted them solemnly, he had not shed a tear.

Bernard continued in his low fatherly tone, "Yes, but I have served the family for many years and you're now the Head of Malfoy Manor."

Draco hated the reminder.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm aware, but that doesn't mean you have to call me sir."

Glancing at his watch, he swore "Fuck! The Muggle Prime Minister's office and FAST," Draco informed Bernard impatiently. The old man smirked and put the car into gear.

He was a skilled driver, he weaved through traffic effortlessly, even resorting to a few colourful Muggle swear words to get people to move out of the way.

Draco laughed heartily, watching the old man waving his arms about animatedly cussing the living fuck out of the drivers in front.

* * *

With moments to spare Draco was in front of the Muggle Ministry.

Running his long fingers through his hair, he adjusted his tie before getting out.

He strode towards the imposing building confidently, slipping on dark shades.

Women glanced his way appreciatively, some even smiled.

Hiding a smirk, he quickened his stride.

Back at Hogwarts, any girl was his for the taking and Houses did not matter. Things hadn't changed much; except he was more selective about his partners.

The dangerously handsome young man was six feet two with washboard abs, sculptured muscles, a toned fit body and unique blonde hair.

His looks alone brought women to their knees in more ways than one.

His footsteps echoed through the building, it was early, and a handful of employees walked about with files under their arms.

Draco flashed a smile at the receptionist, she looked him over admiringly before pressing a button, "Mr Malfoy is here."

She beamed, got to her feet, made a show of arranging her stocking and showed him the way in.

Taking a deep breath Draco knocked on the door, "Come in, Mr Malfoy," he heard the Muggle Prime Ministers deep voice from within.

Draco walked in with a bright smile and air of confidence.

His confidence weaned at once, he froze with his mouth open at the pair of long legs, red colour nail polish and black high heels.

He knew those legs, they had wrapped themselves around his waist more than once.

His breathing hitched as hungry eyes travelled upwards, taking in the smooth skin, and settling on the attractive woman who was seated comfortably next to the Prime Minister.

"Good Morning, Malfoy, you're looking well," she greeted him politely through her ruby red lips.

"It's been a while, Hermione, I didn't expect to see you today, this is a private meeting," Draco replied haughtily, trying to keep his past prejudices out of his voice and tone.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

Damn that smile.

"I'm here on behalf of the Minister of Magic, you were informed via owl last week," Hermione retorted calmly.

She immensely enjoyed his discomfort.

To watch him squirm gave her great comfort.

Draco thought back, and vaguely remembered a letter of a sort, but it said Kingsley was attending not this woman.

Her presence was unsettling, he did not need a Ministry of Magic appointed fucking babysitter.

It was highly unlikely that she would leave, "Very well, Miss Granger, by all means, let's proceed," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, regaining his composure.

The meeting started, and they fell into a pattern discussing the crucial factors of the building project.

An hour passed.

She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs.

What the fuck was she doing? Draco thought, irritated that it was affecting him, he adjusted himself once again.

Pay no attention, Draco, he reminded himself harshly.

* * *

Draco was deep in conversation with the Muggle Prime Minister, Hermione watched him through lowered eyes, long eyelashes and slowly bit her lip.

He was the same Slytherin prat, but a damn good looking one.

The beige suit fit him at the right places and looked bloody expensive.

Probably tailored in Paris and shipped via unicorns, nothing but the best for the spoilt brat.

His smell was intoxicating, so overpowering and masculine, Hermione felt herself levitate towards it.

Before she could stop herself, she was staring openly at the man before her.

Draco had such impeccable taste, the white shirt pressed up against him, outlining his toned physique.

An image flashed across her mind of being under him, running her fingers along his back.

Dragging her nails down his Seeker perfect physique, moaning, pleading with him to make her come.

Shit! Snap out of it Hermione, get your head back in the meeting.

Too late! Fuck!

Draco caught her; he raised an eyebrow curiously studying her flushed face.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden but refused to back down.

Shrugging her shoulders, she mouthed, "What?" Before turning her attention to the Muggle Prime Minister.

They were reaching the end of the meeting and for once Draco was glad, he could not wait to get the hell out of the room, the air inside was suffocating him.

She was suffocating him.

Her womanly smell travelled up his nostrils and refused to fucking budge.

He wanted to get the fuck away from her.

"It is settled then, Mr Malfoy will go forward with the proposal and"... The Muggle Prime Minister turned to Hermione..." the Ministry of Magic has no objections?" he asked firmly.

Hermione adjusted her glasses, "None at all, we are happy with Malfoy's proposal." She turned and smiled at Draco.

They stood up, shook hands, and the deal was made.

Draco held the door open for Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he muttered while keeping in step with her.

Hermione smirked, "Because, I love seeing you all flustered."

The bloody nerve of this woman!

Bernard was waiting for Draco as he exited the building with Hermione.

The old man leaned casually against the gleaming red car.

Hermione turned to Draco excitedly, "Is that Bernard?"

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione hurriedly walked up to the old man.

"BERNARD," Hermione squeaked with delight, she put her arms around the old man and held him close, her warmth surrounding him whole.

"Oh, my dear, Miss Granger," he held her hands in his and looked her over.

Draco stood to the side watching their affectionate display.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Bernard gushed over Hermione.

She blushed and smiled sweetly.

Draco scoffed, "Steady on old man, she doesn't look that great," he interrupted with a snicker.

Hermione threw him a dirty look, "Some people never change, do they?" she told Bernard pointedly.

"Sadly, they do not," Bernard resorted sadly, glancing at Draco's amused face.

Giving Bernard a quick peck on the cheek, she said, "It was so good to see you," waving at the sweet old man, Hermione headed away from the building, ignoring the arrogant prat puffing on a cigarette.

Draco watched her go with interest, the way those hips moved, the way the blue blouse hugged her body emphasizing her breasts and slim waist, the pencil skirt shaped her hips and arse.

Hermione was exquisite and even more so now.

He felt an all too familiar tightening in his pants.

He let the cigarette drop to the ground and smashed it to the bits with the heel of his imported shoe.

It took Draco back to a time when they had shared the dorm back at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head girl.

It had been fucking unreal.

Looking out the window of the moving car, he reminisced fondly.

The sweet laugh, the slow moans when she cried out his name. It was all too clear in his mind.

Seeing her awakened something deep within, a need he had suppressed and pushed further and further from his mind.

Draco stared at the back of Bernard's head; the old man was the only person who knew what happened between them.

Even their friends had no idea, it was too dangerous.

They had taken every measure possible, to make sure his father would never find out because had he known, Lucius would have killed them both and buried them in shallow graves.

It was a forbidden romance of pleasure, lust, mutual companionship and understanding.

Draco had been surprised that out of all the people in the world, the perfect balance he craved so ardently he found with Hermione Granger.

It had scared the living shit out of him.

They parted after Graduation, but her sexy little moans still brought a smile to his lips.

It lay in the unconscious part of his mind and it had laid dormant for years.

That was until he saw her today! Fuck!

Bernard coughed purposely, "Are we heading straight to the office?"

Draco snapped out of his daydream reluctantly, "Of course! That reminds me, did, Stacy get home ok?" he asked curiously.

Bernard snorted, "Miss Green, had some rather colourful parting words, I do think she had hope of becoming the next Lady Malfoy."

Draco let out a hearty laugh and sighed.

They all wanted the ultimate price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings Hermione more into the story.
> 
> She's not your average goody two shoes Hermione Granger, and I loved writing this chapter. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Three!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione piled her unruly curls on top of her head and stuck a pencil through the high bun to keep it together.

It was late, extremely late but she needed to finish this.

Being the Assistant to the Minister of Magic had its rewards and Kingsley depended on her more than he cared to admit.

Kingsley had proven to be a successful Minister.

Public opinion of him was strong and positive.

Being an ex-Auror, he had his wits about him and scrutinized every minuscule detail while listening to good reason, leaving nothing unturned.

Hermione loved her job and working for him, they made an efficient team.

Taking a sip of butterbeer she leaned back against the chair. It was too hot!

Hermione casually unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and at once felt comfortable and breezy.

When had her life become this busy? The rush of work was a high she craved, doing something meaningful felt good.

Ron was clearly disappointed that she had been working nights for the past week.

He had called earlier and demanded she come home to spend time with him before he left for some away game.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan, the man could be overbearing and childish at times and the lack of understanding he possessed astonished and annoyed her mostly.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see Ron, she did!

But the matter at hand was far more important than a rather unsatisfactory shag.

Hermione let out a low laugh at her last thought, he wasn't all that bad.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to what seemed like an easier time.

Seeing Draco two days ago had stirred some disturbing feelings in her.

Feelings, she did not want to confront.

After the Great Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat, Ron had declared his feelings for her.

Hermione had returned his affections and they had fallen into a comfortable relationship of sorts.

It seemed like she always had a crush on him, hadn't she?

She did love him, she supposed, perhaps not like it was intended but she did to an extent.

Then she had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete the final year, and to her surprise, she was made Head Girl and to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy was named Head Boy.

It was quite the scandal, but McGonagall stuck to her guns, and that was the end of that.

No one would dare question the strict Headmistress.

Draco had always commanded the respect and fear of the students, in addition to that, he was only second to her in grades.

He was intelligent, and able wizard and if he wasn't a Death Eater who tried to kill Dumbledore, he would have clearly been the obvious choice for Head Boy.

Hermione recalled Draco walking up to her after the feast on their first day back, she cowered in his presence, much like a mouse hiding from a cat.

She had never faced him alone, but he surprised her, by speaking to her gently and offering to make a pact.

She had gawked at his pale face in disbelief, wondering if it really was Malfoy and not some polyjuiced lookalike.

They would remain cordial and stay the hell out of each other's way, it seemed like a great plan.

Hermione agreed without hesitation, and things had been completely fine for a while.

The trouble started, when they were made to share a dorm room.

It was probably pent up hormones and horny teenagers put together in such proximity.

After the Christmas Ball, they had gotten a little tipsy and ending up kissing inside their dorm, and sparks had flown instantaneously.

Who made the first move, Hermione couldn't remember and neither did it matter because she had kissed him and held him close as if her life depended on it.

Draco had taken her to heights she had only read about in books, and there was no stopping them after that.

Hermione wasn't a virgin; she had given herself to Ron in the beginning stages of their tumultuous relationship, but she was inexperienced.

Draco on the other hand was far too experienced and he was amazing.

He was patient with her and took the lead, giving her time to adjust to his needs while he catered to her fervently.

He had his way with her whenever and wherever he wished, and Hermione willingly gave herself to him.

They were so good in bed, that Draco stopped sleeping with other girls and focused completely on her.

Hermione had been secretly thrilled, but she said nothing to him and showed him her indifference.

The understanding they shared ensured that no one would get hurt.

They were not a couple in the sense of the word since it was impossible considering who they were.

She, a hated Mudblood and he, an ex-Death Eater and son of a pureblood fanatic.

Their future was bleak from the start.

Keeping their trysts secret from their friends proved to be a challenging task, especially from Ginny and Blaise who were at Hogwarts at the time.

Ginny being a perceivable witch had questioned Hermione on her bizarre actions and random disappearances.

More than often, Ginny caught Draco's intense staring at Hermione over the tables in the Great Hall after their nights of passion but when questioned, she steadily denied any involvement with good looking Slytherin.

Hermione continued her front of being Ron's girlfriend because it was expected from her, besides that was who she really was.

Draco never asked her to leave Ron, except portraying the occasionally jealous outburst when Ron visited.

The nights after Ron's departure brought a smile to her lips because on those nights, like a man possessed, Draco had been magnificent as if he was desperately trying to prove a point.

He had nothing to prove, he was the BEST!

Harry had joined the Ministry as a Junior Auror and Ron played for the Chudley Cannons as substitute Keeper and Hermione was at Hogwarts, they all saw less of each other.

Times were changing, they were changing.

On many a day, Hermione would dress up and wait for Ron, but he wouldn't show up as promised or even bother to tell her why.

Rumours circulated about Ron with other women, but Hermione didn't care much since she wasn't being a faithful little Saint either.

Her Slytherin Prince would step in and make her forget about the misery and loneliness and every time he brought her to that shuddering climax, he held her firmly in his arms and whispered the same words, "You're mine."

She never replied.

He knew about loneliness as she did, and they bonded over their shared situation.

Once Graduation was over, they spent one incredible night together and parted ways amicably.

From the shadows, Draco watched the sleeping form of Hermione Granger, she was in her office with mountains of papers scattered across her table.

A mischievous smile curved his lips, he crept inside slowly and walked over to her silently, careful not to make a sound.

She looked peaceful, a small smile on her face.

A sudden burning desire crept up to within him, and he ran a finger down her cheek to the valley between the top of her exposed cleavage.

Draco could make out the green lacy bra she wore, it would be a lie not to admit he missed sleeping with Granger.

She was the only woman to blow his mind.

The fire she possessed, turned him on to no end.

He was tempted to lock the door and taste her.

She tasted like a forbidden fruit.

She always loved it when his tongue licked her dry and his lips sucked on her clit, until her body convulsed with an earth-shattering orgasm.

Caught up in his sinful thoughts, he didn't notice the witch move under his touch.

Hermione stirred, fuck!

She at once flung herself out of the chair and grabbed her wand, "WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY?"

Hermione screamed at him, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, YOU ABSOLUTE LUNATIC."

She tried to catch her breath while holding onto the sides of the table.

Draco laughed loudly, "I'm sorry, Granger, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and inquired suspiciously, "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

Draco took out a thick file from under his black cloak and slammed it on her table. "Kingsley wanted these as soon as possible."

She eyed the files with interest, "What is this?"

He sneered in disgust, "My father's old Death Eater shit and all known accomplices, there's a few that got away."

Massaging the bridge of her nose, she sat back down.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione replied politely as possible, before viciously adding, "By the way, If you touch me again without my consent, I will hex you into oblivion."

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger.

Not once, had she ever told him not to touch her.

He hated the sound of it.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he went around the small desk and stared down into her petrified face, his face inches away from hers.

Hermione swallowed and hopped onto her desk to put some distance between them.

"Not so cocky now, are you, Granger?" Draco challenged.

Hermione gazed into his eyes, how she loved them!

Stormy grey pools of sexiness burned into her own fiery golden brown.

An involuntary whimper escaped Hermione's lips and Draco kissed her.

Their lips met in fiery abandonment; her little dulcet sounds became more fervent while her fingers ran through his hair holding his head in place.

Merlin, he felt good!

Their need urgent. They kissed passionately, pressing, and pushing against each other.

Draco trailed kisses down her neck and sucked on the delicate flesh near the base of her throat, where he knew she loved it best.

Hermione moaned, a deep sound of wanting while her leg went around his waist, trapping him to her.

Fuck, her knickers were dampening with arousal.

He knew her body all too well.

Caught up in the moment, Draco slipped his hand underneath the blouse feeling her smooth skin, his fingers edged towards her supple breasts.

Draco cupped a mound and felt its weight in the palm of his hand.

He felt her freeze as his fingers brushed against a hardened nipple.

Breathing heavy and filled with desire, Hermione reluctantly and gently pushed Draco away, "I can't do this."

Draco stopped at once, moving away from her slightly and staring at her puzzled.

"Why? I know you want this," He questioned gently reaching for her hand.

The words she said and the way her body reacted was contradictory at best.

Hermione got off the table and adjusted her clothes while gazing at him through conflicted eyes, "I'm marrying Ron in two weeks."

Draco kept staring, stunned into silence and unable to tear his eyes away from her.

An unfamiliar sense of unease settled in the pits of his stomach.

"Congratulations," Draco mumbled not meaning a word of it.

Hermione reached to touch his arm, but he brushed her off.

"Make sure Kingsley gets the file, Granger," Draco expressed sternly, barely looking at her.

He turned on his heel and fled the small office.

She watched Draco's retreating figure miserably and touched her swollen lips.

Her heart hammered against her chest uncomfortably.

After all these years, how was it possible that he awakened such a fierce and inexplicable desire within her.

It was almost unbearable to watch him leave but she couldn't understand why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABSOLUTELY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! It was so fun! Hope everyone likes it too. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Four!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

A gravely concerned Kingsley Shacklebolt sat across his Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

His brow creased in worry, "We must act fast," he said urgently.

Harry leaned forward and studied the Muggle picture, bringing it closer to his face, "This is no ordinary killing, traces of magic were strong at the site."

His expression grave but unnerving, "We stopped them once, we will stop them again," he informed the Minister of Magic confidently, slamming the picture down on the table.

* * *

The Club was impressive.

Painted in black with hints of green, two floors lined with booths, plush fluted back seating and three bars catered to the throngs of people that came through the doors.

Maintaining standards was not easy and strict policies applied.

DRESS TO IMPRESS was their moto.

Reservations poured in, while the line to get in went around the corner

Draco lounged against the luxurious couch in the VIP section, watching his friends with interest.

The overhead lights bounced off the walls and over the crowd, bathing them in layers of blue, pink, and purple rays.

"Damn son, this place is lit tonight," Theo yelled over the music.

Draco grinned lazily, he took a sip of the golden-brown liquid in the intricately carved tumbler and savoured the taste.

It lingered on his lips; he licked his bottom lip, wanting to taste more.

The DJ was hammering it in, and the crowd was going wild. The place was bursting at the seams.

The thud of the beats echoed through space, and he found himself moving to it where he sat.

Draco glanced over at Blaise, he was at the edge of the dancefloor with a sexy brunette, grinding into her, while she moved closer into his embrace.

Theo felt his gaze drift towards the bar at a cute little blonde in a short red dress, he winked at Draco before heading over to her.

Moments later he saw Theo engaging the girl in conversation, whispering in her ear and intimately brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

The girl enjoyed the attention, she laughed at something Theo said.

His friends were clearly having an enjoyable time, while he nursed his drink. It was discomforting.

He scanned the immediate area again lazily; his head wasn't in the game today.

Had Granger fucked with him again?

He had thought of little else for the past three days but her leg around him, and the feel of her skin underneath his fingers.

Brief it might have been, but powerful just the same.

Draco spotted her at once.

Lazy or otherwise, she was hard to miss.

He studied her movements with a smile.

Finally, he was interested.

Her gorgeous black hair moved in perfect synchronization to her fluid body movements.

She moved with the confidence of an exotic professional dancer.

Draco leaned forward, not a subtle man, he usually got what he wanted.

Except for the one woman he wanted, damn Granger!

The woman was aware that she had an audience.

She tossed her hair back and smiled at him, the corners of her delectable mouth curving slightly upwards, not to show too much enthusiasm but enough to keep him interested.

The woman knew how to play the game, he liked that.

Draco kept his tumbler on the glass table and turned to approach the woman when a vivid flash of familiar brown caught his attention.

His curiosity spiked, he glanced in its direction.

Hermione!

Of course, it was her, and worse she was dancing with Cormac.

What the fuck was she doing with that tosser?

An unsettling coldness crept upon him, it seeped into his skin.

He had gone years without any contact and now she was under his nose, fucking with his mind and senses.

He felt like he was fucking seventeen all over again.

Draco scanned the area with interest and recognized, Luna, Girl Weasel and Potter at another VIP table, dancing and moving to the music where they stood.

Weasel shit seemed to be missing from the festivities. He was glad he didn't have to face the moronic piece of shit!

They were having fun; he watched the mismatched group in amusement.

He glared at Hermione dancing with the Gryffindor fucktard, she looked sexy in her tight little hot pants and thigh hugging boots.

His eyes took in a bright pink sash hung across her clumsily, he watched amused as she tugged at the sash and discarded it.

It suddenly dawned on him why they were here.

Draco frowned, summoned the server closest to him and ordered complimentary bottles of champagne to be sent to Potters table.

He decided on greeting his old school mates, not that Potter and the rest were ever his mates, but things had changed over the years.

He glanced over at his friends, Theo was firmly attached to the blonde and Blaise had disappeared with his girl.

Harry saw the tall platinum blonde Slytherin walk towards him, sidestepping people to get to their table.

"Potter," Draco greeted icily when Harry was within earshot.

Harry gave Malfoy a look of indifference, "Malfoy, fancy meeting you here."

Draco smiled smugly, "This is my club, Potter, Blaise and I own it."

Harry raised his eyebrows impressed, "It's a good place."

The server brought over two bottles of champagne, Draco nodded his approval and dismissed him.

Harry was clearly puzzled, he stared at the bottles.

"My treat," Draco resorted politely and glanced at Hermione, "For the bride to be, Grangers Hen night, I presume?''

Harry took a swig off his drink, "Yeah, it is."

Ginny came over, staggered as she rose to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek.

"Malfoy, what's uuuup?'' She asked cheerfully and loudly.

Harry snorted and Draco laughed, "Nice to see you too."

He refrained from calling her Weaselette.

"Draco, it is wonderful to see you," Luna greeted him next in her whimsical yet pleasing voice.

Surprisingly, she reached up to give him a quick hug.

Cormac got bolder and Hermione was getting bored trying to move away from his covetous advances.

She groaned visibly but that did not deter the slightly drunk, tall Gryffindor.

Good looking he might be, but he had the manners of a mountain troll.

She looked to her friends desperately to save her from the clutches of Mclaggen.

He was a foot above the rest, the ice blonde Slytherin was at their table, conversing with her friends.

He looked dangerously sexy in a black shirt and trousers, she played with her fingers nervously.

Excitement fluttered through her.

Hermione deserted Cormac on the dancefloor and gravitated towards Draco.

Theo abandoned the blonde at the bar and joined Draco, he didn't waste much time as he engaged Luna in conversation.

Draco hid a smirk; It was obvious that Theo had a crush on the mystic and quirky blonde.

Interesting! Draco thought to himself momentarily.

He felt eyes on him, and he concentrated on the woman coming towards him, shapely hips swayed as she walked up to him confidently.

"Would you like to dance?" she requested boldly, clearly, tired of waiting for him to make the first move.

Theo let out a low whistle, "Always the lucky one, Drake," he smirked and fixed Draco with a look.

Even Harry eyed the tall woman and swallowed, Ginny, nudged him in the ribs.

He winked and questioned, "What?'' 

Draco smiled politely and took the woman's hand in his, "Sure, let's go," he passed Hermione making eye contact as they swept past each other.

His fingers lightly brushed against hers.

Did he see a hint of jealously in her fiery brown orbs?

The raven-haired beauty wasted no time, she moved close to his body and they started to move to the music, keeping to the rhythm.

The woman was sexy and a good dancer but despite her closeness to him, Draco felt his gaze drift towards Hermione often.

Fucking great!

Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as Draco got close to the woman he was dancing with; it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Why? Fuck if she knew.

They made eye contact over the crowd of people.

She watched the woman pull him closer to her hips.

Hermione glared involuntarily, disgusted by her own reaction, she quickly put an arm around Ginny and turned away.

She was parched and her throat felt scratchy.

Hermione bent over the glass table with her back to the dancefloor to fix herself a much-needed drink. Not satisfied with the taste, she added more vodka to the mix.

The air around her changed, she knew that smell, she knew that presence. The small hairs on her neck came to life at his closeness.

Hermione straightened up, her breathing quickened. Why the fuck did she react like this every time he came close to her?

Get a grip, Hermione!

She only heard a whisper, "Do you want to dance, Granger?''

Draco's lips lightly brushed her earlobe and Hermione gulped.

She turned to face him coolly, hoping no one sensed or saw her discomfort.

Hermione pressed her legs together tightly, willing every feeling to go away, "S..s..sure Draco," she almost stammered.

Harry and Ginny watched them intently.

Ginny had an interesting smile on her face as she mouthed, "Go on, Mi."

Draco took her small hand in his and Hermione watched him curiously.

He steered them away from the crowded dance floor and onto a VIP platform, waving his hand at the security, they shifted to his command.

What the fuck was going on?

He smiled down at the perplexed woman in his arms.

Draco placed his hand on her waist and gently pulled her close to his body, too close!

The music changed and they started to move.

Hermione couldn't help it, he was like a magnet pulling her in.

Her arm went around his neck while she moved against his body.

When the beat picked up, Draco pulled her closer but Hermione turned in his arms, her back to him, she moved her hips against his in perfect rhythm to the music.

Draco felt her arse rub against his groin.

Merlin! He was growing hard.

Focusing every ounce of will power not to act on it, instead, he took in her scent.

It was womanly, pleasing, tickled his nostrils and so completely her.

He let it surround him.

The raven-haired woman glared at them, obviously not happy that her conquest was cosying up to another woman.

Hermione stared the woman down, challenging her.

Draco's hold on her tightened, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his hot breath ghost her skin.

She leaned back into his firm chest.

Boldly reaching back, Hermione locked her fingers in Draco's silky hair continuing to move her hips against his.

It was hot and steamy; she was losing herself, again.

Draco followed her stare with a smirk, "Trying to prove a point, Granger?"

Hermione turned to face him and grabbed onto his shirt with her small hands.

"Maybe," she whispered huskily.

"Are you taking her home tonight?'' Hermione mumbled, unable to keep the contempt out of her voice.

"Maybe," Draco replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

He didn't skip a beat, "Unless you want to come with me."

Hermione stared at him trying to read his face.

Was he fucking serious?

He was dead serious.

He glared over her head and tore himself away from her reluctantly and hissed, "Your fiancé is staring at us." 

Stupid Weasel Shit ruined the moment!

Ron glared at them furiously, his chest heaving in fury.

Hermione quickly let go of Draco and he let out a laugh, "That was fun, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hurriedly made her way over to Ron.

The Weasel was not happy.

Draco loved it.

Ron was livid, he waved his long arms yelling at Hermione and pointing at Draco.

He grabbed Hermione roughly and Draco tensed, his hand automatically reaching for his wand, but before he could step in, Hermione pushed the Weasel back and Potter was playing mediator.

Blaise returned, his girl nowhere in sight.

He observed from a distance the situation unravelling before him.

He had seen Draco stiffen when Weasley grabbed Granger and he would be ready to back up his best friend if needed, but he knew Weasley stood no chance against Draco.

Perhaps, if Potter joined the fight Weasley might have a fleeting chance but with Theo and himself by Draco's side, it would be a valiant but futile attempt.

Draco watched Hermione and Weasely, the red-headed arsehole seemed to have calmed down and pulled her into a hug.

With a snort he took a sip, as a man he could hardly blame Weasley for acting the way he did.

He had practically made love to the pathetic fucker's fiancé while dancing.

Fuck Weasley! Draco thought, his anger returning to full strength.

He really didn't give a flying fuck about Ronald Weasley!

Granger deserved better than the mediocre wizard she had settled for.

Theo appeared and sat next to Draco exhausted, "I just want to say, that I love you guys for buying this place."

Draco gave Theo a look, "Yeah, that's why we did it mate, to give you a chance to get laid."

Theo laughed in his boyish way and pouted, "I know you love me, Drake."

"Yeah, keep talking Nott, where the fuck is Blaise?" Draco asked glancing around.

Theo smirked, "Where the fuck do you think?''

He sprang to his feet and said happily, "I'm going to ask Luna to dance again."

Draco watched his friend all but drag a laughing Luna to the dance floor.

Ron kissed Hermione heatedly with his eyes locked on Draco.

Ron narrowed his eyes, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Who did the slimy git think he was? Who gave him the fucking right to cosy up to his fiancé!

Draco sneered and showed him the finger.

Poor Weasel, he thought to himself but his insides burned at the sight of him with her.

Ron hissed dangerously and Hermione followed his gaze; her eyes sad, she gave Draco an apologetic smile.

As much as Hermione hated to admit, she loved being in Draco's arms, it felt dangerously sexy and, somehow, right.

Being with him always made her feel safe, weird as it sounded.

Her head was beginning to spin with all these unanswered questions.

The night over, the crowds dispersed.

The cleaning staff was busy at work before stains settled in and the upholstery was ruined.

The three ex- Slytherin men sat in the small office on the topmost floor.

Draco and Blaise laughed loudly while Theo spoke about Luna eagerly.

"Come on, you fuckers, I really like her," He pleaded, frowning at his friends.

Blaise put his hands up in defence, "Okay Theo, what the fuck do you want? Our blessing?"

Draco high fived Blaise, "Mate, if you like her then fucking go for it without being a moron."

Theo smiled warmly. He knew his friends meant well, this was their way of telling him that they approved of Luna.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco and spoke up, "You were getting pretty fucking cosy with Granger."

Draco glanced at his friend lazily, "I don't know what you're talking about mate."

Theo straightened up, "Like hell you don't, you were all over her."

Blaise laughed hard, "You fucking like the Gryfindor swot."

Draco got up and straightened his shirt and declared confidently, "This conversation is over, I have a rather pretty woman to escort home." 

Theo and Blaise watched from their Eagles nest, as Draco put his arm around the raven-haired woman and made their way out.

Theo leaned over to Blaise, "Well he didn't deny it."

Blaise smirked, "You can't deny the fucking truth mate."

* * *

Hermione was exhausted but Ron insisted on spending the night.

The minute they got to her apartment; he was all over her.

Truthfully, she was tired and not remotely interested but it was obvious Ron needed reassurance.

His ego had taken a severe beating after watching her dance with Draco.

Gathering all her strength, she gave herself to him.

She did love him after all, well, sort off!

But a certain blonde kept invading her thoughts.

She desperately thought, go away, Draco! Please, leave me be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy chapter ahead! Sexual content and much more!
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Five!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

_**ONE WEEK TO THE WEDDING** _

"Mi? Earth to Hermione!" Ginny cried in outrage.

"Hmm...what?" Hermione snapped back to attention.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are the absolute worst."

She pointed to the various plates of cake in front of her, "Mi, you need to pick a fucking cake for your sodding wedding."

Hermione laughed, she picked up the fork and dove into a scrumptious chocolate cake with double the icing.

She closed her eyes and savoured the sweetness, "Mmmm...I think we've found ourselves a winner."

She pushed the plate towards Ginny and nodded her approval.

Ginny forked a piece, tasted it and exclaimed through wide eyes, "Merlin, that's yum." 

They had waited till the last minute to get the cake because Hermione was swamped with work at the Ministry and could not get away.

Not that Ron could be trusted with it, he couldn't be trusted with anything except to probably show up on time for the wedding.

The Tenth Anniversary Celebration of the Great Battle was in a couple of months and Kingsley had put her in charge of every detail, it was a tedious job.

Cormac graciously helped her but she went through every meticulous detail on her own.

Cake settled, they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley to the next shop on their list.

Hermione stood in the dressing room trying her best to pull up the dress.

She grunted and pulled it to the top.

It was beautiful! Simple and elegant. It was so her!

The bodice of the dress was tight-fitting and intricately worked on with little silver beads and since it was off-shoulder the veil fell beautifully around her petite shoulders.

The airy chiffon material below her waistline hugged her figure at the waist and flowed to the ground along with a three-meter-long train.

The train followed her around as she walked on silver high heels.

Ginny sipped on a glass of champagne and flipped through the bridal magazines waiting for Hermione to make her appearance.

Hermione emerged from the room with the help of the attendant and asked timidly, "So, what do you think Ginny?"

Ginny stood up and her hands flew to mouth, "Oh, wow Mi, you look absolutely breathtaking."

She gushed over Hermione and added lovingly, "My brother is a lucky man."

They left the store and headed to The Leaky Cauldron, the two girls leaned into their chairs and ordered Firewhisky.

It had been a long bloody day.

Just as the barmaid brought over their drinks, Ginny felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a handsomely tall man in casual clothing, standing before her with a big smile.

"BLAISE," Ginny cried excitedly, she hugged him tightly and gestured the chair next to her.

Hermione rose to give Blaise a peck on his cheek.

Blaise smiled warmly and added, "Can't stay for long, Theo and Draco are joining me here, it's our monthly pathetic attempt at bonding away from work."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a tad bit excited, she hadn't seen Draco since they had danced at the club.

He had occupied her thoughts more frequently than she cared to admit.

Perhaps, she needed to sow some wild oats before getting hitched.

A halfhearted grin curved her lips.

Draco spotted her sitting with Blaise and the Girl Weasel through the window.

Fucking great, what the hell was she doing here?

Theo was right behind him, "Draco my man, what's up mate?"

Draco shook his friend's hand and they entered.

Hermione glanced at Draco's approaching figure and gave him a weak smile.

His black turtleneck was a beautiful contrast against his pale skin and Theo was beside himself.

He gestured to himself and grinned smugly, "Girls, Ladies looks like this is your lucky day."

They all groaned, and Draco smacked Theo on the head.

He rolled his eyes and thought, Bloody idiot.

The three men had been a force to be reckoned with at school, they were popular, intelligent and girls just loved them.

Hermione had always marvelled at how they were so different but yet so close.

They were all handsome, Draco with his pale skin and platinum blonde hair, Theo with his dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and Blaise with his black hair and impressive physique.

They turned heads when they walked the halls at Hogwarts.

Hermione did a quick look around the Pub and giggled, by the looks of it nothing had changed.

The women and quite a few men were staring at the three men expectantly, she snorted into her drink.

Blaise was in deep conversation with Ginny, without interrupting, Draco and Theo took the remaining seats at the table.

Draco placed their order while Theo went to greet another friend.

He avoided making eye contact with Hermione, but she spoke nervously, "How have you been?"

Draco turned to face her with lazy eyes, "I'm fine, Granger."

He eyed the bags and wedding dress inside its protective bag, and added sarcastically, "Busy getting ready for the upcoming nuptials I see."

Hermione blushed and averted her gaze.

Theo pulled back the chair and mused, "Congratulations Granger, didn't know another one was about to bite the dust." 

Blaise glanced at Hermione and his gaze drifted to Draco slightly, "Congrats Granger, Weasley I presume?"

Ginny punched him playfully, "Of course, who else would it be?"

Hermione flinched at the comment.

Guess everyone saw her with Ron and no one else.

She felt exhausted suddenly.

Draco sipped his drink while eyeing a beautiful woman at the bar, she lowered her eyes flirtatiously, batted her long lashes and smiled at him.

Seriously, could this man not go anywhere without picking up a woman?

Hermione gagged; it was sickening to watch.

He shifted in his seat, his fingers accidentally brushed up against her thigh.

She stiffened and nervously edged away from him.

Catching her reaction, he watched in amusement as she scurried away from him like a frightened mouse.

Moving closer, the chair scraping against the hardwood floors but the chatter in the bar drowned it out.

Need overtook principle, he boldly placed his hand on her thigh, his long fingers edging upwards.

Hermione swallowed but made no effort to move away.

Draco stared deep into her chocolate brown orbs; studying her every reaction.

Hermione knew that look but she refused to back down.

This was a dangerous game to play with Draco, he wasn't a man you toyed with.

She was already mildly wet, he grinned and licked his bottom lip.

Draco let his fingers play with the outline of her silky thong, ready to slip a finger in when Hermione suddenly shot up.

His hand fell to his side clumsily, it felt warm with arousal.

Besides Draco, the others eyed Hermione strangely, Ginny gave her a concerned look, "Mi, are you ok?"

Hermione composed herself, "Yes, it's hot in here, I'm just going outside for a bit."

Once outside she leaned against the brick wall and doubled over, holding onto her sides as she took in a deep, shaky breath of fresh air.

Fuck! What the bloody hell was happening?

Hermione barely had time to straighten, glancing sideways she saw Draco standing by her side.

Before she could get a word out, he grabbed her wrist and they disapparated.

He let go of Hermione's hand and she fell backwards onto a luxurious black leather couch.

She studied his movements, he went directly to a beautifully built minibar.

Clear cut glasses hung from its top and colourful bottles adorned the sides.

He stood behind the bar and expertly fixed them a drink.

It looked like a Muggle alcoholic concoction.

He explained from across the room calmly, "I told Weaselette that I was taking you home because you were sick and for her to take the packages home with her, she did not look pleased, but she believed me."

Draco carefully left out the part where Blaise eyed him suspiciously and knowingly.

He knew at some point he would have to confront his best friend.

Blaise was no idiot!

He handed her a glass and sipped his.

Hermione took it willingly and took a large sip, the rich amber liquid burnt her throat, but it felt glorious.

It warmed her from within.

He plonked down next to her and watched her every movement intently. 

Tossing his drink back, he thought irritably, What the hell was he doing? He had clearly lost his damn mind, but he fucking wanted her badly.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, it was enough to bring him to his knees.

He leaned in and cupped her face tenderly. 

His long fingers moulded to shape of her face.

She leaned into his touch willingly and he kissed her then, slow and passionately.

"No, please stop," Hermione pleaded unconvincingly while kissing him back eagerly.

She couldn't stop.

Merlin, she wanted him so much.

His eyes defiant and wild, Draco spoke to her in barely a whisper, "We need this, Granger, marry the red-headed fucker, but tonight you belong to me."

There was a dangerous finality in his voice that was not to be trifled with.

Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded.

Taking her small trembling hand in his, he led her to the bedroom.

She surrendered to him, he was right, they needed this so much.

Wildly looking around his room, she barely had time to marvel at how impressive it was.

His arm went around her waist and he drew her close.

Merlin, that heavenly smell, Hermione took in a deep sniff of it.

She was so close, having her close was all he ever wanted.

Draco smelt her hair and gently turned Hermione to face him.

His hands slid up and down her arms and brought her closer to his body.

She came willingly, she always did.

This woman was made to be his yet she wasn't....

Life was cruel like that, he supposed.

They kissed tenderly, softly at first but after years of frustration, their dormant desire for each other spilt over.

The background melted away, they were seventeen and back in their Heads dorm, where they had found solace in each other.

Draco deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip, Hermione moaned into his mouth.

Merlin, how he had missed the sounds she made.

It was her tongue that slipped into his mouth first and pushed against his, with utter desperation they clung onto each other.

He could feel her nervous rapid heartbeats, as he moved his fingers to cup her face while he kissed her, savouring the taste.

Her fingers were in his hair, lightly dropping to caress his neck.

Tearing himself away from her soft lips, his lips trailed along her neck.

Draco took his time to taste Hermione, sucking on her delicate flesh tantalizingly slowly.

It had been far too long and he was not about to rush it.

The turtleneck was in the way, Draco roughly yanked it off and threw it down, leaving Hermione looking breathless.

Her fingers trembled, as she slowly traced them along his toned body, his muscles rippling to her touch.

Draco pulled Hermione to him once again and slowly undid her shirt buttons, kissing each area as it got exposed.

She wore a black lacy bra, taking an erected rosy nipple in his mouth through the silky soft material, he unhooked it and tossed it aside.

Hermione leaned back, pushing herself further into Draco and his delicious mouth.

She felt his fingers undo the zip on her skirt next, and it fell to the ground joining her discarded bra in a crumpled mess at her feet.

She delicately stepped out of the skirt at her ankles, while Draco nibbled and sucked on her tender breasts.

He twirled his tongue around a nipple, feeling the hardened bud against his insistent tongue, before taking it fully in his mouth and sucking on it.

Bolts of pleasured electricity tore through Hermione and her hold on Draco tightened.

Running his tongue back up to her neck, he bit down gently on her ear lobe.

Placing firm hands on her buttocks, Draco lifted Hermione and she wrapped her legs around him tightly, holding onto his broad shoulders.

Even with her thong and his trouser in the way, she felt his impressive erection straining against the material.

Draco carried Hermione to the bed and laid her down amidst black silk sheets.

The wanting, the need, the fucking tension, he had felt since seeing her weeks ago, grabbed him by his very centre and pulled him to her.

It had consumed him whole and there was no going back.

"I've missed you," Draco groaned into Hermione's ear.

He meant every word.

"Draco, you feel so good," she told him breathlessly, running her fingers along his back.

He kissed along her neck, savouring the sweetness so ardently offered. Her skin awakened to his touch, as he placed airy kisses along her flat stomach.

Draco gently sucked on the side of her waist, leaving his mark. Hermione let out a loud gasp, her toes digging into the bedding.

The wetness, she possessed was dampening the material that covered her sex and he felt its heat the closer he got to her core.

Pulling down her thong slowly, he lifted her legs out of it.

His breath hitched and Draco swallowed, as he saw the glistening wetness that had welcomed him time and time again in their closed quarters back at Hogwarts.

He couldn't resist! Draco ran his tongue slowly along her opening and placed a kiss to the top of her clit.

Hermione's fingers tightened in his hair. She watched him, he stared right back not breaking eye contact. His intensity burning into her soul.

His gaze shifted, as he moved his tongue expertly inside her pink folds, licking the delicate flesh and swirling his tongue around before sucking on her swollen bud.

Hermione cried out. Oh, fucking hell! What was he doing? She hoped he wouldn't stop.

she was lost, all thoughts of Ron, her upcoming nuptials, everything vanished!

The only thing to remain was the man before her, bringing her to the crucial point of no return she craved. Only Draco could give her that blissful release.

He withdrew his tongue and she let out a whimper. No! So close!

Draco smiled against her smooth thigh.

He ran his lips along the smooth skin of her inner thigh, placing airy kisses that made the skin under tingle and pulsate.

Turning his attention to the other, he relentlessly made sure no area of her body went untouched.

He inserted a finger into her wetness, she did not expect that. Fuck, she was dripping.

Hermione moaned aloud at the intrusion but welcomed his finger working inside of her, one finger became two as he continued his slow assault.

His erection was getting unbearable, it strained against his trousers. Draco reluctantly tore himself away from Hermione and stood up.

Looking down at the beautiful woman, he unbuttoned his trousers.

A sudden jolt of excitement tore through him.

Hermione moved her arm above her head and gazed at him in anticipation.

She took him in, his arm muscles, the toned bodyline and his manhood.

It was the body of a man and not the boy who made love to her years ago.

Sucking on her lower lip, she bit down hard.

She gently spread her legs to make room for him.

He lowered himself between her thighs gently, allowing her to adjust to his weight.

His lips claimed hers once again and he bent down to suckle on her throat and her fingers roamed across his back and firm buttocks.

Draco moved his head up to hers, locking eyes with her. Placing his throbbing erection at her wet entrance, he pushed in hard.

He wanted to see her face when she took him in, he wanted to see the intensity and by Merlin, she did not disappoint.

She never did!

The pleasure was instantaneous, it ripped through them.

He groaned aloud, completely lost within her, "Fuck Granger, you're so tight."

She felt fucking amazing against his shaft, he drowned in her slick juices.

Hermione could not contain herself, she moaned loudly, and her fingers dug into his back holding him close.

Draco moved with purpose, building up a beautiful rhythm as every inch of him was now buried deep within her.

She had missed him more than words could say.

"Faster Draco, faster," she pleaded with him.

He loved how she thrust into him and matched his movements.

Bending to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, he increased the speed while sucking on her aroused little nub.

Oh, she was close very close!

She was squirming at an alarming rate under him.

They were both bathed in sweat and it dripped down his back and onto her body.

Draco held her close and thrust into her relentlessly.

The raw sound of flesh hitting flesh, echoed through the confinements of his bedroom.

Fuck!

He was losing control fast, his desire accumulated, ready to spurt forth.

"Draco, I'm going to come," Hermione whispered urgently.

Her hold on him tightened, nails digging into his arm and shoulder.

With a loud moan, she fell back against the pillow and her climax tore through her.

Hermione moaned his name, "Draco." It was faint but he heard it.

It had been so long since she experienced anything like this.

Holding her down firmly, Draco claimed Hermione's lips once more.

With one final, hard push he came undone deep within her.

His release crippled him, and he smothered a deep growl into her mouth.

Hermione held Draco close to her body never once letting go, her fingers trailed up his back and into his hair.

He spilt into her until he was completely spent.

Completely exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.

It was even better than they recalled.

Draco slowly opened his eyes to meet Hermione's fiery brown orbs staring at him full of fire and passion.

Pieces of rogue hair had fallen onto her face, he brushed away the wild strands to look at her.

Reluctantly, he withdrew and moved to the side, she moved closer to him nuzzling into his neck.

Giving him one final kiss, she turned to get off the bed.

Draco held onto her tightly and asked softly, "Stay for a bit Granger."

It was a heartfelt request.

Hermione was always putty in his hands, she slid back between the sheets and before she knew it, they had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was dark when Hermione stirred, she quickly sat up and reached for her Muggle communication device, a mobile phone.

She groaned, "Shit!" she had eight miss calls, three from Ginny and five from Ron.

Oh No, Ron! She thought guiltily, what the fuck had she done? She had to get home.

Hermione held the sheet up to cover her nakedness and glanced over at the man sleeping next to her.

Merlin, he was a sight to look at. It took all of her will power to leave him, but she had to do it.

Hermione tiptoed around the room picking up her discarded clothes when the room filled with light.

Draco woke up, "Were you seriously going to fucking leave without telling me?" he growled accusingly at her.

He got up, not bothering to cover his nakedness he reached for his pants and pulled it up. "Of course not, I'm looking for my clothes," she added defensively, reaching under the bed for her shoe.

"Why don't you just spend the night here?" Draco suggested hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know I can't."

Draco closed the distance between them and stared deep into her eyes.

"Why? Why can't you stay the night with me?" he demanded, the hurt apparent in his voice.

"I love Ron," Hermione replied, her confidently wavering.

Draco let out a sarcastic laugh. "You try so hard to convince yourself that you're in love with that idiot but you don't love him, Hermione."

Still damp from their lovemaking, he pointed to his bed and accused through clenched teeth, "You wouldn't have been able to pick Weasel Shit out of a lineup." 

Hermione took a step back refusing to back down, she fixed him with a look, "I've made up my mind, Draco, and what we did was a mistake and even if I want you sexually, it will never happen again."

He stepped back further, watched her get dressed and sneered, "As you wish, Granger."

He reached for the buzzer and Hermione stopped him, "Don't you dare call Bernard."

She scolded, "I can find my way home."

Draco watched as the fiery Gryffindor left his apartment.

He punched the wall in frustration.

Fuck! She got under his skin.

Hermione was the one woman he couldn't have and the only woman to dismiss him when she pleased.

He was a fucking Malfoy, nobody treated him like that.

Fuck her, let her marry the bloody pauper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get intense!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Six!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

What the hell had she done?

Infidelity was not something she tolerated or practised but for reasons known only to her body, Draco was the fucking exception.

She felt a throbbing between her thighs, she crossed her legs and willed it away.

Guilt was eating away at Hermione!

She decided to stop by the stadium to see Ron before going into work. Placing her teacup in the sink, she washed her hands, the cup would have to wait till she returned.

The morning air was crisp and chilly, she wrapped the scarf around her tightly and slipped her small hands into the warm comfort of her coat pockets.

Most of the players knew her and they waved cheerfully as she made the pain-inducing walk up the stands to the pavilion.

Hermione could make out the vague outline of her fiancé, she narrowed her eyes to get a better look.

Ron was already doing a few drills when he saw Hermione.

He missed the goal he was supposed to block and gave his teammate an embarrassed smile, before flying directly to his fiancé.

His bright orange robes billowed in the wind, making him look like a giant bee, a rather orange one at that. Hermione snorted, the Cannons really did have the ugliest of robes.

"Good morning darling," Ron cheerfully greeted Hermione, as he got off the broom and came towards her.

Hermione jumped off the seat quickly and kissed him, like really kissed him, holding onto his face and pulling him against her body.

It took Ron by surprise, but he returned her enthusiasm. "Shall I blow off practice?" he whispered jokingly in her ear. Hermione couldn't help but feel a surge of unreasoned disappointment.

Why the heck was it so different when Draco kissed her? It was raw passion and unrelenting heat!

Whereas with Ron, it was sweet and gentle. The problem was, she wanted PASSION!

Hermione broke away from the kiss, "Just wanted to see you. I'm sorry about last night, I got caught up with work and I..err…fell asleep afterwards," She lied convincingly.

She hoped, Ginny hadn't mentioned anything about Draco and crossed her fingers unconsciously behind her back.

Ron was about to respond, but the Cannons Captain shouted, his voice magically magnified, "Oi Weasley, get your butt back here."

Ron's ears turned bright red, "I'll see you tonight love," he kissed her lightly, before getting on his broom and flying at breakneck speed towards his team and Captain.

Hermione was about to leave when another woman caught her attention. Had the woman been watching them?

"Lavender, fancy meeting you here," Hermione warmly greeted Ron's ex-girlfriend and her former House friend.

Lavender blushed, "Oh, I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet, I'm here to do the final Interview with the team, we've been running an exclusive on them for months," She explained, unable to look Hermione in the eyes.

Lavender nervously moved away from Hermione before she could engage her in conversation.

Hermione watched the Cannons doing their practice runs and glanced at her watch and squeaked.

Shit! She was late for a meeting, "It was good to see you, Lavender," she called out and waved at Lavender who by now, had put a good distance between them.

The daft bimbo, Hermione thought and giggled before apparating to the Ministry.

* * *

The whole day was spent going from meeting to meeting.

It was past eight pm and thankfully it was the last meeting with the Aurors.

Hermione was exhausted, she reached down and rubbed her feet. Damn these heels!

Harry was giving his latest report on the surfaced and now missing Death Eaters.

They were on high alert to catch the four bastards before they had time to stir up more trouble.

The killing of the Muggle woman left the situation strained and desperate for quick action.

Draco's name came up and Hermione snapped to attention, she hadn't seen him enter.

The ex Slytherin was deep in conversation with Harry and paid no attention to Hermione.

He was pointing at a paper in Harry's hand, "My source says they were last seen heading North."

Draco gave Kingsley a look of concern, his teeth clenched, "If they recruit the giants and werewolves, we will have a bigger problem at hand."

Kingsley was deep in thought, his voice boomed as he answered Draco, "We have taken measures to stop that from happening."

Harry nodded in agreement with the Minister, "We will make damn sure it won't happen."

Draco nodded, obviously confident with Harry and Kingsley's promises.

He pulled himself to his full height, "This information, stays within this room," Draco instructed, his eyes deadly cold while he addressed the room.

"We all understand the risk you take Malfoy and it is appreciated," Kingsley replied seriously in his deep voice.

Draco nodded at him and glanced momentarily at Hermione before leaving.

She sat at her desk trying to gather her thoughts, so Draco was helping the Ministry catch the Death Eaters.

It made perfect sense, he had the connections and the network to flush these fuckers out.

The fact that she would be seeing him often didn't sit very well with Hermione, being around him weakened her inhibitions.

While she gathered her papers and jammed them into an already packed bag, a familiar face poked his head into her office.

"Still here, Hermione?" Harry asked gently, biting into a juicy red apple.

Her stomach churned unpleasantly and it dawned on her that she had skipped lunch.

Hermione gathered the bag in her hands and walked towards Harry, shoving him out while she locked her door, "Are you staying back?" Hermione asked Harry curiously, noticing the light under the Minister's door.

Harry sighed, "Yes, we have a few locations to scout."

She could see the situation was taking its toll on Harry, his face was creased with worry and uncertainty. "We will catch them soon, Harry," she offered reassuringly.

He took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, the glasses had left a deep imprint.

"Malfoy is a valuable asset," he added offhandedly and Hermione tensed, "I suppose," she replied, careful to show her indifference.

Harry walked her out, glad for the distraction it offered. The cool air hit them, and a shiver ran up his spine.

They hugged and Hermione apparated directly into her apartment.

* * *

Ron had come over and they spent an enjoyable night together. A certain blonde Slytherin was momentarily forgotten.

"Love, I've missed you," Ron's hands went around Hermione's waist while she made them tea, the small space smelled like cinnamon and freshly brewed tea.

Hermione turned in his arms to look at her fiancé,

He was tall, with boyish good looks and an adorable smile which made his eyes light up.

Yes, she loved him.

Ron was pure warmth, whereas Draco was utterly irresistible but Ron was the right choice, he was her person. Ron bent to kiss her and hoisted her on top of the kitchen counter, wrapping her legs around him, she brought him closer.

They kissed gently at first, but Ron deepened the kiss, while his hands roamed under her t-shirt, pulling it up, his fingers digging into her soft skin but Hermione just wasn't into it.

Draco, she almost whispered. Oh, Fuck! She was completely fucked.

She gently pushed Ron away and faked a headache, disappointed though he left her alone.

He spent the night and they slept in each other's arms; Hermione hardly got any sleep.

Random thoughts plagued her mind, and she stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Ron, in his innocence, wrapped himself around her content and happy, completely unaware of his fiancés conflicted emotions.

* * *

The week passed in a blur of many wedding disasters and Ginny yelling at everyone for the slightest thing.

"I will be glad when this sodding wedding is over," She complained to Hermione, "You and me both Gin, hell if I knew about all this, I would've eloped," Hermione uttered miserably as she hugged her Maid of Honor.

Ron was about as helpful as a garden gnome, he had outright refused to help, stating that he had no bloody clue what to do.

They collapsed onto the couch and let out exhausted sighs.

Hermione thought of Draco often but pushed him to the back of her mind where he fucking belonged.

Apart from seeing him during the late-night discussions at the Ministry, where he ignored, for the most part, she hardly saw him anywhere else.

He hadn't contacted her and if the papers were correct, he was currently enjoying the companionship of a rather leggy model.

The woman looked like her legs started from her neck, Hermione had thrown the paper away in frustration.

Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! Here she was, about to marry Ron and she was getting jealous of Draco's stupid girlfriend.

Priorities Hermione, priorities.

But then again, Draco Malfoy did not do girlfriends, he had acquaintances and fuck buddies.

Hermione had no clue to which illustrious club she had belonged, but seeing him with another woman made her insides burn unpleasantly.

________________________________________

_**THE WEDDING** _

The Burrow looked beautiful; Magic was truly a wonderful thing.

White canopies adorned the massive garden with rows upon rows of dainty Chiavari chairs placed inside by large round tables to accommodate ten people.

Each chair was decorated with white lace held together in the middle with an intricate bunch of flowers.

The pillars and surrounding areas were filled with flowers and silver beads.

Pink, white and touches of blue petals fell to the ground and filled the space with a sweet aroma.

Inside each canopy, candles floated giving the whole area a magical and beautiful setting against the darkening skies.

Hermione stared at her reflection through the veil.

She felt butterflies fluttering around the pits of her stomach and the urge to vomit was strong.

The glittering bracelet before her distracted her and she ran delicate fingers along the rows of diamonds, a single tear slid down her cheek and fell onto the dress.

She closed her eyes and thought back.

Three days to the wedding, the package had been waiting for her when she had arrived home from work.

Because of the expensive wrapping and beautiful Eagle Owl that delivered it, Hermione knew at once who it was from.

She ran her fingers along the owl's feathers while reading the note and it gave a hoot of content.

_**To the beautiful bride to be,** _

_**This will never outshine you. I know you have wanted this for a long time. This is my gift to you. Be happy always Granger.** _

_**P.S – Thank you for the invite but I won't be able to make it due to other commitments.** _

_**DM** _

Hermione knew when she wrote the invite that him coming was a long shot, they had too much history and Ron was not particularly keen in having Draco at the wedding, but she had not expected a gift in return.

Her fingers had trembled, as she undid the ribbon and opened the beautifully packaged box.

She had gasped, almost dropping the box. The bracelet held a profound meaning.

Years ago, they had been in Hogsmeade for the weekend, just walking around and taking in the shops.

Hermione had seen the bracelet in a shop window and fallen instantly in love with it.

Of course, it had been out of her budget and he had stood by her side, slightly amused by her reaction to a trinket.

She could not believe, that after all these years he had remembered.

Hermione tenderly took the bracelet and placed it on her slender wrist.

The diamonds sparkled and complimented her wedding dress.

Ginny fussed behind her, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Mi." 

"Oh Shit, I've forgotten my earrings, be right back Gin," Hermione replied in slight alarm at the quick realization that she had left her earrings in the other room where Ron was getting ready.

She delicately picked up her long train and made her way towards the room down the hall.

It was locked!

Hermione narrowed her eyes and thought it was strange but without a second thought, she whispered, "Alohomora" the door unlocked, and she stepped in.

The sound of a high pitch moan reached her sensitive hearing first and she turned to its source curiously, her veil obscuring her vision momentarily.

Time stood still, and Hermione could make out Ron with his trousers around his ankles, his dress shirt flapping about wildly, barely covering his frightfully pink arse.

He had Lavender Brown pinned up against the wall, her plain dress hiked up and plunging into her over and over again, groaning and grunting as he did.

Nausea rose within her.

Hermione stood frozen, staring at her husband to be, pounding into another woman.

Was she dreaming? Was this some fucked up dream?

A familiar voice, "Hermione, did you find your earr….?" Ginny was beside her.

The fiery red-head stopped mid-sentence, staring at the horrific scene before her.

Ginny didn't hesitate as she shouted in disgust, "RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY."

Ron jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to face his baby sister and bride, staring at him.

Holy fuck!

No, please no! He thought helplessly, looking at Hermione's stoic state.

He scrambled to pull up his trousers as quickly as possible, while Hermione stared at him in disbelief and Ginny shook with anger.

Having heard Ginny scream, Harry, Charlie, Percy and George had hurried into the room.

They all stood stunned at the sight of their younger brother.

Ron hurriedly adjusted his clothes and the woman who was cowering behind him tried her best to fix her hair and dress.

Harry spoke first, his tone calculated and deadly, "What the hell are you doing Ron?"

Ginny was quick to respond pointing at Lavender furiously, "Obviously that fucking cow."

Lavender shuddered at Ginny's comment, Ron glanced over his shoulder and she locked eyes with him in fear.

Hermione heard the raised voices around her, people moving around her, looking at her in concern, the bile rose in her throat and she knew she was going to vomit.

Ron tried to approach Hermione, "Mione, please just listen to me," but Charlie and Ginny stepped in front of Hermione protectively.

At the sound of Ron's voice, Hermione snapped out of her trance and stepped back, her back hitting the wall.

She knew she had to get the fuck out of there.

Hermione placed a trembling hand on Harry's arm, "Please explain this to my parents Harry," she whispered teary-eyed.

Harry nodded in understanding, his eyes anguished at her obvious suffering.

Hermione took off while everyone called after her, she saw Ron running after her, but even with heels, she was faster.

The minute she reached the boundary, Hermione disapparated.

The last thing she saw was Ron's outstretched hands trying to grab her.

* * *

Draco was in another world, the world of business.

He was quite pleased with the empire he had built in the short period he had been in charge.

His father had done nothing except run after his pureblood crazy ideologies and squander the family fortune.

The mere thought of his father made his face contort with disgust.

Draco was deeply ashamed to call Lucius Malfoy his father.

He had done extensive research into Muggle investments and companies.

Along with Blaise, they had invested in quite a few lucrative ventures but their most profitable business was the Night Club they opened in the heart of London CLUB WIZARD.

They had thought it was an amusing name.

Muggles and wizards alike came through their doors and it was rated as a hotspot and one of the best clubs in London.

Glancing at the clock, Draco wondered whether Hermione was already Mrs Ronald Weasley, he closed his eyes, bared his teeth and leaned back.

She was gone, married to another man, he had to fucking forget about Hermione Granger. He picked up his quill when he heard the loud noise.

Draco tensed at the sound of the loud thud; his eyes narrowed, ready for a fight.

Wand drawn, he made his way from the small office into the living room.

Expecting a duel, his heart soared at the sight before him.

He lowered his wand at once.

"Hermione?" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

She looked breathtaking, he could see she had been crying but to see her in her wedding dress made his heart flutter and slam against his ribcage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get even more intense, plus smut alert peeps! Loved writing it and giving her control!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione fell to the ground and Draco was at her side in an instant.

He looked her over in concern, was she hurt?

What the hell was going on?

She looked at him through tear-stained eyelids, "I didn't know where else to go."

Her voice broke and fresh sobs tore through her body.

With hesitation, Draco put his arms around her and held her close, cradling her against his chest.

Hermione held onto him, her manicured fingers digging deep into his white t-shirt.

He let her cry, he stroked her hair soothingly and asked gently, "Darling, please tell me what happened?"

She swallowed unable to find the words, her lips quivered as she spat the words, "Ron was shagging Lavender Brown in his room, an hour before we were to be married."

Pure seething anger seeped into her veins, it slowly consumed her mind and fire returned to her eyes.

Draco snarled, a deep sound emitted from his lips.

He had given up Granger for this shit!

Fuck no!

His eyes on her, he hissed darkly, "I'm going to go pay Weasel Shit a little visit."

He stood up ready to apparate, but Hermione grabbed his hand, "Please just stay with me."

Glancing at the broken woman at his feet, his anger pulsated dangerously through his veins.

Draco reached down and pulled her up. "You need a drink, Hermione," he declared, before walking away to fix them a much-needed scotch.

Fuck, he needed a drink!

Granger was in his fucking living room in her wedding dress, what the actual fuck?

Draco couldn't help it, his lips curved upwards in a smile.

She had come to him.

The feeling was overwhelming.

Weasley never fucking deserved her in the first place.

He handed her the drink and Hermione took it eagerly with trembling hands and drained it in one gulp.

She coughed, got to her feet, gathered her lacy train and mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Draco, I shouldn't be here, I'll go."

Draco grasped her hand and instructed firmly, "You are not going anywhere, Granger."

Hermione scanned his face, trying to read him but he remained emotionless

He added with a finality that surprised her, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Draco rubbed his temple and thought long and hard.

Reaching over, he touched her cheek tenderly, she felt so warm, "The press is going to have a field day, Granger, its best you lay low."

Hermione shuddered.

Of course, he made perfect sense, but could she stay in his flat with him?

She was walking a dangerous line and she knew it.

Fuck it!

Hermione decided she would stay the night at least, she would figure things out better tomorrow.

With a genuine smile, he showed her to the guest room and advised, "Have a long shower a bubble bath can do wonders."

Hermione nodded speechless and immensely grateful for his help.

"Thank you, Draco," she muttered quickly before he left.

He gave her a reassuring smile and replied truthfully, "By the way, you make a beautiful bride."

She stared after him, startled and surprised at the comment.

It made her smile fondly.

Draco threw open his large wardrobe.

There would be no clothes for her, except an oversized t-shirt of his.

Studying the contents, he settled on an old Slytherin Quidditch jumper.

He took it and smirked, she was going to love it.

Still laughing to himself, he headed towards the guestroom.

Hermione didn't bother to lock the door.

The wedding dress dropped to her feet, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The pins came out of her hair next and she shook her head, strands of hair fell wildly down her back.

There were plenty of towels to choose from, Hermione took the light green towel and wrapped it around herself, the cotton felt luxuriously heavenly.

The bathroom was impressive, like the rest of his flat.

She let the towel drop and descended into the warm water, the bubbles caressed the surface and settled around her.

Tipping her head back, she let out a satisfying groan, as the water surrounded her and she sank into its bliss.

Draco froze when the towel dropped and she got into the bathtub.

She had a beautiful body, with creamy smooth skin and long legs.

The image of her legs wrapped around his waist came to mind, he quickly shook his head, left the jumper on the bed, and hurriedly left the room.

Hermione closed her eyes.

Ron with Lavender flashed across her mind.

The utterly disgusting Pig!

Did he have to fuck that stupid bitch on their wedding day?

The anger she felt earlier, crept up again, but she willed herself to calm down.

After all, she had slept with Draco, but she had chosen Ron and it all seemed like such a waste.

Hermione's eyes flew open, they burned with fire and purpose, it was time to rectify her bloody mistakes.

She was, Hermione Jean Granger and she was going to be completely fine.

Everything happened for a reason.

The fact that she was more angry than hurt, spoke volumes of how their relationship had deteriorated over the years.

Ron was never the one for her and if it took him getting caught cheating on their wedding day, then so be it.

The jumper lay on the bed, Hermione picked it up tenderly, like it was filthy and gave it a repulsive look.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled it over her head reluctantly, it was too short.

She reached for her wand and muttered a spell, the length increased covering her up slightly.

Draco watched Hermione in amusement, as she walked slowly into the living room wearing his jumper, barefoot and tugging at the material.

He was right, she looked disgusted to be wearing anything Slytherin related.

He swallowed a laugh, and the fiery Gryffindor threw him a look of pure loathing.

She used a spell to make it a tad bit longer but not by much, Draco could still see the outline of her thong if she bent further than needed.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Really? You didn't have anything else you Slytherin prat?"

He laughed, "I don't wear ladies clothing, Granger, but it does suit you."

He sighed and said, "It's the best I have until we go by your flat and pick up some stuff."

She walked up to him, feeling the rough embroidered Slytherin badge under her fingers, he smirked at her obvious loathing for his former House.

Draco got to his feet and heading towards the surgically clean kitchen.

He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Let's get some dinner, I'm fucking starving."

Hermione felt her stomach rumble, "Mmm...me too."

They ate in silence, exchanging glances and silent looks, until Hermione broke the silence, "This soup is delicious."

Draco grinned, "I'm glad you like my cooking."

Hermione threw him a look of astonishment, "No way, the great Draco Malfoy cooks?"

He was amused by her reaction, "Yes I cook, why is that so hard to believe?"

Her mouth dropped and she laughed, "Because it's you, you know? spoilt and pampered prat."

Her slight, sensual laughter tickled his senses pleasantly, Draco found himself leaning towards it and the woman sitting next to him.

A short, unbroken buzz interrupted them.

Draco pushed back his chair and jogged towards the source, "Janice, reschedule all my meetings, I won't be coming in or be available for the next three days."

Hermione heard the girl on the other side protest slightly.

"That will be all," Draco replied sternly and walked back to the kitchen island where they were eating.

"Draco?" Hermione spoke to him softly.

"Hmm...?" He replied, munching on a soft bread roll.

"You don't need to stay with me, you're such a busy man," she told him seriously.

Draco stared at her intently and smiled warmly.

The intensity he possessed broke down every defence she had ever put in place, "and you're a busy woman, I want to stay with you."

He was never a man to mince words and that was the end of the discussion.

After wiping the corners of his mouth, he pushed back the chair, got to his feet and retired to the small office.

She watched him disappear around the corner and finished the rest of her soup.

Hermione walked around Draco's penthouse flat, it was enormous and quite lavish, the white tiles shimmered in the light.

She noticed nearly all his furniture was in tones of black, white and grey.

Hermione didn't expect anything less, Draco Malfoy had style and class.

She could hear his raised voice from inside his office, "It's not good enough, I will not buy second-grade equipment, cancel the fucking order, Bill."

Hermione was impressed, he had certainly come a long way from their Hogwarts days.

She came across a glass cabinet with row upon row of medals, cups and pictures.

Draco had been quite the Quidditch player, he played Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels after Hogwarts.

She always thought he chose the Kestrels because of their emerald green robes.

Being a first draft pick, he went up against Ron multiple times, and if Hermione recalled correctly, the Kestrels had beaten the Cannons each time.

A particular match came to mind where Ron took a bludger to the head, Draco swept down in front her to catch the snitch.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she thought back to Ron's temper tantrums at each loss, he was such a bloody child at times.

Peering inside the glass cabinet at the pictures, she could see how dangerously good-looking Draco was in his robes.

His face was full of laughter and he looked calm and collected.

Hermione felt herself smile at Draco's carefree face, she longed to touch it.

She felt his presence behind her.

She turned and beamed, "Wow Draco, I knew you were good but I had no idea you were this good."

Draco smirked, "Always the tone of surprise, Granger, but it was fun while it lasted."

Hermione looked at the many pictures and asked curiously, "Do you miss it?"

Draco answered quickly, "I do! I always feel free when I'm flying."

She cocked her head to the side and asked curiously, "So why did you stop?" 

Darkness settled over his face, "My father died and my mother needed me to take over the company."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Besides Quidditch is temporary, Granger, one injury and that would be it. I had fun, but what I'm doing now is much more important and worthwhile."

Reaching over, she squeezed his hand and declared proudly, "You have grown up, Draco Malfoy."

His Quidditch days behind him Draco had resorted to Muggle fitness training to keep his physique in prime condition and his flat was fitted with a state-of-the-art gym.

It helped him to get his adrenaline pumping and muscles toned and perfect. He always lived for the thrill of pushing the limits.

Draco was right about Quidditch being temporary, Hermione thought sadly.

Harry was possibly the best Seeker to grace the wizarding world in a hundred years, and he was highly sorted after by all the main League teams.

After much deliberation, he had signed with the Montrose Magpies.

Unfortunately, after a successful three seasons, Harry had taken two consecutive bludgers to his head, and that permanently retired him after he came too at St Mungo's two weeks later.

Ginny had been livid and hardly slept or ate through the ordeal.

Hermione still felt anxious when she watched Ron and Ginny fly and in a way, she was extremely glad that Draco had retired.

Draco watcher her, she seemed far away.

He interrupted her thoughts and thrust a cup of steaming hot chocolate into her hands, "Are you ready to talk and discuss your options?" 

She stared at the cup and then back at him in shock.

Draco rolled his eyes and told her flatly, "For fuck sake, Granger, I can cook and make hot beverages, get over it."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders wearily and took a sip from the mug,

Her tone serious and final, "There's nothing to talk about, Ron cheated and it's over."

She let her eyes roll back, "Mmm...This is delicious."

Draco smirked before asking seriously, "Are you sure it's over, Granger? Are you done with Weasley?"

He needed to fucking know.

She took in his tone and stared at him curiously.

Hermione laughed then, "Of course, I'm sure, it's pretty much the worst thing that could happen on your wedding day."

Draco laughed along with her, "Weasley is such a fucking moron."

He continued to laugh and marvel at how much of dumb fuck Ron was.

Hermione leaned forward holding the hot mug with both hands and said seriously, "I think it's been over for a while, Draco, you were right, I didn't love him."

She smiled timidly at him.

Draco couldn't help himself; a nasty retort left his lips before he could stop it, "Yet, you were ready to marry him."

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes, the smug arsehole.

He locked eyes with her and added firmly, "Look, stay low and out of sight for a few days, no one will guess you're with me."

She stared into her drink, watching a tiny marshmallow bob about and sighed.

He was right again, nobody would ever guess Hermione Granger was hiding out at Draco Malfoys downtown flat.

She raised her eyes to meet his and asked hesitantly, "Are you sure, it's okay if I stay here for a couple of days?"

Draco raised a quizzical brow and retorted smugly, "It's not like we haven't lived together before."

Hermione blushed at the reminder of their Hogwarts days.

Draco caught her reaction and realized what he had just said.

He stumbled over his words and mucked it up, "You know what I fucking mean, Granger, we aren't a bunch of teenagers anymore."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him sceptically.

He had his pride for fuck sake.

He stared at her and said firmly, "I can control myself."

The Slytherin prat, his arrogance still the same, she thought to herself bitterly.

She bit back a nasty response, "Whatever, Draco, goodnight and thanks once again."

Hermione hopped down from the stool and pulled down the jumper while walking into the guestroom.

Draco watched her go and let out a frustrated growl.

He really was a fucking idiot!

Why'd he have to go and say he could control himself?

Like hell, he could!

It took all his willpower not to kiss her and fuck her in the kitchen.

The next three days were going to be bloody torture.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Ron cried; his head buried in his hands.

"Harry, can you please check with her parents?" He impatiently asked Harry once more.

"Mate, I've already troubled them enough, and they are quite upset about their missing daughter," Harry shot back irritated and angry at his best friend.

"What the hell have I done?" He whispered to nobody in particular.

Ginny rounded on him in absolute fury and spat through clenched teeth, "You fucked another woman on your wedding day, and don't you fucking forget it."

She was fighting every urge not to hex her moronic brother.

Ginny advanced on her brother ignoring the look Harry gave her, "If something happens to Hermione because of your wondering cock, so help me I will forget that you are my brother."

She walked away from an extremely startled Ron.

Harry made eye contact with Ron, shook his head and followed his girlfriend out of the Burrows kitchen.

His whole family was against him,

His mother had done everything short of hitting him with her pots and pans, his brothers barely looked at him and Ginny let him have it, even Harry gave him looks of disappointment and disgust.

Harry had gone off with Hermione's parents, trying his best to explain the situation to them. Obviously, they had not been pleased and glared at Ron before leaving The Burrow with Harry.

Lavender had quietly tried her best to leave unnoticed, but Ginny rounded on her, slapped her across the face and called her a homewrecking whore in front of everyone.

Ron stepped in and stopped Ginny from doing any further damage and told Lavender to leave immediately, the woman scurried behind him and within seconds she was gone.

His parents and brothers handled the bombardment of questions that had come their way from the guests and press.

It was humiliating and embarrassing and more so for Hermione.

Everyone loved her, she was the Golden Girl and now they all hated him, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

Ron had no fucking clue, why he did what he did and hurt the woman he loved.

It all started months ago when Lavender dropped by the stadium to interview the team for the Daily Prophet and things just clicked.

They had gone out after for a few drinks, and one thing had led to another and before he knew it, he was shagging her in her small flat and then again on the couch and then in the shower.

He just fucked her when he wanted, he didn't feel anything for her but he had greatly underestimated the infatuation Lavender had for him.

Ron had been with Hermione for such a long time and yes, he had his indiscretions, many of them in fact, with women he met at bars or away games but he always came back to her.

The fact that he was going to marry her and be just them, for the rest of their lives, frightened the living fuck out of him!

Lavender had been a great distraction, but he should've known better.

The woman had shown up at the wedding claiming to be in love with him, and when she threatened to tell Hermione everything, he panicked.

Ron loved Hermione and she was the one he wanted to end up with, none of these side bitches counted for a minute, they were just a means to an end.

He truly did love Hermione or did in his messed-up way.

Now that he had gotten what he needed out of his system, he was ready to fully commit to his Golden girl.

Well, that was before he fucked up and fucked up bad.

She had disappeared, and he was damn sure it was over!

Ron made up his mind to beg and plead once he found her.

He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Merlin, he needed her, she was the one constant in his life.

Needing to get away from The Burrow and his family, he disapparated straight into his apartment.

Still in his tuxedo, he grabbed a Firewhisky and took a long swig as he sat down on his couch.

The tears threatened to spill over, Where the fuck was she?

* * *

Hermione didn't know how her legs carried her but there she was inside Draco's massive bedroom staring down at his sleeping form.

If anything, he looked more handsome while he slept, wild strands of hair had fallen on his face and his breathing was content.

She was getting cold feet.

What the hell was she doing?

Hermione turned to leave but Draco stirred and whispered, "Lumos."

He rubbed his eyes and reached for her hand.

Still groggy, he willed himself awake, looked her over and asked, "Hermione, are you alright?"

She had a wild look in her eyes.

Hermione looked down at Draco's pale face and replied huskily, "Make love to me, Draco, just make me forget today, please."

She wasn't pleading but it was a request.

She needed to feel wanted and maybe even loved.

Draco kissed Hermione's hand tenderly, "As much as I would love too, I don't think that's a good idea."

It took all of his fucking will power to say those words.

She pushed him back roughly and straddled him.

She was wearing the oversized jumper he had given her.

Draco gulped, he felt her skin against his boxers, he was growing hard as her core rubbed against his member through the material.

Where the fuck was her thong?

She slowly removed the jumper, it was antagonizing slow, and Draco wanted to rip it off her.

"Tell me I'm beautiful, that I'm worthy," she instructed an edge to her voice.

Draco watched as Hermione discarded the jumper.

He was unable to take his eyes off her, she was beyond beautiful.

The carnal urge he was fighting dissolved into a pool of mush, all feelings headed south at her slow movements against him.

Every fucking barrier he had placed to safeguard her and himself broke down.

At that moment, he felt a profound hatred towards Weasley for making her doubt herself.

Draco made a mental note to teach Weasel Shit a valuable lesson.

Worse even than having Hermione, in his bed on their supposed wedding night.

He ran his long fingers along her throat, feeling her pulse quicken under his tips, he cupped her face and rasped, "You are the most perfect woman I've ever met, Hermione Granger."

With that declaration, he claimed her lips hard enough to draw blood.

Hermione wanted control.

Tonight, it was her way.

Leaning against his sculptured chest, her fingers outlined his smooth toned physique and she kissed him passionately.

Running her tongue along his bottom lip, she bit down hard before deepening the kiss.

Pushing him back, his head hit the pillows, he stared at her curiously but with sexual and possessive desire.

Draco entwined his fingers in her hair and gave it a firm tug.

Hermione gasped in delicious pain, she took his hand and placed a chaste kiss to his palm and took his fingers in her mouth, sucking gently before dropping it to his side.

She kissed along his well-defined stomach and taut body until she was near his impressive bulge.

Placing her small hands on the sides, she slowly tugged at his boxers and removed them.

Hermione groaned, he was magnificent, the fact that he was this hard for her, turned her on to another level.

Draco struggled to sit up, but she pushed back down.

He was going crazy, he wanted to touch her and fuck her.

Hermione positioned herself between his legs and tied her hair up in a bun, her breasts rising up as she reached up.

Licking her swollen lips, her fingers closed around his shaft and began to move, up and down building up a tantalizing rhythm.

Draco yielded to her every whim, to her every fucking touch.

Hermione stopped stroking him and swallowed hard.

Her mouth watered with anticipation, she leaned forward and licked the pre-cum that glistened the top of his throbbing dickhead.

Draco drowned in his own desire and a low growl left his lips.

She lowered her head to his bulging erection and took him fully in the mouth, moving her hand under to massage his balls.

Moving her tongue slowly along his shaft, her lips tightened around his erection and she started to suck rhythmically.

She let her fire stained orbs meet his grey pools, they were hooked on her, his gaze dark with need and passion.

Feeling his hips thrust into her mouth, Hermione smiled, it felt amazing that he was fucking her face, but she wanted to be in control.

Tonight, it was her way.

She withdrew and he groaned in frustration.

Smiling seductively at Draco, she licked his shaft once more, all the way from his balls to the tip of his throbbing head and moved up towards him.

She sat across him, his pulsating head inches away from her wet folds.

With precision and accuracy, she lowered herself onto him, taking him inch by inch.

Moaning loudly as he filled her up, his hardness pounded against her walls wanting to consume her whole.

Fuck she was amazing...mine...please, be mine.

Draco sat up and held her hips, thrusting into her slowly while taking an erect nipple in his mouth and sucking.

Hermione held his head in place allowing him to twirl his tongue around her rosy bud.

He bit down gently on the rock hard nipple, and she pushed him back, again.

He fell against the sheet, his chest rising and falling with anticipation.

Placing her hands on his waist, she started to ride him slowly at first and then she picked up the pace.

Her breasts bounced with her movements, it was beautiful to watch.

Fuck it felt good...

His head rubbed against her clit, a delicious sensation rushed over her body, and the familiar tug behind her navel told her she was close.

She sped up riding him steadily.

The sweat dripped off her back, she lost her grip as her juices filled her and coated the insides of her cunt.

Hermione felt Draco jerk, his eyes were closed.

His need was synching to hers but she wanted him inside for longer.

Giving herself over, she closed her eyes and let her orgasm take her.

Her sultry moan echoed off the walls as her body spasmed with the release of pent up anger, frustration and pure desire for the man under her.

She fell, but strong firm arms caught her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rose with her in his arms and with him still inside.

He swiftly moved on top without withdrawing, he sped up his movements as Hermione wrapped her legs around him.

Draco thrust in urgently, his release came shortly, he came deep within her passage.

A guttural groan escaped his lips and he whispered, "You're mine."

She gently bit down on his earlobe and replied for the first time, "Always."

The lay entangled in a mess of sweat and release.

Draco pulled Hermione to him roughly and kissed her passionately until his breathing subsided and returned to normal.

They were asleep before they knew it.

Hermione woke to find that during the night she had cuddled up to Draco, her hair lay across his torso and He had his arm around her protectively.

She had always felt safest in his arms.

It was still dark, she glanced at the clock sleepy-eyed and made out 5:30 am.

Her throat was parched, swallowing spit did nothing to gratify the need of her dry throat.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the man sleeping soundly beside her.

She turned over and pulled at the sheet.

"Granger, where are you going?" Draco groggily mumbled into the pillow.

"Nowhere, I just want a drink of water," she replied softly.

He didn't answer he had gone back to sleep.

Grabbing her discarded jumper, she pulled it over her head along with her thong.

Hermione poured herself a drink of water and stood barefoot in the kitchen.

What was she going to do? Go back to her room or back to his?

With a sigh, she made her way back to the arms that held her tightly.

It's was as if he sensed her presence because as soon as she slipped back between the sheets, he turned over, pulled her to him and rested his arm across her stomach.

Even in sleep, he smelt amazing.

You are in over your head Granger!

She swallowed hard, before closing her eyes and snuggling into the warmth he ardently offered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very content chapter, it has profound meaning! Had me smiling throughout. Extensive smut alert peeps!
> 
> My favourite Slytherin pair gets a good feature, along with a reference to my favourite superhero! ;)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eight!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

The room flooded with light, dazzling rays of sunshine bounced off the furniture and she was alone.

Hermione ran her hand slowly along the side that had been previously occupied by Draco, it was still warm.

She sighed in deep content at the remembrance of the events from last night.

The intense throbbing between her legs had subsided but the after-effects lingered and she buried herself within the sheets.

A shower was a must, she kicked her long legs off the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

The water felt wonderful against her skin, it was sinfully cool, as it washed away the smell of sex.

Lathering herself with a generous portion of body wash, she watched the soapy suds cascade down her breasts and stomach to form a puddle around her feet.

She twirled the suds with her toes before it disappeared down the drain.

Showered and fresh, she reached out and grabbed a fluffy bathrobe.

Hermione firmly attached the robe around her and went in search of the man who had put her first and pleasured her till her body was spent.

Draco watched her enter through lustful eyes, his breathing hitched and he quickly hid the Daily Prophet.

Granger and Weasley had made the front page.

_**TROUBLE IN PARADISE?** _

_**Golden Duo Wedding Disaster** _

_**Granger underground and cheating allegations towards Weasley.** _

Draco frowned; these fools thought this shit was newsworthy, bloody fucking morons.

What Hermione did next surprised him.

She came over and kissed his forehead, the familiarity made him savour the kiss.

Hermione saw his face relax and a loving smile touched her lips.

"Morning Draco," She greeted him cheerfully, as she walked over to grab a piece of toast.

Draco leaned against the chair and teased, "Last night was satisfactory then?"

Hermione blushed at his meaning.

Draco watched her by the refrigerator, she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

He could see her lips on the cool glass, the liquid travelling down her throat, a few drops dripped down the side of her mouth, she wiped it unconsciously.

Merlin, she wore nothing under her robe, it excited him.

Oh, she walked towards him.

Hermione bent down to kiss him and whispered, "It was very enjoyable." 

He licked his lips and tasted a light hint of orange.

She held his face in her soft hands and deepened the kiss further, her delectable tongue pushed against his.

Draco was on his feet at once, he lifted Hermione onto the kitchen island, still wrapped in their kiss he moved down to ravage her throat.

She smelt of lavender and soap, it travelled up his nostrils and lodged itself in the deep consciousness of his desire for her.

He parted her bathrobe and his insistent fingers found her wetness, he pressed his thumb against her swollen clit and she moaned into his mouth.

Draco untied her robe and it fell off her shoulders leaving her completely exposed.

Cupping a beautiful breast, he bent his head to take a very succulent nipple in his mouth, the nipple hardened against his tongue and he bit down gently.

Hermione leaned into his every touch as his thumb massaged her clit, moving in slow tantalizing circles.

Kissing past her stomach, he spread her legs, replacing his fingers with his very insistent tongue.

He plunged his tongue into her core and Hermione groaned aloud with the pleasure that shot through her.

She held onto his broad shoulders to steady herself, his muscles twitched underneath her touch.

He gently sucked on her clit; it was too much to bear.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Draco's hair and held him firmly, her hips pushing into his mouth.

The heat rose within her and that sweet release was almost upon her but he withdrew and she gasped in disappointment.

He grinned and smirked smugly, "Oh no, I want to feel you unleash around me."

Staring intently into her fiery brown eyes, he placed his cock at her wetness and thrust in hard.

This was no gentle lovemaking, he was fucking her hard.

Her fingers dug into his back as he kept up his thrusts, she wrapped her legs around him tightly as they chased after that ultimate release.

Their need synchronised and they came together.

It was an urgent need and it felt amazing.

Exhausted and breathing hard, they leaned against each other and Hermione gently stroked Draco's back.

Her lips touched his neck, she could taste the sweat.

Breathless he teased her, "You will be the death of me."

"At least it will be a good death," Hermione retorted laughingly and pushed him away.

She raced towards the bathroom for another much needed shower.

* * *

Deep in thought, Harry massaged the bridge of his nose.

Ginny cupped his face and asked in concern, "Still no word from Mi?" 

Harry shook his head sadly, he was an Auror, a highly skilled one at that and he couldn't find his best friend.

Hermione was proving to be more elusive than Voldemort's Horcruxes.

How could he be trusted to find Death Eaters, when he couldn't even find his best friend!

The Death Eaters were still roaming free and they were no closer to catching them than they had been a week ago.

It was deeply frustrating.

Ginny reassured him, "Harry, I'm sure, Hermione is completely fine."

Her voice cracked with emotion, "She's probably embarrassed and in need of some alone time without our lot bugging her."

Harry sighed, and nodded in agreement.

Hermione was a smart woman, the smartest in fact and she would hardly do anything idiotic.

He averted his gaze and informed his girlfriend, "I'm going over to meet Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Harry tried to desperately plead his case, "Come on! I'm more worried about him doing something stupid than Hermione actually."

Ginny's tone was stern, "Fine Harry, I'll see you later."

Ginny didn't offer to accompany Harry, she was in no mood to see her idiotic half-wit of a brother or have anything to do with him at the moment.

Harry disapparated to Ron's flat and knocked on the door.

He waited impatiently for Ron to appear, except he didn't.

Harry stared at Lavender as she sheepishly opened the door wearing a loose robe and nothing underneath.

He stepped back in disgust.

Lavender smiled sweetly, "Morning Harry, would you like to come in?"

She looked towards the bedroom, "Ron's still asleep."

Harry thanked Merlin, he left Ginny at home, she would've skinned Lavender and then killed her brother.

He stepped inside and asked sternly, "Yes, I'll come in, can you wake up Ron please?" 

Minutes later Ron appeared, rubbing his eyes and looking like a truck had hit him.

Ron glanced at Lavender nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Harry, I wasn't expecting you this early."

Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "Clearly, I came by to check on you but I can see that it was a complete waste of time."

He shook his head and turned to leave but Ron grabbed his arm, "Mate, it's not what it looks like."

Harry pulled himself out of Ron's grasp and fired, "Hermione deserves much better than you."

Ron stared after Harry, he had gone and done it now.

He had been wallowing in self-pity and despair, desperate for some companionship and in a moment of weakness he contacted Lavender and asked her to come over.

She was the only person who would stomach the sight of him at present.

* * *

_**DAY 2 – HIDING OUT AT DRACO'S FLAT.**_

After their abrupt start to the day, Hermione expressed concern over her lack of clothes.

Wearing another bloody Slytherin garment was clearly not an option.

Promising to be back soon, she got ready to apparate to her flat but Draco stopped her and insisted on coming along.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione grabbed his hand firmly and disapparated.

He walked around her small one-bedroom apartment with an amused expression until she had packed her essentials.

She returned from her bedroom to find him staring at her Muggle framed photographs with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

 **Back at his flat..**.

They cuddled on the couch to watch a movie.

Hermione picked the Muggle movie and Draco hoped to Merlin, it wasn't some sodding romantic comedy bullshit.

To his surprise, he was enjoying the movie, even though he couldn't understand why a grown man would want to dress up like a giant fucking bat.

Still, he took a profound liking to the character and watched in interest, even stopping to marvel at Muggles and their astounding creativity.

Hermione gushed repeatedly over the Muggle actor that played the part.

He reached over to grab some popcorn when the doorbell rang.

Strange, Draco thought to himself.

Hermione peered into his face obviously taken back herself.

Draco got up reluctantly.

"It's probably Bernard," he called over his shoulder as he jogged towards the door.

The old man was the only person who knew Hermione was with him.

He recalled Bernard's, raised eyebrows and knowing smirk.

Hermione covered herself with the small blanket she had with her, it didn't cover all of her and her toes stuck out awkwardly from under.

She wore one of Draco's shirts because it was pointless to be fully dressed when he would undress her time and time again.

A satisfied smile curved her lips.

Hermione tried to crane her neck to see who was at the door, she took a handful of caramel popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth.

Draco threw the door open and froze, oh fuck!

Blaise grinned and yelled, "You're alive then, don't you know how to pick up your fucking phone Drake?"

Theo joined in from behind Blaise and tried to take Draco's temperature, "Yeah mate, where the heck have you been? Are you sick?" 

Draco sidestepped Theo easily, "Touch me and I'll kick your arse."

Theo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You're acting weird, what the fuck are you hiding?"

Blaise studied Draco's face, "You know Theo, I think you're fucking spot on mate"

He tried to enter but Draco blocked his path, "I'm busy mate, why don't you fuckers come back in a day or two?"

Both men exchanged a knowing look and smirked, "You've been holed up with some broad, haven't you?"

Theo questioned Draco a twinkle in his eye but his tone was accusatory.

Before Draco could react, Blaise grabbed him across the waist and Theo burst past him into the flat.

Hermione jumped up from the couch, knocking over the bowl of popcorn scattering its contents everywhere.

She pointed her wand directly at Theo and Blaise threateningly as they stood staring at her stunned.

Fuck!

Lowering her wand immediately, she momentarily stared at the Slytherin pair.

Hermione didn't realize that the shirt she wore barely covered her.

Draco hurriedly and swiftly came up from behind his friends and stood in front of her.

He shielded her from their sight and hissed, "Cover yourself, for fuck sake."

Hermione squealed, quickly grabbed the cover, tied it around her waist and ran out of the room.

Draco grinned at his friends, who seemed rooted to the spot in utter disbelief.

Blaise found his voice first, "Granger, was that fucking Granger?"

Theo stared at where Hermione stood with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and waited for them to start.

Theo snapped out of his trance, "Are you shagging Granger?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes and replied in a deadly tone, "I'm not "shagging" Hermione."

He fixed Theo with a look that said, don't fuck with me.

Theo chuckled, put his hands up in defence and mused, "Fine, making loooove."

Draco lunged and tackled Theo, he fell backwards onto the couch.

Blaise walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a Firewhisky, "When the fuck did this happen?"

He tossed a bottle at Theo, "We knew you liked her but this..."

Theo squealed like a girl, holding his face in alarm, "Oh Merlin, is that why she ran out on the wedding? For you?"

Draco grabbed Theo again and put him in a headlock, the lanky blonde struggled in vain his gangly legs kicking out but before Draco could answer Hermione spoke up.

She replied rather amused by the way it sounded, "Actually, Ron was shagging his ex-girlfriend in his room an hour before our wedding," 

Theo struggled out of Draco's grasp and exclaimed angrily, "What a fucking prick!"

He looked at Draco and nodded, "I'm glad Draco's shagging you, good for you."

Theo gave Hermione a thumbs up and drank from his bottle.

Draco threw a cushion at his face.

Fucking moron.

Hermione changed into denim shorts and a black t-shirt, she went to stand by Draco.

He didn't think twice, he laced his fingers through hers and brought it up to his lips.

She smiled at the gesture and gently pressed her lips to his.

Exchanging another look, the two men burst out laughing.

Theo declared in a loud voice, doing an elaborate whipping action and sound effect to go with it, "Malfoy, you are so fucking whipped."

Draco threw him a warning look and Theo shut up momentarily.

"Are you buggers staying for long?" Draco asked annoyed.

He wanted to finish watching the bloody movie, it was just getting good when these fucktards descended upon them.

Theo and Blaise settled themselves more comfortably.

Theo faked a yawn and replied lazily, "Yeah mate, we don't have much to do." 

Hermione laughed and turned to clean the spilt popcorn; she was enjoying their company.

Draco ordered pizza and they sat around awkwardly waiting for it to arrive.

Theo sighed in exasperation and cried, "Ok fuck this, I can't remain this sodding quiet."

Blaise chuckled, "This should be good, a hundred galleons say Draco will hex you tonight."

Theo grinned mischievously, "You're on mate."

Blaise grinned and Draco took his wand out inconspicuously.

Theo leaned closely towards Hermione and Draco tensed slightly.

Theo grinned, "Granger, do you like my boy?"

Blaise snorted.

Hermione smirked, "I do," she turned to Draco and added sweetly, "Sometimes."

Theo glanced at Blaise and laughed, "Well, at least she likes him better than we do, I don't like the fucking prat at all."

Draco threw another cushion and hexed him effortlessly.

Theo fell off the couch, holding his nose and Blaise roared with laughter.

Blaise leaned back, "It's not like you guys can hide out here forever."

He took a long swing and asked seriously, "So when are you planning on resurfacing?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and Draco answered, "Soon, very soon."

The smell of pizza tickled their senses as it filled every corner of the apartment.

Hermione got some plates and napkins from the kitchen and Draco watched her movements intently.

She played host to his friends and despite all the grief, they had put her through in school, they all seemed to be getting on famously.

It was nice to watch Blaise engage in conversation with Granger and Theo clown around, while she laughed till her sides hurt.

Draco was sure Potter and Weasley would feel differently though.

Boys will be boys.

Theo reached out and took a large slice out of the pizza box, "That's that then, come on let's eat, I'm starving." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're always fucking hungry."

Theo shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his face, "You're just jealous."

"Of what? Your bottomless pit?" Draco laughed and Hermione giggled.

Blaise took a bite and turned towards Hermione, "How are you holding up? All this can't have been easy on you."

He seemed genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. 

Hermione smiled weakly, "It was surreal when it happened and I've been here since, so, I guess I'll have to deal with it when I go back to work."

Blaise squeezed her hand, "You'll be alright, Granger, you're a fucking Gryffindor."

Hermione returned his smile and decided she was fond of the Slytherin duo.

Theo helped Hermione gather the empty boxes and they went towards the kitchen; he asked her about Luna.

Blaise rounded on Draco and asked seriously, "Is this real or are you fucking around with her?" 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and his face broke out in a smile.

He watched Hermione laugh at something Theo said.

He replied equally serious, "Oh it's real, it's very real." 

Blaise smiled and smacked his friend on the back, "It's about fucking time."

He got to his feet and yelled at Theo, "Come on, you git, let's get going." 

Theo jogged over and winked at Draco, "Oh right, we don't want to cut into your shagging time, mate." 

He was out the door before Blaise and bellowed before disappearing, "TAKE CARE, GRANGER, USE PROTECTION AND TELL LUNA TO CALL ME."

Draco took a threatening step front and fired, "I'm going to fucking kill him." 

Blaise patted his shoulder, "Jokes aside, we need to discuss business, mate."

Draco nodded curtly, "I'll be back in the office the day after tomorrow, 10 am, suit you fine?"

"Sounds good," Blaise confirmed.

He looked over at Hermione and smiled, "See you soon, Granger."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Definitely, Blaise."

Draco shut the door behind them and let out a deep sigh.

So much for keeping Hermione's whereabouts a secret, but he trusted his friends with his life.

When Hermione settled in front of the TV, Draco grumbled, "Are you going to finish watching?"

She nodded, he let out a low laugh and walked away, he had other things to do and the movie would have to wait.

He called out from the room, but she wasn't listening, her eyes were glued to the TV, "I'm going to work out for a bit and hit the shower."

She mumbled incoherently and gave her full attention to the movie.

* * *

The movie over, she yawned and switched off the TV in time to see Draco walking into his room.

His chest bare, wearing loose-fitting cotton jogging bottoms and sweat glistening off his abs and muscles.

She felt a stirring near her naval, it travelled down slowly and came to rest between her legs.

Heat!

Hermione watched Draco run his fingers through his hair as the shampoo travelled down his taut body.

Unsuccessfully, she tried to fight the urge that crept up from between her toes.

Needless to say, she was fighting a losing battle because the more she watched him, the more her arousal grabbed at her loins and tugged her towards him.

Her t-shirt and shorts lay in a bundled mess on the floor.

Trying to keep the element of surprise, Hermione crept into the bathroom quietly.

Draco sensed her movements, he smirked and resumed with washing himself.

She opened the cubicle door and stood behind him, he had his head bent forwards to allow the water to wash down his neck and back.

Hermione's fingers trembled as she reached to touch him.

She placed her hands on his broad back, leaned in and let her breasts push up against his back.

Her arms went around him next, holding him across his well-defined chest protectively.

Draco stiffened, took her hand in his and lightly kissed each finger.

He glanced over his shoulder to get a better look at the woman behind him and asked throatily, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to their trysts in the Heads bathroom.

Hermione responded by kissing his neck and slowly running her tongue across his skin.

he let out a slow groan and turned to face her.

Draco cupped her face and kissed her softly, it was an intimate kiss shared between lovers, it was almost chaste.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and pushed her small petite tongue inside his mouth.

Hermione felt him growing hard against her thigh.

She snaked her hand in between them, clasped her fingers around his hardening cock and started moving her fingers up and down, slowly feeling him grow against her palm.

Draco suckled on the delicate flesh of her neck and moved downwards to gorge on her supple breast, she pressed into him and his impressive erection pressed against her opening.

Jolts of electricity ran through Hermione as she felt Draco move his hand in between her thighs plunging his fingers into her welcoming wetness.

The water fell over them steadily, coming in between their kisses.

Draco turned her around and pushed her up against the black tiles of the cubicle.

Hermione felt smooth tile under her fingertips, he pressed into her back and kissed her neck.

Draco sucked on her flesh and entered her from behind.

Moaning out loud in surprise and pleasure, the position made his head rub against her clit repeatedly.

Dangerously close to their release, he started to move slowly at first giving her time to adjust to the new position and then he started to increase his moments steadily.

His hands came from behind and massaged her breasts, then dropped to firmly hold her around the stomach.

Hermione leaned back into him, feeling her climax rise within her body, it ripped through her and he pressed against her harder speeding up his movements.

He came to own his release, the roar of the rushing water deafened his loud groan.

They slid to the ground in exhaustion, the water washed over them and their breathing returned to normal.

Draco pulled Hermione up and held her against his body while they showered together.

He wrapped a large towel around her, and she turned away from him shyly and went to put on some clothes.

Draco pulled on a pair of silk boxers and settled down on the couch pulling his laptop towards him.

He was well versed in Muggle technology since he had to correspond with Muggles due to his investments and companies.

He heard Hermione speaking and raised his head.

Her tone happy and confident, "Thank you, Kingsley, but that won't be necessary."

A small laugh followed, "I assure you I'm more than fine."

Draco heard every word, he stared into his laptop and smiled.

She looked like a snow bunny as she came towards him and asked, "Dinner?"

He snorted, "Are you going to cook?'

Smacking him on the head, she piled her wild hair on top of her head and walked into the kitchen.

Draco watched her go and thought, was this what it was like to live with her?

If it was, he wanted it, fuck he wanted it bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> The story is expanding and this chapter is the first step towards that!
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nine!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

_**DAY 3 – HIDING OUT AT DRACO'S FLAT.** _

True to his word, Draco never left her side.

Despite the unfortunate, yet fateful circumstance that led Hermione to Draco's flat and arms, she found herself happy and having fun with the one man who could match her intellectually.

It had been a long time since she felt this kind of bliss.

The sanctuary that he provided was rapidly coming to an end and she dreaded having to go back to an empty bloody flat and bed.

They spent most of their time talking, reading, watching movies while cuddled up on his couch, cooking where he proved himself to be quite the adequate chef but mostly, they spent time in bed.

Hermione lost count of the times they had fucked and made love.

Draco was an unbelievable lover; he had always been good but somehow, he was even better now.

When he touched her, everything else melted away, Draco treated her body like a temple.

They were making up for the years apart but her need for him wasn't sated, she doubted it ever would be.

She loved his hands on her body and how he knew exactly what to do and what she liked best; he could bring her to orgasm faster than anyone else.

Her body felt deliciously spent.

The only thing that worried Hermione, was the nightmare Draco had on their second night together.

She kept the book aside and closed her eyes in deep thought.

**The night before...**

Sleepily, she moved away from him and turned to her side snuggling into a pillow, when she had heard him whimper in his sleep, "Please stop, please don't hurt her, take me instead."

Hermione quickly moved to his side and touched his face in concern, "Draco, please wake up," she whispered, brushing his hair back lovingly.

He sat up in alarm, breathing hard and looked around him wildly like a caged animal trying to escape.

She gently reached out and touched his face to make her presence known, he had pulled her to him and held her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're safe, you're safe," he repeated into her hair, as she stroked his back soothingly.

It was the one time Hermione had seen real fear in Draco's eyes, and unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last.

Once he pulled away, he had taken in her surprised and concerned face, "I…Err…have this reoccurring nightmare from the war," he explained hesitantly.

Draco never told anyone about his nightmares.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer before he replied.

He hung his head, "Its mostly you, when Bellatrix tortured you at the Manor but sometimes, I dream of others who died."

Hermione grabbed her arm unconsciously, the words that were carved into her flesh were barely visible, much like Draco's Dark Mark.

With time the hideousness that they were branded with was fading away.

The Mudblood and Death Eater, what an unlikely pair they made.

Draco took her hand gently in his and looked at her scar, the word Mudblood stared him in the face.

He brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Hermione looked at him through the tears in her eyes, "Draco, it wasn't your fault, let it go!"

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She cradled him in her arms until he had fallen asleep.

Hermione didn't dare move away from him.

She opened her eyes and took in the present warm surroundings.

They avoided talking about the events of the previous night, what was done was done.

She had no desire to cause him pain by bringing up the moment he had been most vulnerable.

Bernard came over for lunch.

Hermione loved the old man and being around him reminded her of her father, minus the magic and tailored suits.

He had an archive of the most amusing stories of Draco as a child and teenager.

It was refreshing to learn that the ice blonde had another side apart from the snarky, stuck up, snobby git that she knew him to be at Hogwarts.

The three of them spent the afternoon laughing hard, Hermione clutched her sides in pain.

Bernard told her a wild story about a Veela, who had been convinced Draco was her mate and another about how he broke his father's broom while attempting to whiz around the Manor.

It was plain to see, the old wizard loved Draco as if he was his own son, and Hermione felt tears sting her eyes at the reverent way Bernard spoke of Draco's Quidditch achievements.

He hadn't missed a single match of Draco's.

Hermione stared in awe, as he described a few of Draco's attempts to catch the snitch animatedly with actions.

The old man's quick movements and flexibility surprised her, but Draco leaned in and explained how Bernard had been a Chaser for Slytherin back in his Hogwarts days.

Draco leaned against the counter, listening to the two of them.

He watched the fiery witch amused, her infectious laugh filled his flat and she reached over to touch his hand intimately.

She fell off the chair laughing at the Veela story.

Draco knew he was in big trouble.

He wanted her like his life depended on it!

She hugged Bernard before Draco and he retired to the study.

They needed to discuss plans for the next day since Hermione had decided to resurface.

Blaise was right, she couldn't hide out in the warmth of his flat and arms forever.

They had responsibilities and she missed her job and friends.

Draco sat back in the large, leather chair in his office and Bernard's departing words echoed through his mind.

"Are you going to tell Miss Granger how you feel?" Bernard had asked him suddenly.

The question took Draco by surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked feebly.

Bernard frowned, shook his head and left, muttering under his breath about how much of an idiot Draco was.

He was left to ponder what the old man meant.

Of course, Granger knew how he felt about her!

What the fuck was the Bernard on about?

Draco grabbed the transparent dress bag that Bernard brought and carefully laid it down on the couch.

Unceremoniously, he barged into Hermione's room; he had seen it all; he didn't bother knocking.

Her eyes shot up and he thrust the bag into her hands.

She lifted one brow quizzically.

"Get dressed, we are going out for dinner," Draco instructed firmly.

Hermione took out the beautiful cocktail dress and questioned curiously, "In public?"

She swung the dress around and marvelled at his good taste, the dress was perfect.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No Granger, I'm going to use my hidden network of secret tunnels."

He took her hands in his and kissed the fingertips, she had painted them in red. It suited her.

He locked eyes with her and encouraged, "You've moped around for long enough! It's time for you to get out and show everyone who you are." 

Draco paused for effect and smirked devilishly, "And what better way to do that than to have dinner with the most eligible bachelor of the Wizarding World."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and Hermione snorted.

He pointed at the dress impatiently, "Now get dressed."

Hermione thanked Merlin that she had taken her high heels when they had visited her flat.

Smoothing down the material, she had to admit the dress was gorgeous, it hugged her figure with small straps to hold it up.

Rummaging in her makeup bag and taking out her favourite red lip gloss, she applied it carefully and pouted her lips.

Hermione did a small twirl in front of the mirror, she felt great!

She walked into the living room fastening on an earring.

It was a pear-shaped diamond drop, set in white gold that Draco had given her for Christmas in their seventh year.

Hermione loved the earrings! It was so her.

Draco adjusted his sleeves when the echo of high heels against the tiles made him lookup.

She looked stunning, her face was scrunched up in concentration trying to fasten an earring and he was ogling her.

He didn't give a fuck.

The dress fell off her like a second skin.

Draco closed the distance between them and stared deep into her eyes, his clouding over with lust.

"You look beautiful, I might want to skip dinner," he whispered huskily, his breath hot ghosted over her skin and he tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear.

"You still wear these?" He asked in surprise, cradling a diamond earring.

Hermione shuddered, but composed herself enough to confess, "I love these earrings, actually I wear them all the time." 

Draco was a good-looking man but tonight he outdid himself.

He wore a tailored black suit and black shirt to match, his hair fell wildly about his forehead adding to his sex appeal.

Hermione wanted to lean into him and forget about everything.

Putting caution to the wind and mentally making a note to fix her lip gloss later, she threw her arms around him and kissed him, he responded enthusiastically cupping her face gently.

* * *

**Dinner...**

The restaurant was nothing short of classy and posh.

It was the kind of place that smelt of money and finery.

They hardly had time to get out of the car, the camera flashes blinded them.

Draco pulled himself up to his full height and put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to his side protectively.

He stared down the reporters and they backed off to a safe distance still taking their picture.

Everyone knew Draco Malfoy and his temper, it would be wise not to cross him.

From the minute they entered the restaurant, the maître'd fussed around Draco like a pompous peacock, "Oui monsieur Malfoy, we have everything ready for you and your friend," he said in his thick French accent while eyeing Hermione.

Draco nodded importantly, smiled at Hermione and took her hand.

They were seated, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Dear Merlin, it must be fun to be you Monsieur Malfoy!" she teased him openly.

"Funny Granger, don't butcher the French language," Draco responded sarcastically.

The walls had ears, and everybody was staring at them.

More than a few people stopped by their table to greet Draco and to Hermione's surprise, people were coming over to speak with her as well.

Apparently, the whole Wizarding World knew about her wedding disaster.

Fucking awesome!

They offered their condolences as if someone had died.

Hermione frowned into her glass of wine.

Draco knew it wasn't easy for her, people could be insensitive fucking morons at times.

He reached across the small table and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Being together was easy, their conversation wasn't forced, and Hermione didn't have to watch her language or the use of complicated words or phrases like she did with Ron.

She could talk to Draco about books or recent discoveries, but they could also talk shop, "I'm going back to work tomorrow, I spoke to Kingsley," Draco took a sip of his wine, "That's good Granger," he told her calmly.

Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, these past three days have been truly wonderful," she meant every word.

He looked at the fiery Gryffindor, her fire was returning.

"I want to be with you, Granger," Draco didn't mince words.

His father was buried six feet under, there was nothing to hold him back anymore.

"I like you, the sex is great, aren't you at least curious to see where this will take us?" He asked earnestly but cautiously watching her face for any reaction.

If she refused him again, he would gladly shrivel up and die in shame.

The pressure was killing him.

Fuck!

Hermione thought for a bit, she had been thinking of literally nothing else for the past two days.

Her feelings for Draco excited and terrified her!

She took a deep breath and drained her glass of wine,

She started to speak slowly and his heart sank to the pits of his stomach, "We aren't in school anymore but it is still complicated Draco." 

Hermione shyly averted her gaze and whispered, "But yes, I'd like to try, very much."

Roaring happiness exploded within him.

Draco leaned in, "It's settled then, Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, he loved the sound of her laughter, it was intoxicating.

He reached over and kissed her, she cupped his cheek and returned the kiss eagerly.

She wanted him, she had always wanted him.

Nearly everyone at the restaurant stared at the happy couple.

Some curious, few happy but most envious.

A pair of narrowed eyes stared at them from across the restaurant. 

She could not stomach the sight of Draco with the Gryffindor Mudblood.

Her dress trailed behind her as she beat a hasty retreat to the door.

* * *

Bernard watched them through the rearview mirror and smiled.

The boy had done it, he had finally told her how he truly felt.

He had always worried that Lucius had crushed that part of Draco, making him scared to express his feelings and love.

**Back at his flat...**

They were back in the flat.

Draco twirled Hermione and pulled her against his body.

His mouth claimed hers and she responded eagerly.

They snuggled in bed, her back to him, their fingers entwined, while he kissed her shoulder and neck.

Their clothes lay in a messy trail from the living room to his bedroom.

Draco muttered between kisses, "Mmmm…I'm going to miss you, Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes savouring his kisses and touch, "I was wondering whether you'd like to spend the night at my flat?"

He tapped his chin and pretended to think.

"Draco?" she playfully shoved him and asked impatiently.

He laughed and asked curiously, "Sure Granger, why not, will you cook for me?"

Hermione hesitated, "Never mind, let's just hang out here."

Draco laughed out loud and tickled Hermione, she flung her arms wildly trying to get away from him, but he was way too strong.

He pinned her hands above her head and stared deeply into the bright eyes she possessed.

He was falling for her all over again but this time he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

Word got around fast, and Hermione and Draco were bombarded by the press as they made their way to work.

He reluctantly kissed her goodbye and watched as she disapparated to the Ministry.

Ginny had been first to contact her, and she heard the red-headed girl squeal excitedly, "MALFOY? I'm coming over in the evening and NO BUTS."

Hermione laughed and agreed wholeheartedly.

She missed Ginny and wanted nothing more than to have a girly chat over a glass of wine.

* * *

Bernard hid a smile, "Are you okay, son?"

Draco frowned and wondered how Hermione was handling the media storm, he had clearly misjudged the magnitude of attention to their relationship status.

Ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, dates Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, he guessed it sold newspapers.

He snapped back to the present at Bernard's voice, "Yes, I'm fine…I'm just very worried about Hermione."

Bernard chuckled, "Miss Granger is a tough woman, she will be just fine."

Draco laughed, Bernard was right about that, the woman was tougher than nails.

He missed her terribly.

Going back to his empty flat wasn't appealing in the least.

Her smell and touch were imbedded in him and for better or worse, he needed it now.

"I always hoped you would end up with Miss Granger," the old man declared proudly.

Draco smiled, he knew Bernard was fond of Hermione and how could you blame him?

Granger was perfection!

"Yes, old man, I'm well aware how much you like Hermione," Draco replied with a smug smile.

Half the day wasn't done, and Hermione was already exhausted.

The constant stream of owls and calls had her head spinning.

Her mouth felt dry from the numerous times she said, "No comment."

Hermione wondered how Draco was handling it, probably quite well by telling everyone to fuck off!

She laughed internally at the thought and returned to her reports.

She raised her head from the pile of papers and narrowed her eyes at the raised voices outside the small office.

Brenda appeared looking annoyed and flustered.

She was Hermione's competent assistant.

The girl was fresh out of Hogwarts, with a sweet disposition and bright colourful clothes.

Her eyes kept darting to the door nervously, "There is a Mister Ronald Weasley to see you, Hermione." 

She knew Ron was outside, she could hear him demanding to see her.

Hermione smiled warmly and instructed, "Calm down Brenda and send him in." 

Brenda was visibly relieved, her face relaxed and she hurriedly went outside to inform Ron, who cursed out aloud, "About fucking time!"

Hermione adjusted her shirt and glasses and watched in mild amusement as the red-headed man came towards her, his shoes scraped against the floor noisily.

His ears were a flaming red and his face contorted in anger.

Ron slammed the Daily Prophet in front of her and asked in absolute fury, "Have you fucking seen this?" 

Hermione glanced at the paper, Draco and she had made the front page.

_**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger** _

_**Businessman and Saint...** _

_**Ex Death Eater and Golden Girl...** _

_**Granger seeks comfort in Malfoy's arms.** _

_**Is the eligible bachelor finally ready to settle down?** _

It had a detailed description, with a blown-up picture of Draco kissing her.

Hermione sighed, he was so handsome.

They looked really good together!

The thought made her smile, much to the irritation of the thoroughly pissed off man in front of her.

Ron yelled in her face, spit flying in all directions, "HERMIONE, HAVE YOU BEEN SHACKED UP WITH HIM FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?" 

Hermione made a repulsed face, she was disgusted by the specks of spit that landed on her table and hand.

Losing her patience, she got to her feet slowly, "Yes, I've been with Draco."

She replied with equal fury, her eyes challenging Ron.

He banged his fists down on her table, sending its contents scattering in every direction.

Deranged and furious, he bellowed, "HAVE YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HIM?"

The mere thought of the slimy git's hand on her was driving him to the edge.

Hermione knew she was being cruel, maybe even vengeful but her eyes lit up and filled with fire.

She leaned across the desk, her face inches away from his, pausing at every word for effect, she whispered huskily, "Every.single.fucking.day."

Keeping her voice deadly cold, Hermione followed through, "Now get out of my office, Weasley."

Ron staggered and reeled back as if she slapped him.

He wished she had, it would have hurt far less than the words she uttered.

An icy coldness gripped his heart and he almost fell to the ground.

No, he thought and willed himself to calm down.

Struggling to keep his composure, he pleaded softly, "We need to talk, love."

Hermione leaned against her chair, "Well, I'm not ready to talk to you"

"Are you with him?" He asked, hurt and anguish in his voice

"Yes, I am," She told him truthfully, there was no reason to spare his feelings.

Ron swallowed hard at the blatant realization of his actions, "Are you going to throw away everything we shared?"

Hermione laughed, a sarcastically angry laugh, "That's fucking rich, you know what you did, Ron, so don't you dare try to pin this on me."

Ron nodded curtly at his ex-fiancé, fuming he turned on his heel and left.

There was little point in talking to her now!

Brenda poked her head into the office and asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Hermione leaned against her chair and let out a deep breath.

She didn't want to hurt Ron but there was little point in giving him any kind of hope.

Hermione stopped by Harry's office to speak to him but he wasn't in.

He was out scouting for the missing Death Eaters, they had received word that they were trying to rally past allies and sympathizers.

The situation was getting far more dangerous by the day.

She had to meet Draco, but she was desperate to see Ginny.

They spoke and decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

Kingsley was being sympathetic towards Hermione, and she used it to her advantage, informing a weary Minister of Magic that she had a rough day back and wished to leave early.

He hadn't argued but dismissed her immediately, afraid that she might cry or worse, confide in him.

Quite proud of her accomplishment of fooling the Minister, she wondered if Draco's innate Slytheriness was rubbing off on her.

Heaven forbid!

The first thing Ginny did was hug Hermione tightly to her and then shove her hard, "Don't you ever do that again! If you want to fucking disappear, fine, but TELL ME!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and they settled into a table.

They ordered their drinks and Ginny spoke, her tone serious and full of concern, "Hermione, are you sure about this?" 

This was Draco Malfoy after all!

Hermione played with her hands, "I'm not sure about anything anymore, Ginny, but I'm sure of how Draco makes me feel."

Her eyes twinkled at the mention of Draco's name and Ginny smiled.

She was still not sure what to make of Hermione and Malfoys relationship, but she would be supportive of her friend's choice despite who her brother was.

"So, it's over with Ron for good then?" Ginny asked cautiously, she pointedly avoided looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "I think so Gin, I'm sorry, but I think I'm falling in love with Draco."

Ginny moved closer to Hermione and squeezed her hand, " I might be Ron's sister but you know that you have my support."

Hermione's face broke out in a smile, "Thanks Gin, you have no idea what that means to me."

Ginny was thoughtful, "Malfoy has always liked you."

Hermione flinched, she knew Ginny was no idiot!

Even back at Hogwarts, she had questioned Hermione on multiple occasions about Draco.

Hermione tactfully changed the subject, and Ginny gladly spoke about Harry and what a wanker Ron was, obviously she was still very upset with her brother.

* * *

If Draco thought the press was bad, his next visitor made him groan.

His displeasure was clear to his secretary and she smiled sympathetically.

He frowned and instructed reluctantly, "Show her in Doris."

Doris was used to Astoria's impromptu visits.

Astoria Greengrass!

Former Hogwarts shag mate, obsessed with marrying him, Financial Advisor to the stars and quidditch players, and pureblood nutball was sitting across him, studying his office.

Leaning against the chair, he regarded the elegantly dressed woman sitting in front of him.

He wished, she would hurry up and say what she needed too.

Fuck it!

Draco broke the silence that was suffocating him, he had shit to do.

"Wonderful evening isn't it, Astoria?" Draco said politely.

Astoria looked away, her eyes lingered on his Muggle books.

She ignored what he said and asked haughtily, "I didn't know you were in a relationship with Hermione Granger." 

Her displeasure at the current turn of events, evident in her tone and body language.

"Well, now you know," he replied coldly, wondering why he owed her any explanation.

"And where does that leave us?" She asked, straight to the point.

He leaned forward and took a deep breath, "Astoria, we are nothing and never have been, our families expected a union but with my father's death that all died too."

Her eyes narrowed and challenged knowing it would infuriate him, "I thought you were a man of your word." 

She was beginning to push his buttons and piss him the fuck off.

He glared sternly and retorted bluntly, "I AM! But it's not my word now, is it? I'm not responsible for ridiculous promises made by a lunatic."

He fucking hoped that she would finally let go of this ridiculous notion of marriage.

"Your father was a great man," she replied fiercely, standing over him.

Draco eyed her with mild interest, "My father was a raging fanatic and he's been dead for years! I think we are about done here Astoria."

He wanted her out of his office and out of his life.

She walked away from him and smiled sweetly at the door, "Oh my love, we are just beginning."

Draco stared after her.

Delusional bitch!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> A sweet, heartwarming chapter! Light smut alert! :)
> 
> I wanted to expand a bit on Hermione's parents and since not much information was available, I took the liberty of using my late fathers warm and friendly personality to describe Mr Granger! :) :)
> 
> Few references to my favourite football club and old Tv shows! ;)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Ten!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!

Hermione sat at the kitchen island, one hand around a steaming cup of tea.

The other nervously tapping the glossy counter.

Even at The Leaky Cauldron, the press had been unbearable.

They had hounded her until a disgruntled Ginny told them to sod off and leave them the fuck alone.

Here she was, yet again seeking sanctuary in Draco's glossy kitchen, while the press pitched tents around hers.

She frowned at the cup of tea, perhaps something stronger was the right answer.

She sighed; it was to be expected but to this extent?

They were a newsworthy couple, Hermione grudgingly admitted.

The whole wedding disaster was the cherry on top of a very juicy story and Hermione couldn't help but wonder, if the whole Ron fucking Lavender and her running out of the wedding, would be blamed on her?

In all fairness, she had moved on fairly quickly and traded up, while Ron walked about heartbroken and unshaven, like a freaking zombie.

According to Ginny, he was not doing well.

Hermione still cared for Ron, of course, she did!

But the news of her with Draco, mainly because it was Malfoy had ripped him apart.

It was the story, you loved to hate!

One of the Golden Trio was dating ex Death Eater, school rival and overall Slytherin prat!

Who just happened to be the rich, utterly irresistible and most eligible bachelor of the Wizarding World.

Hermione could practically hear women weeping across England.

The worst part was they all wanted to know their story, but how exactly would they even begin to explain their tremulous relationship?

It would mean bringing up everything from their days together at Hogwarts and unnecessary lives would get hurt in the process.

They maintained an ironclad, "No Comment policy."

Draco dropped a protective kiss to her forehead and asked, "How was your day?"

He loosened his tie and tossed it carelessly on the counter.

Fuck he was tired!

Hermione gave it some serious thought and searched for the perfect word, "It was fucked up babe, how was yours?"

She smiled sweetly, before rolling her eyes and taking a sip of the tea.

She grimaced, "Yuck, that's revolting."

He laughed softly from behind the bar as he expertly mixed drinks.

Draco told her flatly, holding out a clear white concoction, "I love it when you cuss, but yeah, it was the same, if not worse." 

She gladly accepted and took a long sip.

Damn! The ice felt so gratifying.

Scooping one out, she pressed it to her lips, gently sucking on the melting ice.

The melted water dribbled down the corner of her mouth and along her chin, before falling onto the clear counter.

Taking a swig of his drink, Draco watched Hermione intently.

He was tired, but she was turning him on.

Moving closer, he kissed the corner of her mouth, where the melted water ran down her chin.

Her lips felt cool against his.

She turned her head and kissed him full on the mouth, deepening the kiss and bringing him closer to her body.

It had been a long fucking day and they needed to find that deep sensuous satisfaction in each other.

Hermione undid the buttons of her shirt, her body trembled as Draco peppered kisses along her neck, stopping to suck at the base of her throat.

Her fingers fumbled and Draco groaned, he ripped open her shirt and put his hands around her waist pulling her close to him, with a flick of his wrist her bra lay discarded on the floor.

He suckled the valley that led to her soft mounds.

Cupping both of them he flicked his tongue across the hardening rosy buds.

"I really liked that shirt, Draco," Hermione whispered in-between kisses.

"I'll fix it after, I want to fuck you right now," he demanded, against her breast.

At the rate they were going, no way in hell were they making it to the bedroom.

His shirt hung loosely on his broad shoulders, she pushed it off and it fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Draco backed Hermione towards the living room couch, her fingers traced along his neck and the other pressed up against his toned physique.

The feel of him made her whimper into his mouth.

He trailed airy kisses, barely touching her skin, down her neck, past her breasts and stomach, stopping only to suck on the delicate flesh below her navel and just like that he was kneeling before her.

Draco urgently undid her buttons and pulled down her pants along with the panty she wore. It was simple, made for comfort.

Her hold on his hair tightened, without hesitation, he ran his finger along her opening, she was wet and so fuckable!

His erection strained against his trousers, rock hard and throbbing.

Hermione parted her thighs, his hands went around her and long fingers grasped her buttocks firmly.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her soaking wetness.

The pleasure was immediate, Hermione lost her balance and fell backwards onto the couch.

There was no time to recover, the tip of his tongue was already moving expertly within her folds, sucking on her swollen bud.

Hermione groaned in unbridled abandonment.

Her legs over his shoulders, he worked his tongue inside with skilled precision.

The intensity was too much to bear, her fingers entwined themselves tightly in his hair.

Her pedicured toes rested on his shoulder, the red colour nail polish a brilliant contrast against his pale skin.

He held her thigh firmly, fingers digging into her flesh.

Draco moved his tongue to Hermione's dripping entrance and pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

Her breathing hitched.

Hermione didn't know what hit her, she jerked and her orgasm tore through her body, wave after wave pulsated through her body and as she rode the blissful release, Draco pushed his cock in.

Her throbbing clit raptured again around his shaft.

He loved the taste of her and she loved the feel of him.

"Draco," she moaned his name, leaning back against the couch.

She welcomed the hard thrusts, he picked up the pace to an alarming rate as his balls screamed for release.

He groaned a deeply satisfying sound as his seed filled her up.

Completely spent, he collapsed on top of her and she held him close.

They stayed entwined in each other's arms, willing their heart rate to return to its normal state.

Reluctantly, Draco pushed himself off her, "That was..." he couldn't find the word for it.

Amazing? Great? Amazingly, fucking great? No, there was no word to do it justice.

He kissed her forehead and walked stark naked into his room.

Hermione watched him go, admiring the way his firm muscles rippled as he walked. Gathering her discarded and torn clothes, she headed for the shower.

Her legs felt like fucking mush. She stood under the cool water, enjoying it with erotic pleasure.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione hunched over her notes in deep thought, when she realized that Draco had been quiet for nearly an hour, it was unsettling.

Brushing her papers aside, she went to check on him.

He had fallen asleep, lying completely naked on the bed in an awkward position.

Hermione's heart melted at the sight, she gently sat next to him and coaxed him awake. He seemed dead to the world, but his eyes fluttered open at her touch and he sat up.

"Was I asleep for long?" he asked, yawning.

"For about forty-five minutes," she told him, looking adoringly into his face.

"Did you have dinner?" He asked sleepily.

"No, I was finishing some work," she got up and pulled him with her.

"Shower quickly, and let's eat. I'm practically starving," she instructed impatiently.

He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her into the shower, "Oh no, I'm going to get dinner started!"

Hermione wriggled out his grasp and sprinted to the kitchen.

She was using magic to cook, too tired to resort to any bloody Muggle techniques. B

y the time Draco walked in towelling his hair, the kitchen smelt amazing.

"It smells good, but is it edible?" He teased, hugging her from behind and placing a quick kiss to her neck.

He smelt of aftershave and Hermione leaned into the smell.

"Don't be a prick, just try it," Hermione scolded, serving him a plate of roasted chicken, mash potatoes, buttered vegetables, and dinner rolls.

Draco looked at his plate and back at her, "Impressive, Granger."

"Why thank you, Malfoy," she added sarcastically, serving herself.

It dawned on her that he said his day was worse than hers.

"You said your day was worse, how so?" Hermione was quite curious.

Draco laughed, "That was before we fucked Granger," How eloquently put.

She shoved him playfully, "Tell me, please."

"Astoria paid me a visit," he replied, the frustration building up.

"What did she want?" Hermione was quick to ask, she didn't bother to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Draco sat back, relaxed and said without hesitation, "Astoria has her heart set on marrying me."

The woman was crazy, he felt nothing for her.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, "Merlin, has she not given up on that dream yet?"

It had been common knowledge at Hogwarts.

He was thoughtful, before replying, "It's been drummed into her by her parents and my father, even I believed it for a while."

It was the truth; his father had planned out his life and Draco blindly followed the lunatic in his ignorance and youthful age.

There was a time he idolized his father.

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously and informed her voice cracking, "I don't know what to say. I don't want to come in-between anything."

She didn't want to lose him.

Draco closed the distance between them and held her close, "There's nothing for you to say, I was never going to marry her."

It had nothing to do with their relationship, he never planned on carrying forward on his father's crazy promise.

Hermione was relieved and her face relaxed, she returned his kiss passionately holding onto him.

The last thing she wanted was to be some fucking third wheel, who ended up stealing another woman's man.

He got up to open a bottle of red wine, poured her glass and kissed her forehead.

They were falling into a pattern around each other. Draco savoured it and Hermione loved it.

They discussed the Death Eater issue at the Ministry and alchemy advancements.

She knew he had a passion for alchemy and dabbled in it in his free time.

Hermione found it fascinating.

Draco froze when Hermione told him about Ron's little visit.

"He asked me about you, and I told him the truth, he didn't take it very well," she told him truthfully.

Ron had been distraught and inconsolable.

"My heart bleeds for the fucking prat," he added menacingly while helping her clean the dishes.

Hermione knew there was no love lost between the two men, Draco grudgingly at least respected Harry and even liked Ginny, but Ron would always remain the Weasel Shit.

"What did Saint Potter say?" Draco was curious at what the great Mr Potter thought about his best friend dating him.

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't get to see Harry, I was so busy keeping the press away and catching up on work, besides, Harry has far more important things to worry about now, than who I'm dating." 

She had to speak with Harry and made a mental note to do it tomorrow, no matter what the distractions.

And they were back to discussing the details of the ongoing investigation.

Even Draco's sources were elusive, but he would find them, he had his ways and ample connections to get shit done.

He sat alone in bed, busy with the laptop, replying to overseas suppliers and a few buyers.

Draco dabbled in a lot of things, but his bread and butter was engineering, real estate and his Club, besides the Malfoy Estate and family business.

He closed his laptop and wondered where Hermione was, he had gotten used to sleeping with her, it kept the nightmares away.

For some reason, her presence ensured a nightmare less sleep for him.

Hermione looked up as he approached, her glasses perched on the edge of her nose, her hair in a messy bun, papers and books across her bed.

He frowned and made a mental note to buy her a desk.

"Come to bed, Granger," It was a genuine request.

She smiled at her boyfriend, the word was still new and felt weird to use.

She blew him a kiss, "I'm just finishing, I'll come in a bit."

Unlike Ron, who would have fussed and sat with her trying to nibble at her neck, Draco nodded and walked out of the room leaving her in peace to finish her work.

Her eyes felt heavy with sleepiness, and she almost collapsed on top of her papers.

It was time to call it a night.

Using her wand to switch off the lights, Hermione padded across to Draco's room.

He was fast asleep; she slid back the covers and snuggled against his back and into his warmth.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since she had reentered the world after her very public and utterly humiliating wedding disaster.

Hermione sat across from Draco, while he read a book on alchemy and she read a juicy Muggle novel.

Looking over the book at him, she said, "I need to visit my parents Draco."

She added in concern, "They must be so worried, I only sent them text messages saying I was safe and needed time."

She had purposely stayed away to shield them from the media storm they faced.

Eyes firmly on the book, Draco suggested, "Why don't you spend the weekend with them?" 

Hermione gave it a thought, it would be nice to spend the weekend at her parents, "That's a great idea, babe."

"I'm full of bloody surprises," Draco joked, looking up momentarily.

* * *

After work on Friday, Hermione brought her stuff over to Draco's and decided she would apparate from his place to her parents.

It would give her the chance to kiss him goodbye.

She intended to greet him, but was instead greeted by a dark flat, he wasn't home yet.

Debating whether to stay or leave, Hermione stalked around the apartment when he appeared. She felt relieved and hurried up to him.

Draco eyed her bags, "How long are you going for?" he questioned her curiously.

Hermione stuck out her tongue, "It's getting late, I need to go."

She kissed him softly, "I'll call you later?"

He frowned, grudgingly nodded, and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled and apparated straight into her parent's backyard.

* * *

The smell of roses and orchids surrounded her and one of her mothers rose bushes got caught on her coat.

She gingerly removed it, while her mother came towards her.

They sat around the small table in their modest kitchen with cups of tea and biscuits.

Her mother hugged her tight, "My darling, we've been worried sick about you."

Her father came from behind and took a seat.

He took a sip and asked sternly, "Why didn't you come home?" 

She broke free from their embrace, "I needed a place where Ron wouldn't bother me."

Her father's face twisted in anger, "Don't mention that idiot in this house."

Hermione gently touched her father's hand, "Let the past die, dad, he's still my friend,"

Richard shook his head angrily, "What he did was inexcusable."

Hermione sighed, "I know dad, but everything happens for a reason."

Julia asked hopefully, "Are you staying the night darling?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes I am, it'll be nice to get away from the Wizarding world for a bit."

She explained the situation best she could, there was not much to explain really, just that her relationship with Ron was in the past and Draco was her future.

She hadn't gotten around to mentioning her knight in shining armour as yet.

Argh, so much pressure.

They had met him briefly during their Hogwarts years when he stopped by for Christmas unexpectedly and unannounced.

McGonagall had given him them a list of urgent activities to plan and then insisted Draco visit her at home to hand over the list since it was school holidays.

He had turned up at her door, looking like an angel covered in snow and she had been too shocked for words.

Draco being the enthralling man he was, had charmed her parents and ended up staying for dinner.

She recalled, a steamy make-out session in the garden before he left.

She sighed and came back to the crushing reality of the present.

"There's something else," Hermione started, reluctantly and slowly.

Her palms felt sweaty, she pulled her sweater down to cover them.

Her parents exchanged looks; they were anxious to know what it was but also weary to what else could go wrong.

They hoped for the best and concentrated on their daughter talking.

Hermione avoided the looks of concern they shoot her way and asked nervously, "Do you remember Draco?"

Her parents listened intently.

She confessed quickly before her nerves got the better of her."We're together. I stayed with him to get away from everything and we clicked," 

It was the truth she supposed.

Julia smiled knowingly, "Just clicked? You have liked that boy since school."

Trust her mother to call her out.

Hermione blushed, "No, I...," she tried to convince her mother but in vain.

Richard raised a brow, "Which boy is Draco then? Have we met him?"

His face was scrunched up in concentration trying to figure out who the bloody hell it was and what in blazes kind of name was Draco?

Typical!

Julia rolled her eyes, "Yes we have, the friend who came over for Christmas with that unique blonde hair."

She offered, mentioning Draco's most memorable feature.

Richard looked at a complete loss for words; he couldn't remember for the life of him who this boy was.

Julia reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Don't you think it's too soon to be in a new relationship?"

Hermione could see the concern in her mother's eyes, but this was no rebound.

This was Draco.

Hermione sighed, "It feels so right mum, he feels right."

Her eyes twinkled as she spoke about Draco.

Her mother smiled warmly, "You love him, Hermione. I've never heard you speak of even Ron this way."

Hermione blushed, LOVE? Er...!

She smiled shyly at her mother, "Draco is no Ron, mum"

"If you're happy then, we are too," Julia added reassuringly, taking their empty cups to the dishwasher.

"I'm very happy with him," Hermione added confidently.

It was the truth; he had always been there for her.

Grabbing a croissant, Hermione broke it in half and while munching on it and savouring the buttery taste she went upstairs to her room.

It was just the way it had always been, her parents never redecorated.

Her room still had the starry lights, the picture wall with all her childhood pictures, drawings of potted plants and shelves upon shelves of books.

Hermione flopped down on her bed, it was smaller than she remembered but having shared a King size bed over the past few days could make any bed seem small.

She missed him, they spent so much time together.

She reached for her Muggle phone with the intent of calling him but it vibrated in her hand.

"I miss you" Draco spoke first.

He didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Me too, how was your day?" She asked anxiously.

The faint sound of music could be heard in the background.

He was at the Club. Hermione wondered if Blaise and Theo were there too.

"The usual, meetings, how are your parents?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Hermione thought for a bit and confided, "Good, I told them about you."

Silence

"What did they say?" Draco was curious.

Parents loved him generally, it was a gift.

Hermione laughed at the concern in his voice, "That they want me to be happy."

"That is what I aim for," he teased.

Without much thought, he blurted out, "I would like to meet them."

Sod it, he had to go and fuck up everything.

Too soon mate!

Silence

He stammered, "Er..look...Hermi...," but she cut him off.

"Dinner tomorrow?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too soon.

Well, he did ask!

Draco sighed in relief, "That sounds great babe, I'll see you then."

"Miss you darling, see you then," Hermione replied happily and hung up.

She stared at the phone for a bit more and went in search of her parents.

Her parents were in the living room, laughing at the show on Tv.

They were watching reruns of Fawlty Towers.

They looked up, as she entered the area and settled down next to her dad and asked shyly, "Is it alright if Draco comes over for dinner tomorrow?"

She hesitated and added, "He wants to meet you."

Julia got up and rubbed Hermione's shoulders, "Of course."

Hermione peaked a look at her father.

Richard grinned, "I think it's splendid that he wants to come to meet us, Hermione."

She slept peacefully in her old room; the familiarity was welcoming.

* * *

The sun streamed relentlessly into the room, leaving no area hidden.

Hermione groaned, grabbed a pillow and tried to shield her face from the insistent rays.

It was useless!

Frustrated, she reluctantly pushed herself off the bed and took a long steamy shower.

Changing into shorts and simple t-shirt she headed downstairs, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

Animated voices travelled from the kitchen and a familiar laugh drifted her way.

Hermione cocked her head to the side puzzled, it couldn't be.

She poked her head into the kitchen and her mother caught her, "Good morning sleepy head."

Her eyes widened, Draco leaned against the kitchen counter with an apron around his waist.

He was wearing faded jeans and a black long sleeve V-neck t-shirt.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, her voice high pitch for no reason.

He flashed his adorable smile, came towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" she whispered, so her mother wouldn't hear.

"I wanted to surprise you, and help your mum cook," he said with a smirk.

This was not happening, Hermione blinked to make sure it wasn't some bizarre dream.

No! Not a bloody dream! T

he sneaky bloody Slytherin was in her fucking kitchen, with an apron tied around him!

Her dad walked in through the backdoor, his arms full of her mother's roses and exclaimed loudly, "She's finally awake."

He joked, "She sleeps more than a sloth."

Draco raised his eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

She knew he had no idea what a sloth was.

They sat around the kitchen table, eating, scrambled eggs, bacon, pork sausages and marmalade with butter and toast.

Hermione studied Draco while biting into her toast.

He was laughing at something her father said.

The man was getting along quite famously with her parents.

"Thank you for the bottles of Mead," Richard thanked Draco after his third cup.

Hermione snorted into her drink.

Draco made eye contact with Hermione and smiled. After breakfast, they wandered around the house and she showed him her room.

He leaned against the door, watching Hermione inside her room, "How charming."

She rolled her eyes and teased, "Not everyone grows up in a Manor Draco." 

He gathered her in his arms, kissed her nose and replied fondly, "I wish I grew up like this, the best thing about my childhood is Bernard." 

Hermione kissed him lightly, "Why did you come so early?"

He kissed her back, "Because I missed you and I wanted a casual meeting, not a stuck up stuffy dinner."

She had to give him that, it was a valid point.

Taking his hand, she dragged him to the living room, "Come on, let's go watch TV with dad." 

He watched a football match between Liverpool and Arsenal.

Liverpool was winning and Richard cheered heartily and bellowed at the TV, "Come on Gerrard, let's get ahead son."

"Dad loves football," Hermione explained, to a surprised Draco.

He knew what football was, and even played a bit once with Blaise but he was a Quidditch man and that would never change.

* * *

Richard was a warm and friendly man, who loved his daughter.

Before dinner, he spoke to Draco, "A word son."

Draco exchanged a look of concern with Hermione and she visibly paled.

He followed the kindly man into the backyard, it was beautiful.

Richard handed Draco a tumbler, the rich amber liquid barely covered the two ice cubes.

He began to speak, looking out into the garden while he twirled his tumbler, "Hermione has been through a lot, Ron put her through a lot."

Draco listened intently.

Richard pressed, "And from what I've seen today, she cares about you more than the redhead."

Draco snorted at the comment.

A sadness crept upon Richards's face, "Don't hurt her Draco, she's a good woman and deserves happiness." 

Draco sighed, "I won't hurt her sir, you have my word."

He didn't skip a beat, "She means everything to me." 

He meant every word.

Hermione had always been a part of him. He would sooner hurt himself than her.

Richard smiled, and the two men clicked tumblers and took a sip of the liquid.

It was rich, smoky and immensely gratifying.

"Let's go eat," Richard gestured toward the smell coming out of the kitchen and Draco trailed close behind.

The two ladies were already at the table, Hermione's eyebrows shot up but Draco silenced her with a look.

He took the seat next to her and reached for her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Mum, this is delicious," Hermione told her mother after a second helping.

Her mother laughed, it was warm and genuine, "Draco deserves some of the credit."

Draco smiled politely, "I did nothing anything except cut the cucumber."

They all laughed and Hermione watched him through lowered eyelashes.

He would never cease to surprise her.

How easily he fit in, Ron had been awkward at first and terrified of her father.

It had taken him close to four visits to settle down in front of her parents but Draco made it look so easy.

It was getting late and they had an early start tomorrow.

Hermione rushed upstairs to gather her things, while Draco thanked her parents for having him.

She came downstairs with her bag to witness her mother gather her boyfriend in a tight hug and her father pat him on the back.

She gave her dad a big hug and peck on the cheek.

The older man advised sternly, "You be good now Hermione, and take care love."

"Be safe sweetheart," her mother hugged her next.

They went outside and Draco took her hand in his, "My place or yours?"

He smiled mischievously, without waiting for her to answer he took them to his place.

Once they were in his flat, he dragged her close and kissed her, steadily deepening the kiss as his arms went around her holding her flush against his body.

He dropped a loving kiss to her nose and muttered, "I've wanted to do that all day." 

She laughed and struggled out of his grasp, "I have to go home."

Draco widened his arms, "You are home."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Er...my flat, I have an early morning meeting darling,"

He shrugged his shoulders, "If that's what you want."

She gave him a quick kiss and then apparated into her apartment.

She glanced around her empty flat, it was dark and gloomy.

Loneliness washed over her.

Fuck this!

It was late, but she had a quick shower, packed the things she needed for the morning and apparated back to Draco's spacious flat.

A smile of happiness lit her face at once.

Hermione changed into her night shorts and top and slipped under the covers.

He turned, gathered her in his arms and mumbled sleepily, "Maybe you should just live here."

His hand roamed under her top.

She sighed with content and surrendered herself to his very insistent tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really fun chapter! Had a blast writing it! Chocolate and Quidditch can be so much FUN!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eleven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Another Muggle death.

The mood in the room was strained with tension and unease.

Kingsley, Harry and Draco contemplated, what the fuck they were going to do.

The attacks were getting bolder, stronger and in plain sight, it was a risk to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

Immediate action had to be taken.

Harry himself, visited the family of the poor farmhand and offered the best in the way of condolences he could, before wiping their minds.

Kingsley massaged the bridge between his nose in worry and frustration, "Malfoy, any news to report?"

"None you will welcome, Minister," Draco replied grimly.

Harry groaned in frustration, "Why the fuck is this taking so long? Where the hell are they hiding?"

"Calm down Potter, we will catch them," Draco reassured him.

"Malfoy is right Harry, we are closing in on them," Kingsley's voice boomed in agreement with Draco.

Draco leaned forward, "One small fucking slip is all we need to nail them, they are bound to fuck up soon."

Harry regained his composure, "Yes, you are right! I just want to end this before another death!"

Too many people had already died for Voldemort's cause.

Kingsley patted Harry's shoulder in understanding, "I know Potter, this hits too close to home, for all of us."

He exchanged a solemn look with Draco.

Despite his cool and collected demeanour in front of the Minister and Potter, Draco was extremely angry and frustrated at the lack of progress in the capture of these bastards.

He made up his mind to double all efforts and pay a personal visit to Knockturn Alley and his slimy but useful informant, Claude.

Hermione massaged the back of her neck.

Despite the late nights, the planning the Anniversary celebration was well underway and coming together nicely.

A knock on the door made her look up.

"Is the meeting over?" she asked the man leaning casually against her door.

He walked in slowly and approached her table in three strides and asked curiously, "Are you working late again?"

His eyes took in the pieces of parchment on her table.

She nodded sadly, "You carry on, babe, I'll be there soon." 

She wanted to go home with him.

He smiled at her and walked around her desk to kiss her.

"I'll see you soon, darling," Draco said casually, almost bumped into Harry as he exited her small office.

"Sorry Potter," He apologized.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy," Harry responded politely and walked into Hermione's office.

Harry settled into a chair and Draco threw the pair a last look before he left the Ministry of Magic.

"How long have you been with Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione was thoughtful as she did the math, "Nearly, four months?"

Harry smiled and recalled at how nervous Hermione had been on the day she had told him about Malfoy.

She timidly walked into his room and offered to take him out to lunch to a Muggle café they frequented and then proceeded to buy him the biggest piece of chocolate cake the café had.

A definite bribe!

He had listened curiously and intently, as she spilt out the story of her unlikely relationship with Malfoy.

Her eyes lighting up and twinkling, at the mere mention of their ex enemy from school.

Her excited and nervous laughter, at how she felt about the ex Death Eater, made Harry smile in understanding.

Its how he got when he spoke of Ginny.

Harry accepted that Malfoy was not the same arrogant git that walked and terrorized the Halls at Hogwarts.

He was forced to grudgingly admit that since working with him on the case, he had even come to respect Malfoy to a limit.

The relationship between Hermione and Ron was strained to say the least, which put Harry right smack in the middle of having to play mediator between the two.

He even devised a schedule for meeting his best friends separately, it was tedious but necessary at the moment.

Ron was always a non-stop sob fest about how much he missed Hermione and how Malfoy had confunded her into liking him.

The man was clearly in denial!

Hermione, on the other hand, was easier to be around, she hardly spoke of Ron or Draco for that matter.

Ginny also preferred Hermione's company to Ron, and they hung out often, having lunch or at each other's places.

Hermione had been so worried about Harry's opinion of her dating Draco, that he had put her mind at ease immediately after he finished his chocolate cake.

He had told her, that he was supportive and respected her decisions and that she was hardly a daft woman without a plan.

Harry truly hoped she had some plan!

"Harry?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

She had packed up her things and waited for him to get up and leave her office, so she could leave too.

"Sorry Hermione, must have dozed off," He apologized to his best friend.

Hermione smiled warmly, "No problem Harry, shall we?"

Harry pushed himself off the seat and followed Hermione out.

He couldn't wait to get home and see Ginny.

They went outside and apparated to their destinations.

Hermione to her blonde, grey-eyed Slytherin and Harry to his fiery, red-haired Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco had already started dinner when Hermione apparated into the apartment.

He glanced at his beloved witch and smiled.

She kicked off her high heels and walked barefoot towards the tall man cutting vegetables.

It had baffled her why he cooked the Muggle way.

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders and said it relaxed him.

She didn't question him.

Go figure!

Leaning against the counter, Hermione watched him.

Draco leaned over the cutting board and gave her a quick kiss.

He was in his grey sweatpants and nothing else.

She could see the distinctive outline of his package, pressing up against the material.

She reached over, took a piece of carrot and popped it into her very delectable mouth, suggestively sucking on it, before it disappeared behind her lips.

Draco watched her little display with growing interest.

He carefully placed the knife on the board and pulled her roughly to him, crushing his lips with hers.

Her enthusiasm for sex was such a turn on, he craved it and she willingly gave it to him.

Draco was busy kissing her smooth neck when the phone rang.

Not bothered to stop, they let the answering machine pick it up.

A sexy, low seductive voice filled the apartment, _**"Baby I've missed you; it's been so long since I tasted you, call me, Drake."**_

FUCK!

Breaking the kiss, Draco sprinted towards the answering machine, but it was too late.

Hermione heard everything.

He hastily deleted the message and smiled at her sheepishly.

She was not happy.

"Who the hell was that?" Hermione demanded, through clenched teeth.

Draco tried to reach for her, but she pulled out of his grasp.

Her breathing laboured in absolute fury.

He ran his fingers through his hair and pleaded, "Come on babe, she's just an old thing, I don't even remember her name."

He tried desperately to explain, but he was doing a piss poor job of it.

She pinched her lips together and glared at him.

Hermione grimaced, "That's disgusting, Draco, how can you sleep with someone and forget their name?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "It's hard to keep track."

Hermione scowled at him in disgust, "That is just pathetic."

Draco poured himself a glass of orange juice and said cooly, "Why? It was just sex, Granger, it didn't mean anything."

"Oh really?" she accused, and repeated the message, trying to match the bimbo's voice, "Haven't tasted you, what the fuck does that even mean?"

Draco smirked at the question. Tne answer would not appease her.

If he remembered correctly, there was a fair amount of chocolate involved.

Hermione was indignant, "You're smiling? Merlin, was it that good?"

Now she was insecure and upset.

He sighed and warned her, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Granger! She licked melted chocolate off my cock."

Draco snorted, it had been more messy than pleasurable.

An image of Grangers nipples coated in chocolate came to mind. He would lick chocolate off her anytime.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she yelled, cutting into his fantasy.

Hermione hurriedly walked around the kitchen in a huff, glowering at him and absentmindedly, picking up things and then keeping them back down and glaring at him throughout.

Draco remained calm and slightly amused, as her tantrum unravelled and the kitchen utensils took the brunt of it.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrists and held her against his firm chest, she struggled to get free and snarled, "Let me go. Draco."

He kissed her gently, and said truthfully, "Hermione, they meant nothing, you are the best shag I've ever had." 

She shrieked in utter shock, not having listened to a word he said, "Chocolate Draco? Chocolate?"

Fucking typical.

Draco groaned loudly, and let her go.

Hermione walked to her room, muttering and cursing under her breath.

Stupid fucking Slytherin, getting his cock sucked.

She didn't resurface for a whole hour and Draco glanced impatiently at the clock.

He was hungry, where the bloody hell was she?

Making use of the extra time, he opened the letter that arrived earlier.

A broad smile lit up his face.

Casually piling up her hair, Hermione walked into the kitchen in denim cutoff shorts and a white t-shirt. She saw the smile that adorned his beautiful face.

"A letter from a lover perhaps? Does she miss tasting you too?" Hermione asked spitefully.

Draco groaned again. Obviously, she was not going to let it go.

He decided not to pursue or linger on the topic.

He shook his head and let her have the time needed to get it out of her fucking system.

"It's Quidditch All-Stars" he replied proudly.

She was curious, "What's Quidditch All-Stars?"

Raising his eyebrows, he gave her a quizzical look, "Potter, Weasley and Girl Weasley are all League players and you've never heard of Quidditch All-Stars?"

"I'm not a big Quidditch fan," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Broomsticks and flying were not her cup of tea.

Draco thought back and laughed, "Now that I think about it, you were really shit on a broomstick."

She scowled, "Very funny, Malfoy, now tell me what's All-Stars Quidditch?"

"Quidditch All-Stars," Draco corrected, before he continued excitedly, "Is a tournament held every four years between retired players and the League teams." 

He held up his letter, "And if you happen to be fucking good, they send you an invite to be part of an All-Star team."

He glanced at his letter, and continued, "There's usually two All-Star teams, so if I've got the letter Potter will too."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Are you going to play?"

He smiled brightly, "Of course I am!"

He grinned confidently, "It'll allow me to beat Weasel Shit and his sodding Cannons again."

The Cannons were last in the league, they would be of little trouble.

Hermione frowned, was it always a giant pissing contest.

"Can I watch? She asked curiously.

She was already making plans to sit with Blaise and Theo since all her other friends would be playing.

"You better! You've never seen me play," he replied firmly and eagerly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, of course, I have."

He scoffed, "Not professionally, you haven't.

"Yes, I have! Once you swept down in front of me and caught the snitch," she informed him smugly, the image clear in her mind.

He looked at her perplexed.

"When is it?" she asked, avoiding his puzzled gaze.

"End of the month, practices start this week and Oliver Wood is my Captain," he declared, reading the paper again.

Hermione was impressed, Wood was legendary.

Draco groaned, "He's tough, which means he's going to work us to the bone."

He was absentmindedly eating his way through a bar of chocolate from Honeydukes and he offered her some.

Hermione looked at him in disgust," You have ruined chocolate for me, thank you very much."

Draco doubled over with laughter.

Hermione glared at him while biting into a juicy red apple.

_____________________________________________

Hermione was having lunch with Ginny, Harry and a reluctant but behaving Ron.

They made it a point to meet up at least twice a week for lunch, and since Harry and Hermione worked together, the arrangement was a comfortable one.

She popped a french fry into her mouth and asked offhandedly, "Are you guys playing for some Quidditch All-Stars?"

They stopped eating and stared at her with their mouths open. Hermione rarely, if not never spoke about Quidditch.

Ginny spoke up, "How do you know about it?"

Harry joined in realizing what had happened, "Malfoy got the letter then?"

Hermione nodded, biting into her ham and cheese sandwich.

Ron who had been quiet up until now snorted, "Malfoy is playing for an All-Stars Team? What a fucking joke."

Ginny shut him up, "Don't be such a fucking sore loser, Malfoy was bloody good when he played for the Kestrels."

Harry backed up his girlfriend, "As much as I hate to admit it, he was pretty good Ron, and you know it."

Ron scowled and kept quiet.

The ferret had some skill, so what?

"I lost the snitch to him three times," Harry recalled bitterly; his face contorted in disgust.

"Woods his Captain," Hermione supplied more information, munching on a chip Ginny offered her.

There was stunned silence and Ron choked on his food, "Oh Fuck!"

"I'm Captain of my team" Harry announced proudly.

He directed an amused and cocky look towards Ginny and Ron, "You guys are so fucked this year."

He laughed heartily, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

Ginny laughed sarcastically, "Bring it, Potter, the Harpies are ready for anything you oldies throw at us."

Ron buried his head further in his hands and pushed his plate aside, he wished he had his sister's confidence.

But this was a good opportunity to make the Slytherin twat look like a complete fucktard.

He decided to up his game and add a few surprises for the bloody prat.

_____________________________________________

Hermione wished the sodding tournament was over, she wanted her boyfriend and friends back.

She hardly got to see any of them.

Over the last three weeks, they had been practising nonstop, you'd think it was the bloody World Cup.

Earlier that day, Draco had asked Hermione to come by practice.

She walked towards the imposing stadium.

Angelina, Wood and George saw her approach, they all dismounted and came forward to greet her.

It was funny to her that the team was made up of mostly all ex Gryffindor, while Draco and Flint were the only Slytherin.

Hermione had no clue, who the others were, they did, however, look vaguely familiar.

Angelina hugged her warmly, "So good to see you, Hermione."

Wood gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Good to see you, Granger."

He looked to the skies and gave Draco a serious look and instructed semi-jokingly, "Don't distract my Seeker."

If anyone knew Wood, they would know he was being bloody serious.

George hugged her tightly, "Missed you, Granger, I'm sorry we haven't been in touch."

He walked in step with her, "Malfoy is a decent Seeker, we're going to win this bloody thing."

Wood yelled, "Oi Malfoy, you've got a visitor."

Draco didn't hear him, he whizzed around trying to locate the snitch.

Hermione was impressed by the way he moved, he ducked and weaved effortlessly.

He suddenly leapt forward, did a somersault midair and caught the golden Snitch.

Angelina let out an amazed Ooh.

Even George was grudgingly impressed, Malfoy hadn't been this good at Hogwarts.

"He's bloody good, isn't he?" Wood beamed and told his teammates proudly.

Snitch in hand Draco flew over to them, he saw Hermione and broke out in a big smile.

Dismounting quickly, he picked her up in a tight hug, "You came."

The others looked away, as Draco planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oi, get a bloody room you Prat," George declared, a little disgusted.

Angelina rolled her eyes, snaked her arm around George's neck and kissed her husband heatedly.

Everyone laughed, and George waved his hand for them to shut up still kissing his wife.

"Why am I here, Draco?" She was intrigued.

Draco smirked mischievously, "I want you to fly with me."

Hermione stepped back from him, "Oh hell no! I've never done that, besides I'm scared shitless."

He laughed, "Not alone you idiot, with me!"

"First of all, don't ever call me an idiot," she warned, "Second, no bloody way, Malfoy."

He was bathed in sweat, but with his black gloves and white t-shirt sticking to him, he looked sexy as fuck!

Draco pulled her close and whispered against her mouth huskily, "Don't you trust me?"

At that moment, she would have stripped down and run across the pitch butt naked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in defeat, the practice was over anyway.

His broom was larger than any she had ever seen and of course, it was the latest model.

Blaise owned Quidditch stores, so obviously Draco would have the best and latest equipment.

She swallowed, he mounted the broom first and gently lifted her and placed her on the broom facing him.

Hermione was trembling to say the least, "Draco, I've changed my mind, I can't do this," she shrieked, her eyes tightly closed.

"It's too late for that. Granger," he replied calmly and his hold on her tightened.

She cried, "What do you mean?" And slowly opened her eyes.

Holy fuck!

The ground looked minuscule; they were so far up.

She grabbed onto him tightly.

"Relax Granger, look around you," he told her gently.

There were amidst the clouds, the last rays of sunshine streaming through them.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Gathering up her confidence, Hermione opened her eyes fully and looked around.

WOW! she was utterly fucking speechless.

Never had she ever done something like this.

Ron had never offered, and it was highly doubtful whether she would have let him.

Everything was different with Draco! She pushed past her limits with him.

He flew slowly, allowing them to savour and capture the moment.

Draco watched her reactions intently, happy at her how she was taking and handling the experience.

Initially, he had his reservations, because she was absolute rubbish on a broom and if she panicked, they would've plummeted to their death but he wanted to do this with her.

It was the most intimate thing he could think of, besides sharing bodily fluids.

He had never taken a woman flying before, not at Hogwarts or even when he played for the Kestrels.

It felt blissful to share this experience with her.

Draco stopped midair, Hermione jerked and stared at him.

He kissed her softly, taking in her taste of cherry and apple.

He felt the sudden need to deepen the kiss, which she returned with ardent enthusiasm, running her small fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered before he could stop himself.

Her breathing quickened, and he felt her pulse hasten as she stared at him adoringly, "I love you so much, Draco."

Hermione hugged him tightly and settled with her head against his chest, she could hear the soft hammer of his fastened heartbeats.

He did one final run, before heading back to the stadium.

The Cannons had arrived for their training session and Ron watched in despair, as Draco and Hermione dismounted.

He bit back a nasty remark, hung his head and followed his team to the dressing room.

Draco hid a smug smirk.

The fucking loser he thought, and pulled Hermione closer to him.

Wood was still hanging around, he watched the unlikely couple approach and instructed firmly, "Same time tomorrow Malfoy." 

"Sure Wood," Draco replied enthusiastically.

Hermione gave Wood a quick hug, "See you at the tournament."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUIDDITCH! One of my absolute favourite chapters!
> 
> I always pictured Draco as being a pretty good Quidditch player. I brought that out in my story! :) :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twelve!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

_**TOURNAMENT DAY** _

"Malfoy," Harry greeted Draco cordially while fixing his gloves.

"Potter," Draco replied, tightening his own sleek black gloves.

He stretched out his fingers and made a fist, so the material adjusted nicely in-between his long fingers.

"Nice gloves, Malfoy, Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, curiously.

The sleek gloves looked good.

Draco nodded, "You should check out Blaise's Quidditch stores, he's got the latest stuff."

"I'll do that, thanks for the tip, Malfoy," Harry replied, thankful and mentally making a note to visit soon.

"You playing the Harpies first?" Draco asked with indifference.

Harry grimaced and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, and I'm looking very forward to it." 

Draco laughed and offered eagerly a dangerous twinkle in his eyes, "Ours is against the Cannons." 

It was the match he was looking most forward too.

Weasel Shit glared at him throughout the briefing and Draco replied in kind by showing him the finger.

Harry knew that match was not going to end well.

Ron had been going on for weeks about the damage he planned on inflicting on Malfoy.

Harry listened because it was a best friend prerequisite but in all honesty, he felt bad for Ron.

He had tried his best to talk him out of doing anything dramatic or downright stupid but his advice fell on deaf ears.

Despite his best efforts, Harry seriously doubted Ron could do much.

Malfoy was a gifted flyer, but Harry still couldn't help but wonder, what Ron had in store.

Wood and George came up from behind and shook Harry's hand.

"All set Potter?" Wood asked, looking Harry over, much like an older brother.

Harry winced, "Yeah, the muscles are sore in places."

The men laughed, they were all feeling it.

* * *

Bright sunny skies and not a cloud in sight, the weather was clearly on their side.

The atmosphere was intense but glorious.

The stadium was packed to the brim with supporters for the League teams and the retired players.

Colours of the banners and cheers of the supporters echoed throughout the Stadium.

The Daily Prophet and Quibbler ran exclusives on selected players and of course, Harry had been picked first to be featured, followed by Wood and then Draco.

The Daily Prophet interviews completed, they sat patiently waiting for the reporter from the Quibbler to arrive.

To their astonishment, Luna pushed back the cloth and stepped into the tent.

"Hello, Harry, Draco, Oliver," The mystical blonde spoke, her dreamy voice trailing after her.

Luna sat down comfortably on the stool and started her long stream of questions.

They had absolutely nothing to do with Quidditch.

After what felt like hours, Harry struggled to find the relationship between a Quaffle and a Nargle.

He had his eyes scrunched up in thought and glanced sideways at the other men for help, while Luna waited patiently for him to figure out the answer to her question.

Draco snorted, unable to control himself any longer and Wood stared at the quirky blonde like she was barking mad.

Once Luna had finished her bizarre line of questioning and left the tent, Harry burst out laughing, followed by Draco.

Wood simply stared at Luna's departed figure and muttered to himself, "What the fuck?"

Harry regained his composure, "Luna is brilliant but different."

"She grows on you mate," Draco told a wide-eyed Wood.

Their robes were magnificent.

Sleek, pitch-black robes with silver lettering.

Harry and Draco had gone with their school numbers, both sported the number seven.

The All-Star men and women were a formidable-looking bunch and a force to be reckoned with.

Harry's match against the Holyhead Harpies was about to start and he led his team out onto the pitch confidently.

He missed flying! Quidditch was one of the things he missed most.

The excitement, the sheer thrill, it was a blood-pumping high at its best.

He posed for many photos and signed every scrap of parchment he was handed. They took to the sky and the crowd erupted with enthusiastic and roaring applause.

Harry gave Ginny a curt nod, as he took his place.

Anxiously, he waited for the whistle.

Harry unconsciously held back, because he was playing against his girlfriend, but Ginny played as if she had never seen him before in her life.

The fiery redhead was fierce and bloody brilliant.

Ginny scored the most goals for the Harpies and Harry watched in awe.

It took him fifteen minutes to find the glittering Snitch, it fluttered near the boot of the Harpies Beater.

The Harpies Seeker was at the opposite end of the pitch and Harry sped towards his prize, completely immersed in the rush of adrenaline that spread throughout his body.

The Harpies Beater looked at the approaching All-Star Seeker in alarm.

Looping her easily, Harry caught the small golden ball with ease.

He held up the Snitch, the stadium erupted with tumultuous applause.

Ginny scowled in disappointment and grabbed her broomstick handle in frustration.

Hermione watched as her friends played their best, but it was the next match that had her on the edge of her seat.

She was seated between Theo and Blaise and she enjoyed herself immensely hanging out with the Slytherin duo.

Theo was trying to stuff a whole pastry down his throat, Blaise looked at him in disgust. It was the seventh pastry he was wolfing down.

The man really was a bottomless pit.

Her hands twitched, she rubbed them and willed herself to calm down.

Blaise watched a nervous and fidgety Hermione, "You alright there, Granger?"

She nodded, unsure of her voice.

Theo had succeeded in swallowing the pastry whole.

His mouth full of the flaky treat, he managed to spit out, "Don't worry Granger, there hasn't been a Quidditch related death in over a hundred years."

Blaise and Hermione turned to look at the lanky Slytherin

Completely oblivious to his callous remark, he shrugged, "What?"

Blaise smacked Theo on the head and yelled over the noise, "You stupid fucking moron."

While Harry had a mixture of fans surrounding him for an autograph and picture, Hermione watched her boyfriend with increasing distaste.

The fans, for the lack of a better word, that gathered and swooned around Draco, were all female trying to get close for a picture.

One stupid bint went as far as to put her arms around him and kiss his cheek, while her idiot friend took a picture.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and fumed.

Theo let out a low whistle and Blaise roared with laughter at the swarm of women and Draco's obvious discomfort.

Wood called out to him, Draco politely excused himself from his fanbase and hurriedly ran up to his Captain.

Silently, he thanked Wood, George snorted, and Angelina elbowed him in the ribs.

There was thundering applause, as the second All-Star team took to the skies.

She saw Draco take his place and nod at Wood, he flattened himself on the broom and waited for the match to start.

Hermione could see Ron hovering about the posts nervously.

The redhead was always nervous before a match.

Ron flew around the rings rapidly, adjusting himself to the environment and weather conditions.

Hermione swallowed and said a silent prayer, here we go!

The whistle blew, and they took off.

It was just rapid blurs of orange and black.

She watched Draco fly at breakneck speed weaving and ducking Bludgers, the Cannons Beaters had taken it upon themselves to target the All-Star Seeker.

Draco effortlessly dodged the continuous stream of Bludgers coming his way.

Ginny and Harry watched from the sidelines, they exchanged looks of concern.

Theo was on his feet and he yelled in outrage, "THAT'S A FUCKING FOUL!"

Most of the spectators seemed to agree with him.

A Bludger whizzed past Draco's face clipping his ear, he avoided it neatly before further damage could be inflicted.

Wood was beyond furious, he turned red with anger.

He beckoned his Beater and savagely instructed George, "Fuck them up, Mate!"

George grinned and signalled the other Beater.

They flew menacingly towards the Cannon Beaters, who had the good grace to look cautious.

Far more skilful than the Cannon Beaters, George easily found his mark, he ferociously hit a Bludger directly at the pair and it found its mark.

One of Cannon Beater got hit square on the side and spun out of control to the ground.

The other Beater watched wide-eyed, as his teammate lay unconscious on the ground.

He beat a hasty retreat, terrified by the assault he had seen, and George yelled, "YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN."

George gave Malfoy a reassuring nod, and they took off in opposite directions.

Ron watched the brutal attack on his team Beaters and cursed out loud.

His own brother! The bloody traitor.

They had been so close to putting Malfoy out of commission.

Angelina and the other Chasers scored, and they were already eighty points ahead.

The Cannon Captain rounded on Ron and yelled at him ferociously, "Get your shit together Weasley."

The Cannons were yet to score. Wood was still brilliant, he saved another one of their measly efforts.

He stretched his arms out and bellowed, "COME ON, ATLEAST GIVE ME A FUCKING CHALLENGE YOU WANKERS,"

The rest of the team roared with laughter.

Draco sped towards an unsuspecting Ron and pulled up inches away from his surprised face.

Ron stumbled on his broom and fell through a hoop, he glared at Draco.

"YOU SPINELESS GIT, I'M COMING FOR YOU, WEASLEY," Draco threatened loudly, and with that, he turned his broom upwards and into the clouds.

Hermione watched in fear, as the Beaters relentlessly chased Draco around.

She visibly paled and cracked her knuckles nervously.

It was obvious, that it was personal.

Blaise and Theo had been on their feet the entire time cursing the Cannons and the referee.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when George put an end to it.

Her eyes narrowed in anger at Ron, he was such a fucking child.

She narrowed her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend but he was impossible to spot.

Hermione gave up and concentrated on the rest of the match but moments later he emerged.

He was just a blur, black Jersey flapping in the wind, he sped off towards the goal post.

The Cannon Seeker caught on fairly quickly and took off after the billowing black robes but he wasn't in the same league as Draco.

Rounding the bottom of the third goal post, Draco caught the elusive little Snitch easily.

He raised it, firmly clutching on to it with his gloved hand, the wings fluttered and lay still in his palm.

The stadium erupted once again with ear-piercing cheers and applause.

Hermione jumped up from her seat in excitement, clapping like a maniac, grabbing Theo and shaking him.

Her eyes drifted momentarily to her ex-boyfriend, who looked utterly disappointed as he hung his head in defeat.

Wood was beside himself, all dignity forgotten, he did a small jig.

The team surrounded Draco, Angelina flung herself at him and crushed him with a hug, Wood and the rest patted him on the back.

Draco missed playing Quidditch.

The mind-blowing thrill it offered couldn't be compared.

The rush of adrenaline was pure and untainted.

The team was in the changing room, preparing for their second match against the Kenmare Kestrels.

A few remaining players from Draco's time with them greeted him warmly and cheerfully.

Wood stood before them, moving his arms rapidly as he instructed them on their positions and gave them a hearty pep talk to motivate them.

The passionate Captain was known for his encouraging and lengthy motivational speeches before matches.

The keyword being "Lengthy."

The Kenmare Kestrels weren't remotely like the Cannons, they were a very good team and Wood asked for Draco's advice since he played with them.

Draco was about to speak when Ron burst in with the Cannon Beaters and Seeker.

George, Flint and the other Beater stood up aggressively.

Draco eyed Ron lazily but with contempt, he continued to fix his glove.

"Oi, you fucking prat," Ron called out loudly enough for Draco to hear.

George grabbed his brother's shoulders and fixed him with an icy stare, "Calm the fuck down, Ron."

Ron roughly pushed George away and Draco, "I'm your brother, but today you protect this scum?" 

Ron stood in front of Draco and sneered, "You're fucking nothing, Malfoy, she will come back to me and I'll fuck her till you're just a bloody memory."

A coldness replaced the blood in his veins, red clouded his vision.

That was it, Draco jumped out of his seat and tackled Ron.

Both men fell to the ground and Draco punched Ron's face repeatedly not bothering to resort to his wand.

Striking Weasley with his bare hands felt immensely gratifying.

Ron covered his face and tried to shield himself but without much success, his lip bust open and blood poured out.

Flint and George quickly pulled a furious Draco off him.

Draco took his wand out and held it inches away from Ron's face.

He bared his teeth and hissed darkly, "Listen to me carefully you fucking pathetic piece of shit, Hermione is mine, fucking deal with it."

He replaced his wand inside his robe and Wood patted him on the shoulder.

Ron tried to strike Draco while his back was turned.

They heard a loud thud, they all turned to stare at George with his wand out, "He might be my brother, but I won't tolerate a sneaky little fuck."

He stepped over Ron's limp body.

He wiped his brow, put his arm around Angelina and yelled confidently, "Let's go fucking win this shit."

They walked out of the tent bursting with confidence.

The remaining matches finished up faster than anyone expected and the tournament came to a close.

The League teams and the All-Star teams had decided on meeting up at the Club for an after tournament celebration.

* * *

Draco packed his stuff in time to see Blaise and Theo walk towards him beaming with pride.

Theo clamped him on the shoulder and they high fived, "Fuck Drake, you've still got it."

Blaise did the same and they walked towards the exit, chatting animatedly about the matches.

Draco narrowed his eyes, he could make out Hermione, but who the fuck was she talking to?

As they got closer, Theo shrieked excitedly.

"Its Krum, does Granger know him?" Theo asked Draco urgently and in awe, he was practically giddy.

Draco rolled his eyes as Krum came into view.

He rounded on his best friend and threatened, "Shut the fuck up, Theo."

Blaise grinned and offered, "She used to date Krum, right?"

He added thoughtfully, "They went to the Triwizard's Ball together if I remember correctly."

Draco scowled, "Yes, she did date the fucker very briefly."

He didn't need a fucking reminder.

Theo let out a low whistle, "Granger likes her Quidditch players, doesn't she?"

He paused for effect, "Krum is a bloody fantastic Seeker."

Draco glared at Theo and elbowed him in the ribs and Blaise rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

Their best friend desperately lacked an inner voice.

Hermione was deeply immersed in her conversation with Victor, that she didn't notice Draco approach with his friends in tow.

She felt Draco's lips on her cheek, "Oh Draco, I didn't see you," she said, slightly taken back and blushing shyly.

Hermione gestured towards Krum, "You, of course, remember, Victor?"

Draco bit back a nasty remark, he was dying to say, No! I don't remember the Bulgarian imbecile.

The way she said Victor made his skin crawl.

Instead, Draco smiled politely as Hermione introduced him to Krum, "This is Dra..." but Krum interrupted her, "Draco Malfoy, good to meet you" he said in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Likewise," Draco replied, shaking Krum's extended hand firmly.

Theo and Blaise stood in the background awkwardly.

"Shall I introduce myself?" Theo whispered urgently to Blaise.

Blaise shrugged and replied with no enthusiasm, "Knock yourself out, mate." 

Victor smiled and bent to give Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, "It was good to see you." 

Draco held onto Hermione's hand firmly as she tried to break free to hug Krum but gave managed an awkward one-handed hug.

Draco smiled innocently and Hermione rolled her eyes, he was marking his territory.

Men are the absolute worst.

After Krum disappeared, Theo was beside himself.

Blaise teased him, "Did you wet your knickers?"

"Was that necessary?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco grinned and said seriously, "Where my girlfriend and ex-boyfriends are concerned, always necessary."

"Did you see his arms?" Theo gushed.

Blaise gave him a disgusted look, "Argh, get away from me."

Theo pushed past Blaise and linked his arm through Hermione's, "The best person to speak about Krum."

Hermione laughed, "Yes Theo, Victor does have nice arms."

She bit down on her lip in thought, dropping her voice to a sultry tone, she added, "Also nice legs, nice smile and very nice lips."

She winked at Theo and glanced at Draco.

She saw Draco flinch and look at her in disgust.

They burst out laughing at the scowl on his face.

"That's not funny Granger," Draco told her flatly.

They had done a quick apparation to the flat to change into something appropriate for the rest of the night.

* * *

**At the club...**

By the time they arrived, the place was packed and everyone was already there.

Wood cosied up to the Harpies Keeper and George, Ginny, Harry, and Angelina were dancing on the floor laughing and having a wonderful time.

Blaise was by the bar chatting up a Chaser from Harry's team and Theo fought his way through the crowd to Luna.

Hermione leaned against Draco and gently swayed to the music.

He placed a kiss to her forehead.

She stroked his pale cheek and said proudly, "You were amazing today, I've never enjoyed Quidditch more."

He kissed her hand and smiled crookedly, his body ached after the last tumble he took.

Draco did not mention the incident in the changing room, it wasn't required.

After their tussle, Weasley kept his distance and the Cannons proceeded to lose all their matches.

Wood and his team had come up victorious, with Harry's team second and Montrose Magpies a close third, followed by the Kenmare Kestrels and Holyhead Harpies.

The crowd had been on their feet throughout.

It had been the match to watch. The wave after wave of thundering cheers and applause still echoed in everyone's mind.

Draco and Harry whizzed, dashed, looped each other and did some of the scariest and thrilling moves ever to find the elusive Snitch.

Harry was still as brilliant and talented as he had always been.

He spotted the Snitch first and pointed his broom towards sweet victory when Draco emerged out of nowhere, it became a race to see who would get there first.

In the single moment of hesitation on Harry's part, Draco took the upper hand and caught the Golden Snitch.

Snitch firmly in hand, Draco lost balance because of the sheer speed he had been travelling and went crashing down.

Hermione watched in horror at the falling sight of her boyfriend.

Harry hurriedly got off his broom, ran towards Draco's fallen body and peered into his pale face.

Satisfied that Malfoy was in one piece, Harry offered his hand for him to get up and Malfoy accepted graciously.

Clasping his gloved hand around the offered one, he rose to his feet.

They sure had come a long way since their school rivalry.

Standing up to his full height, Draco declared the Golden Snitch, which sealed them the one hundred and fifty points they needed to emerge victorious.

Wood had done everything short of kissing Draco.

They stood by the dancefloor, too sore to dance or even move when a slightly drunk Harry Potter came towards them.

He slurred drunkenly, "You got lucky Malfoy, it won't happen again."

Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"I look forward to it Potter," Draco replied confidently.

He considered Potter his ultimate competition.

Schoolboy prejudices aside, Draco knew Harry was a bloody amazing Seeker and he respected him for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Chapter and light smut! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> The story is expanding and this chapter was very emotional for me. I had a good cry towards the end.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Several weeks later, Hermione adjusted her glasses and stared at the ceiling of the small office.

It was a slow day. The weather wasn't helping much, the sun beat down relentlessly and despite the comfort of her office, Hermione felt the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Kingsley was away with Harry on official business, they were finally making some much-needed headway towards capturing the surfaced Death Eaters.

Draco's visit to Knockturn Alley proved useful.

The main thing Hermione had to look into was the invitee list for the Anniversary celebration and final proof of the invitation card.

She brought in Brenda and asked the young girls opinion on the glossy, embossed card.

Pleasantly surprised by the girl's obvious good taste, they had settled on a design with the necessary adjustments.

Hermione missed Draco.

She pushed her quill around her desk when a sudden thought came to mind.

Hermione grabbed her bag and hurriedly left her office.

"Brenda, I'll be back," she called out to her assistant.

She quickly walked towards the rusty old elevator.

Brenda stared after Hermione, her boss was acting weird. She hoped everything was okay.

"Hermione," a timid blonde, spoke to her.

She was in her own world, but snapped to attention at the voice, "Oh didn't see you there Justin, how are you?"

Justin smiled, "I'm well, thanks," the elevator came to a halt and he stepped out, "It was good to see you."

Hermione tapped her foot anxiously, the sound echoed in the small space.

Reaching the hustle and bustle of the busy street, she apparated with one place in mind.

* * *

**At Draco's office...**

"Doris, is he in?" Hermione asked the older woman courteously.

She fixed her blouse and skirt while waiting for Doris to answer.

The kindly old lady smiled warmly at Hermione, "Yes Miss Granger, shall I announce you?"

Hermione stopped Doris from pressing the button.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "That's okay, I want to surprise him."

A fond smile lit up the gentle old lady's face, ah to be young and in love.

It made her long for her later husband Hector.

Draco had his nose buried in reports but looked up, at the sound of the door opening.

"Grang...," He was clearly surprised to see her.

Hermione interrupted him sternly, "Shut up, Malfoy." 

Taking her wand out, she expertly waved it, the glass cabinet moved across the door.

She waved it again gracefully and a silencing charm fell over his office.

Draco stared at Hermione.

What the fuck was going on?

He racked his brains trying to figure it out.

What in Merlin's name had he done to upset her?

"What's goin...?" He asked, alarmed by her behaviour.

Again, she interrupted, "Shut up."

She went around the table and pulled him up by his tie, perplexed though he went willingly.

Hermione pushed Draco onto his brown leather couch roughly and straddled him.

It dawned on him and he smirked, his little Gryffindor was horny.

It was unlike her to ambush him at his workplace, but what was life without a little spice?

Good girl, Hermione Granger could be a naughty girl if she wished, and with Draco, she wished all the time.

He placed his firm hands on her arse and gave it a squeeze, Hermione leaned into his smell and nibbled on his ear.

They savoured every moment slowly.

Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him deeply and he returned her need by moving his fingers into her hair and holding her face in place.

Breaking away from the heated kiss, Hermione got down on her knees between his legs.

Hurriedly undoing his buttons, she pulled his trousers and boxers down to his ankles.

Draco leaned back anticipating what was coming next.

Hermione bent her head to his growing cock, licked the head and took him fully in her mouth.

The sensation sent shock waves through his manhood and before Draco could control himself, he held her onto her head and pushed himself into her warm mouth.

Smiling at him and satisfied by his reaction, she continued to lick and suck until he was good and hard.

He groaned softly, as her tongue licked his pre-cum and lips tightened around his head.

Hermione gagged and withdrew.

Oh, he was ready!

She got up and Draco protested, he tried to reach out but she stepped away from his grasp and took off her skirt and thong.

He worked his dick as his eyes roved over her lustfully as she undressed.

Beautiful mind, Gorgeous body and such tantalizingly fuckable lips.

Closing the distance between them, she slapped his hand away and gave his hard and throbbing shaft one last lick before sitting across him.

Draco felt himself drown.

"Granger," he whispered, against the softness of her breasts.

The material felt soft against his skin but it was also in the way.

He quickly undid the buttons and took an erected nipple in his mouth, the lacy material felt rough on his tongue.

Raising herself lightly, Hermione placed his pre-cum soaked head at her opening and lowered herself onto him.

It wasn't Draco that cried out but her.

He filled her up completely and felt so fucking good stretching her walls.

Steadying herself, she began to ride him slowly and purposely, building up a beautiful rhythm.

Draco tightened his hold and growled against her neck while thrusting into her as she moved.

It felt dangerously sexy to fuck him in his office.

Hermione sped up her movements and felt that familiar heat rise through her core and into her clit.

The swollen bud pulsated, wanting its release.

Oh, Merlin, she was so close!

Pressing into him, his arms went around her to steady her.

She came hard and fast, screaming his name.

That glorious release was an addiction.

A low satisfying moan escaped from deep within and Draco claimed her mouth and bit down hard on her lip.

Her slick juices dripped down his shaft and onto his balls but Hermione didn't stop, she continued riding the man under her, pushing her tongue into his mouth when he stiffened and stilled.

Grabbing her around her waist tightly and groaning against the supple skin of her breasts, he exploded within her and spilt into her repeatedly.

She continued to ride him, until he leaned back completely spent, looking at her through his beautiful grey eyes.

Gathering her in his arms, they rested on his large couch.

He retrieved his wand and conjured a blanket for them to cuddle into.

Draco moved strands of hair out of Hermione's face and whispered between kisses, "Mmm...you should visit more."

She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Shall we go home?" He asked huskily.

"I'm not coming over today, darling," she told him timidly.

Draco frowned, she hadn't mentioned bit to him.

He pushed himself off the couch and pulled up his tailored trousers, "Oh...you didn't tell me." 

Hermione followed suit and adjusted her skirt, she turned for Draco to zip her up, "I'm sorry love, but Ginny's coming over with Luna, it's been ages since we hung out."

He nodded knowingly; women needed their bonding time.

After a moments thought, he retorted, "It's Friday, I'll get the boys and hit the Club."

A night out with Theo and Blaise sounded appealing.

Hermione looked pleased, "That should be fun."

He gathered her in his arms kissed her gently, "I'll miss you." and

She turned to leave and he smacked her arse.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," she replied enthusiastically.

Draco grinned and Hermione left.

She studiously avoided Doris's knowing gaze.

* * *

Hermione apparated back to the office, just in time to catch Ginny.

"Shall we get going?" She asked eagerly.

They got to the flat and started on dinner until Luna arrived.

Hermione put on some music and they giggled and swayed to the music.

By the time Luna arrived the pasta and chicken salad was done.

The women hugged each other and plopped down on the couch. It had been a while since they spent time together like this.

"Guess who I ran into?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Neville," Luna answered without skipping a beat.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "How did you know? Honestly, sometimes I think you're a seer."

Luna smiled in her sweet way, "How is he?"

Ginny took a mouthful of pasta, "He's good, he wanted us to visit him at Hogwarts."

They all sighed, thinking about Hogwarts brought back such fond memories.

"Things sure have changed since we were in school," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny laughed, "I think the weirdest thing is that you're in love with Malfoy."

"GINNY," Hermione protested.

"It's not that weird, they cared for each other our final year at Hogwarts," Luna chimed in.

Hermione froze as Ginny's eyes narrowed, "I fucking knew it!"

Luna shot Hermione an apologetic glance and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

Ginny hit Hermione with a cushion and yelled, "You absolute, rotten friend."

"Stop Gin," Hermione laughed trying to shield herself.

"Moving on," She distanced herself from the irked redhead.

Hermione winked, "Theo has the biggest crush on you, Luna."

Luna blushed brightly, "I like him very much, he said he was going to Draco's club tonight."

"Ya boy's night out," Hermione snorted and nodded in acknowledgement.

Ginny frowned, "and we're at home eating sodding pasta?"

"HEY!" Hermione protested insulted by what Ginny was insinuating.

Ginny turned on Luna, "Do you want to see Theo?"

Luna blushed bright red, "Yes."

She turned her attention to Hermione, "I know you want to see Malfoy."

Harry was away on official Ministry business, he wouldn't be joining them tonight.

Hermione's brow creased with worry, she was concerned about her best friend.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were in front of Club Wizard and walking inside.

The Manager smiled brightly at Hermione and escorted them inside.

Being the owner's girlfriend had its perks.

Hermione watched Draco from afar, he seemed to be having a conversation with a lovely looking woman.

It was Theo that spotted them first, Luna's hair shone against the light, it was so unique it was hard to miss.

Theo nudged Draco and he glared at Theo impatiently, "Granger is here, Drake."

Draco found her staring at him, she did not look happy.

Hermione decided against going to Draco's VIP table and instead, the women sat at the spacious bar and ordered their drinks.

Theo nudged Draco and asked confused, "Why the fuck are they sitting at the bar?"

Draco grinned, "Silent treatment mate, Granger saw me talking to Annalise."

He was highly amused by her reaction.

Theo frowned, "Who the fuck is Annalise?"

He pointed to the woman standing by the bar near the security officer and laughed, "She's the hostess Blaise hired, Granger probably thinks I was chatting her up." 

Draco nudged Theo, "Come on, let's go."

They made their way over to the women.

Ginny rose to give them each a quick peck and Hermione said sternly, "Ginny please tell Mr Malfoy that his presence is not welcome."

Ginny laughed, "You heard her, Malfoy."

"Oh, I heard her," Draco replied fondly.

He waved his hand and the woman he was talking to before came towards them.

Draco grinned, "Annalise, this is Ginny, Luna and my very serious girlfriend Hermione."

Annalise smiled politely, "It is so nice to meet you all." 

Draco snorted and tried his best to keep a straight face, "She's the new hostess."

"It's nice to meet you too," Hermione mumbled grudgingly.

Luna and Theo were in a world of their own, the two were so cute together and Hermione leaned against the bar to watch them.

"What happened to girl's night?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"I was overruled by these two and Ginny insulted my pasta dish," Hermione complained putting her arms around him.

Hermione smiled at Theo and Luna, they looked blissfully happy.

She sighed, "It was worth it."

She whispered in his ear, "See how happy they are."

Draco glanced at his friend; he had never seen Theo looking so smitten and taken by a woman before.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent most of their time together and since Ginny and Harry had gone on vacation to Spain, she found herself at Draco's place increasingly.

It had been nearly four months since he casually brought up living together and thankfully, they hadn't discussed it further.

As much as Hermione liked spending all her time with Draco, it was comforting to have her own space to unwind and do her own thing.

Even though she was completely in love with him, the feeling of moving in together felt too soon and he probably felt the same way, hence his silence on the matter.

* * *

His mother had finally spoken to him about his relationship with Hermione.

Draco expected a confrontation much earlier.

Adjusting his shirt, he thought back to the conversation they had over lunch.

"Must I find out that my son is in an important relationship through the Daily Prophet?" Narcissa asked her son, a slight bitterness to her voice.

She had not been pleased with the constant stream of photographs that appeared in the paper.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

He had meant to tell his mother but one thing or the other got in the way.

He apologized, "I intended to tell you mother, but I was biding my time but I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner." 

Narcissa smiled at her cheeky son, "You seem quite taken by Miss Granger."

It was a statement, not a question.

Draco sighed, "I love her very much mother."

He leaned forward and his whole demeanour changed.

He studied his mother's face and asked seriously, "What do you really feel about her?" 

Narcissa stirred her cup of tea and asked firmly, "Whatever do you mean?"

Wondering what her only son was getting too?

He bluntly pointed out, "Her blood status." 

A poised laugh escaped her lips, "Your father's ideologies not mine. Miss Granger is an intelligent and strong woman."

She took a sip of tea and declared firmly, "I admire her and she makes my son happy, what more could I possibly ask for?"

Draco was pleasantly surprised, not to mention relieved, "I'm glad you see it that way mother."

He loved his mother, his father ruined her life too.

Narcissa reached for the napkin and delicately dabbed the corners of her mouth, "You will bring her to dinner on Saturday, it's my most important fundraiser and I except my son and his girlfriend by my side." 

Draco frowned slightly and wondered how Hermione would react to this bit of news.

Something far more unpleasant dawned on him and he asked his mother, "Will Astoria be there?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Of course, the Greengrass's are major investors in the fundraiser."

She shook her head perplexed by why he asked and then it dawned on her.

Laughing softly, she said, "I'm sure Astoria would have given up her childish notions of marrying you by now."

He wished!

The woman hounded him weekly with invites and contracts.

Poor Doris was put in charge of fielding calls and visits from Astoria.

She did not discourage easily.

Draco told his mother flatly, "She has not."

Narcissa moved her hand gracefully and replied sternly, "That matters not, you are my son and I want you there along with Miss Granger." 

He got up and fixed his tie, "As you wish mother."

Relieved that lunch went far better than expected, he disapparated to his office.

His mother was the strongest woman he knew, she had endured a lot of suffering.

Her acceptance of Hermione made things much easier.

* * *

A week later, they stood in their rooms getting ready for the festivities that lay ahead.

Hermione had her reservations about the night ahead.

She took in a shaky deep breath nervously.

She had been sceptical when he had asked her to accompany him.

Draco kindly requested her presence, leaving the decision completely up to her.

He did not push her into it and since it seemed important to him, Hermione agreed wholeheartedly.

He had graciously met her parents, it was only fair that she return the sentiment.

She settled on a classic, flowing, long, a black dress made of raw silk and did her hair up into a neat chignon bun.

Hermione did a spin and grinned, she was pleased with her appearance.

Taking out the bracelet and earrings Draco gave her, she fastened them to her ears and wrist, completing her look.

Draco watched her getting ready, his hands in his pockets, he admired the timeless beauty. 

She saw him watching her through the reflection in the mirror.

She looked at him and sighed.

He was wearing a full tuxedo and black bowtie, so handsome and dashing.

He came from behind, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Gorgeous."

She smiled fondly at her boyfriend, it was getting easier to call him that.

He lightly touched her neck, "Are you wearing a necklace?"

Honestly, Hermione didn't own anything glamorous to match the occasion and Draco guessed as much.

His lips on his neck, he complained, "Why didn't you tell me? We could've bought one today." 

Hermione lightly touched his cheek and replied tenderly, "I'm wearing diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet, all from you, that's more than enough." 

Draco leaned into her touch.

He took her small hand in his, "Shall we? We have to apparate to the Manor."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor...**

Seconds later they stood outside the impressive grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione flinched and unconsciously touched her scar, her face paled.

The last time she was here, she had been tortured and branded.

The Manor was vastly different from what Hermione remembered, it was flooded with light and colour.

Gone was the darkness that plagued its walls and surrounding gardens.

Draco sensed her hesitation, "Granger, are you okay?"

She looked like she had seen a ghost.

His eyes moved to her clutching her arm, and it dawned on him.

Fuck! The last time she was here, his psycho bitch of an aunt had tortured her.

He rounded on his love, "Granger, we can leave if you want."

Hermione stared intently at him, for him to say that meant the world, that he would consider her feelings.

She regained her composure, "No, I'm fine, Draco, let's go in."

He offered her his arm and she took it with a bright smile.

They walked into the impressive hall, it was packed with wizards including the Minister of Magic.

Heads turned at their entrance, immediate chatter broke out among the groups.

Hermione smiled warmly at Kingsley, and he excused himself from his group to come over.

His deep voice echoed through the hall, "Good to see you, Hermione."

He turned to Draco and nodded curtly, "Malfoy."

Hermione returned the greeting, while Draco scanned the room for his mother.

Narcissa was on the other side of the room talking to Blaise and his mother.

Relieved, that his best friend had indeed turned up, they made eye contact over the crowd and Blaise smirked.

Draco had spoken to him earlier and insisted he fucking come.

Politely excusing himself from Kingsley, Draco steered Hermione through the crowd and towards his mother.

Her face broke out in a happy smile at the sight of her approaching son and girlfriend.

Draco bent to kiss his Narcissa's cheek, "Mother." 

Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione, "So good to see you, Miss Granger, you look stunning."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Blaise greeted them next, "How's it going Drake, Hermione?" he added with a curt nod.

The affair was nothing sort of elegant.

The hall was decorated in flowers that shimmered magically, and the imposing grounds were lit up with thousands of tiny fairy lights.

Narcissa Malfoy had impeccable taste and class.

The regal lady held the respect of the wizarding community, despite her husbands colourful and less than favourable past.

Hermione enjoyed herself, most of the wizards greeted her pleasantly and with respect.

She was well known, both for her friendship with Harry and for the job title she held.

Draco disappeared from her side to greet his mother's many acquaintances and Blaise replaced him to keep her company.

Hermione was sure they had planned it, to make sure she would be okay.

The Slytherin was intelligent and she found their conversation flowed easily.

Blaise gave her the low down on everyone present, which had Hermione giggling and trying to control her laugher.

The wizarding world had its own juicy scandals.

Astoria watched from afar at a laughing Hermione Granger.

How dare she come? How dare she come with him?

Lucius would turn in his grave if he could see what was happening before her.

Mrs Greengrass could sense her daughter's discomfort.

She reached out and squeezed Astoria's hand reassuringly.

She would have a word with Narcissa tomorrow.

Astoria could no longer hold her anger in, she walked confidently towards Narcissa and tapped her on the arm, "May I have a word?"

"Of course, dear," Narcissa politely excused herself from the group and went with the brunette.

When they were out of earshot, Astoria rounded on the aristocratic lady.

She glared and demanded flatly, "Why is Hermione Granger here?" 

Narcissa smiled sweetly at the flustered girl before her and replied sternly, "Miss Granger is Draco's girlfriend and she is welcome here at any time, Astoria, I will not stand here and explain my decisions to you."

Astoria narrowed her eyes, "I see and Lucius's promise to wed Draco to me, means nothing to you?"

Narcissa straightened and regarded the young woman, "It means nothing to me, my dear, my son will decide who his bride will be."

She smoothed her gown, "Now if you excuse me, I do have urgent things to attend too." 

Narcissa excused herself before she truly lost her temper.

Draco had been right, the girl was clearly obsessed with him.

Draco was deep in conversation with Blaise and Hermione when Astoria boldly walked up to them.

Blaise nudged Draco, "Greengrass on the horizon, Drake."

Draco frowned, "Fucking great."

Hermione studied their ex-school mate with growing interest.

Astoria smiled sweetly and placed her perfectly polished fingers on Draco's arm, "Good evening."

He glanced at her touch, purposely moved his arm away and asked bluntly, "What can we do for you Astoria?"

She lowered her eyelashes seductively, "You know very well, what you can do for me, love."

Blaise snorted involuntarily and masked it expertly with a cough.

Hermione watched, as Astoria completely ignored her and continued to flirt mercilessly with her boyfriend.

Subtle, she was not!

Astoria bit her lip and asked Draco curiously, "Did you get the proposal on the new building?"

He rolled his eyes and retorted harshly, "Yes. I'm not interested in it, feel free to give it to someone else."

He ignored her, grabbed Hermione by the wrist and led her to the dancefloor.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "She really likes you, doesn't she?"

Astoria's little display greatly upset her.

Draco frowned, "She's infatuated Granger, nothing more."

Hermione averted her gaze and pointed out, "To be fair, she is a rather good match for you, pureblood, aristocratic, wealth." .

Draco cupped her face affectionately and stared into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

He whispered between kisses, "I love you, Granger."

Hermione pressed herself flush against him.

Guests stopped dancing to stare at the couple locking tongues in the middle of the dancefloor.

Astoria fumed, tears stung her eyes.

She had loved Draco for years and for him to embarrass her in this way was cruel and unacceptable.

Blaise went to stand behind her and said sternly, "You need to forget about him." 

"I love him," Astoria confessed while continuing to stare at the couple on the floor.

Blaise scoffed, "You think you do, Astoria, but you don't. We were friends once so I'm giving you advice, Draco will never love you."

It was harsh but she needed a wake-up call.

Blaise truly felt bad for Astoria.

The woman had been brainwashed by her family since their school days that Draco was the only one for her, even Draco had believed it for a while, but it just was not meant to be.

Draco had suffered enough and deserved some real happiness for once.

Blaise would not stand by and watch his best friend get hurt again.

Looking out onto the dancefloor, he smiled at the couple fondly.

He leaned against the wall as Draco and Hermione came towards him.

"I've just about had enough of this snob fest, you going to stick around Blaise?" Draco lazily asked his best friend.

Blaise let out a throaty laugh, "I'm only here because you held our friendship at ransom and told me to come, this isn't my scene."

Draco turned to Hermione, "Shall we leave love?"

She nodded timidly.

Narcissa watched Draco with Hermione throughout the night and she marvelled at the difference in her son.

Her heart swelled with pride and happiness, it was all she hoped for him.

Draco hugged his mother tightly and Narcissa returned his enthusiasm, "We had a wonderful time mother." 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, it was a beautiful evening." 

Narcissa held onto Hermione's hands, "We must meet for lunch."

Hermione smiled, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, "I'd like that very much."

She meant it.

Blaise gave Narcissa a quick hug and said his goodbyes, while his mother chattered away with Kingsley.

His mother had a reputation, but he loved her fiercely.

Bernard stood near the entrance as Draco and Hermione exited through the main door.

"Fancy going home the Muggle way?" Draco asked Hermione and Bernard smiled.

"I fancy a Muggle ice cream cone," she replied excitedly.

The old man extended his arm to Hermione, "I know just the place, Miss Granger."

Hermione took his arm eagerly and Draco followed them shaking his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! 
> 
> INTENSE!! 
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

A week later, Harry and Ginny were back from their holiday.

Harry outright refused to take time off from work, especially with the Death Eater issue at hand.

After much deliberation, Kingsley finally snapped and ordered him to take the damn holiday.

Harry needed the break, everyone could see the toll the situation was taking on the man.

Grudgingly, he finally agreed and Ginny had been ecstatic at the revelation of a much deserved holiday.

* * *

Hermione sat across a star-struck Ginny, she couldn't place it but there was something different about her friend and even Harry seemed fidgety.

Ginny excitedly filled her in on all the places they visited, "It's so beautiful, Mi, you have to visit."

She sighed and hugged herself, "The weather was so amazingly warm and toasty."

Harry gave his girlfriend a small nudge.

"We have some news Mi," she announced timidly and completely out of character.

Ginny was straight to the point, fuck it if you don't like it, type of woman.

Hermione took in Ginny's honey kissed skin, her bright red flush, twinkling eyes and blurted out excitedly, "YOU'RE PREGNANT."

Harry widened his eyes in horror and Ginny roared with laughter, "Are you barking mad, Hermione?"

She turned to face Harry and she patted his hand reassuringly, "I'm not pregnant Harry, calm the fuck down."

Harry took a deep breath, clutched his chest and exclaimed, "Oh thank Merlin."

Ginny frowned, "But good to know where you're at Potter."

Harry mouthed incredulously, "What?"

Hermione started to lose her patience, "Come on, tell me, tell me."

Ginny brought out her hand from under the table and squealed excitedly displaying a dazzling diamond engagement ring. "TADA!" 

Hermione shrieked and jumped up to hug her best friends, "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS, I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU." 

Ginny blushed bright red and asked timidly, "One more thing, Mi, will you be my maid of honour?"

Another high pitch squeal and Hermione was hugging Ginny again, "OF COURSE!"

Harry cleared his throat, "We are having a low scale engagement party at The Burrow and you and Malfoy are welcome to join us, Hermione."

Ginny added fiercely, "You have to be there, please! Ron will be on his best behaviour or so help me, I'll kill him in his sleep." 

Harry shot her a frightened look.

Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably and, "I would love too, you know that but Ron hasn't accepted that it's over and that I'm with Draco."

She reached over and squeezed Ginny's hand, "I would hate to be the cause of tension on your special day." 

Ginny cried indignantly, "You're my maid of honour!" 

Hermione sighed in defeat, she knew it was useless arguing with the fiery redhead, "Of course, I'll be there."

Harry grinned and added, "Don't forget to bring Malfoy." 

Hermione groaned, "Come on, you guys, Ron is going to go round the bloody twist."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and made her typical, fuck it if I care face, "It's our engagement, he can fucking suck it up."

Hermione perked up, "Also, how about I organize a night out at Draco's club for us, just the girls and guys?" 

Ginny jumped to her feet, "That sounds better than this sodding engagement, let's do that."

Harry coughed and reminded his fiance, "Your mother will have your head if you don't have the engagement party at home." 

Ginny frowned, "Fuck, we can do both then."

The three friends laughed loudly and the Muggles around them turned to stare at the trio.

They ordered food and Ginny took out pictures of their vacation next and Hermione filled them in on her visit to Malfoy Manor.

"What was his mother like?" Harry asked, curiously.

He was concerned for his friend but Harry was well aware of Narcissa Malfoy and how she played her part in saving them all.

Hermione beamed, "Narcissa was wonderful, she really supports our relationship."

Ginny softened her gaze, "I'm so glad things are working out for you Mi, it's obvious Malfoy's crazy about you."

Hermione let out a low sigh, the mention of his name was like euphoria to her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione composed herself enough to share the news she was most upset by.

Despite Draco's indifference to Astoria, the woman's flirtatious behaviour lingered in Hermione's mind, leaving a bitter aftertaste.

She played with her fingers and tried to gather the right words.

Harry placed his hand on top of hers, "What's the matter, Hermione?"

Her voice cracked, "Astoria is in love with him." 

Ginny scowled, "She's a stupid cow, Malfoy loves you."

Hermione visibly relaxed, Draco had never given her cause to worry.

She supposed her friends were right.

Hermione exchanged a solemn look with Harry and knew he understood her anxiety at having visited Malfoy Manor and her growing fear of losing Draco.

She was completely in love with him and a life without him looked bleak.

* * *

Five months into their relationship, the press had died down and they stopped being their favourite couple to pursue and annoy.

They were still featured but seldom and only at notable events, especially Ministry functions or Narcissa's fundraising events.

They fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, that void they had both felt was filling up steadily.

Hermione was convinced that this was it, there would be no other man for her but Draco.

She kept her flat but she hardly spent more than a few days there.

Their current living arrangement worked well when it came to projects they were working on together for the Ministry.

Her room was only a namesake, she never slept in it.

Every night she crawled into the arms that held her tightly to his chest.

Since Hermione began spending nights at Draco's flat, his nightmares seemed to lessen.

He still had them, but the intensity reduced, and he hardly felt them anymore.

* * *

**Hermione's flat...**

They were in her flat lazily watching a Star Wars movie.

Now that was a Muggle movie franchise he loved. The force was very much like their magical abilities but heightened and more devasting.

Draco casually brushed his fingers along her arm when Hermione sat up at once and smacked her forehead, "Oh gosh, I don't believe I forgot to tell you."

He looked at his witch curiously.

She clapped her hands together and said excitedly, "Harry proposed to Ginny." 

Draco mused, "Poor Potter." 

Hermione punched him playfully, "He loves her and they've been together for ages."

Draco smiled fondly at how excited Hermione was, "Okay, okay, good for old Pothead."

She eyed him sceptically.

Did marriage scare him?

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage to tell him the rest of the details.

She faked a cough and mumbled almost inaudible, "Ginny and Harry are having an engagement party at The Burrow." 

Draco leaned closer, reduced the volume of the TV and asked, "What did you say, Granger?" 

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm her maid of honour, and they are having an engagement party at The Burrow."

His eyes scrunched up perplexed, "What exactly is The Burrow?"

She smiled and explained cautiously, "Its what everyone calls the Weasleys' house."

He paled if that was even possible.

Draco scowled, "Right! So, obviously Weasel Shit will be there."

Clearly unhappy with the news, he waited for her to continue.

Hermione hesitated and reached for his hand, "Yes, of course. But you'll be with me." 

He laced his long fingers through hers and brought her closer to him, "When is it?"

She cuddled up to him, "On the fifteenth."

It was nearly a month away.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen, she peered into his face concerned.

He closed his eyes and bared his teeth, "Ah Shit, I've got to be in Paris for a meeting with Blaise. I was hoping you would come with me."

His hold on her tightened and he kissed the top of her head.

Draco mumbled at the disappointing turn of events, "So much for that surprise." 

Hermione's heart sank, "Paris? Really?"

He broke free and headed towards the kitchen, "It's okay babe, we can go some other time, besides Potter and Ginny need you here."

A smile spread across her face and she retorted affectionately, "Aww...You called her Ginny." 

Draco narrowed his eyes, "For fuck sake, don't you dare tell her!"

His tone turned deadly serious, "But stay the fuck away from lover boy, he's still hung up on you and I don't want to come back and kick his arse again."

Hermione stared at him confused, again?

When had he kicked Ron's arse in the first place?

She let it go and replied confidently, "I have no intention of being around Ron unless absolutely necessary."

* * *

**The month passed by fairly quickly...**

Hermione folded Draco's trousers and clothes the Muggle way, mainly because of the distraction it offered.

He watched her closely and zipped up two suits inside their protective casing.

She finished her task, plopped down on the bed and sat cross-legged.

A small frown plastered to her face, she pouted miserably.

Fuck, she wanted to go with him.

His gaze softened, "Granger, I'll be back soon."

He leaned forward to kiss her soft lips.

She shoved him away playfully, "Sod off Malfoy, I want to see Paris not spend time with you."

Grabbing her around her waist, he pinned her down holding her captive.

She struggled valiantly but he was too strong.

Bending over, he placed a kiss to the base of her throat and sucked on the delicate flesh before abruptly releasing her.

Hermione pouted, "Tease."

Draco laughed and pulled up his trousers and buttoned his crisp white dress shirt.

They heard the doorbell and Hermione sprinted towards the sound.

They walked into the living room together chatting about Ginny and Harry's engagement.

Draco met the pair in the middle of the living room.

Blaise grinned, "Shall we get going?"

Hermione reached up to give Blaise a quick peck and said firmly, "Make sure he doesn't go lusting after some French tart."

Blaise laughed, "You have my word, Granger."

Draco dropped his bags and pulled Hermione towards him, "Have fun at the party, I love you."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, Blaise looked away awkwardly.

Blaise shook his head, "She's taking this better than Theo."

Theo had been monumentally pissed that his best friends were going to Paris without him, Blaise recalled a colourful slew of curses.

Kingsley authorized the Portkey and Hermione placed the old shoe on the table.

Draco locked eyes with her as they touched the Portkey and disappeared.

Her heart sank and she stared at the spot miserably.

Letting out a sad sigh, she decided on taking a long bubble bath before heading to The Burrow.

The bathroom filled with the scent of lavender and hint of rose, warm water washed over her luxuriously and she sank into its bliss.

* * *

**In Paris...**

They checked into the Ritz Carlton Paris.

Draco offhandedly informed Blaise, "I haven't been to Paris in a while." 

Blaise put his hands into his pockets away from the cold and replied, "I was here a few months ago, my mom had some business to tie up."

He grinned, "Meet you at the lobby bar in an hour?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah sounds good."

He definitely needed to bring Hermione.

She would absolutely love it.

He could see them walking around the city, taking in the many museums, eating custard tarts and chocolate-filled eclairs.

The bed looked inviting and he daydreamed about making love to her on the smooth bedding.

Draco always thought power was the ultimate aphrodisiac but the feisty Gryffindor proved him wrong.

Fuck, he missed his witch!

* * *

Hermione felt thoroughly relaxed by the time she dried herself.

Her tense muscles felt like mush.

She glanced at the clock and cried, "Fuck!"

Time to get ready.

Draco gave her an envelope to give the couple before he left.

He smiled genuinely and pushed the small envelope into her hands, "Engagement gift to the future Potters."

Stunned into silence, she stared at the contents within.

He had given them an all-expenses-paid, three-day honeymoon to Sweden.

Pulling the dress out of the protective bag, she gave it a twirl.

The elegant, light blue dress with small cap sleeves hugged her figure and ended right below her knees.

It was very girly and pretty.

She finished the look with her beloved earrings and bracelet.

Satisfied, Hermione put the envelope in her purse and disapparated to the borders of The Burrow.

* * *

**Harry and Ginny's engagement party - The Burrow.**

It was nearly six months since she ran out of the house in front of her.

Slightly amused by how different her life was now, she made her way up the winding path.

Percy, Charlie and Bill were busy hanging canopies and arranging the chairs.

They all greeted her warmly when they saw her walking up the narrow space that led to The Burrow.

Ron was busy speaking to a reporter who had come far too early, his face split into an awkward but bright smile when he saw her.

Without hesitation, he put his long arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Surprised, Hermione held him gingerly and broke free in seconds.

She rubbed her arms and asked, "Er...is Ginny inside?"

Ron hid his disappointment but managed a smile, "Yeah, she's waiting for you."

When Harry told him Malfoy was away on business and Hermione would be coming alone, he was practically giddy with happiness.

Harry eyed him suspiciously and warned him not to do anything stupid.

Hermione slowly walked through the kitchen,

She sidestepped the hundreds of packages that littered the path when Molly stepped in front of her with her arms wide open.

The older woman hugged her tightly and surrounded her with motherly goodness, "My dear Hermione, I'm so happy to see you."

Ginny came rushing down the stairs, her hair up in a bun and dress flapping around her ankles, "Finally, HELP ME!"

Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be dragged upstairs.

She called out as Ginny pulled her away, "I'll be back Mrs Weasle."

Once inside Ginny's room, Hermione grinned, "Wheres the fire sweetheart?"

It was a Muggle phrase and Ginny didn't get it.

She hurriedly picked up two pairs of shoes and held them up, "Which one?"

Hermione gave it some thought and pointed to the dainty purple heels.

Ginny looked like a beautiful red-headed fairy in her long, flowing, lilac-coloured dress and elegant bun.

Finding the perfect dress had been an utter nightmare.

It had taken the women nearly a week to find it.

Many blisters and tears later, Ginny found her dress hidden deep in Muggle London and they both sighed in relief.

Hermione gushed adoringly, "You look so beautiful."

Ginny fidgeted nervously, it was unlike her to be this nervous

Hermione sighed, "Draco wanted to be here, but he's in Paris."

She said the word Paris with a bit of contempt and disgust.

She handed Ginny the envelope and beamed, "But this is for you guys" 

Ginny took it curiously, tore it open and her widened, "Wow, seriously?"

She was in complete awe!

Hermione snickered, "Yup, seriously, he even called you Ginny."

Peals of laughter filled the room and Ginny yelled, "Shut the fuck up! What have you done to that poor soul?" 

Hermione chuckled, "You have no idea."

A small cough interrupted them.

It was Ron, he took in the carefree moment and mumbled, "Ginny, mum wants you downstairs, people are bloody apparating from everywhere." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, shoved him outside roughly and closed the door on his stunned face.

She let out a deep breath and composed herself, "We might as well go down and face the crowd." 

Hermione smiled reassuringly and offered Ginny her hand, she courtesied and took it.

The two women went down hand in hand and Charlie let out a low whistle, "Looking good ladies."

Ginny rolled his eyes in exasperation and fired back, "Sod off Charlie." 

Charlie grinned affectionately, "Attempt to behave like a woman today little sister."

Ginny scanned the room to see if her mother was around.

Satisfied that Molly was nowhere in sight, she smirked and showed her brother the finger.

Bill entered the kitchen to get the last of the decorations when he caught Ginny with her finger raised.

He coughed and frowned at his little sister.

Ginny smiled sheepishly and had the good grace to look ashamed, she deeply respected her oldest brother.

Fleur greeted Hermione, the beautiful French girl elegantly glided towards them and gushed over Ginny, "Oui, so beautiful ma Cherie."

Her sultry french accent made Hermione think of Draco.

"That's a lot of people," Hermione turned at the nervous shaky voice.

Harry frowned, rubbed his hands and stood behind her looking extremely anxious.

He would gladly face a hundred dementors than the growing crowd outside.

Hermione gave him a reassuring hug, "You will be fine."

Guests were making their way up the small path and some stopped to talk to others, while others sat down.

The reporters were already taking pictures of important people like the Minister and Quidditch players.

Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, getting engaged was definitely hot news.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and hand in hand they stepped into the limelight.

Hermione waved at Luna who had just appeared, they hugged in greeting and made their way to a table.

The evening was well on its way and Hermione was having a marvellous time.

She had danced with Charlie and George and it was a blast, they were so funny and entertaining.

Exhausted she sat down at the closest table and took off her heels; her feet were killing her.

A familiar smell.

A musty cologne and Hermione felt someone sit down next to her.

A plate of chocolate cake was pushed in her direction.

Hermione smiled, she knew it was Ron.

They hadn't been alone since their disastrous wedding and he had been a perfect gentleman tonight.

Turning to face him, he smiled sheepishly and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

He stared at the dancefloor and asked with interest, "How have you been?"

She replied politely, "I've been good, busy with work and things." 

An awkward silence followed...

He sighed, "It's so good to see you," he meant it with all his heart.

Hermione smiled, not knowing what else to do.

Abruptly, he held out his hand and asked her to dance.

She was reluctant but it was such a heartfelt request, she accepted and he led her onto the dancefloor.

Everyone watched with interest, knowing the history they shared.

His hands trembled and in all honesty, she felt nothing but affection for a friend.

He held her at a safe distance and they moved to the music slowly.

Ron missed her so much, her wonderful smell surrounded him.

He wanted to drop his lips to hers and taste her just one more time.

Risking everything, Ron pulled an unsuspecting Hermione closer to his body.

She stiffened momentarily and politely excused herself leaving him alone on the floor while she went to speak to Luna.

Luna rubbed Hermione's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

She shuddered and felt a shiver, "Yes, I'm fine, Luna, I'm just cold."

Hermione looked out on to the dance floor and Ron stared at her with anguished eyes.

She looked away quickly and headed inside.

* * *

**Paris day two...**

Draco and Blaise were having breakfast before their third meeting with the contractors.

They were going on-site to look and inspect the space.

Blaise looked at the paper first and cursed, it was going to be a long bloody day.

The front page had a blown-up picture of the happy couple and few pictures of the guests which included a rather sizable picture of Hermione slow dancing with Ron and Weasley gazing at her completely in love.

It was an intimate picture.

Blaise knew Draco was going to lose his shit when he saw it.

He glanced at his best friend over the top of the paper, he wouldn't have to wait long for Draco's reaction.

The ice blonde straightened and narrowed his eyes angrily.

His face contorted with rage and fury as he stared into the paper.

He turned the paper sideways and scrutinized it from every possible angle.

What the absolute fuck?

Draco fumed, "Did you see? That fuckers got his hands all over my girlfriend."

Blaise put the paper down, "It's just a dance Drake, it hardly means anything."

He tried to be the voice of reason.

Draco threw the paper down in disgust, "The one thing I asked was her to stay the fuck away from him."

He glared at the picture, "Look at him, looking at her like he's fucking star struck."

* * *

**The next morning...**

Hermione saw the front page and groaned, shit!

Her initial reaction had been to contact Draco at once but he remained uncontactable.

Either he was busy or he was avoiding her.

While nursing her fifth cup of tea and nervously tapping her foot on the ground a beautiful white wolf appeared in the middle of her small living room.

She sighed in relief, _**"Let's talk when I come back tomorrow."**_

His voice was low and moody.

Yes, he was obviously angry and Hermione didn't need to be the smartest witch of the age to figure that out.

* * *

Draco avoided Hermione, he had got all the messages she sent to his Muggle phone device but he glanced at them and tossed his phone away in irritation.

Sending his Patronus had a purpose, it had a deep meaning and that meant you don't fuck with a Malfoy.

He concentrated on the meetings, clearing his mind of all other unwanted crap.

They sealed the deal and Blaise and he celebrated at the hotel bar.

Blaise tried to speak to him about the issue at hand but Draco silenced him with a look.

* * *

Ron smiled lovingly at the picture of Hermione and him dancing.

For once, The Daily Prophet had done something worthwhile.

It was such a flattering angel, she looked beautiful and he didn't look too shabby either.

He was sure in the corners of her heart, she still loved him.

Making up his mind to double his efforts, he started to devise a plan.

* * *

Hermione hardly got any sleep.

One, she missed Draco's arms around her.

Two, she was anxious at what he was going to say.

The dance meant diddly squat to her. The only reason she had even danced with Ron was to try and salvage the lifelong friendship they shared.

Nothing more and nothing less!

Damn her need to see the good in everything and everyone.

Stupid bloody goody two shoes!

* * *

The sun had just about come up when Hermione heard the loud thud that came from her living room.

Hurriedly, reaching for her wand, she pointed it at her room door.

Draco walked into her room, cool as ice and instructed through clenched teeth, "Put that away, Granger." 

Replacing her wand on her night cupboard, she studied the blonde Slytherin.

He played with a snow globe that she kept on her dresser, watching the snow float around and descend within the glass orb.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione made the first move, "Did you just get back?"

Still eyeing the falling fake snow, he nodded curtly.

Hermione smiled with a slight nod.

She piled her messy curls on top of her head and went towards the kitchen with him in tow.

She elegantly waved her wand and the appliances came to life with purpose.

"Do you still love him?" Draco hissed not bothering to mask the hurt and pain he felt.

He locked eyes with her and pleaded, "I just want the truth, Granger." 

Please stop this pain.

An unfamiliar tightness gripped his heart.

_I gave you my life Granger._

His question cut through her and seared her heart.

The pain and anguish were so raw.

Hermione closed the distance between them quickly and cupped his face, "I love you so much, Draco, you have no idea just how much I do."

_I would die for you._

She placed her hand on his chest and whispered tenderly, "I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt that."

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. 

His stormy eyes were pools of despair, they stared into her warm golden brown.

Draco had trust issues, considering everything he had suffered, it was a miracle he got out with only trust issues and not years of therapy.

Usually a confident man, he lay in her arms broken and helpless.

Sensing his urgent need for reassurance, Hermione pulled Draco to her and crushed her lips to his.

The haze lifted and he responded desperately holding onto her tightly.

He wanted to speak but she silenced him with another kiss, "Later! I want you to make love to me."

She whispered between kisses, "I'm yours, always yours."

Allowing himself to be led into her small bedroom, he sighed as she lovingly stripped him off his clothes and surrendered to his will.

* * *

He was exhausted from the trip and dealing with his emotions but he could see he had nothing to worry about.

Granger loved him, they belonged together.

She slept soundly tucked into her side of the bed, completely naked.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and reached for his boxers, pulling it up he headed for the kitchen.

He threw open the cupboard, grabbed a tea bag and cup and poured the hot water.

There was a loud knock and Draco glanced at the clock, it was barely nine o'clock.

Intrigued and grabbing his wand, he answered the door curiously.

A stunned Ron stood outside with a bunch of flowers staring at the semi-naked Slytherin.

Draco wasted no time, he wiped his wand around and pointed it at Ron, "What the fuck are you doing here Weasley?"

Ron took advantage of the golden opportunity and sneered, "You already know the answer to that question Malfoy."

Hermione came into the hall wearing the sheet toga style and stared at Ron in shock.

She quickly rubbed her sleepy eyes, held onto her boyfriend's arm and asked sternly, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron smirked, "Just came by to see how you were doing."

Hermione stared him down in disbelief.

Her eyes travelled over Draco longingly, "Well, thank you but as you can see, I'm more than fine."

Ron replied with a slight edge to his voice, "Yes, I can see that." 

He turned on his heel and left, a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips.

Malfoy did not look happy and that pleased him immensely.

The second Ron left, Draco rounded on Hermione in fury, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

He yelled, he was beyond fucking angry.

She cowered and stepped back, "Draco, please calm down! He never comes by."

Hermione tried her best to explain but he wouldn't listen.

She was beginning to lose her patience.

Draco bared his teeth and hissed, "I fucking told you to stay away from him, because I know how his mind works."

He spat viciously, "The fucker is still in love with you, why is that so hard for you to understand?" 

Hermione tried to touch him, "Draco, please." 

He brushed her off and moved away, "Don't fucking touch me, I'm leaving."

He got dressed in a hurry and disapparated without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> SUPER INTENSE! Broke my heart a bit!
> 
> Please note:- I do not hate Ron, he's just a guy who has lost the love of his life and wants it back! He's just in denial and lost! We have all missed a lost love :) :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**At Draco's flat...**

Back at his flat, Draco sat on the plush sofa and thought about what happened.

Maybe he had been too harsh on Hermione, maybe Ron was being a fucking prick.

So many maybes!

He never handled "maybe's" very well, he dealt in definite answers.

The only constant was the gut-wrenching pain he felt at the thought of losing her.

* * *

Hermione stared into her cup of tea unable to drink it.

She was utterly miserable.

Draco's departing face was etched in her memory.

He was suffering and she was the cause of it, unintentionally of course, but he hadn't stayed to listen to reason.

Stubborn bloody Slytherin.

What the hell was Ron thinking? Showing up at her place unannounced like that.

Had one dance sparked hope? She was going to have a real heart to heart with him.

It was time for him to let go of the past. The only love and affection she felt for him was as a friend.

Frustrated, Hermione got up and attended to the menial tasks of cleaning her small flat.

Hours went by and Draco remained silent, she couldn't bear it any longer.

Rushing into her room, she hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt.

Putting caution to the wind, Hermione apparated directly into Draco's flat like she always did. If he didn't like it, tough shit!

The lights were dim, there were no signs of him.

Shit! Had he gone out? Giving up, she almost collapsed onto the plush leather couch.

A deep grunt and groan pierced through the silence.

Despite the emptiness of the living room, she could faintly smell him.

Hermione felt her legs turn to jelly.

Merlin, please don't be what she thought it to be.

Her breathing quickened and she held onto the wall to steady herself.

Life couldn't be this cruel. She loved Draco with a purity, she had never experienced.

The grunts got louder as she got closer.

Newer, unfamiliar noises were mixed in-between the sounds of a pleasured man.

With trembling fingers, she pushed open the door.

She was not ready for what greeted her and she gasped in surprise.

He turned to face her; his face emotionless.

Ignoring her, he continued with what he was doing.

Draco knew Hermione would turn up; he just didn't know when

A satisfied smirk curved his lips, let her watch.

He was barefoot, she followed his lead and took off her shoes.

Carefully leaving it by the door, she cautiously stepped into the padded room.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, and she didn't disturb him.

Awkwardly leaning against a full-length mirror, she watched him with growing interest.

The sound of his leg hitting the punching bag, echoed through the room.

He grunted loudly as it made contact.

Draco worked his way through a kickboxing routine.

Muggle fighting techniques, effective for close combat, like his beat down on the Weasel at the Quidditch tournament.

The sweat dripped off him steadily, he was drenched in it.

His adrenaline pumping, he continued his assault on the unsuspecting punching bag.

His short strands of hair stuck up awkwardly, but it suited him, his bare body glistened with sweat, it coated his defined torso and sculptured stomach.

Hermione felt her eyes linger and travel over him appreciatively.

She felt the familiar tug behind her navel and a stirring below.

A low whimper escaped her lips and Draco turned to face her, raising his eyebrow in question.

Wondering how she was going to fuck him without touching him came to mind.

He had been clear in telling her not to touch him.

She frowned, they were in the middle of a fight and she was thinking about fucking him,

Really woman? You're thinking about sex?

Priorities Hermione, priorities.

Clearly, he wasn't going to talk or do anything but stand around kicking a dusty, dirty bag hanging from the ceiling.

"We need to talk," Hermione said firmly.

He wasn't going to run away this time, he was going to listen to her.

Draco kicked the bag hard and followed it up with two quick punches.

His muscles rippled and sweat glistened off his body.

Silence...

Rolling her eyes, she tried again, "WE NEED TO TALK," more loudly this time.

He gave the bag a high kick and it flew to the other side of the room.

Her eyes flew open at the raw strength he possessed.

Okay, so maybe this was a bad idea.

Hermione took a step back, putting a bit of distance between them.

Draco watched her move away from him, that hurt.

He rasped, "Don't step away as if I would hurt you, I'd sooner hurt myself than you."

It was the truth!

He closed the distance between them.

Hermione gulped, despite the dripping sweat, he smelt amazing.

"About Ron..." she started to say, but he held up a gloved hand to silence her.

The absolute fury he felt, the raw anger that had flowed through his veins was there but subdued.

His words were calculated, "There's nothing to talk about, Granger."

When she opened her mouth to speak, he shut her up again, "but I will say this, if you want Weasley, I won't hold you back."

He said it through clenched teeth tasting the bile at the fucking unpleasantness of her back in Weasley's arms.

Draco was done fighting, his earlier outburst at her flat was from a place deep within.

A place of bottled up with insecurity and darkness.

A forbidden place from his past.

Hermione scoffed, WANT WEASLEY? RON? was he barking mad!

Fire and blood...

A haze descended upon Hermione, her eyes burnt with purpose.

Her very being was on pure unadulterated fire!

Draco was close enough for Hermione to grab him, and she did.

Grabbing him roughly, she stared him down.

Never the man to back down, he matched her intensity and ferocity.

The Gryffindor in her leapt out and consumed her, "I listened to you. Now listen to me."

He didn't break eye contact, he saw the fire raging within.

She poked him in the chest, "I'm not a fucking child who doesn't know what she wants."

Her breathing rapid, she hissed, "I want you, Ron means nothing to me."

His chest heaved at the sincerity of her words.

Without hesitation, he brought his head down and crushed her lips with his.

Hard enough that his lip split and he tasted blood.

He felt so good under her fingers, she had felt him more times than she could count but each time it was different.

Backed up against the mirror, his hands roamed under her t-shirt, the hard material of his gloves against her skin.

The rough texture felt good, its roughness left goosebumps where it touched.

He pushed the t-shirt up and she removed it, throwing it away from her, while he unhooked her bra.

Pressing up against her, feeling the soft mounds against his chest, he kissed her again, running his talented tongue along her neck.

Hermione snaked her hand down and undid the drawstring of his jogging bottoms, it fell to the ground in a heap.

His erection pressed against her jeans, his cock demanded to be let free.

She wiggled her arse wanting to shed her jeans, she couldn't wait to get out of them.

Draco sensed her discomfort, taking a nipple in his mouth, he undid the buttons and helped her to squeeze out of her tight jeans.

He groaned against her breast, twirling his tongue around the hardened nipple, the sensation went to her core.

Tightening small fingers in his hair, she held him in place and leaned forward pushing herself against his mouth.

Placing his hand on top of the flimsy material that covered her sex, he slowly rubbed the area through the material.

The sultry moans that came off her were like sweet music to his ears, it fueled his own desire.

Hooking his fingers through the band of her knickers, he tugged at it hard and it fell to the floor in shreds of pink and white.

Her wetness was compelling, a long finger found its way expertly within her tightness.

Hermione was naturally tight, no matter how many times they had sex, her little hidden garden remained so fucking tight.

He loved it!

Moving his fingers around her slick folds, he brought her to that point of no return, he inserted his finger deep within her and felt her spasm.

Hermione threw her head back and let out a low whimper.

Completely naked he withdrew his fingers and placed his firm hands on her buttocks.

He lifted her, she wrapped her legs around him and slipped against his sweatiness.

Draco tightened his hold on Hermione, his hardness pressed into her side.

She groaned with wanting.

Carrying her to the middle of the training mat, he put her down roughly.

They were completely exposed, she felt his cock tease her entrance.

Draco took her hard and Hermione moaned taking every hard inch of him within her.

Merlin, this man was amazing. He pounded into her with sheer determination.

Her fingers dug deep into his back, fingernails scraping the skin, momentary regret at the marks she would have caused on his pale skin, a dent to his perfectness.

Her hips moved in unison to his, she met his thrusts with her own, arching her back. 

Long fingers ran seductive patterns along her body feeling every inch.

Her fingers roamed his firmness and shapely body before moving into his hair.

Closing her eyes, she felt her heat, it felt like the calm between the storm.

It gathered from all parts of her body to her swollen little clit.

He sucked on the base of her throat and with one push, she came undone, "Oh...my...god...Draco."

He let her ride the blissful release, holding back his own.

He was about to explode.

Hermione saw his beautiful thrusts through the mirror in front of them, the rise and fall of his arse as he fucked her was erotically stimulating to watch. 

They looked sinful, moving the way they did.

Light kisses adorned her neck and she held him tight.

He released his pent-up anger, frustration, and sweet love for the woman beneath him.

Draco groaned aloud, not bothering to muffle his pleasured release.

"I love you Draco, don't ever doubt that," Hermione whispered in his ear as he lay on top of her.

Breathing hard, he pulled out and moved to her side.

They lay side by side in his training room, staring at the ceiling in silence.

He got up and pulled her up with him, she staggered.

Draco didn't hesitate he put his arms under Hermione and carried her bridal style.

Naked she rested her head against his chest, as he walked towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he gently placed her down and they showered together, enjoying the water wash over them.

He leaned against her back and whispered, "You are my everything, Granger."

Closing her eyes, she leaned against him.

* * *

**A few days later at The Ministry of Magic.**

Hermione stood by Kingsley's table with a file in a hand.

They had caught a Death Eater and the men in the room were jubilant.

Harry's eyes sparkled, and Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

She made eye contact and smiled; he returned the smile lovingly.

Kingsley spoke and they all listened to the Minister of Magic, "Have vertiserum ready, Potter, he might be unwilling to talk."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Angus has it on standby."

Kingsley beamed and declared proudly, "Good work gentlemen! Good work indeed!" 

The captured man sat in the interrogation room, waiting to be questioned.

Magically chained, dirt-caked inside his fingernails, ripped clothes, his skin blue and grey with malnutrition.

The near decomposing man was skin and bone.

His eyes widened in shock as Harry entered the small room and closed the door.

The man let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight of the man that vanquished his beloved Dark Lord.

Harry narrowed his eyes to mere slits, "You will give us what we want or so help me you will beg for the Dementor's kiss before we are done with you."

He tried a little bit of good cop, bad cop.

He needed information to where the others were. This pathetic man in front of him was a small fry.

The only useful information they had been able to gather from the snivelling man was that the man in charge was Dolohov.

Pure rage surged within Harry at the remembrance of the name, the bastard killed Remus Lupin.

Dolohov was a Death Eater, who served in Voldemort's inner circle, he was powerful and formidable.

It was unwelcome news indeed, that he oversaw the new illustrious bunch of Death Eaters and sympathizers.

Draco had been vital in the man's capture and his face contorted with disgust at hearing Dolohov's name.

The man had an innate hatred towards Muggle-borns.

He was ruthless and murderous, the merciless Death Eater would stop at nothing to fulfil his goal.

Draco itched to catch him soon.

He had a debt to settle.

* * *

**Later that night after work.**

He heard a small cough, and he looked up to see Hermione standing by the door of his small office.

She had a bowl in her hand.

Walking in, she placed the bowl in front of him, in it was vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips.

He smacked his lips, it was one of his favourite snacks.

She plonked down on the sofa and tucked her legs under, "I want to plan Ginny's Hen night."

He came around to sit on the table facing her and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Thoughtfully, she asked, "I was thinking of having it at the Club, is that alright?"

Few drops of ice cream landed on his chin, Hermione reached and brushed it off licking her fingers in the process.

Draco leaned over and kissed her nose, his lips felt cold. "Of course, darling, don't worry about."

Hermione squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

She leaned against the door and asked earnestly, "Right I'm off to bed, are you coming?"

He shook his head miserably, "No babe you carry on, I have to finish these reports or Blaise will have my head."

He heard her sweet laughter as she walked away.

* * *

**Girls day out...**

The two Gryffindor's sat across each other in the pub slash restaurant.

Ginny was having her usual Tuna melt sandwich and Hermione opted for something new and gone with a chicken mayonnaise sandwich.

After taking one bite, she regretted her decision at once and washed it down with her milkshake.

She grinned and squealed unable to contain the excitement in her voice, "Hen night, Friday night."

"AWESOME," Ginny replied excitedly completely abandoning her sandwich.

"I was thinking Gin, shall we invite the rest of the girls?" Hermione asked Ginny thoughtfully.

She rattled off a list, "Luna, of course, the Harpies, anyone I've missed?"

Ginny scrunched her face in thought, "Nope, I think that's about it."

Hermione drained her milkshake, "How's Ron? I've been meaning to speak to him after he turned up at my flat."

She shuddered at the memory.

Ginny took a handful of chips and stuffed her face, "He's in Russia, training." 

Frowning, Hermione absentmindedly sipped her milkshake, the milky strawberry tasted amazing.

Her sandwich disaster forgotten, she focused on the one thing she got right.

* * *

**HEN NIGHT**

The ladies decided on meeting directly at the club, except Ginny who Hermione had agreed to chauffeur.

She was the bride to be, after all. 

Bernard picked her up, Draco had graciously given up his Bentley for the night.

The men were in Downtown London at a new wizarding pub, owned by a business partner.

It was the opening and Draco and Blaise had been invited.

Of course, they took Theo with them and extended an invitation to Potter.

Harry had been taken back by Malfoys invite but graciously decided to accept the offer.

Obviously, the man was trying for Hermione's sake and Harry decided he would too.

If they could catch Death Eaters together, having a pint should be fairly easy, besides, he was having a rather enjoyable time with the ex-Slytherins.

"Whose round is it?" Theo asked over the noise.

They all looked at Draco and he growled, "Do I look like a bunch of walking Galleons to you lot?"

Theo snorted, "Actually you look like a fucking prat."

Blaise roared with laughter, "You got to admit, you fucking walked right into that one."

Draco grinned, "Yeah, keep talking fuckers."

He got up and went to the bar to place their order.

When he returned, Blaise and Theo were having an animated argument.

"A hundred galleons say I get her number before you," Theo challenged Blaise.

"You're on mate," Blaise laughed and shook Theos hand.

Draco leaned against the chair, "And Luna is okay with this?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and retorted sadly, "She wants time Drake, I told you that. Besides, this is just a bit of fun."

Draco and Harry watched in interest as Theo and Blaise approached the table confidently.

Within minutes, Theo blushed bright red, leaving a laughing Blaise at the table, he came rushing back to theirs.

"Trouble mate?" Draco asked innocently trying hard not to laugh.

Theo glared at Blaise, who was now talking to the women at the table.

They turned to look at Draco and he straightened surprised by the look they gave him.

Theo spat out bitterly, "That fucking idiot, he told them I was recovering from a social illness." 

Harry burst out laughing and Draco joined in, "Fuck, that's bad."

Blaise swaggered back to their table confidently.

Theo shoved him, "You fucker, that wasn't fair." 

Blaise smirked, "I never said anything, about playing fair."

He put the parchment with the woman's number in front of Theos nose and stretched out his hand, "Pay up bitch."

Theo laughed hard and reluctantly handed over the money.

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "To be fair, they were more interested in Draco than any of us." 

Draco grinned, "I'm a taken man mate."

Nobody compared to Granger, not even close.

He eyed Harry and mused, "Potter, you okay there?"

Potters eyes had glazed over.

Harry was on his third bottle of Firewhisky and he was feeling the effects of it, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks for the invite Malfoy."

He meant it wholeheartedly.

Draco waved his hand cooly, "Don't worry about it."

He shouted at the other two men, "You buggers already know this, but Potters engaged."

Theo almost spat out his drink and Blaise rose to pat Harry on the back.

He stared at the men and exclaimed, "Damn, is every fucker in a relationship except me?"

Blaise pointed to Theo and said lightly heartbroken, "Even this git is with Luna."

The lanky blonde opened his mouth to say that he technically wasn't but closed it again, he really wanted to be.

Banging his mug on the table, Blaise declared loudly enough for everyone to turn and look at them, "I'm going to get fucking wasted, congratulations Potter."

The men laughed at Blaise's retreating figure as he went to order the next round at the bar.

* * *

Ginny was impressed by the Muggle car

She leaned into the upholstery of the luxurious car, ran her fingers along the material and said, "Brooms and apparation are nothing compared to this."

Bernard chuckled, "Might I offer my congratulations Miss Weasley and tell you both how gorgeous you look tonight."

Hermione reached over and patted Bernard's hand, "Thank you so much."

Ginny cried excitedly, "THANK YOU!"

Hermione covered her ears, "Okay, you need to calm down."

Ginny laughed and Hermione hugged her friend tightly.

Bernard took them right to the front and the valet greeted them at once.

The minute she stepped out with Ginny, a few cameras went off taking their picture.

Ginny whispered mischievously, "Bet we make the papers tomorrow Hermione."

Girls gone wild, great!

The Manager snapped to attention, "This way Miss Granger, we've been expecting you, Winston will be your server tonight and please, if you need anything please let me know."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, Adam," he was shocked but pleased that she remembered his name.

He stepped aside, and Winston led them to the VIP section.

The music pumped, and the place was packed.

Hermione couldn't help but move to the music when she felt a hand across her waist pull her backwards.

Draco lightly brushed her earlobe and rasped, "You look beautiful, green suits you." 

Hermione turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss.

He let her go and greeted the women, "Evening Ladies!"

There were many choruses of Hi's, hope everything's good and this place is awesome.

Harry made his way to Ginny and kissed her full on the mouth, holding her close and cradling her to his body.

Ginny mused, "Harry are you drunk?" 

Theo and Blaise came from behind and Luna beamed, Theo, smiled at her sheepishly and engaged her in conversation.

Blaise looked at his friend and snorted.

Theo shot him a disgusted look and whispered menacingly, "Don't you dare fuck this up for me."

Luna whispered something in Theos ear, and they disappeared.

Blaise and Draco exchanged knowing looks.

Hermione placed her palm on Draco's chest, "You want to dance?"

He held her close, kissed her heatedly and mumbled, "Tempting."

He broke away reluctantly, "But I've got some papers to go through darling, but I promise I'll join you soon."

Hermione pouted and he planted another quick kiss to her lips and spoke to Blaise over the music, "Shall we go sort this shit out?"

Blaise was just getting to know a Harpies teammate of Ginny's but as Draco's business partner and occasional financial advisor, he knew he had to fucking go.

Groaning, he reluctantly followed Draco to the lavish office above the Club.

An hour passed and they had covered most of the problems at hand when Theo burst in.

He joked jovially, "The women are sloshed and Luna and I are dating."

He crashed onto the couch, relieved that it finally happened.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks and got up to hug their friend.

Theo pushed them away jokingly, "Stop you buggers, I didn't get fucking married." 

The two men let out a low laugh and returned to their papers.

Theo stretched, got to his feet and went to stand by the large glass window that was the perfect vantage point for everything happening below.

Draco had purposely gotten it installed to keep an eye on whatever was going on in the Club.

Theo narrowed his eyes and hissed darkly, "Holy Fuck." 

Draco raised a curious eyebrow, "What the hell are you on about it?"

Theo pointed to the crowd below, "The Cannons are in the Club, Drake."

Draco narrowed his eyes, this was going to end badly.

Ron and his team commandeered a table and seemed to be ordering big.

They looked completely piss faced.

He could see Potter, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna walk up to Weasley through the crowded floor.

Hermione glanced up at him in concern.

She could see Draco watching their movements from his office, she went with her friends enthusiastically.

She hung back and talked with Luna, the quirky blonde had finally accepted Theo and the two were officially dating.

Draco was no longer interested in his papers, he stayed with Theo by the window intently watching Weasley's movements.

Potter shook his hand, Ginny gave her brother a quick peck, Luna, and Hermione waved awkwardly without getting too close.

They returned to their table and Draco could see Weasel Shit staring at Hermione as she danced with Ginny and Luna.

He fucking knew that look.

Blaise called out, "Oi, let's finish this shit and head down."

Draco tore himself from the window unwillingly and sat back down, eager to finish as quickly as possible.

Fifteen minutes went by and Theo swore, a low hiss escaped his lips," The no-good fucker."

Again, Blaise and Draco looked up at him and he pointed downwards, his face twisted in an ugly sneer.

Ron grabbed Hermione from behind and grinded into her as she tried to shove him away.

Luna looked uncomfortable and Ginny and Harry were nowhere in sight.

Draco narrowed his eyes in fury and balled his hands into fists.

Blaise joined him, and his face changed from its usual calm to anger, Theo rubbed his knuckles menacingly beside them.

All it took was a moment's hesitation, Draco barely had time to turn around.

Ron turned Hermione around, trapping her to his chest and kissed her full on the mouth.

Draco saw it through a haze, another man's lips on his beloved, another man's hands on her back, her hands trapped between her breasts and his chest.

Why wasn't she pulling away? Please, Merlin, let her pull away!

Draco felt the floor open and swallow him whole.

Specks of red adorned his vision, "I'm going to kill that motherfucker."

He was already on his way down when Blaise and Theo caught up.

"RON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screamed in his face; she beat on his chest with her hands.

She felt tears of frustration sting her eyes but he was too strong and very drunk if only she could reach her wand.

Ron drunkenly slurred and tried to kiss her again, "Come on, darling, I know you want this."

Missing her lips, he planted a mushy kiss to her neck.

Her body went limp with disgust.

Instant repulsion, she felt the bile rise in her throat.

Draco reached for his wand but remembered the Muggles.

Fuck!

Draco reached Ron and Hermione entangled together, without hesitation he grabbed Ron by the collar and roughly spun him around.

"Oi, what the f...?" Was all Ron could get out, Draco's fist connected with his face and he went flying backwards.

Ron wiped the blood with the back of his hand and stood up threateningly.

His teammates helped him up and they glared at Draco.

Draco bellowed, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND."

Ron sneered, ignoring Draco, he spoke directly to Hermione, "I know you loved it, babe, I'll see you later sweetheart."

He blew her a quick kiss and disappeared into the crowd.

She stared after him stunned and rooted to the spot.

Everyone was staring at her, their expressions curious.

Ron staggered drunkenly from the Club, almost losing his balance and hitting the curb.

He knew Draco owned the bloody place and he did not fancy himself getting beaten up to a pulp by the security blokes.

Even with his teammates, they were horribly outnumbered, besides he achieved what he set out to do.

The insecure Slytherin prat looked positively murderous.

Phase two - Complete.

Smiling to himself, Ron hummed a tune as he apparated to his messy flat.

He would face Harry and his sister in due time but tonight victory was his, Malfoy was bound to chuck Hermione now!

Draco stared after the cowards retreating figure long after he had gone.

He slowly turned to his girlfriend; his face contorted with pure rage.

They made eye contact; her body was convulsing with anger.

Ginny and Harry appeared from the far end of the dance floor hurriedly and were standing by Hermione looking concerned.

She reached out cautiously to touch Draco, but he moved his arm away and pointed a finger at her unable to speak.

He backed away slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Pain, so much pain.

She sobbed tears of frustration while Ginny and Luna hugged her.

"It'll be ok, Mi," Ginny reassuringly told Hermione. Her brother had gone too fucking far!

Wiping her tears, Hermione made to follow Draco, but Blaise stepped in and advised firmly, "Let him go, Granger, he needs a bit of time."

Hermione looked into Blaise's sympathetic face and nodded miserably.

Theo and Blaise exchanged a grave look over her head.

Blaise took the opposite seat and asked in concern, "Mate, you okay?"

Draco had a bottle open and his head in his hands.

Theo cleared his throat, "Potter said he'll take Hermione home but she's refusing to leave without you." 

It was the truth! Hermione had flat out refused to leave until she spoke to her boyfriend.

Draco looked up, his eyes bloodshot, "No, I'll take her home."

He managed to get up, he swayed dangerously, Theo held onto him and they made their way downstairs.

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap, playing unconsciously with her bracelet.

She watched Draco's approaching figure curiously, he was a complete fucking mess.

She stood up as he got close, "Draco..."

He silenced her with his hand and said in a flat, deadly tone, "Let's go home,"

Hermione looked at him in anguish and nodded at once.

She said her goodbyes and Ginny made her promise to call.

Ginny went up to Draco and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much, Malfoy, and I'm sorry about my moronic brother," it was the best she could do until she got a hold of Ron.

Draco smiled slightly and Harry patted his back, "Later mate."

Luna went to stand by Theo, and he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

She put her arms around him and hugged him close.

The silence in the car was unnerving.

Bernard looked in the rearview mirror in worry, something unsettling had happened between the two.

Draco stared out of the window deep in thought, his head against the cool glass.

Hermione stared at him intently, not daring to reach out and touch him.

After a few moments, she broke the silence, "Please take me home Bernard." 

"NO," came the stern reply from Draco.

He hissed darkly, "Take us to my flat and you are dismissed for the night."

Bernard did not reply but nodded solemnly at Draco.

Once they got out of the car Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and they apparated directly into his flat, he let her go and she fell onto his couch.

He went straight to the bar and expertly fixed himself a drink.

Hermione pressed her lips down and muttered, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?" 

A burst of low sarcastic laughter escaped his lips and he drained the contents in the crystal tumbler.

He tossed back another drink and sneered, "Is Weasley expecting you tonight or do you come and go as you please?" 

Hermione staggered and fired back, "WHAT?" 

She couldn't believe her ears, "You believe the lies he told?"

She closed the distance between them and he stepped back wanting to get away from her.

Hermione cried indignantly, "YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED." 

Draco laughed manically, "Yeah, I saw you kiss him; EVERYONE saw you fucking kiss him."

She tried desperately to convince him, "Are you deluded? Ron was drunk, he kissed me." 

She did her best to make him see reason but she was not going to fight to prove her innocence.

He fired back, "BULLSHIT! Why Granger, do you miss him? Am I not good enough for you?"

Always second best, his father's voice echoed in his head.

Draco leered, "Are you going to fuck him next or have you already?"

Searing hot pain cut through him and he was bleeding to death.

With every word Draco uttered, Hermione's temper spiralled out of control and threatened to consume her whole.

Did he believe what he was saying or was he just drunk? Either way, she was not going to tolerate it for much longer.

Draco took a step towards Hermione and she stood her ground.

He yelled, "YOU HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO KISS WEASLEY IN MY FUCKING CLUB! IN FRONT OF ME?"

He stared her down, his eyes a raging whirlwind of anger, "THIS IS OVER, GRANGER, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE."

Coldness seeped in; the icy sensation replaced the blood in her veins.

The words, "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE," echoed within her mind, drumming against the threads of her sanity, pulling dangerously at its strings.

The room spun, she willed herself to remain calm. Her knuckles turned white from clutching the table hard.

He watched her intently, what the fuck was wrong with her? She looked like she was going to pass out.

Draco moved closer to catch her if she did.

Hanging her head, she asked in pain, "How can you doubt me Draco?"

Hurt and pain latched on to each word as she tried to regain control.

He sneered and taunted, "Considering how we got together, can you blame me?"

The regret was immediate!

Draco wanted to take it back!

Hermione flinched and reeled back as if he physically assaulted her.

Salazar her face!

He had thrown the whirlwind start to their relationship in her face, the fact that she cheated on Ron by giving herself to him.

Her eyes said it all.

What the fuck had he done!? I'm sorry, he wanted to tell her repeatedly, but it just would not come out.

He wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

A desperate gasp escaped from the depths of her despair.

She stared at him like he was a stranger. If he could have died, he would have gladly chosen this moment to do so.

To have the man she loved so ardently, throw her biggest regret in her face was like a knife through her heart.

He was the other sinning party; he knew what happened.

For him to use it against her was unforgivable, it made her skin crawl.

He had delivered their death sentence.

Hermione stared him down, she willed back the tears that threatened to fall and threw him a look of pure disgust, "Fuck you, Malfoy!"

Leaning towards her, he ran a long finger down her cheek and whispered viciously, "Been there, done that." 

Hermione moved away from his touch.

Fuck this! She didn't need this from him.

Throwing him one last look of contempt, she apparated directly into her flat.

Her head was spinning with the severity of the situation.

She fell where she stood, hugging her legs to her chest, she cried and let the tears fall steadily.

Could their precious relationship survive this?

She could kill Ron for his part in this.

A dark cloud descended over Draco; he had trusted her, and she had taken that trust and shoved it down his throat.

The embarrassment, the humiliation of having his girlfriend in the arms of another man right before his own eyes.

He had given her everything! There wasn't anything left for him to offer another human being.

She was his light and that light flickered and died.

Draco did not forgive easily, he never forgot either, he got even.

It was the Slytherin way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> THE STORM BEFORE THE CALM
> 
> INTENSITY X 10
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Sixteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco felt like hell!

His head pounded dangerously.

A dull, stabbing, pain plagued the left side of his head.

Clutching onto the sides, he gingerly rubbed his temples.

Was he in his flat?

He had woken up awkwardly sprawled across the couch, a half-empty bottle of scotch on the glass table.

_Hermione...Granger..._

The memories of the previous night came rushing back to him and so did the bile.

Draco winced in pain.

The kiss with Weasley, the words he had spoken and her grief-stricken face...

A major part of him expected her to turn up at his side, and they would make love and forget everything in each other's arms.

But how do you come back from the events of last night? How do you erase Weasley's kiss? How could he take back what he had said?

Weasley, he thought bitterly.

The fucker would pay dearly.

Checking his phone, Draco chucked it aside in frustration.

He had many calls to return but none from the person he wanted.

Not a single call. Not a single message.

Had he driven her away for good? Could he forget what happened with Weasley?

The image of Weasley kissing Hermione made his insides churn unpleasantly.

The way the bastard's fingers touched her skin.

Argh! Anger built up slowly refusing to back down and retreat.

_Granger belonged to him! Always..._

Draco clutched his head again, the questions and uncertainly were making his head pound dangerously.

Unsteady yet necessary, he slowly got to his feet and found his bearing.

A shower! A long fucking shower! He always thought best after a cleansing shower.

He let the water run over him, unconsciously reaching for his shampoo, he accidentally grabbed Hermione's lavender body wash instead.

Staring at the bottle, he swallowed hard.

Her wet naked body pressed up against him, her sultry moans pierced his thoughts until it consumed his mind completely.

_Granger..._

The steady stream of water fell over him relentlessly.

He closed his eyes and pictured her skin, her fingers, her tight dripping...

_My love..._

The need for her was overwhelming.

His breathing quickened, bringing the bottle closer to his face, he inhaled deeply.

The familiar scent travelled into his nostrils and lodged itself in his conscious.

Closing his eyes to relish the smell, he stiffened at the memory of Weasley's hands on Hermione.

Anger tore through him at her betrayal and he threw the bottle away, it crashed against the tiles, fell to the ground and its contents squirted out.

He banged his fists on the wall. He missed her more than he could say, and it had only been a couple of hours.

Draco concluded that Hermione was a permanent fixture in his life and without her, the answer to that was bleak.

Never in his life had he lost control; he didn't know the meaning anymore.

Tying a large towel around his hips, he walked into the kitchen towelling his hair, a burst of soft laughter made his head turn.

"Gran...?" His heart soared, he almost called out hopefully, but it was just the echo of her infectious laugh.

It was everywhere. He was losing his fucking mind.

Pouring himself a cool glass of orange juice, he leaned against the kitchen counter.

He barely had time to take a sip when a bright Patronus appeared in the middle of the clean kitchen.

The beautiful Persian cat spoke.

_**Draco, a gentle reminder on tonight's event. I expect you and Miss Granger at the Manor by seven pm sharp.** _

_**Hope you are well son.** _

Fuck! he had forgotten all about his mother's fundraiser.

Racking his brains for an excuse to get out of it he jogged into his room to get ready.

Draco did what he always did and threw himself into work.

He had meetings and Death Eaters to catch.

His love life would have to wait.

* * *

Ginny advised her friend sternly, "Mi, why don't you talk to him?" 

Hermione fired back, "I didn't do anything Gin, why the fuck should I?"

She was still angry with him for what he said.

Her Gryffindor blood in full swing.

Ginny tried her best to convince Hermione, "He obviously feels betrayed and if you keep quiet it's like you're guilty." 

She could understand Draco's frustration.

It couldn't have been easy for him to witness what he did.

Hermione replied seriously wiping the fresh tears that fell down her face, "NO, he can apologize to me, he was cruel and I won't put up with him treating me like that." 

Ginny grudgingly agreed and reached over to hug her friend.

* * *

Ginny had done everything short of hexing Ron into a pile of worms.

The lashing she had given him had her brother cowering on the couch and Harry had stood behind her glaring.

They had seen Hermione suffer at his hands too much.

She was finally happy with Draco, why the fuck couldn't he just let them be!?

Ron had hung his head and confessed, "I love her."

If anything, that little proclamation enraged Ginny even more and she moved to strike but Harry had grabbed her wrist with a look.

Scowling, she stormed out of her brother's pigsty of a flat leaving Harry to deal with him.

Harry hadn't said much except three little words, they had been delivered in a deadly serious voice, "Let her go!"

Ron sank further into the couch and hung his head, he knew better than to argue.

They didn't understand, he was losing himself without Hermione.

* * *

Hermione crawled into bed and sobs wracked through her.

_Draco please come to me!_

She wished it desperately as he would appear before her.

How could she go to him when he told her it was over? Waiting for him was driving her crazy.

Throwing back her covers, her wobbly legs barely carried her into the kitchen.

Prowling around her flat in frustration, she cried out in aggravation.

How could he believe that she would betray him?

His words were fresh in her mind, "THIS IS OVER GRANGER, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE."

It echoed and bouncing off the walls in her mind.

OVER! The tiny word played continuously in her troubled mind.

The things he said, were like thousands of daggers at her already fragile heart.

The last thing Hermione wanted was to push Draco. The decision to give him time and space seemed like a good one at the time, but she was suffocating under it.

Why the hell couldn't he just understand what happened?

He was so bloody stubborn.

Hermione had her doubts about his trust in her, whether he would hold their beginning over her head for always and throw it at her when it suited him.

The very thought disgusted her, tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Draco threw the file on the table roughly sending other papers flying off his table.

He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't do shit!

Mostly, he hated himself for how he treated her last night.

Groaning out loud, he tried to push Hermione out of his head.

He grabbed the sides of his head and growled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" 

* * *

**Later that night at Malfoy Manor...**

Pulling at his bow tie, Draco grumbled; This was the last place he wanted to be.

Unfortunately, his mother had not taken no for an answer and insisted upon his presence.

Keeping up appearances was a tedious duty of his illustrious upbringing and family name.

Checking the phone again, he stuffed it back in his pocket angrily.

Twenty-three times he had checked his phone with the same results. Silence.

Grabbing a champagne flute from passing by a server, Draco leaned against the terrace and looked at the dangerously looming clouds.

A roar of thunder followed the bright flash of lightning.

Looks like they were in for a storm, much like the internal storm raging inside him.

Exactly forty-two hours had passed since they last spoke or saw each other.

"Mind if I keep you company?" A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Bloody hell! That's all he needed, another irked female.

"Not at all Astoria," He replied uninterested.

She eyed him fondly and asked gently, "You seemed far away, are you alright?"

Draco straightened, "Yes, of course, I'm fine."

She looked into the distance, "I noticed, Hermione, didn't accompany you tonight."

He stiffened, "She's...err…working." It was a believable lie.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind at her neck.

The woman was beautiful, she was no Hermione Granger but in her own aristocratic way, Draco supposed she was beautiful.

He felt nothing for her of course.

She seemed to be in her own world and throwing her one final glance, Draco turned to leave.

Astoria grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

His eyes travelled from her fingers around his wrist to her face.

"Dance with me," she requested in a sultry voice.

Draco stared at the woman and weighed his options.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this one.

Ever the gentleman, he smiled and took her hand, "Sure Astoria."

Her hand moved from his wrist to his palm, entwining her fingers through his, she led him onto the floor.

Draco felt his mother's eyes on them, it wasn't disapproving but concerned.

He held her at a comfortable distance, despite her best efforts to move in closer to his body.

They moved to the music, in years, he had not missed a step but he fumbled his feet and missed his steps repeatedly.

"Relax Draco," Astoria whispered in his ear seductively.

Her breath felt hot against his skin and he shuddered.

Thanking Merlin when the music ended, he hurriedly dropped his hands, bowed low and excused himself from Astoria.

Narcissa watched her son with interest, where was Hermione?

He hardly went anywhere without her lately.

She sensed something was wrong.

Cornering her son at the buffet table, she asked, "Where is Miss Granger?"

"I told you before mother," he mumbled without looking at her.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, her voice stern, "The truth this time, Draco, is everything alright?"

Draco hesitated, what was the point of lying, "Yes...umm...we are working through a few things."

Well, it was the truth!

If you considered kissing ex-boyfriends and his trust issues, working things out.

After a moments thought, she placed a jewelled hand on her son's arm and advised, "I understand, don't overthink as you always do."

What? He did NOT overthink.

A guest called Narcissa over and Draco felt relieved.

He had shown up, he had been polite and presentable and now he wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Polly," he called out and one of his mother's House-elves appeared.

"Master Malfoy," she greeted in a high pitch voice.

Draco could practically hear Hermione scolding him.

Damn, he missed his fiery little witch.

"Tell my mother, I left," he ordered kindly.

The elf, herself was taken back by his behaviour, she beamed at him and bowed low.

While nodding politely to everyone in acknowledgement, he quickened his step.

The minute Draco reached the apparition point, he disappeared into the darkness without a second glance.

Astoria watched Draco's departing figure.

Something was definitely wrong.

She intended to find out exactly what it was.

It was high time he realized, his place was by her side.

* * *

Draco looked at the Daily Prophet while sipping his coffee, he had made the front page yet again.

His face contorted in rage, heads were about to roll.

What the absolute fuck?

_**Draco Malfoy seen getting comfortable with Astoria Greengrass at a fundraiser.**_

_**Will two powerful families unite?** _

_**Where is Hermione Granger?** _

_**Have the two called it quits?** _

This time he was standing next to a glamorous looking Astoria at his mother's fundraiser.

Some bloody moron had taken their picture, while they were talking on the terrace.

Draco felt a pang of guilt when he thought of Hermione.

He read the caption. "Getting comfortable!"

Bullshit! They were standing well apart.

Trust the Prophet to make a mountain out of a molehill.

He knew Granger would see it and that would be the final nail in the coffin.

They had maintained silence for long enough, he had to see her.

Tossing and turning all night long, he concluded that he missed having Granger in his bed.

Her stupid hair got everywhere.

Draco would've given anything to have it next to him now.

* * *

**At her flat...**

Hermione threw the paper into her fireplace, the bloody no good Slytherin.

Fresh hot tears spilt over.

This is how he announces that their relationship was over, by publicly courting another.

The unscrupulous bastard.

How could he be this heartless?

Hermione refused to back down, she collapsed onto her couch and hugged her legs to her chest as she sobbed in despair of her lost love.

She wasn't sure just how long she had been sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling but the apartment turned dark and she heard a loud thud outside the door.

Hoping it was Draco, she made a mad dash to the door and flung it open.

Ron grinned at her, Hermione's face fell in disappointment.

She rolled her eyes and let him in, "What are you doing here?"

He came towards her, "Is it true? Are you and Malfoy over?"

Hermione choked back a sob, "Apparently the papers know more about it than I do."

Ron hugged her then, "Is it because of what happened at the Club?"

She pushed him off, "Of course you bloody idiot."

Ron laughed in his boyish way, "The ferret has severe insecurity issues."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you here Ron?"

He put up his hands in defence, "Calm down woman, I saw the paper and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Just go away, you are the last person I want to see," She told him harshly.

She meant what she said and even pointed to the door.

Her words hurt him deeply, but he shoved it aside and forced a smile.

Anything to just be with her.

"Let me stay, it'll be like old times," Ron pleaded and tried to reach for her hand.

The will to fight left her momentarily as despair settled within.

The realization that Draco had left her hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her eyes watery, her heart broke at the loss of Draco.

Hermione tried to reason with Ron through sobs, "I just want to be alone Ron, please can you understand?" 

He shook his head firmly, "I'm not leaving you alone, darling."

Ron took her hand and pulled her towards the TV, "come on, let's watch a movie and try to get your mind off that blonde fucktard."

Hermione shook her head; Ron had no clue what Draco meant to her.

Her insides churned and the feeling of dread spread throughout her body like a disease.

Was it even possible to feel this much pain?

Hanging out with Ron turned out to be better than she expected, halfway through the night Harry and Ginny joined them and honestly, it did feel like old times.

The four Gryffindors shared everything for a good portion of their life, and it was easy to slip back into the comfort of their friendship.

Harry and Ginny had been a bit shocked to see Ron over, but Hermione shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

They knew Ron better than anyone else and because of that, they knew how stubborn and hard to discourage he was.

Hermione was glad Ginny brought Firewhisky, she took a bottle at once and drained it.

They ordered Pizza and her three closest friends tried to cheer her up.

"Mi, maybe it's for the best, " Harry offered reluctantly.

Hermione kept quiet not knowing what to say.

Ginny frowned and shook her head, "No it's not, I've seen the way Malfoy looks at you, he's crazy about you."

Ron growled at the comment but Ginny ignored him, "He was probably really hurt at what happened at the Club."

She glared openly at her brother.

Ginny threw Ron a look of floating and disgust, "This is all your fucking fault."

She pointed to Hermione's broken state, "I hope you're happy!"

Ron flinched at his sister's harsh declaration.

He shrugged casually and tried to defend his horrible actions, "I was drunk, I can hardly remember any of it." 

Harry looked at Ron suspiciously and scoffed, "Bullshit."

Ron shrugged his shoulders again in response to their stares and fired back, "What? She kissed me back."

Hermione turned on Ron in absolute fury, "Kiss you back? Like hell I did."

She added viciously, "I would've hexed you into oblivion, get it through your thick skull Ronald, I LOVE DRACO!"

Ron stared at her in shock, his pain apparent.

She grabbed the sides of her side and gasped, "It's too late!"

She sighed and continued, "If he could move on so quickly as if we meant nothing, maybe he never loved me at all."

Tears fell into her lap, Ginny scrabbled closer and hugged her.

Hermione held onto Ginny as new sobs ripped through her and Harry exchanged a look with Ron.

He was disappointed in his best friend for further hurting Hermione when she had finally found her peace and love.

"Can we please just let it go?" She pleaded between sobs.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in concern and Ron grinned like a blithering idiot from the kitchen clearly unaffected by the toll his actions had taken on Hermione.

Ginny squeaked suddenly, "Oh Merlin, I almost forgot to tell you, but Neville and Pansy are engaged."

Hermione almost choked on her Firewhisky, Neville and Pansy were freaking opposites.

Ron widened his eyes in shock and reached for a bottle of Firewhiskey, "How in Merlin's saggy left testicle did that happen?"

Ginny shrugged, "No clue but sometimes the unlikeliest of couples get together."

She stared intently at Hermione.

Her statement was loaded, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Ron had achieved what he set out to do.

He wanted to fuck with Malfoys head, and it had worked like a charm.

Dumb fucking Malfoy, Ron thought to himself.

The one thing that he didn't plan on was Hermione being this upset over the blonde ferret.

The plan was to swoop in and comfort her like Malfoy had done when she ran out on their wedding.

Eventually, she would realize that she belonged with him and not that Slytherin piece of shit.

He would win her back; they were meant to be together.

Malfoy had no part in their story.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Harry lay sprawled on the couch, Ginny slept cuddled on the beanbag and Ron was making coffee and breakfast with her.

They had way too much to drink.

It wasn't very early, just enough to get out of bed and start the day.

The doorbell rang and Ron gave her a quick look before jogging over to open it.

Hermione couldn't see who it was, but she knew from Ron's raised voice, "What the fuck do you want Malfoy?"

She sprinted to the door and stared into icy cold eyes staring at her accusingly.

Holy hell! This was not happening.

The tall blonde cocked his head to the side and glared at Ron, "Seems like I missed the party, Granger."

Considering their current situation, he hadn't apparated directly into her apartment but used the visitor approach.

Surprise! He couldn't take a shit without popping into Weasley.

He looked past their heads into the flat and took in the sleeping forms of Harry and Ginny.

Instant relief, at least they weren't alone.

"Why are you here Draco?" Hermione asked curiously her eyes sparkling with undying love.

She stepped forward and leaned casually against the open door.

Draco eyed Ron through narrowed eyes.

He sneered his eyes still on the redheaded man, "I need to speak with my girlfriend." 

Ron took a step forward and hissed, "She's not your girlfriend, don't you have a new one?" 

He reached out to grab Hermione's wrist and spat, "She has got nothing to say to you." 

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate and tell Ron to shut the fuck up but Draco was too quick, he had his wand out and it dug into Ron's ribs.

He pushed the tip further painfully and snarled, "Touch her and you'll regret it."

On impulse, she drew her wand and pointed it at him.

Her voice low, she said, "Calm down, Draco."

Was she fucking ready to hex him?

Draco turned on Hermione with hurt in his eyes and complete shock.

Was she was defending this fucker?

Fuck no!

He had not come to be degraded and treated like shit.

Even she didn't have that right!

Hermione lowered her wand instantly. Oh Merlin, what had she done?

He threw a beautifully wrapped package at her, muttered, "Fuck this," and apparated without another word.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, the severity of what she had done washed over her.

The look on his face was enough.

* * *

**At Draco's office...**

Back in his office, he stalked around the space like a caged wolf.

The anger returned and bubbled to the surface.

Just when he made up his mind to move past everything, boom, he gets slammed with something else.

Quite frankly, if this was how their life would be, there was little to no point being part of it.

Weasley didn't take long to move in and of course, Hermione would accept him with open arms.

Worse, she had taken his side, she had been ready to hex him because of that fucking piece of shit.

Seriously, what the fuck?

The thought of Weasley touching his witch sent bolts of anger and despair through him.

Hermione Granger was in his head!

Worse, she was in his blood!

So much for surprising his beloved girlfriend, he was the one who ended up being fucking surprised.

* * *

**Later that day...**

The hours ticked by, Draco finished a meeting and the reports on his table needed his immediate attention.

Frowning, he grabbed the closest one and started to go through it.

He could hear a loud commotion outside his office.

Doris pleaded with Hermione, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger but Mr Malfoy is in an important meeting."

Hermione demanded, "I don't care, Doris."

She pushed the heavy doors open dramatically and came crashing through the door.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

Draco brought his fingers together and watched the annoyed woman walk up to the table.

Without hesitation, Hermione threw the box at him.

Good throw, he thought. It barely missed his head.

Glancing in mild interest at the open box, he reached down to pick up the ruby and diamond necklace.

Carefully placing it on the table, he waved his wand, placing a silencing charm over the room.

Hermione was about to explode.

He eyed the necklace and ran his fingers along the intricate pattern of stones, "This was a gift, Granger." 

She bared her teeth and hissed, "I don't want anything from you, Malfoy."

Draco took in the utterly fuming woman before him, he found it amusing that she was the angry one.

Placing her hands on his table, she leaned towards him, "Don't you think you owe me a fucking explanation for going out with Astoria?"

Well, that was fucking rich.

Draco sneered, "I don't recall you asking me permission before snogging Weasel Shit."

Hermione let out a frustrated groan, "Believe whatever the hell you want, I'm done trying to convince you."

Turning to leave, she found the doors wouldn't budge.

Coming to him was a big mistake, she seemed to be making a lot of them recently.

Draco's eyes were a stormy grey, "Why was Weasley at your flat?"

His tone turned aggressive and territorial, "Did he touch you?" the hurt in his voice cut through the tension.

Hermione glared at Draco, How dare he ask these questions?

She mocked sarcastically, "Touch me? is that your biggest concern? Some other man fucking me?"

The harshness of his words made her flinch.

Hands of hip, she spat, "It's none of your damn business anymore."

His words from the previous night were clear as day in her mind and she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her.

Mission accomplished.

It was a bad idea to torment an already tormented soul, especially a soul like Draco Malfoy.

He pulled her towards him roughly and hissed darkly, "We will see about that, you have always belonged to me, Granger."

His breath ghosted her over her ear and she gasped.

Dear Merlin, her defences were weakening.

She broke out of his grasp quickly and moved away but not before he kissed her ear.

Her skin felt hot and pulsated with his kiss.

The tears spilt over and she was sobbing, "Did we mean so little to you?" Hermione whispered.

Draco banged his fists on the table, "WE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME, I LOVED YOU."

Hermione cringed at the word LOVED, did he not love her anymore?

She grabbed the sides of her head and cried, "NOTHING HAPPENED WITH RON, MY FRIENDS CAME TO SEE IF I WAS OKAY.

Her voice broke, "THEY SAW THE PAPERS, THE ENTIRE FUCKING WIZARDING WORLD SAW IT."

She tried to catch her breath.

Her pulse rate fastened.

Calm down! Calm down! she willed herself.

Hermione's entire body was shaking with anger, her blood on fire, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ASTORIA OUT AND ACCUSE ME OF SLEEPING WITH RON?"

He laughed mockingly, "Where exactly did I go with Astoria?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and added triumphantly, "It was a picture taken at my mother's fundraiser, I'm sure you recall me mentioning it."

Her blood ran cold.

It was yesterday! With all that happened, it completely slipped her mind.

Satisfied by her expression, he continued coldly, "I have nothing to do with Astoria. Yes, we danced because she asked me and I'm a gentleman, but I have NEVER cheated on you."

He closed the distance between them, and Hermione took a step back, "But YOU took my trust and killed it."

Hermione flinched at the acidity in his voice, "Nothing happened, Draco, he was drunk."

He sneered, "And everything after?"

Weasley had no fucking business being at her flat.

Draco cupped Hermione's face and looked into her petrified face intently, "You want to go back to Weasley, Granger, is that what you want?"

He waited patiently for her to answer.

His mind screamed, please say no!

When she didn't speak, he continued, "Let me tell you something."

He forced her to listen but he didn't need too, she was already hanging onto every word that left his luscious lips.

Letting her go, he leaned against his table, "Before your little band of Gryffindor hero's huddled together in a plot to destroy the Slytherin, did you fucking stop for a minute to think!"

He shook his head miserably, "Did you think to ask me if I was with Astoria before you went on your rant?"

Hermione tried to defend her actions but no words came out.

Draco put his hands in his pocket and fixed her with a look, "No, you fucking assumed the worst of me." 

He sat beside her and hung his head miserably, "I hadn't seen you in nearly two days, I came to see my girlfriend with a gift, hoping to make amends."

His voice cracked with emotion, "And what did I see?"

Draco bared his teeth and hissed, "Weasel Shit opening your door and you protecting him."

He looked at her through pained eyes and accused, "You pointed your wand at me!" 

Hermione struggled to find the right words, "Draco...I..."

How could she have possibly fucked up this bad.

A small smile curved his lips, "I don't think you can let go of Weasley and I can't watch from the sidelines."

He stroked her face lovingly and added bluntly, "I am nobody's second fiddle."

Each word killed him to say but it needed to be said.

Hermione stared at his pale face, was he ending their relationship?

Let go of Weasley? She let go of Ron a long time ago.

Hermione was forced to admit it looked bad when Draco came by and found the last person on earth he wanted at her flat.

But they would get through this, they loved each other or she loved him so much.

A life without Draco, No! She couldn't.

Tell him, Hermione, tell him you love him and that you want only him.

She kept quiet watching him intently, taking him in as if it was the last time.

Draco looked away and sighed, "I never meant to hurt you, Hermione, I regretted it the moment I said it."

He took a deep breath and pressed, "But YOU, hurt me far worse."

He swallowed, he couldn't bear to look at her, "You started this, but I'm ending it."

She choked back a sob and closed her eyes.

Suffering...

She was falling...

Searing hot pain...

* * *

**Wandering around Muggle London...**

Hermione didn't know how she made it out of his office or to Muggle London, but she wandered around aimlessly.

The misery was unbearable.

It tore at her insides and spread across her like poison.

She found a run-down pub.

A drink in her hands, she unconsciously stirred it, wanting to steady her trembling hands.

She felt him slide into the chair next to her and order his drink.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I love him so much, Harry."

Harry squeezed his best friend's hand sadly, "I know you do, Hermione."

* * *

**At Draco's office...**

Draco stormed out of his office and Doris nodded understandably.

He dialled his best friend and waited anxiously for him to answer, "Blaise, where are you?" 

Blaise responded curiously, "Just finishing up work, what's up?" 

Draco never called him during work hours.

Draco didn't hesitate, "Drink?" 

Blaise was quick to reply, "Sure, meet you at The Leaky Cauldron."

His best friend sounded broken and disturbed.

* * *

**The Leaky Cauldron...**

Draco was already nursing a Firewhisky when Blaise walked in.

He tapped his friend on the shoulder and asked in concern, "You okay, mate?"

The ice blonde signalled for another drink.

His voice heavy with emotion, he said, "I ended things with Granger."

He stared into his drink, his eyes bloodshot and heavy.

Blaise took a gratifying sip, "Ah, well I saw the papers, I was waiting for you tell me yourself, is this because Weasley kissed her at the Club?" 

Draco laughed sarcastically, "The papers bullshit, Zabini, I have nothing to do with Astoria."

Blaise turned to his friend and advised, "Don't you think this is a bit extreme, Drake."

He added sadly, "I know you have trust issues, but she didn't want to kiss Weasley, mate, I was there!" 

He tried the diplomatic approach.

Draco buried his head in his hands, he felt like he was dying!

He tossed back his drink, slammed the glass on the table and hissed, "I went to see Hermione, Weasley opened the door."

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed.

Fuck it was bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS!
> 
> The last part had me laughing so hard. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco's flat wasn't the same.

In every corner, their memories lingered.

Her laugh echoed through the empty hall.

now and then, he was sure he heard the faint sound of heels along the corridors.

The memory of her coming home, and hurriedly rushing into his awaiting arms plagued his troubled mind.

_Granger...please..._

He stood in the middle of the living room, not bothering with the lights, he sat in the darkness.

It was a mirror of his tormented soul.

How could he have let someone affect his life this much?

Love Draco, its called love.

Head in his hands, he sat in the darkness, the longing for her ripped through him.

The room flooded with light and Draco shielded his eyes from the unwelcome intrusion.

Inches from his face a steady stream of steam spiralled upwards.

He felt the heat of the hot beverage.

Bernard said kindly but sternly, "Drink it."

Draco knew better than to argue with the fatherly figure.

Letting out a deep sigh, he accepted the steaming mug and burnt his tongue on the scalding liquid.

Fuck!

Bernard sat down next to him and sighed sadly, "I'm not sure about what exactly happened between Miss Granger and you."

He patted Draco on the back and smiled, "But I wouldn't give up all hope just yet."

The older man raised a questioning brow, "Do you love her?"

Fuck yes! More than anything else.

Draco took another sip, the tea had cooled down.

The sugary solution tasted good.

He ran his fingers through his hair and confessed gravely, "This has nothing to do with love."

With every word, his anger grew, "She had choices to make, and she chose wrong."

Draco turned to Bernard and asked, "What kind of man would I be to blindly sit by and watch?"

That Slytherin, Malfoy blood in him was boiling.

He was a proud man and he had tolerated far more than normal.

This time apart would give them some perspective.

Fuck that! He was already regretting it.

The truth was, he had bared his soul to her and to go to her unannounced terrified him.

If he found Weasley with her again! He would commit murder.

The thought of them together was enough to drive him insane.

Bernard became thoughtful, "I'm an observant man, Draco."

It was true, he saw what most people missed.

He continued, staring at the broken young man beside him, "Miss Granger loves you, it is plain to see."

Bernard thought long and hard before saying the next words.

He sighed, "She might have trouble putting her past affairs in order but instead of being by her side during this difficult time, you chose to accuse her and end the relationship."

His words cut sharply through Draco, leaving the wounds bare and fresh.

The old man hung his head sadly, "I'm extremely disappointed by your actions and decision."

Draco flinched.

Bernard's opinion of him mattered greatly but the older man had a point, he always did.

He played right into Weasley's hands like some idiot.

He let the blithering moron get under his skin and in the process, he drove away the one thing that kept him whole.

His witch, his woman...Granger!

Head in his hands, he muttered, "Hermione, please forgive me."

* * *

Hermione could see why the snow globe enthralled Draco.

The falling fake snow was comforting.

Every task at hand was excruciating and she longed for just a whiff of him.

She thanked Merlin for the weekend.

Ginny insisted on staying with her but she wanted to be alone.

Without him....alone.

The events that followed Draco's departure from her flat, had been life-altering and harrowing but Hermione hoped Ron finally got the message.

Closing her eyes she thought back.

But first, her thoughts lingered on Draco, his beautiful smile...his fingers.

A momentary weakness...

**_The minute Draco had thrown the package and left, Hermione rounded on Ron in absolute fury._ **

**_He stepped back, scared at the ferocity she possessed._ **

**_She yelled without mercy, "GET OUT RON!"_ **

**_Hearing the raised voices, Harry and Ginny stirred and woken up in a panic._ **

**_Rushing to their side, they shared perplexed looks wondering what the fuck happened._ **

**_Ron pleaded, his eyes clouding with tears, "Hermione, please listen to me."_ **

**_She shook her head in utter fury, "No, no more Ron."_ **

**_She was beside herself and for once not thinking to spare Ron's feelings, she brutally spat, "If I did this ages ago, I would still have Draco."_ **

**_Ron bellowed, tears falling down his face, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!"_ **

**_Ginny placed a hand on her brother's hand, willing him to calm down._ **

**_Hermione retaliated, matching his intensity and volume, "HE DESERVES ME FAR MORE THAN YOU DO."_ **

**_Taking a step towards Ron, she screamed in his face, "I LOVE HIM! I should've known you were trying to sabotage our relationship."_ **

**_Ron cowered at every word, she couldn't mean any of this._ **

**_It felt like a horrible fucking nightmare._ **

**_Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Did you think I'd come back to you? That I would leave him for you?"_ **

**_She struggled to keep the tears from falling, "I have loved Draco since I was seventeen."_ **

**_Ron stared at her in astonishment, his heart was being ripped open._ **

**_No, it couldn't be!_ **

**_Ginny averted her eyes and Harry watched Hermione with curious interest._ **

**_Everything was out in the open. No more secrets and no more pretences._ **

**_She poked him in the chest hard and hissed, "I will never come back to you, not in this lifetime!."_ **

**_She couldn't hold the tears back, "If I can't be with Draco then I'll be alone."_ **

**_It was the truth, he was all she wanted._ **

**_Ginny reached out and tried to hold Hermione's hand, "Mi, please let's just calm down."_ **

**_Harry's stern voice cut through, "Ginny, let her finish!"_ **

**_Hermione held onto the table, her knuckles turned white with the intensity of her grip._ **

**_Her heart pounded, "Because of our friendship, I desperately wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but never at the expense of my love for Draco."_ **

**_Running her fingers through her hair, she did her best to compose herself._ **

**_She straightened and stared at Ron, "Please leave, I cannot give you anything else besides friendship."_ **

**_Ron broke down in sobs, "But...I love you, Hermione."_ **

**_Purposely looking away, Hermione repeated what she had been saying all along, "And I'm in love with someone else, you can't force me to love you."_ **

**_She smiled, "Draco is my other half."_ **

**_She loved him ardently and purely there was no comparison._ **

**_Ron rounded on Hermione and glared, "He left you."_ **

**_Hermione digested the ugly and hateful words._ **

**_She held her head high, "He did leave me, but he loves me."_ **

**_Ron laughed manically, "You're delusional, he will be fucking someone new by the end of the week._ **

**_Hermione smiled sweetly, "Maybe, but I still won't be fucking you! Please leave! I'm asking you nicely, don't make me force you."_ **

**_She had reached the very end of her tolerance for the situation._ **

**_Ron closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms roughly, "You and I are meant to be together, you believed it once, why can't you try again?"_ **

**_Harry stepped in at once, his fingers dug into Ron's arm threateningly, "Let her go, mate."_ **

**_Ginny hissed from the other side, her fingers twitching and tapping on her wand, "Ron, release her NOW!"_ **

**_The sobs were back and Ron blurted out, "NO! She belongs with me, not some Slytherin fucktard who doesn't give a shit about her."_ **

**_Ginny and Harry both had their wands out._ **

**_Hermione struggled, Ron assessed the situation and reluctantly let her go._ **

**_Ron gazed at Hermione lovingly, his boyishly handsome face streaked with tears, "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't forget you."_ **

**_With those parting words, he disapparated leaving the three behind._ **

Hermione opened her eyes, the present was biting loneliness with a constant stream of memories.

Their memories were burnt into their skin, into their mind, forever there to torment them of their shared love.

It felt cleansing to get all that off her chest.

Draco and her issues went beyond Ron.

Let the future bring what it may, but for now, she would exist in a world where they were not together.

Her anger towards Draco had not lessened in any way.

His cruel words echoed in the depths of her mind.

The stubborn and proud man had not given her a chance to explain or make anything right.

He was as stubborn as a mule.

But he was her mule and she loved him.

* * *

**A few days later...**

It was way too early but Hermione held a steaming cup of tea and sipped the milky sugary liquid.

She purposely got rid off all the coffee in the flat, the concoction was addictive and kept her awake.

She had other reasons to stay awake, there was no need to add another reason.

With her messy hair, oversized pyjamas and Draco's Slytherin jumper, Hermione snuggled into the warmth of her couch.

The jumper was the same one he forced her to wear when she turned up at his flat in her bloody wedding dress.

She cherished it now. If the jumper could talk, the erotic stories it would tell.

He peeled it off her body more times than she could count.

She shuddered and thought, warmth, I need warmth.

Grabbing the cup tighter, Hermione brought it to her lips and took a sip.

Instant gratification, she let out a low whimper of satisfaction.

Hermione heard the thud, she threw her head back and groaned, it was barely eight am.

Anticipating a knock and cursing, she pulled herself off the couch and dragged her feet to open the door.

Whoever it was would get an earful.

She threw the door open and Ginny looked her over in disgust.

Her eyes lingered on the Slytherin jumper and she asked repulsed, "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

She brushed past Hermione, obviously on her way to Quidditch practice.

Hermione closed the door and said sarcastically, "Good morning to you too."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you tell him you were coming over?" 

Hermione pretended to drink her tea

The fiery redhead rolled her eyes, "You haven't told him." 

Irritated by the task at hand, she retorted annoyed, "Fine, ill tell him right now! Happy?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and nodded.

**Message alert**

_**Malfoy,** _

_**I need to pick up my clothes from your flat.** _

Draco put aside The Daily Prophet and glanced at his phone.

His heart soared and then sank to the pits of his stomach as he read the message.

Fucking hell!

Had she actually called him fucking Malfoy?

Great!

She had resorted to addressing him by their school days name for him, he bitterly wondered if Ferret and Shit Eater were soon to follow.

Draco hadn't given any thought to all of her stuff at his flat, the woman had practically lived with him.

Truth be told, he didn't want her to take them, he liked the subtle touches of her in his flat.

He would shamelessly bury his face in once of her work shirts and spray her pillow with her perfume.

It was pathetic but he needed the smell.

They were over but not because he stopped loving her, he still loved her or perhaps even more so now.

To be without her felt like his wings had been clipped, it was a constant pain that drummed against his sanity.

Looking down at the message, he started to type, then deleted. Okay, from the top...

Seventeen tries later he finally replied.

** Message alert **

Hermione jumped at the beep with a squeak

Ginny shook her head and scolded, "You scared me Mi, why the hell are you so jumpy?"

Hermione pressed her lips down and showed her phone.

Ginny widened her eyes, "Read it, woman."

Her fingers trembled as she pressed the messages icon and little envelopes appeared.

_**Malfoy?** _

_**Bernard will help you with your things.** _

_**Hope you are well.** _

Ginny laughed, "Did you call him Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Yes I did, I've called him Malfoy for far longer than I've called him, Draco," the O rolled off her petite tongue.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "When you guys had sex did you call him Draco?"

Hermione cried scandalized, "GINNY!"

Rolling her eyes at the prude in front of her, Ginny pressed, "Grow up Mi, come on, tell me! Did you call out his name?"

Hermione truly disliked Ginny at that moment.

She scowled and admitted grudgingly, "Yes, always." 

Ginny started to laugh, "No wonder he hates you calling him Malfoy because it means whatever you guys had was over."

Hermione cried in outrage, "But it is over!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

Hermione could be so oblivious at times.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into the room and threw open the cupboard.

She threw clothes and instructed sternly, "Wear this and this and for Merlin sake, wear these jeans."

Ginny wagged a warning finger, "When this madness is over, you and I are going shopping, you need some new fucking clothes."

Hermione stared at the tight jeans perplexed, "Am I trying to impress Bernard?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration, "For a smart witch, you can be a sodding dumb shit at times."

Hermione pouted and stuck her tongue out at the red-headed bossy witch in her room.

Ginny winked and drawled, "I'll bet you twenty Galleons that darling Mr Draco will be there." 

Wishing her luck, and promising to be back later that evening, Ginny disapparated to the Harpies practice pitch.

Hermione truly dreaded the next few hours but with seventy-five per cent of her clothes hanging in his wardrobes, she had little choice but to swing by his place.

The clothes she had at her own flat comprised of a bright pink bridesmaid dress, an overly tight leather tube top and a questionable pair of checkered pants.

Unless she planned on giving the Minister of Magic a heart attack, she needed her bloody clothes.

Still, she dreaded it.

The hurt and anguish were still too fresh and after his abrupt ending of their relationship, the last thing she wanted was to see him at home.

She moved her shoulders in small circles to relax and gave herself a pep talk, "You can do this Hermione."

She adjusted her tight jeans to emphasize her arse and hug her curves appreciatively, next she smoothed down any wrinkles on the black t-shirt and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. 

Merlin, help me!

She disapparated to his sodding flat.

It felt weird to be standing at his front door, it was the first time she had seen the front of his door.

Fuck! She was nervous, her palms were sweaty and she was shitting bricks.

Come on, you can do this, you're a fucking Gryffindor. 

Taking a deep breath she knocked timidly, forgetting the doorbell completely.

Within seconds the door swung open and knocked the wind out of her.

Ginny had been right on the money, and Hermione groaned, she owed her twenty Galleons.

Draco opened the door in nothing but jogging bottoms and a towel casually draped over his shoulders.

He was on the phone, leaving the door open, he walked towards his office and shut the door.

Oh, so that's how it was going to be, Hermione thought bitterly.

Such a fucking prat.

Draco leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

He watched her every movement.

Damn, those jeans were tight, his pants felt uncomfortable.

He quickly ended the call, left the phone in the office and went in search of his witch.

No more distractions.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen, he assumed she would be in her room.

He walked in and noticed that she had put magic to good use.

Her things were getting packed into boxes neatly.

She felt him enter and her concentration waned, items clumsily clattered to the floor.

The diamond necklace he had gotten her was carefully placed on the bed.

She stared at it, how beautiful!

But careful to leave it where it was, Hermione hurriedly packed the rest of her things.

They maintained a strained silence.

Draco turned on his heel and left the room.

It was too hard to watch her pack her things and leave his space.

The smell of her, he was terrified she would take it with her.

He heard her voice, "Yes Cormac, make sure you book the sleeping compartment on the Knight Bus, Brenda already booked the rooms."

Rooms? Sleeping compartments? Where the hell was she going away and with Cormac?

Draco felt his face contort unpleasantly and that's exactly how Hermione found him, his face scrunched up in concentration, his piercing grey eyes hard and wild.

Hermione didn't interrupt his train of thought, the boxes of clothes were already at her flat.

She had got what she came for and now it was time for her to get the hell out of there.

Trying to move past him unnoticed did not go according to plan, because long fingers grabbed her wrist.

Momentarily stunned, Hermione stumbled and Draco caught her before she fell.

Quickly, regaining her posture, she landed on her feet and stared into his face.

He didn't bother to mask his displeasure, "Are you going somewhere?"

What the hell was it and men grabbing her like a fucking rag doll!

Hermione didn't dignify his question with an answer.

His temper peaked, "Granger, I asked you a question." 

She fired back, "And I chose not to answer, Malfoy."

Draco flinched at the word Malfoy, he really fucking hated it!

Gods he sounded pathetic but fuck it, if she was leaving, he needed to know where, "Tell me! Where are you going?"

What the hell was he doing?

Hermione squirmed and said firmly, "Let me go."

Draco immediately released her.

She rubbed her wrists, not out of pain but out of pure heat.

His hands on her meant an instant reaction.

Her body would yield to him and betray her in a second.

Almost near the door, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, "I'll be in Wales for two days with Cormac and Brenda on official Ministry work."

She felt compelled to tell him.

Wales? Right!

He wanted her in his bed and under him, she was already everywhere else.

Fuck!

* * *

**Wales...**

The trip to Wales proved to be an adequate distraction.

It kept her well and truly occupied and she was glad Brenda had come along with them.

Cormac on his own could be a bit much and it was exhausting to keep him in track.

It wasn't a holiday but it did feel good to get out even though the reason they were in Wales wasn't pleasant.

Securing artefacts of elderly wizards without heirs was depressing and Hermione hated to be the bearer of bad news.

They were to meet an aged old wizard who was about to pass about his many artefacts and their acquisition to the Ministry.

The house was morbid and unearthly even by wizarding standards.

The place reeked of Dark Magic.

Cormac and Hermione exchanged looks of grave concern and drew their wands.

Brenda though terrified clutched her wand tightly.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at the young witch, "Stay close behind me and have your wand ready." 

Brenda nodded and stuck to Hermione's side.

It was late but keeping the Minister informed was the smartest thing to do.

She waved her wand fluidly and her message was sent.

* * *

**Death Eater briefing Ministry Of Magic**

The four men in the room hunched over area maps and locations.

The silver mist appeared and a beautiful silver otter raised its cute head.

Draco narrowed his eyes and spoke first, "That's Grangers Patronus."

Her sweet voice bounced off the walls.

_**Minister,** _

_**The presence of Dark Magic is strong at Mr Walberg's residence. We will engage and report back with any information.** _

The otter vanished in a puff of silvery smoke.

Engage? was she out of her fucking mind?

Draco stared at the spot and frowned.

He quickly and desperately requested, "Tell them to disengage Kingsley! We don't know what they are up against."

Alarm bells started to dangerously ring inside his head.

He had to get to her, my witch, my life.

Harry nodded his agreement and voiced his opinion, "I agree with Malfoy, Minister, Cormac and Hermione are talented wizards but we should wait to investigate."

Draco turned to Harry, "We can use a Portkey to get there?"

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Right now?"

Draco tried to keep the fear out of his voice, "Yes Potter, RIGHT NOW! for all we know, they would have already gone in and need our assistance."

Harry couldn't help but agree.

Malfoy had a valid point and Harry was sure he wanted to make sure Hermione was okay.

Harry hurriedly instructed his second in command, "Angus, hurry up with the Portkey, Malfoy and I will go take a look."

Grateful to have Potter's support, Draco gave him an approving nod.

* * *

**Wales, outside Mr Walberg's house.**

Minutes later Harry and Draco stood around a battered old wallet.

They touched it and instantly they appeared outside Mr Walberg's residence.

The imposing house was indeed dark, the macabre nature of it infiltrated the surrounding areas in a ghostly hue and mist.

The two men looked around wildly and swapped looks of grave concern, the Ministry officials were nowhere to be seen.

A red scarf caught Dracos attention and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, it was Granger's scarf.

He picked it up gingerly, fearing the worst.

Harry examined it and it seemed fine, no traces of magic or blood.

Wands drawn, the pair went up the slightly decaying steps, caked with moss and wild weeds.

The door was slightly ajar, Draco slowly pushed it open wide enough for Harry and him to enter unnoticed.

Their vision was blinded by a bright light.

A jovial voice came from within the halls, "Come in gentlemen."

The voice further requested, "Please shut the door behind you, the air is rather chilly."

Exchanging looks, but not lowering their wands, they stepped into the light cautiously.

A jolly portly old man with a bald head smiled warmly, "Please do join us for tea."

Cormac, Hermione and a smiling Brenda were staring at the two wizards in surprise.

Harry found his voice first, "We received your Patronus Hermione, we came to make sure all was well."

She mumbled a quick, "Thank you, Harry," and stared at Draco.

He sensed her gaze and closed the space between them, he shoved the fallen scarf into her hands and whispered, "Don't you ever come alone again."

Hermione shuddered at his intensity and muttered, "What's it to you, Malfoy?"

They had an audience but he brushed a wild strand of hair off her face and locked pain-stricken eyes with her, "Everything."

Mr Walberg exclaimed excitedly, "Merlin's beard is that Mr Harry Potter! What a pleasure! What a pleasure!" 

Once official business was concluded and an emotional Mr Walberg handed over the precious items to Hermione, the young witches and wizards met outside on the street.

Cormac declared, indignant that they had thought him incapable of protecting the others and himself, "We had the situation under control." 

Draco rolled his eyes.

The arrogant, stupid Gryffindor, he probably couldn't charm his way out of a wet paper bag.

Harry replied impatiently, wondering why he had to explain his actions to McLaggen of all people, "We wanted to be sure, Cormac," 

He turned his attention to Hermione, "If everything's okay, we will leave now."

Hermione glanced at Draco, standing away from the crowd, looking at the Sky.

The moonlight shimmered off his pale skin, highlighting his platinum blonde hair and making him look utterly irresistible.

Harry rolled his eyes, "If you're done drooling over Malfoy, can we leave? We have much to do at the Ministry."

Hermione snapped back to attention, embarrassed, "Yes please go ahead. We can handle it from here."

Harry mused, "All he wanted was to get to you."

They locked eyes and Draco smiled at her before grabbing the Portkey and disappearing.

A dark figure loomed near the window watching the wizards from the darkness of the house, his eyes lingered on Hermione lustfully.

It would soon be time to pay her a little visit.

Cormac would not let it go, all the way back to the hotel he complained about their lack of confidence in him.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, while Brenda giggled, grateful that her first field visit had gone well.

* * *

**Days flew by...**

They avoided each other unless necessary and the days flew by.

Not a day went by where Hermione didn't miss him, she woke up to it and went to bed with it.

It was confirmed, she was completely fucked!

Being around him was difficult and the only place Hermione would meet Draco was inside the Minister's office.

Late into the night, they gathered with Harry and his team of Aurors along with Draco where they could openly discuss the matter of the Death Eaters.

Hermione would patiently sit by the Minister, offering her view when needed.

Information flooded in and they were getting close to nabbing the bastards.

No deaths had been reported to everyone's relief.

Hermione felt Draco stare at her intently at times, but she studiously ignored him, not letting a moment of weakness to break down her resolve.

When she spoke, she directed her questions and instructions to Harry and pretended like Draco didn't exist.

Until he had enough and snapped one rare afternoon.

He demanded impatiently, "I am right in front of you, Granger, if you have something to say, say it to my face." 

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Hermione fixed him with a look of annoyance, "If and when I have something to say to you, Malfoy, I will be sure to do that."

Her temper flared and she refused to back down.

Harry and Kingsley exchanged a look of concern.

Draco scowled, "Procedure to be followed when we catch them, applies to me, Granger."

He pointed out the obvious, getting irritated by her behaviour.

Hermione pushed her chair back and stood up confidently.

She closed the distance between them and hissed, "You are an incognito agent Malfoy, and of little use to the Ministry, my instructions are for officials ONLY." 

The bloody nerve.

She called him Malfoy again, it hurt that she had resorted to their childhood name for him.

His given name rolled off her tongue like smooth silk when he pleasured her.

Draco was on his feet, he pulled himself up to his full height and warned, "Mind what you say, Granger." 

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, "You don't scare me, Malfoy and neither do your words mean a fucking thing to me."

Her statement was loaded, and he reeled back at the meaning, staring at the fire she possessed.

She was referring to his broken promises when they were together.

A timid knock at the door interrupted them, grateful for the interruption, Kingsley bellowed, "COME IN." 

A nervous-looking Brenda poked her head in, "I'm sorry to disturb Minister."

She turned her attention to Hermione, "Mr Victor Krum is waiting for you."

Shit! Hermione quickly glanced at her watch, was that the time?

Anger forgotten, Hermione smiled requested politely, "Minister, if I'm done here, may I be excused?" 

It was Draco who answered, "Like hell we are, sit down, Granger and tell your Bulgarian boyfriend to wait."

Kingsley had seen and heard enough, "STOP IT," he directed at Draco and continued, "Yes, Hermione you may leave, we can finish this up."

Why was that muscled moron here to see Granger?

Draco fumed and sneered at Hermione while she adjusted her skirt and picked up her files.

She followed Brenda out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione smiled brightly at Victor, he returned her smile eagerly and bent to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Victor was visiting a relative in London and decided to quickly visit and see her as well.

Her famous first boyfriend was always a good man.

Hermione could see Harry and Draco out of the corner of her eye, the meeting was over she supposed.

The blonde Slytherin watched her intently, he didn't even have the manners to be subtle about it.

Hermione smiled mischievously and decided to give him something worth his time.

She touched Krum's arm gently and encircled her fingers around his bulging muscles.

She let her fingers linger for longer than they should, Hermione leaned back against the desk and stuck her chest out.

Draco stiffened and narrowed his eyes darkly.

The fuck was she doing?

Krum was oblivious to what she was doing and came closer as he talked animatedly about his visit.

She bit her lip and suggested, "We should go for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron."

Draco's ears perked up and picked up that interesting bit of information.

Brenda gazed lovingly at Victor.

They decided that she would take him around Muggle London and then to the museum.

Hermione winked, "Brenda, I will be back later," she paused for effect and added, "Or maybe not."

Brenda giggled at the meaning and Draco shot her a look of disgust. 

Victor held out his hand and Hermione graciously took it, they walked past Draco and Harry without stopping to greet them.

Harry stared after them and let out a nervous laugh.

Draco looked at him, Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to his office, leaving Draco to stare after his ex-girlfriend in fury.

* * *

**The Slytherin Trio meet at The Leaky Cauldron.**

Theo slipped into a chair and asked, "Why the fuck are we at the Leaky cauldron on a weekday?" 

The place was packed and hardly any seats were available, unusual for a bloody weekday.

Blaise nodded in agreement, "We never fucking drink on a weekday anymore."

Theo grimaced, "The hangover isn't worth it."

His friends were beginning to annoy Draco.

He rolled his eyes and tried a guilt trip, "I broke up with Granger and wanted to have a drink with my friends."

He pointed to them and added, "I'm beginning to think you lot are a bunch of fucking arseholes."

Blaise laughed and replied quickly, "Calm down, we were just curious as to why." 

Theo let out a snarky laugh, "Stop getting your knickers in a knot mate."

Dracos eyes kept darting to the entrance.

The Leaky Cauldron was bursting at the seam with people.

Where the fuck was she? What if they didn't come? He would feel like a right git if that happened.

He missed her every second of the day.

Going back to his lonely flat at the end of a long day without her comforting presence was torture.

Draco needed Hermione like he needed the very air to breath.

He had been a complete fucking asshole.

Theo raised his eyebrows, "Are you expecting someone?"

Draco snapped back to attention, "No, I'm just scanning the crowd for any potential companionship."

Blaise snorted, he could sniff out bullshit faster than anyone else.

He cocked his head to the side and asked firmly."Okay mate, what the fuck is going on?" 

Draco opened his mouth to reply but a thick Bulgarian accent cut through the air as Victor walked into The Leaky Cauldron with a dishevelled Hermione in tow.

They brushed the dust off their clothes before Tom descended upon them and started fussing around Krum.

Theo and Blaise exchanged looks and then narrowed their eyes at Draco, who had the good grace to look away.

Theo snorted trying hard to keep from laughing."So we're spying on your ex-girlfriend?" 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't be daft, we were here first they just happened to drop by."

Theo shook his head and asked Blaise, "Yeah, so we're spying, should we go say hello?"

Blaise almost stood up to greet Hermione, but a look from Draco made him sit back down.

Blaise reached for his drink, "Just because you buggers were fucking morons to break up, doesn't mean we have to hate, Granger, I for one think she's a delight."

Draco leered, "Then maybe you should date her."

Blaise grew thoughtful, "I am single."

He let out a seduction laugh and bit his lip, "You know the saying mate, once you go black..."

Draco growled, low and deep.

Blaise laughed and put his hands up in defence, Theo snorted into his drink.

Even to joke about her with another was disconcerting.

Draco gathered his coat to leave but it was too late, Hermione saw them and her mouth dropped open.

She stared at the Slytherin trio in shook.

What the actual fuck? Was he following her now?

Theo waved at her cheerfully, and Draco shot him a look of disgust.

Politely excusing herself, she walked up to their table.

Victor was busy with fans, he would hardly notice her absence.

Hermione greeted the men happily and hissed out the last word, "Good evening gentlemen and Malfoy," 

Touch him, Hermione, spoke the devil on her shoulder.

Theo stifled a laugh and coughed instead.

Blaise eyed Draco and mused, "Granger, fancy meeting you here!" 

Hermione glanced at Draco and replied, "Yes, fancy that."

Draco sipped his drink lazily, ignored looking at Hermione and drawled, "Granger, get back to that buffoon you're with before he trips over his own feet."

Hermione glared at the back of Draco's head.

Her gaze so intent, it was a miracle there wasn't a big gaping hole at the back of his head.

Blaise pulled out a chair, "Have a seat Granger, Krum looks busy."

Draco shot Blaise a warning look that he ignored.

They animatedly discussed Neville and Pansy's upcoming engagement party.

Of course, they were all invited.

A small cough interrupted them.

It was feminine to the core and sweet, "Good evening all."

Theo almost spat out his beer, he nudged Blaise and joked, "Bloody hell, it's all happening here ain't it?" 

Hermione stiffened at the other woman's polished fingers on Draco.

She placed her petite hand on his coat, her fingernails dug into the material.

Let him go, Hermione wanted to scream but it wasn't her place anymore.

Draco got to his feet and give Astoria a quick peck on the cheek, "Astoria, lovely to see you."

Astoria was taken back by his warm welcome, as was everyone else. 

Since when was he this enthusiastic to see Astoria, Hermione thought bitterly to herself.

Blaise and Theo exchanged a devilish look.

This display was just pathetic, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Theo offered her a plate of chips, she declined and continued to stare at Draco who returned her intensity.

Hermione pushed her chair back roughly, it scraped making the hair stand on end.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, "I have lost my appetite besides I must be getting back to my...sorry...Victor."

She greeted Astoria politely, "So lovely to see you again."

They watched Hermione's retreating figure.

She took her place next to Victor, who flashed a bright smile at her and squeezed her hand.

Draco fumed.

Astoria asked Draco excitedly and the other two men averted their eyes, "Have you and Granger broken up?" 

She was impressed by the company Hermione kept, Krum was clearly a very handsome man.

Draco tossed his drink back and clenched his teeth, "It would appear so."

Fuck his life! Astoria would once again commence chasing after him.

She smiled triumphantly, they had ended on their own.

She didn't even have to break a sweat, Draco was meant to be by her side, not Grangers.

Hermione's infectious laugh travelled through the pub and lodged itself in his tormented mind.

It killed him that he wasn't the cause of it.

_Mine, always mine..._

"Say my name, Granger."

"Always, Draco."

He shuddered at the memory and frowned at her laughing at something Krum said.

Look at her, their relationship was barely cold and she was out having a jolly time with that moronic Bulgarian fucktard.

Theo finished his drink and looked at his friends, "Are we done spying? Or are we waiting till they go home? I doubt they will allow us to watch."

Draco threw him a look of pure disgust. 

Blaise looked at the other table and asked thoughtfully, "You think Krum is still into Granger?" 

Theo winked and replied, "From the way, he's touching her face, its a definite possibility."

What the fuck?

Draco spun around quickly to see Hermione sitting well away from Victor while he spoke to fans.

They locked eyes and she raised an eyebrow.

His friends had baited him and they roared with laughter.

Blaise declared seriously, "You are a complete fucking idiot."

He had watched Draco do some idiotically impulsive shit but this was by far the worst and he worried for his best friends sanity.

The bugger needed Granger more than he would ever care to admit.

Draco flexed menacingly.

Blaise leaned forward, "I don't fancy following Granger about all day."

He looked Draco straight in the eyes and asked seriously, "Remind me again why you broke up with a woman you're still in love with?"

Theo leaned in and listened intently.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Why was nobody listening, it had nothing to do with love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS! 
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please don't hate Draco. :)
> 
> I use Hermione or Granger, based on the conversation or scene in my head. hehe! :)
> 
> Their issues go further than Ron interfering. Give them time! :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eighteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Work had been demanding of late. It was a good distraction. If he did one thing right, it was his job and building his empire.

Draco frowned at the mountains of files on his table.

Did it never end?

Every day, he went through close to fifty proposals.

Handpicking the best ones was always the best part and so far, there hadn't been a project he regretted working on.

A large file caught his attention.

The architecture of the unique building stood out from the rest; Draco liked to be associated with a one of a kind project.

It gave the company a boost and his ego.

He studied the cover picture and flipped the proposal open, he was hooked.

It was a vast building project in Sweden.

Two entwining skyscrapers that reached into the clouds.

The plan was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Not only was it lucrative, but it was also interesting, it wasn't always about the money.

Glancing at the contact, Draco groaned, trust Astoria to bring the project.

Having serious second doubts about the whole thing, he flipped through the detailed proposal.

Reluctantly, he picked up the phone and made the dreaded call.

Two hours later, Astoria was in his office, dressed in a crisp two-piece suit and happy disposition.

The woman was punctual, impressive.

Glancing at the proposal in Draco's hand, Astoria's small eyes sparkled with interest, "It's a good one, isn't it?"

The proposal had been quite impressive, he had to hand it to her.

It was remarkably interesting and he knew it would be a unique project.

Tossing the file over to her, he replied enthusiastically, "It is, I'll take this project."

Leaning back against his chair he asked seriously, "How do we proceed?"

Astoria smiled brightly and informed without hesitation, "They will be thrilled. I will speak to the firm and set up a meeting. We might have to leave in a day or two." 

Did she say leave?

"I'm not following, Astoria," Draco asked slightly confused at what she said.

Her eyes met his and she explained, "We need to go to Sweden to meet them at their head office."

"We?" He questioned cautiously.

Oh shit! This was going to bite him in the arse.

Astoria let out a small laugh incredulously, "Of course, it's my client, Draco."

Giving it a few minutes thought, Draco came to an important decision, he could spend a few days in Sweden with Astoria.

Hopefully, she wouldn't try anything crazy.

Internally, Astoria burst with joy, he had taken the bait, she knew the project would get him interested.

This would be her chance to make something real happen between them.

They would be alone, she would have him all to herself in a foreign country, especially with his precious Gryffindor Princess out of the way, she had a real chance.

Draco waved his hand uninterested and said, "Fine, arrange it and inform Doris."

Astoria stared at him, as he returned to reading the remaining proposals.

Just like that, she was dismissed.

She wondered, whether he treated Granger like this or if it was only for her benefit.

* * *

**A few days later at the Ministry Of Magic...**

Keeping the Death Eater issue away from the press had been a tedious and challenging task.

They had a lead and the Auror's got back from scout duty, Kingsley along with them.

The Minister was taking an active interest in the case.

Draco had gone with the team on the scout, and they sat in the Ministers elaborate office discussing the best course of action, over bottles of butterbeer.

Hermione attended to a few details of the upcoming Anniversary Celebration Ball, while the men engaged in conversation.

At Draco's voice, her ears perked up in attention.

She continued her work but listened to every word intently.

He cleared his throat and said, "I will be leaving the country tomorrow for three days Minister, I will, however, be contactable at all times." 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair and it scraped against the hardwood floor.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, but she purposely ignored them.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, the Minister seemed irritated, "We need you here Malfoy, what is so pressing that you need to leave England?"

Draco eyed Hermione briefly, this was not how he wanted to reveal why and most importantly who he was going with, but it wasn't like it meant anything.

It was business nothing more, nothing less.

Swallowing, he replied nervously, "I er...have a business meeting with Astoria Greengrass in Sweden over a new contract."

What the fuck did she just hear? He was going away with Astoria.

What?

The chair scraped loudly as Hermione stood up abruptly, it wobbled dangerously and almost toppled to the ground.

Harry threw her a look of concern, Draco avoided looking at her completely and Kingsley was completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

The Minister nodded understandably, "I see, we will contact you if needed."

Hermione stormed out of the office without bothering to excuse herself.

Why that no good blond haired Slytherin fucker!

Harry and Draco exchanged a grave look.

They both knew what Hermione was fuming about.

Draco got to his feet and adjusted his shirt, "Would you excuse me, Kingsley? I will be back shortly."

Looking at Harry for confirmation, Kingsley replied, "I think we have covered as much as we can today. See you when you return, Malfoy."

The men shook hands and Harry and Draco exited the Minister's office.

Before Harry could help it, he mumbled, "Err...good luck, Malfoy."

Draco glanced at the man at his side and grimaced, "Thanks, Potter."

Draco made his way to Hermione's office.

"Hey Brenda, is she in?" He asked pointing towards the closed doors and turning on his full charm.

Brenda giggled as she always did when she saw Draco and replied, "Yes, Mr Malfoy, she's in."

He pushed the door and was about to step in when her magnified voice came from within, "This is not what we ordered, I have complained four times already."

She hissed dangerously into the phone, "This is a Ministry matter, don't make me revoke your license."

He sighed and silently cursed, great! This was going to be fun!

Pushing the door open fully, Draco pulled himself up to his full height and walked in to face the woman who brought him to his knees.

Hermione was already on her feet walking about, with her mobile phone clutched tightly in her hand when she noticed him lurking near the entrance.

She glared, "What do you want, Malfoy?

So much for a warm welcome.

Draco felt his temper rise, Hermione always brought out extreme emotions in him.

He fired back, "What do I want? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She crossed her arms across her chest making her breasts rise and stared him down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Carefully placing his hands on her table, he leaned forward, "Really? You want to play this game with me?"

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "Again, I don't know what you are on about."

Draco bluntly pointed it out, "Your abrupt exist from the Minister's office."

Hermione let out a small laugh and asked sarcastically, "I had things to do, did you think it was for your benefit?"

Refusing to back the fuck down, Draco replied, "As a matter of fact, I do"

She fixed him with a look of loathing and disgust.

She spat in contempt, "Who you take on trips and who you share your bed with is no longer my concern."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and added, "But it would be useful if you could take the job entrusted to you seriously."

That was it. He was now frothing man, "What the hell does that mean?"

She matched his temper and tone, "We have a grave issue at hand and your intel is required, how the hell are you supposed to do your job when you're off prancing about with your newest conquest?"

Prancing about? Was he a fucking centaur?

Draco laughed sarcastically, "Oh, so now you need me. I thought I was an incognito agent of little use to the Ministry?"

He closed his eyes momentarily, willing himself to calm down.

She's upset, you idiot, try to appease her not piss her the fuck off.

His tone softened, "It's a business meeting Hermione, I'm not taking Astoria to fuck her or do anything else."

Hermione flinched at the word "fuck."

He wouldn't! he couldn't! She would NEVER forgive him if he did.

That Gryffindor pride kicked in, "Whatever Malfoy, I don't fucking care!" 

Heaven forbid, he should know, she cared about him and their fucked-up relationship.

At that point, Draco wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her.

He tried his best to explain, "I have told you many times that Astoria means nothing to me."

She shot back angrily, "I told you Ron meant nothing to me but did you believe me, no you didn't, so why should I believe you?"

His anger returned to its full strength.

Why the fuck did she have to bring up that fucking asshole!?

He growled, "Don't do that! Do not bring Weasley into this! I didn't fucking snog Astoria."

Hermione stared at Draco; his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

Not caring, she pressed, "I didn't kiss Ron either Draco, not willingly."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Argh, why am I listening to you, when you didn't give me the time of day to explain a fucking thing."

Draco leaned across her table, took a deep breath and replied urgently, "We care about each other, that did not go away our years apart and it sure as hell won't go away now."

He almost pleaded, "I have a company to maintain, Granger, this is just a meeting."

He enunciated each word, "Nothing.is.going.to.happen."

He was desperate for her to understand that he would never take another woman to bed when all he pictured was making love to her.

Hermione choked back a sob, "Yeah, until something does, please leave, Draco,"

Looking deep into the tear-stained brown orbs, he said seriously, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away, Hermione, I fucking mean it."

His heart broke to leave her in distress.

His next question caught her completely off-guard, "Would you like me to bring you back a snow globe?"

She muttered a quick yes.

Draco left the room with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Sweden...**

Sweden was bitterly cold, Draco buttoned the thick coat to the top.

His face was frozen, and his hands were plunged deep into his pockets to keep warm.

Astoria walked next to him bundled up in colourful scarfs making her stand out against the brown and white setting.

She eyed the brightly lit restaurants and asked for the hundredth time, "There are many restaurants around the hotel Draco, please can we go to one?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "The hotel has a perfectly good dining room Astoria."

She pouted, her lips jutting out sadly, "Please, live a little," she complained in her sugary-sweet voice.

Draco had no intention of living a little anything with her.

She had been coming onto him strongly.

Let us just say, if he wished he would be waking up next to a very naked Astoria Greengrass.

Despite her crude and desperate attempt of trying to bed him and snatch him, Draco found her to be an intelligent woman, who handled the meetings with finesse.

Pausing to ask important questions, complimenting the game changers, and using subtle womanly wiles to get her way.

She did not have the command Hermione did but Astoria had something.

The first two meetings went flawlessly thanks to her, leaving them with a final meeting.

It wouldn't kill him to take the woman out to dinner.

He sighed and replied in defeat, "Fine, pick the restaurant and let's go."

Astoria squealed in delight and hung onto his arm.

He rolled his eyes, oh, fuck, he regretted it already.

On the way back to the hotel, Draco stopped outside a souvenir shop.

Astoria looked at him perplexed.

Leaving her to her own devices, he walked in with purpose.

A port jovial shop keeper with a bushy beard greeted them with a warm smile,

Draco smiled and politely requested, "I'm looking for a snow globe."

Astoria followed him in and curiously asked, "Snow globe?"

The shop keeper brought out an extensive collection.

They were all beautiful and Draco struggled to pick one.

He picked up each one delicately, looking at the falling fake snow and fixtures inside.

Astoria scrunched up her face and picked up one herself, "What are you doing Draco?"

Draco smiled and replied tenderly, "It's for Hermione, she has a thing for Snow globes." 

Astoria scowled and Draco deliberately ignored her.

She almost dropped the one she was holding, banged it loudly on the table and hurriedly left the shop in a huff.

Her little tantrum barely interested him.

Draco settled on a beautiful slightly larger globe, with a couple hugging inside.

It reminded him of their happier times when they went ice skating.

Astoria was nowhere to be seen, pocketing the globe inside his large coat, Draco went back to the hotel.

After a long shower, he stepped into the comfort of the suite, a whiff of steam followed him out.

A towel hung loosely on his hips, his chest bare, he reached for a black t-shirt when a knock on the door interrupted him.

He narrowed his eyes at the door and jogged over to open it.

A fully dressed Astoria stood outside, in a short black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, her cleavage on show and a large ornate locket rested snug between her breasts.

She bit her lip and took him fully.

Gods, he was perfect, it had been years since they slept together.

He was so tight and toned, it made her whimper.

Without waiting for him to ask her in, she stepped in boldly.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Running hungry eyes over him, Astoria asked curiously, "Why are you not ready for dinner?"

Shit, it completely slipped his mind.

He frowned, "I forgot. I'll meet you in the lobby," anything to get her out of his room.

She stepped batted her eyelashes, moved closer and extended a hand to touch him, "I can stay if you want."

He caught her wrist and pushed her back slightly.

Draco pressed his lips down and hissed, "No Astoria, If I wasn't clear before, I'm not going to sleep with you."

He wasn't going to do a damn thing to fuck up things further with Hermione.

Embarrassed and humiliated, Astoria backed off completely, "I'll be at the bar."

Draco nodded and closed the door behind her.

Changing quickly into a dark blue shirt and black trousers, he went looking for the aristocratic Slytherin woman.

True to her word she was at the bar, running her fingers along the rim of a margarita glass.

Sidling into the seat next to her, Draco ordered a scotch neat with two ice cubes.

They discussed the meetings and the remaining one.

He asked about her elder sister Daphne who was away in Australia on work.

They slept together in school, but this wasn't school, this was real life and he just wasn't interested.

After dinner, they apparated back to the hotel. Astoria was tipsy, and Draco walked her to her room.

Outside the room, she looked at him through hooded eyes expectantly and he knew what was coming before she moved.

Bidding her a quick goodnight, he hurriedly walked away but not before he saw her face fall in disappointment.

In his room, Draco unbuttoned his shirt, flicked through the channels and settled on a Muggle movie.

Striping down to his boxers, he laid down on the luxurious bedding.

A flash of Hermione twirling in a bathrobe appeared before him, she was laughing and smiling at him.

Draco hung his head and held it tightly.

Astoria maintained a professional relationship afterwards and Draco was relieved.

The last meeting was done and dusted with positive results, they had Portkeyed back to London and parted ways until the next slew of meetings required her presence.

* * *

**At Hermione's flat...**

Ginny frowned, took the bowl of chips Hermione offered her and yelled, "Shut up! He's in Sweden, with Astoria? 

Hermione plopped herself down on the couch, "Whatever, it's none of my business."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh really? are your eyes normally that red?"

Hermione sniffed, "I can't take any more of this, I miss him so much!"

She reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, "I know, Mi, honestly, I think both of you are fucking morons."

Hermione threw a cushion at Ginny and said sarcastically, "You're my friend, hello!" 

Ginny shook her head and replied sternly, "You buggers are both so stubborn."

She thought long and hard about what Blaise mentioned, deciding Hermione had the right to know, she took a deep breath.

Ginny sighed, "I met Blaise when he bought over the Harpies equipment and he agrees that the pair of you are morons."

She added sadly, "He mentioned something about Malfoy drinking a lot after you guys broke up."

Hermione sat up straighter and stared into Ginny's face, she asked in concern, "What?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Blaise did say it though."

That bit of news upset really Hermione.

She fought back the tears that threatened to spill over and clutched the cushion to her chest tightly.

* * *

**At the Ministry...**

Hermione threw herself into work, it kept her mind and body occupied.

The Anniversary celebration was upon them and there was still much to be done.

Brenda and she worked hard to make sure everything was perfect.

Her heart had been working overtime and it was time to give her brain the time it deserved.

She frowned at the paper, Draco and Astoria made the front page even from Sweden.

They were having dinner at some fancy pish posh restaurant.

Hermione felt her blood boil, so much for nothing will happen.

Fucking bullshit!

The no good bloody Slytherin.

If he was doing it purposely to hurt her, it was working.

Hermione crumpled up the Daily Prophet and threw it basketball-style into her dustbin, the discarded ball found its mark and she let out an excited, "YES!"

The knock at her door distracted her and she looked up.

Brenda stepped into the office looking nervous and holding a letter by the very edge as if it would contaminate her if she held it longer than needed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question and Brenda shrugged her shoulders equally confused.

She gingerly placed the envelope on Hermione's desk and hurriedly backed away.

Hermione eyed the letter with caution and questioned Brenda seriously, "Where did this come from?"

Brenda shrugged and eyed the letter anxiously, "I don't know who gave the letter to Lewis, he said a man gave the letter and disappeared." 

Hermione pushed back her chair and took out her wand cautiously.

Pointing it at the letter, she muttered a complex incantation over it, but the letter strangely remained still.

Perplexed, Hermione tried another spell but the white envelope didn't so much as flinch.

It seemed innocent, quickly dismissing her fidgety assistant and careful not to let bare skin touch the letter, she tore it apart using her wand.

Instant dread, as her eyes rapidly scanned over the written words.

A coldness spread through the room and settled over her

She swallowed hard and her old scar twitched viciously.

Grabbing the letter, Hermione burst out of her room followed by a scared-looking Brenda and ran straight into the Auror department and to Harry.

Harry stood up at once as Hermione entered his office looking dishevelled.

With trembling hands, she gingerly placed the letter on his table.

He eyed it cautiously and implored, "What's going on Hermione?"

She locked anger eyes with him and pointed to the letter.

Harry stared at the dirty piece of paper on his desk. Reaching for his wand, he wordlessly opened the letter with a spell.

_**MUDBLOOD, I WILL BE COMING FOR YOU SOON.**_

_**I** _ _**HAVE WAITED LONG TO WATCH YOUR FLITHY BLOOD SPILL.** _

_**BE WARNED, YOUR DIRTY BLOOD WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TAKING YOU.** _

Taking you?

What the fuck did that mean? Was it sexual? 

Harry's blood ran cold, as he read and reread the letter.

Hermione stared at him and he stared back unable to find the right words to use.

Harry found his voice and said seriously, "We must meet the Minister, immediately.'"

His face contorted in disgust and anger, he would kill anyone who touched his best friend.

Kingsley looked up in alarm at the hurriedly approaching duo, "Harry, Hermione what's the matter?"

Harry gave him the letter and reported gravely, "Things are about to get far more serious Shacklebot."

Kingsley quickly scanned the letter and banged his fist on the large oak table in absolute fury.

He bellowed angrily, "HOW DARE THEY THREATEN A MINISTRY OFFICIAL."

He instructed sternly, "Hermione bring Brenda and Lewis, we need to get to the bottom of this immediately."

Interrogating Lewis proved useless, the man remembered nothing except a hooded figure.

Whoever it was, knew Hermione and knew what they were doing well enough to neatly cover their tracks.

* * *

**Wales...**

The dark figure stood by the window again in and ran his fingers through his long black hair.

He smiled crookedly, it was time.

He shivered with anticipation at spilling her blood.

Somehow he knew it would be deeply satisfying to watch the red hot liquid gush out of her veins.

The woman was beautiful, it had been long since he laid with soft skin.

Perhaps, there would be time to satisfy his sexual needs.

He stroked himself over his dirty trousers to the image of taking her from behind and ripping her in half.

Dolohov shuddered with anticipation.

* * *

Over the next three days, four more letters that arrived at the Ministry.

All targeting Muggle-Born witches and wizards.

Hermione received a second letter, explicitly detailing the deranged individual's sexual desires and how it would be fulfilled soon.

Fear gripped her whole, unable to speak, she walked on quivering legs and handed over the letter.

Harry had been outraged and insisted upon Auror protection.

She gripped her wand tightly and shook her head, "No Harry, I can take care of myself."

She reassured told her best friend but he wasn't convinced.

Hermione thought of Draco, should she tell him?

She decided against it, it wasn't his problem.

Harry frowned and said in a serious voice, "This is dangerous, Hermione, at least come stay with Ginny and me, until all this blows over."

She nodded and accepted without fuss.

The idea appealed to Hermione and she left early to gather her things.

* * *

**Draco is back...**

It was past eleven pm and Draco sat in the Ministers office with Harry.

He had taken to giving information and taking his briefing during the late hours of the night.

The darkness provided a safe haven for him to visit the Ministry unseen.

The whole situation was risky, but it was a worthy cause and he wanted nothing more than to catch the bastards.

Kingsley cleared his throat, "Malfoy, there's been a new development in your absence, a rather disturbing one."

Draco raised his eyebrow curiously, "Tell me, Minister." Not liking how nervous Kingsley sounded and scared Potter looked.

Harry clenched his teeth and hissed darkly, "Threatening notes and letters have arrived at the Ministry and the homes of individuals, we believe they're from Dolohov." 

He glanced at Kingsley, his look grave and concerned, "They have wiped the mind of Lewis, so we have no way of knowing who handed the letters over."

Draco leaned forward and listened intently, "These letters, who are they targeting?" 

Harry shifted uncomfortably unable to look Draco in the eye and muttered, "Muggle-born's mainly."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Who got these death threats, Potter?"

His tone was deadly and full of worry.

Kingsley stepped in, "Justin, Helen and …Hermione, she got the first two."

The letters in an envelope, Harry handed it to Malfoy.

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed, losing his composure.

He looked at Harry and asked panicked, "Does she have Auror protection, Potter?"

"She's quite capable…," Harry started, but Draco cut him off, "Answer the fucking question does Hermione have an Auror escort with her?"

Tearing the envelope, Draco took out the letters addressed to Hermione and read it.

He narrowed his eyes and took in the explicit description of what Dolohov intended for her body.

Fuck! What the hell was this? If anyone touched her, he would become a murderer, simple as that.

He threw the letters away in disgust.

Harry refused to back down, "She refused upfront Malfoy, but she will be staying with Ginny and myself until this matter is resolved."

It offered little relief, Draco preferred Hermione to stay with him.

He rounded on the men in fury, "Why the fuck wasn't I told?" after a beat, he added urgently, "Where the hell is she?"

"Calm down, Malfoy," Kingsley interrupted firmly, trying to defuse the tense situation between the two men when they were surprised by Harrys second in command.

Angus tried to catch his breath, he clutched his chest and solemnly said, "Forgive my intrusion, Sir, there's been an attack in Downtown London," 

Draco's heart sank at once, and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he exchanged a grave look with Harry.

"WHO WAS IT?" Kingsley's voice boomed and echoed off the walls in the office.

Angus looked at the three men nervously, "Its Granger, Sir."

The silence that followed was unnerving.

Draco got to Angus first, he grabbed the man by the collar and demanded, "Where is she?"

He tried his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

If Hermione died, there would be little to no point in living.

He would be a dead shell of a man like he had been since they broke up.

Angus cleared his throat afraid of Draco and his reaction, "She's at St. Mungo's she got there herself and alerted us."

He caught his breath and continued, "Managed to stun the escaped Death Eater."

Angus turned his attention to Harry, "We have him in custody, Harry."

Momentary relief washed over them.

Draco snarled darkly, "Let's go see the bastard."

Harry clutched his wand tightly and nodded in agreement with his former rival.

A deranged man sat in the chair, magically chained and laughing at the approaching men, "Gentlemen, so good to see you."

Draco didn't hesitate, he lunged forward and his fist connected with the man's face, sending him backwards with the chair, "You fucking dare to touch her Dolohov?''

Dolohov spat blood at Draco's feet and grinned manically, "The boy has grown up, your father would skin you alive and your filthy Mudblood bitch."

Draco leaned close to Dolohov's face his wand tip digging deep into Dolohov's cheek, "It's a good thing my fucking father is dead then you scum."

Pure rage radiated off him into his very fingers as he pressed the wand deeper.

The man laughed harder still and licked his lips, "Skin so soft to touch."

Something within Draco broke and tossing his wand aside, he beat down on the Death Eater with his bare hands breaking his nose.

Blood dark red splatted everywhere, getting on his knuckles and clothes.

He spat, "I'll you kill you if you touched her."

Draco felt a firm hand on his shoulder pull him back, he retreated reluctantly glaring at the deranged and demonic man.

Harry kept his eyes on Dolohov and said seriously, "Malfoy, it's best if you leave, I need to obliviate him, so your part in all this remains unknown." 

Draco nodded and replied slowly, "I'll be at St Mungo's if you need me."

He disapparated to St Mungo's and called Bernard, "There's been an emergency, I will contact you soon."

Draco could sense Bernard's concern, "Be careful son."

He forced a smile, "Always old man."

He took the stairs two at a time.

The receptionist greeted him, "Patients name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," Draco felt his voice shake as he uttered her full name.

His courage deserted him completely.

The receptionist pointed to a room and smiled, "Second room to the left."

Draco stood outside Hermione's room and stared at her sleeping figure.

A healer walked past him into the room and threw him a suspicious look, "Who are you?"

"I'm her boy….," He stopped himself midsentence and corrected himself, "I'm her friend."

Draco straightened himself to his full height and took charge, "How is she?''

The Healer touched Hermione's arm and replied, "She a tough one, came in covered in blood and half dead."

Draco flinched.

The Healer smiled reassuringly, "We stopped the bleeding, but she's been tortured and until she regains consciousness, it is difficult to know the extent of her injuries."

His eyes firmly on his witch, Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

Deep cuts and bruises adorned her arms and parts of her face, he touched him gently and cursed Dolohov to the depths of hell.

He took out his wand and softly muttered, "Legilimens."

Memories whizzed by, he saw her crying and whisper, "What if he falls in love with Astoria?"

He looked past without lingering.

Fast forward to a dark street.

People around.

She sensed she was being followed.

Hurried footsteps.

Instant darkness.

Dolohov's hands on her, cupping her chin and face.

His fingers digging into her soft skin.

The deranged lunatic's lips close to hers.

Tears streaming down her face.

Hexes, rays upon rays of hexes.

She made contact and Dolohov fell backwards, his chest split open and blood spurted out.

Blood, so much blood.

The whisper of his name, "Draco," before she passed out.

He withdrew from her memories and collapsed at her feet in tears.

Draco heard a commotion outside, wand ready, he headed out of the room ready to curse whoever it was to oblivion but it was Potter with two other Aurors.

Harry stepped into the room and asked urgently, "How is she?"

Turning his attention back to Hermione, Draco recited the words the Healer had told him.

The Healer in question came forward, "Harry Potter Sir, good to meet you, we are doing all we can for Miss Granger."

Harry took the mans hand in a firm shake and patted him on the back, "Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes, Saint Potter.

He stood beside Hermione's bed, looking down at her sleeping form.

Reaching over, he brushed away wild strands of hair out of her face.

Pale and fragile, the cuts and bruises were healing well.

Draco swallowed, what if she had died?

Dolohov was a powerful wizard; Hermione was lucky to be alive.

Stupid stubborn Gryffindor, thinking she can handle everything.

Unconsciously, he ran his fingers along her cheek and wiped away congealed blood from the corner of her mouth.

Harry's voice cut through his random thoughts, "Malfoy, I've got Aurors posted outside, you can leave if you wish." 

Draco shook his head and stated firmly, "No, I'm staying with her."

Harry stared at the Slytherin, Malfoy was obviously not going to change his mind.

The platinum blonde conjured a chair out of thin air and sat down by Hermione's bed.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the pair.

* * *

**At St Mungo's...**

It was still dark.

Hermione stirred, opened her eyes and looked around disoriented.

She struggled to sit up and felt firm hands help her.

Turning to look at her helper, she whispered her voice barely audible, "Draco?"

"Where am I?" She questioned quietly.

Draco tried not to startle her and replied softly, "Take it easy Hermione, you've been through a lot."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and it all came rushing back.

Clutching her head in pain, Hermione let out a loud groan.

Draco caught her and held her against his chest, "Why Granger, why did you refuse the Auror detail?"

_My love, my life._

He pleaded, his voice breaking.

Hermione held onto him tightly, the pain in her head was excruciating.

She doubled over in his hands and vomited.

A dull haze settled, she could see Draco rushing out of her room, yelling for a Healer before she passed out.

* * *

**The next day...**

Sunlight streamed into the room or what seemed like sunlight.

Her eyes fluttered and opened, she could make out Harry and Draco along with Angus.

Hermione felt much better, she struggled but managed to sit up on her own and greeted the men standing in her room, "Morning gentlemen."

They all turned towards her, but it was Draco who reached her first.

He stroked her face and asked in concern, "How are you feeling?"

She felt her head and hands and asked, "Loads better, err…have you been here the whole night?"

Draco glanced at the other two men who purposely looked away.

He touched her forehead tenderly, "Yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

Hemione felt a tear slide down her face and Draco brushed it away.

Harry came to stand next to her and held her hand, "Hermione, thank Merlin."

He beamed and said proudly, "Good job on stunning Dolohov! He's on his way back to Azkaban under maximum security and it's the dementors kiss for him."

He sounded so much like an older brother acknowledging his younger sister's accomplishments.

The Healer came in and spoke to all three men cheerfully concentrating more on Harry than the other two, "Miss Granger is well on her way to a full recovery, she will be able to go home in a few hours."

Harry spoke up, "I can take you home, Hermione."

Draco interrupted, "No, I'll take her Potter."

Harry glanced at Hermione, she gave him a look of uncertainty but nodded giving her approval.

What the hell was Draco playing at?

Once the Healer considered her fit to be released, she got off the bed and lost her balance at once.

Draco caught her easily and placing one hand against her back and the other under her knees, he lifted her with him.

He held her firmly in his arms and stared at her in pain and desperation.

Her breathing quickened; she could hear the hammering of his heart against her ear.

Draco disapparated them straight into her flat.

* * *

**At Hermione's flat...**

Hermione was sure she was in some fucked up dream and fantasy deep within her conscience.

Draco placed her gingerly on the couch and went into the kitchen, he knew his way around her flat.

She watched in interest as he made tea for them and then brought it over.

Grateful, she accepted the steaming mug and took a sip; the strong aroma filled her nostrils and the sweet liquid travelled down her scratchy throat feeling heavenly.

He sat down next to her and asked gently, "Why didn't you tell me about the letters?"

Hermione averted her gaze continued to sip the delicious tea.

He cleared his throat and asked sternly, "Granger I asked you a question."

Hermione swallowed her tea allowing the liquid to soothe her insides.

She turned to face him and replied, "You don't work for the Ministry and I don't make it a habit of running to my ex-boyfriend for every little thing."

She added with contempt, "Besides you were away on your little holiday with Astoria."

Draco rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically, "You make the exception for Weasley by running to him for everything."

He raised his voice, "And it wasn't a fucking holiday, Granger, it was a bloody business meeting, nothing happened."

Rolling her eyes, she refused to take the bait he so ardently offered.

She cocked her head to the side and asked mockingly, "Why are you even here Draco, isn't Astoria wondering where you are?"

Draco narrowed his eyes stared her down.

He kept his cool, "Despite popular belief and opinion, I'm not with Astoria and have no plans of ever courting her."

He stared into her eyes and rasped, "I'm in love with someone else."

Draco reached over and cupped Hermione's face, she was so close, he itched to kiss her.

He kissed her knuckles and whispered miserably, "I'm worried about you, if something happened to you, I ….."

She interrupted him gently, "You what?"

Fuck this!

He kissed her then.

Merlin, she was his.

Her lips moulded to his instantly and moved in perfect unison.

Desperately, Draco pulled her closer, careful not to disturb her bandages.

Hermione responded with all the pent up passion and anger.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and against his heatedly.

They hung onto each other and kissed passionately.

A loud thud and impatient knocking at her door interrupted their moment of passion.

Groaning, they broke apart reluctantly.

Dammit!

Hermione was about to get up when Draco stared her down and went to open the door.

Ginny gave Draco a puzzled yet disgusted look and pushed him aside roughly.

She ran inside and hugged Hermione, "Are you okay? Harry just told me."

Draco closed the door and leaned against the wall to watch the two friends.

Hermione held onto Ginny and reassured, "I'm fine, Gin, really I'm."

Satisfied that Hermione was indeed fine, Ginny turned her attention to Draco.

She got to her feet, crossed her arms over her chest and sneered, "Thank you for looking after Mi, but I'm here now so you can sod off back to Astoria."

The fiery-tempered redhead was never one to mince words.

An awkward silence filled the room and Draco quickly shoved his wand back into his pocket.

Hermione felt a strange windy sensation within her flat, and she eyed him suspiciously.

What the hell was he doing with his wand out? Was he going to hex Ginny?

But no, he smiled at Ginny affectionately and hadn't even resorted to some pratty come back.

Hermione caught him staring at her, his eyes said enough and without another word, he disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

**At the Ministry...**

Harry was standing over his table when Draco walked in.

He looked up and asked, "How is Hermione?"

Draco laughed and said, "She's good, I was unceremoniously dismissed by your fiancé." 

Harry grinned and replied proudly, "That's Ginny for you."

Draco twirled his wand and said seriously, "I've put security charms on Grangers flat."

His eyes sparkled dangerously, "The second any fucker crosses the threshold, I'll be informed."

He hesitated and explained calmly, "She doesn't know I put the enchantments and I'd rather keep it that way, Potter."

Harry nodded and eyed the ice blonde.

He tried his best to understand the man.

Harry raised a curious brow and asked, "Why are you doing all this for her Malfoy?"

Draco stared at Harry like he was some daft fucking bimbo.

A smile curved his lips, "Isn't that obvious? I love her, Potter."

He turned on his heel and with left the office, leaving Harry to stare after the ex-Slytherin in utter confusion.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Hermione returned to work after two days and it felt great to be back.

Ginny stayed with her throughout and Draco stayed away despite the mind altering kiss they shared.

He did, however, drop the odd text inquiring after her well being.

Brenda hugged her tightly and Hermione was glad to hear that no further attacks had taken place.

A large bouquet greeted her, the sweet scent of a two dozen roses filled the room.

She didn't need to read the card to know who it was from, Draco Malfoy had class.

Kingsley stopped by and congratulated her on a job well done and then proceeded to give her an awkward hug.

He patted her back awkwardly, the man was not big on emotional displays.

Justin and Helen were given Auror protection and escorts after what happened to her and she sighed in relief.

Hopefully, this madness would end soon.

With Dolohov caught, the others would disband or be in complete disarray.

Dolohov spat in their faces and laughed when asked about the location of their hideout.

Hermione took off her glasses, stuck her wand through her hair and leaned back.

Cormac stepped in her office during lunch to see how she was doing and brought her a huge slab of chocolate from Honeydukes.

He winked and said candidly, "To keep your spirits up."

She graciously accepted the treat and shared it with Brenda.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> THE END IS NEAR! :)
> 
> This chapter had me crying above all others. The emotions are so raw and real. Hope everyone enjoys it! :)
> 
> I want to stress how important and fierce friendship can be! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments: - WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nineteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**At No. 12 Grimmauld Place...**

Ron hung his head and asked, "Why won't it work Harry?"

He was back from his training exercise in Russia.

Harry drank his butterbeer and replied sternly, "Hermione is still hung up on Malfoy, you need to stop this."

Ron's face fell and he looked away miserably.

Harry took in Ron's pained face and said gently, "Look, mate, be her friend, right now that's all she needs and not you rushing her to give you another chance."

Not that she would, but Harry kept that to himself.

Ron looked away, "I still love her so much."

Harry rose and placed his hand on his best friends shoulder, "I know, but Hermione's not where you want her to be."

Ron glanced at Harry sadly and desperately.

Once he learnt of Hermione's attack, he had been devastated.

He called her from Russia and checked with Ginny every single day about her wellbeing. 

He was angry at his friends for keeping something so important from him.

Harry dismissed his ridiculous notions and explained that it was a classified matter and that had been the end of discussion.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor...**

The press were having a field day pairing him up with Astoria.

It had become so unbearable, that Draco marched down to The Prophet and threatened the Editor with closure.

The only relationship they shared was with regard to the Swedish project and nothing else.

He was having dinner with his mother at the Manor.

It had been weeks since he had been to his ancestral home and he missed his mother dearly.

Narcissa dabbed the corners of her mouth and asked seriously, "Are you currently in a relationship with Miss Greengrass?"

Draco choked on his wine, "Not you too mother."

She raised an eyebrow, "So, it is not true?"

Draco laughed, "Of course, it's not true. I do not have feelings for Astoria. I never have, you know this."

He was getting sick of explaining this to everyone.

Narcissa waved her hand casually, "It is hard to keep track of your love life, Draco."

She added hopefully, "I thought you had settled down with Miss Granger."

Draco sighed; he had thought so too.

Bernard's words echoed in his mind, "Don't give up hope just yet."

Narcissa studied her son, "You still love her, don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

She touched his face tenderly, "To your mother, always."

Her blue eyes sparkled, "Don't lose hope son, I have fate in your love for Miss Granger."

Draco gave his mother a look of surprise, it was comforting to know that his mother thought so highly of Hermione.

They continued dinner, discussing the Estate renovations, Malfoy Trust Funds, and his mother's latest charity project.

After dinner, Draco disapparated back to his flat.

The last kiss they shared was fresh in his mind, he missed his witch desperately.

The shuddering loneliness he felt lingered day after day without any escape or break.

The haze he had placed over his eyes was lifting and the aftermath left in its wake was unpleasant to see.

* * *

**Ministry Of Magic - Late Night.**

Draco found himself spending more time at the Ministry as they closed in around the Death Eaters.

He welcomed it, at least, he could be around her.

His sources confirmed that even without Dolohov, their numbers had grown past twenty including a few desperate werewolves.

It would come down to a bitter fight if they were to capture them and there was a good chance of causalities on both sides.

Before the Dementors kiss, Dolohov begged for mercy and in a moment of weakness, he revealed the location of their hideout.

The remaining Death Eaters and supporters were holed up in a sympathizer's abandoned shelter.

It was an underground shelter built during the air raids of World War Two.

Well-equipped and fortified, it was the perfect hiding place.

Hours later, they were all gathered in Kingsley's large office.

The tense situation mirrored the faces of the men gathered around the ages-old desk.

Their faces were drawn with determination, purpose, and concern to rid the world of darkness.

The group consisted of Harry and his team of Auror's, Draco and two shifty-eyed gentlemen, Kingsley and Hermione.

She felt out of place in her high heels and pleated pants but given the opportunity, she was experienced enough to hold her own.

Harry stood firmly by Kingsley's side and gave out vital instructions, "Three teams will be going in tonight."

The Ministers voice boomed, "I will be joining the raid myself."

There few a few murmurs and the men exchanged surprised and concerned looks.

Harry took a deep breath, "I do not think it is wise, Kingsley." 

Shacklebolt ignored him and turned to face Hermione.

His face was void of any emotion.

He smiled at her, "If in the unlikely event I fall, you will assume duties of the Minister until a new Minister is sworn in."

Hermione looked at the serious face of the Minister in disbelief.

She gathered her strength, "By Merlin, it will not come to that."

Her eyes drifted to Draco, they locked eyes and stared at each other.

Harry spoke, his voice strained, "Angus will lead the primary team and I will lead the second."

Hermione listened intently to the next words that flew out of Harry's mouth.

Dread descended and took hold of her.

Harry nodded at Draco, "Malfoy will take the lead of the third team outside the shelter, the Ministers protection detail will be in your hands."

He emphasized on the importance of the mission Draco was being trusted with.

Draco nodded confidently, his fingers tightened around his wand.

Today, he would repay the debt he owed to the Magical community. 

The errors of his youth would be rectified.

An involuntary sound of dread escaped Hermione's lips.

Panic began to settle within her.

Fear filled her heart and she wanted to scream out, that he wasn't an Auror, that it wasn't his job to do this.

Please, not him...

She couldn't risk losing him, but not a single comment escaped her lips.

Losing her balance, Hermione held onto the table, lightheaded at the possibility of Draco dying.

The file in her hand cluttered to the ground, scattering papers everywhere.

Her vision blurred and darkness loomed behind fiery orbs.

The men in the room watched her curiously.

Harry studied her in concern, and Draco stared at her anxiously.

Tears shone in her eyes and Hermione clumsily tried to wipe them with her hand, but they all saw it.

Everyone knew about their tumultuous relationship, how close they had been.

She could have sworn, Draco almost took a step towards her but Harry made it to her first.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "He will be fine, you have my word."

Her fingers wound themselves around Harry's arm and she pleaded desperately, "Please Harry, don't let him die."

Harry smiled at her reassuringly and cupped her face, "You have my word."

Bursting with confidence the men followed Harry to the Auror department, where they suited up and took pistols along with their wands.

Wizards of late resorted to the using of Muggle firearms and Harry considered it necessary to be prepared for anything they might face.

Hermione watched Draco from the shadows, he equipped himself with a sturdy looking Desert Eagle.

The beautiful pair of pistols suited him.

Eager to get in a practice round, he excused himself and made his way to the small firing range at the back.

Hermione followed him at a safe distance.

Draco grinned, glanced over his shoulder and said, "Granger, heels are quite ineffective for spy work"

His eyes burned with purpose.

Without another word, Hermione closed the distance between them.

Draco stood his ground and stared at his fiery Gryffindor.

Her eyes searched his face,

Her voice broke and she choked back a sob, "Why are you doing this, Draco?"

She grabbed onto his shirt and let her fingers dig in.

He stroked her hair, stared into her petrified face and replied softly, "Because I have to, I need to do this."

She shook her head, "It's too dangerous."

Hermione took a breath and blurted out, "Send someone else, please."

Tears streamed down her face, it was an utterly selfish request but she didn't care.

He pulled her roughly towards him, held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

She begged him, not caring what he thought."Please Draco, please don't go!"

Hot tears stained his shirt but she loved him and that was enough.

He fought the tears that filled his eyes.

Draco cupped her face and said, "I need to redeem myself, many died because of my actions and you were nearly one of them."

He choked back a sob, "You can't begin to understand, what I went through after you were attacked."

Her arms went around him and she pleaded in anguish, "I can, I'm feeling it now, please don't make me watch you go."

His resolve melted at the requests made, but this was bigger than the both of them.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he held onto her instead, not wanting anything to spoil their moment.

Taking in her smell and touch, drowning within her.

A small cough interrupted them, and they reluctantly broke apart.

Harry softened his tone, "I'm sorry, but we need to go, Malfoy." 

Draco nodded over Hermione's head and gave her one last tortured look.

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and then lips, "I'll be back soon."

Unable to find the right words, she returned the kiss fervently and muttered, "I love you."

He closed his eyes and whispered, "More than life itself, I love you."

They broke free and Draco stepped away.

Turning to Harry next, Hermione hugged him tightly, not only did she have to watch her love go into battle, but her best friend too.

The tears fell freely, "I will be with Ginny till you return." 

Harry nodded and gave his usual smile of reassurance.

He dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, "I love you both." 

Hermione followed them silently and watched as the group of men stood in a circle.

Wholeheartedly, she wished everyone good luck and wiped away the tears.

Their eyes met one last time.

Hermione tried to put everything she felt into the look they shared.

One by one, the disappeared into the night.

They were gone, he was gone.

Pain tore through her and she clutched her chest to steady her breathing.

* * *

**No. 12 Grimmauld Place...**

Leaving the Ministry behind, Hermione disapparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.

Ginny opened it at once, her eyes swollen and red, it was obvious that she had been crying.

Hermione reached out and hugged her tightly, both women cried against each other.

Seeking comfort, they held onto each for as long as she needed.

Once Ginny let go, they went to the kitchen and sat at the small table looking at each other nervously.

Hermione reached over and closed Ginny's hand with her own, "Harry will be fine."

Ginny smiled weakly, the usually strong girl was a complete wreck.

She replied softly, "Malfoy will be fine too."

Hermione averted her gaze, withdrew her hand and played with the edge of a napkin.

She fought the tears that threatened to fall and nodded not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

**Hours later, nearing dawn...**

Hours went by and Ginny fell asleep at the table.

Hermione held her fifth cup of coffee and absentmindedly ran her fingers around the handle.

Harrys Patronus appeared, Hermione jumped knocking the mug off the table and Ginny stirred and shot up.

The beautiful stag reared its head, _**"We are victorious, come to St Mungo's."**_

The message was short, but it was enough.

Ginny cried in relief and the women hugged each other.

Firmly holding hands, they apparated to St Mungo's.

It was the early hours of the morning and the darkness was bleak against the whiteness of St Mungo's.

They hoped the sun would rise soon.

Harry was waiting for them as they entered.

Ginny flung herself at him, held him close to her and kissed him fervently.

Once she let go, Hermione hugged him next, her eyes scanned the area for Draco.

Sensing her restlessness, Harry spoke in concern, "He took a spell intended for the Minister, they are just patching him now."

Hermione clasped her mouth in surprise, a whimper escaped and she asked urgently, "Where is he?''

Harry smiled and led her to a room, where Draco was sitting on top of the bed shirtless, while Healers attended to his cut.

Even from where she was standing, it was clear the cut was deep,

Hermione saw the blood trickle down his stomach and Draco wince in pain.

His hands were balled into fists at his side to fight the wave upon wave of pain that shot through his body.

Hermione held onto the door frame to steady herself, her movements made him look her way and their eyes met.

Without a word, she hurriedly walked towards him, cupped his face lovingly and kissed him.

She gave little thought to the gathered Healers patching him up.

Merlin, help her!

Draco wanted nothing more than to respond but his body spasmed with pain and Hermione withdrew, the Healer frowned at her disapprovingly.

Smiling sheepishly at the Healer, she took a step back and blended into the background.

Once the Healer finished his work and left, Draco laid back on the bed and looked at her expectedly.

She walked up to him slowly and her fingers brushed the strands of hair off his face.

Her lips quivered, "How are you feeling?''

Draco took her hand, kissed it and smiled, "I've been better."

Hermione contacted Bernard and within seconds the old man appeared at St Mungo's, his face creased with worry.

She hugged him tightly and reassured him that Draco was alive and well.

They walked into the room to find Draco sitting up and reading a book on potions the Healerlent him.

He struggled to sit up and informed, "I should be ready to go home shortly."

He addressed them both but kept his eyes on Hermione.

She smiled weakly, "Bernard will take you home."

She glanced outside and said, "The Healer said, you need to return in two days to change the dressing."

Draco nodded solemnly and stared at her face intently.

His eyes said, please don't leave me.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Bernard and Hermione stayed in constant touch, without Draco's knowledge.

She would arrive at his flat early in the morning and make sure all was well before going to work.

They hardly crossed paths and Bernand updated her on Draco's progress and improvements until his injury mended.

It took longer than expected due to the nature of the curse.

It wasn't meant to kill but paralyze the victim, it was a stroke of luck that the wizard who cast it wasn't particularly strong.

Only once he had fully recovered, did she cut ties with Bernard.

It pained her to do so, but it was a necessary sacrifice.

The Ministry offered her a way out and Hermione accepted without a second thought.

* * *

**At The Ministry Of Magic...**

Kingsley beamed, "We caught the Death Eaters thanks to your information and help."

He added with profound gratitude, "I owe you my life, Malfoy."

Draco managed a smile, "Glad to be of help, if there is anything else, please let me know."

A middle-aged woman walked into the room carrying a thick file and handed it over to Kingsley

Kingsley signed the document and handed it back to the woman and introduced, "Malfoy, meet Sandra, she's my new assistant." 

Sandra smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy.

Draco returned the smile but his thoughts were elsewhere.

As soon as she left, he rounded on Kingsley and asked urgently, "What happened to Hermione?"

Kingsley said proudly, "She's being sent to New York to help the Ministry there with Legal Legislation."

Draco shot to his feet, clutched his side and yelled indignantly, "WHAT?"

What the absolute fuck!?

Kingsley's eyes widened at Draco's outburst and then he nodded in understanding.

The Minister had momentarily forgotten about the relationship between Hermione and Malfoy but weren't they finished?

He shook his head, these young relationships baffled him.

Taking out the next profile, Kingsley turned to speak with Draco, but he was clearly in another world.

The Minister of Magic rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, are you still with me?"

Draco mumbled not paying any attention, "Hmm...what?"

Fuck!

He had to see and speak to Granger.

She couldn't leave!

When the hell had this happened?

His head was in turmoil.

Draco turned to see Kingsley studying him carefully.

The Minister let out an exasperated sigh and said impatiently, "Just go speak to Granger, you're of no use to me like this."

Draco was already out the door, he called out, "Sorry Minister, I'll be back shortly."

How dare she leave without telling him?

He made his way to her office.

Ignoring Brenda completely, he burst into her office unannounced.

Hermione's eyes shot up, as Draco walked over to her desk.

He held onto his side and struggled to breathe.

His side hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain of his heart being ripped apart.

Hermione stared at him and asked curiously, "Draco what are you doing here?"

She leaned back shaken by his abrupt appearance inside her office.

He demanded a slight edge to his voice, "When were you going to tell me, Hermione?"

Realization struck home, he had found out about her transfer.

She took a deep breath and explained calmly, "It was confirmed two days ago." 

Draco banged his fist on her table, "NO! you can't leave, I won't let you."

His stormy grey orbs swirled with unrest.

She narrowed her eyes and replied harshly, "Excuse me? You have no say over my life choices anymore and what the hell do you care anyway?"

He shot back confidently, "Why do I care? Because you're mine!"

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Are you listening to yourself? I am not yours or anyone's for that matter."

She pressed her lips together and hissed, "You made damn sure we were over, so please spare me this very questionable sentiment." 

He shook his head and questioned painfully, "Are you running away from us, from me?" 

Hermione averted her gaze.

The answer was plain to see.

Draco bared his teeth and spat, "Didn't peg you for a coward, Granger."

She bit back a nasty retort and hung her head because he was right.

She wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.

Her resolve crumbled and she looked at the man staring at her intently.

He seemed unhinged

She mumbled, "I'm leaving in two weeks and I'll be back in a year unless I decide to take up a permanent position there."

Permanent position? What?

Draco swallowed, digesting the news.

His palms felt sweaty and his head ached.

Hermione got to her feet and walked around the desk and said softly, "Maybe this is for the best, Draco."

He widened his eyes and looked at her like she was fucking crazy,

Draco sneered, "Like hell it is!"

He moved closer and pleaded, "Please Hermione, don't leave me."

He did not care if he sounded utterly pathetic and desperate, but he needed her to know.

Her temper flared because she did not appreciate the guilt trip.

Hermione stepped away and spat, "Why are you even here? Please just leave me the hell alone."

She was thoroughly fed up with his bloody mind games, she wasn't some fucking toy for him to play with and disregard when he wished.

He stepped closer, placed his hand on her waist and tried to get closer. 

She tried to step back but her back hit the wall and she was trapped.

Hermione placed her palms on his chest and whispered, "Let me go Draco, I'm done with all this and you."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but Harry poked his head into her office, "Oh hey Malfoy, didn't see you there." 

He took in the situation, Draco's hand on Hermione's waist and they were leaning against each other breathing heavy

Harry shifted uncomfortably and asked, "oh...err... shall I come back later?"

Hermione took the opportunity to break free from Draco's grasp.

She quickly grabbed her purse, pushed Harry out of the room and muttered, "No, let's go, Harry, I'm done with Draco."

Without so much as a second glace, she left the frothing blonde standing in her office.

Harry threw Malfoy a confused last departing look.

"What the heck was that about?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'll explain later," she quickly told him as they left the Ministry.

* * *

**Lunch at a Muggle Cafe...**

They sat at a Muggle café and Hermione was quick to order another chocolate milkshake.

Harry reached for his sandwich, took a big bite and asked, "Hermione, do you think this is the best decision?" 

Hermione slumped her shoulders in defeat, "I need to get away from him, Harry, I need to put some distance between us."

Harry rolled his eyes doubtfully, "Distance I can understand, but New York?"

She attempted a weak smile, "It's also a wonderful opportunity for me Harry, you know I've always been fascinated with magic Legislation in America." 

He nodded but was not overly convinced, "Judging by what I witnessed, Malfoy isn't taking the news well?"

Hermione picked at her salad, "No he isn't, but it's my decision, Harry." 

Harry gave Hermione a half-hearted smile.

It was painful to watch two people who loved each other as they did, play these fucking idiotic games.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Hermione kept herself busying with Sandra; she barely had a week left and the Tenth Anniversary Ball of the Great Battle was in three days.

She sighed, it was going to be an exhausting week.

Sandra took notes while she dictated.

She needed to make sure all her files and cases were handed over with a proper briefing.

Hermione was diligent and wanted no loose ends as she completed her transfer.

Brenda poked her head in, "You have a visitor, Hermione."

She looked at her assistant wearily and then at Sandra, "What now?"

Blaise sat across Hermione and they exchanged a few pleasantries.

She cut to the chase, "No offence Blaise, but if you're here to talk about Draco then I would rather not."

Blaise grinned, "Obviously I'm here to talk about him Granger, he's..umm…not doing so great after he found out you were leaving."

Hermione asked in concern, "What do you mean?"

Blaise shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "He's drinking a lot more than usual."

She closed her eyes as she digested the news.

She brought her fingers together and asked, "What do you want me to do? He won't listen."

The bloody arrogant git, she thought.

Hermione choked back a sob, "I need to leave Blaise, at least for a bit, I need to be away from him."

Blaise reached over and squeezed her hand, he understood completely, "I know Granger, he's a right fucking moron at times."

He pleaded for the sake of his best friend, "But he will always listen to you, Granger, please for his sake, just give it a try."

She had already made up her mind to pay Draco a visit and give her a piece of her mind.

Blaise leaned forward and confided, "Theo and I are going by the Club tonight, I'll tell him I invited you because Luna will also be there."

This was going to backfire in their faces, but she agreed.

Blaise smiled fondly, "Draco Is a proud man Granger and Weasley snogged you in HIS Club, in front of HIS staff and friends."

He concluded firmly, "Draco likes being in control and with you that control goes all to hell, it scares him!"

Damn their Slytherin ego!

Blaise was still talking his voice filled with concern, "He needs you more than he will care to admit, ever since our last year Hogwarts he's been hung up on you."

Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, "You knew?"

Blaise laughed softly, "You guys hid it well, just not good enough for me. I was really happy because he was becoming this good man."

His face turned dark, "But with his old man around there was no way you guys could've been together but it's different now, don't let him go." 

He got to his feet, she rose with him and placed an affectionate peck on his cheek.

He was such a good friend.

* * *

**Club Wizard...**

Luna, Theo, Blaise, and Hermione walked into the club.

It was dark except the usual rays of neon lights and packed with people dancing and having a good time in general.

Hermione spotted him at once, he was in his office, standing at the glass window observing the activities below.

Draco looked like a magnificent perched Eagle looking down on its prey.

Theo smiled at Hermione sympathetically, she was half expecting a witty remark but the lanky Slytherin touched her arm and gave it a squeeze, "Good luck Granger."

Hermione sighed not knowing what the hell to expect and Luna gave her a reassuring smile.

Blaise led her through the crowd and VIP sections and they stood side by side in silence, while the lift took them up.

Blaise pushed open the door to find a very startled Draco glaring at them.

He pointed to Hermione and hissed, "Why the fuck is she here?" 

Obviously, he was still hung up on their last encounter and that she was leaving.

Blaise replied firmly, "Calm down mate, she's here to talk to you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fuck that, I've got nothing to say to her."

Hermione stepped forward defiantly and narrowed her eyes, "Blaise, please give us a minute alone if you don't mind."

Blaise nodded curtly, "As you wish Granger."

He turned on his heel, ignored the look of outrage Draco gave him and closed the door behind him.

Hermione eyed Draco, he looked pissed off his damn mind.

He poured himself another drink, "What the fuck do you want Granger?" 

Hermione kept her cool and tried to make eye contact, "Your friends are worried about you." 

In his presence, she was losing her composure fast.

Draco laughed sarcastically, "I'm fine, they can calm the fuck down."

He was about to take another sip from his tumbler when she reached out and grabbed the glass from his hand.

She slammed the glass down hard on the table and cried, "ENOUGH!"

The glass shattered spilling the contents everywhere, he watched as the liquid turned red.

Fuck, was that blood? Her blood?

Draco looked up in alarm, Hermione had cut herself, her fingers quivered and blood dripped steadily from the open cut.

He was at her side in an instant with his wand out.

He reached for the trembling hand and muttered, "What the hell have you done?''

Hermione took her hand out of his grasp roughly, the blood continued to drop and Draco watched transfixed as each drop fell onto his grey carpet.

Draco pleaded painfully, "Please darling, let me see your hand."

Hermione choked back a sob and curled her hand into a fist.

She faced him with fiery eyes and let the tears fell down her cheeks.

Her lips quivered, "I won't watch you destroy yourself.''

With those parting words, Hermione turned on her heel and left the small office.

He had destroyed them both.

Blaise noticed the cut on her hand and immediately took out his wand, she shook her head, "It's just a scratch don't worry about it."

She welcomed the pain; it was nothing compared to her current state of mind.

Hermione cupped Blaise's cheek and smiled weakly, "Take good care of him."

He hugged her tightly, a genuine hug between friends, "I'll see you when you get back Granger."

She left the club and disapparated into her flat and completely broke down in the middle of her living room.

Sobs and desperate cries wracked through her body.

She held nothing back, she screamed aloud out of frustration choking back the wave of tears that kept coming.

* * *

Blaise went back into the office he shared with his oldest and closest friend.

His whole body shook, he rocked back and forth and stubbed the cigarette.

His face distraught, he whispered in anguish, "Her hand." 

Blaise placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder, "She loves you, Drake, it took a lot for her to come here tonight."

Draco buried his head in his hands.

He wanted to hold her close to him and never let go.

What the fuck had he done?

* * *

**Girls day out...**

Ginny and Hermione were out dress shopping.

She had taken the day off, much to Kingsley and Sandra's dismay but she needed a fucking break.

It was an incredibly special occasion and they needed to have the perfect dress.

Ginny insisted since Harry was that Guest of Honor and as his fiancé, she had to look nothing short of spectacular.

The had gone into so many wizarding dresses stores that they had lost count and not a single place had anything they remotely liked so they ventured into Muggle London.

They took a break before continuing the search for the perfect dresses and shoes.

Ginny reached for her pint, "Are you all packed then?" 

Hermione reached over and squeezed Ginny's hand, "Come on Gin, it's gutting me to leave you."

She choked back a sob, "It's for a year and I'll be back before you know it."

Ginny nodded miserably and asked, "Harry said Draco came to see you." 

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously, "Yeah, Kingsley told him I was leaving and he cornered me in my office and told me he wouldn't let me go."

A tear slid down her face as she remembered his intensity.

Ginny widened her eyes and said, "Wow, he still loves you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He has a funny way of showing it, can we please not talk about Draco? He made his choice and I made mine."

Ginny tossed back her drink, wiped her mouth and got to her feet.

She grinned, "Of course, come on, let's go find these dresses, I'm this close to chucking it in."

Hermione laughed as they both got up and headed towards the shops.

Ginny found her dress, it was a pale blue off-shoulder dress made of silk that cascaded down to her ankles and with her hair loose she looked lovely.

She twirled in front of Hermione and asked, "Nice right?"

Hermione winked, "Oh definitely, it's very you Ginny."

After stopping by another three shops, Hermione found her perfect dress.

She settled on a flowing white dress with a daring back.

The embroidered halter fit snugly around her neck and the raw silk hugged her figure as it flowed down her waist and cascaded around her ankles.

The dress had a daring slit and required no bra.

When she walked out, Ginny squealed in delight, "Holy fuck, that's sexy."

Hermione turned around and glanced at the very low cut back, "Do you think it's too much though?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up, "Are you nuts? It's perfect!"

She winked mischievously, "Malfoy is going to lose his shit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to impress him."

Ginny laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, and I'm half Veela."

* * *

**The day before the Ball...**

Hermione watched Draco from afar as he instructed his team on what needed to be done.

He graciously lent his staff for the proceedings.

He was so handsome, and those jeans hugged him tightly.

She cocked her head to the side and shamelessly ogled his fine arse.

She was staring and daydreaming in the middle of the enormous hall.

So caught up in her vivid fantasy, she didn't realize he was standing right in front of her.

"Good morning," Draco greeted her amused.

She snapped back to attention and quickly replied, "Morning!"

He leaned forward and teased, "You were staring at me Granger, so I came over to give you a better look."

Fuck, he smelled good.

They had been cordial to each other after the episode at the Club.

The cut had proven to be deeper than Hermione thought, and she now had a healing gash across her palm.

They both knew they were unfinished business and it threatened to spill over and consume them whenever they were close.

Not to mention, the sexual tension bubbling between them.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, "I wasn't staring at you."

Embarrassed, she quickly looked for an escape and pointed at Cormac.

She cocked her head to the side and mused, "Mclaggen is pretty good looking."

She curled her lip and bit down, "He's even better looking than you from certain angles and he is a rather good kisser."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her in distaste.

Such possessiveness and ego!

Hermione homed in for the kill, "He's coming with me to New York, did you know?"

With those parting words, she walked away leaving a completely stunned ex-boyfriend to stare after her.

Draco looked over at Cormac.

What the fuck? Since when did that moron do anything remotely important.

"Oi, Mclaggen," Draco called out loudly.

The tall man turned to the sound of his name.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Cormac asked annoyed and not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Are you going to New York with Granger?" Draco asked impatiently, cutting right to the chase.

Cormac smirked, he knew Malfoy had a history with Hermione but so did he, not as serious but he had still kissed her and fondled her at Slughorns party.

He licked his lips and winked, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, I'd love to pick up where I left off with her."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the fuck was this arsehole going on about?

Without thinking twice, he wiped out his wand and pointed it directly at Cormac's face.

His arm muscles twitched making his dark mark move menacingly, Cormac eyed it and paled.

Draco hissed darkly, "Make no mistake, Mclaggen, if you touch her I'll kill you myself." 

Cormac kept his eyes on the wand pointed between his eyes and said, "What do you care Malfoy? You guys are over."

Draco dropped his wand hand reluctantly and walked away from a shaken-up former Gryffindor.

Why the fuck was everyone reminding him that it was over!

They were far from over.

Reluctantly, Draco accepted that he was obsessing over his ex-girlfriend.

This was insanity and he needed to get his head on straight and make a fucking decision!

* * *

**Day of the Ball...**

Ginny got ready at Hermione's and Harry was supposed to pick them up.

Books and boxes littered the hall, Hermione was nowhere near done with packing and she only had a few days left.

Hermione fastened on the earrings and bracelet Draco gifted her.

The diamonds added that extra touch to her exquisite dress.

She ironed out her hair and it fell straight down her back, like soft silk against her skin.

The dress was beautiful, it hung on her like a thin sheath of second skin.

It was sexy, daring and elegant.

She did a confident twirl.

Damn, she looked good and felt amazing.

Ginny whistled as Hermione entered the living room.

She winked and said, "If I was ever batting for the other side, I'd be all over you."

Hermione pouted her lips seductively, "I would take you up on that red."

They were both laughing hard when a loud thud interrupted them.

Ginny went towards the door to open it for Harry.

He looked so dashing in a classic black and white tuxedo.

Harry smiled brightly as he saw Ginny and exclaimed, "Wow Gin, you look amazing."

There was a small cough and Ron came out from behind Harry.

He smiled his boyish smile at Hermione weakly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Hermione you look..." he just couldn't find the words, that's how beautiful she looked.

She teased, "I hope the ends of these sentences are good."

Ron smiled, "I was wondering whether you'd let me escort you tonight?" he quickly added, "As friends, of course."

Hermione smiled, this was her friend!

She answered enthusiastically, "Of course Ron."

He let out a huge sigh of relief and offered his hand, she took it and they disapparated to the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> The much-awaited chapter. Make or break! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twenty!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**At the hotel...**

The way to the hotel was decorated with starry lights, magically floating lanterns, and soft bursts of silver and blue erupting at intervals.

The mystifying glow engulfed the area in a hue of fluttering fairy dust.

Dainty floating candles illuminated the way forward and it was uniquely beautiful and elegant.

Hermione looked around and took a deep breath in awe.

The months of hard work had definitely paid off.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron mumbled when the sea of reporters came into view.

Harry clutched Ginny and firmly held her to his side and Hermione smoothened down her dress and took in a deep breath.

Ron marched forward without care and joked, "I hope the buggers get my good side."

The reporters jumped to attention as the Golden Trio came into view and they were blinded by the continuous stream of flashes going off.

They posed for hundreds of photographs and by the time they managed to get inside they were exhausted.

"Oh Merlin, my feet are already killing me," Ginny exclaimed hotly and they all burst out laughing.

The soft peals of laughter travelled through the hall.

Draco heard her laugh and turned towards the pleasing sound.

He stared unashamed, unable to tear his gaze away, he continued to take her in.

Hermione looked stunning, exquisite, there was not a word that would do her justice tonight.

She was perfect!

This was his witch; she would always be his.

He stood with Theo, Luna, and Blaise by their table.

Blaise asked excitedly, his eyes bulging out, "Whoa, is that Granger?

He was usually collected and showed indifference, to garner a reaction out him was special.

Draco felt a sharp stab of jealously.

Luna smiled and said calmly, "Everyone looks lovely tonight."

She was clad in bright yellow robes, needless to say, she stood out like a sore thumb.

Theo whistled and looked around, "Everyone's looking at Granger."

Draco felt his breathing quicken, Theo was right, nearly every hot-blooded male in the vicinity was staring at her.

His eyes shifted in annoyance to the man at her side, trust Weasley to accompany her.

He snorted, Golden Trio and all that shit.

Hermione felt Draco staring at her intently, their eyes met over the sea of people.

The all-black ensemble, he was famous for made him look dangerously handsome and sexy.

He was a foot taller than the rest and by far the most handsome man in the room.

Unable to contain herself, Hermione bit down on her lip hard.

Draco stiffened, as she bit down on her ruby red lip. It drove him crazy.

A smile almost touched her lips, but it turned to anger quickly.

Astoria linked her hand through his and at the feel of the soft hand on his arm, he understood why.

Oblivious to the growing tension, Astoria smiled up at him innocently.

Ron escaped the hounds of press questioning him about his relationship status with Hermione.

Since they arrived together, questions were being asked, he dismissed the would be rumours.

Ron placed his hand protectively on the small of her back and navigated Hermione to their table.

Draco glared in their direction.

Astoria watched Draco and she was beginning to wonder if Granger had destroyed him for good.

She lightly touched his arm again and he turned to face her.

She offered a sweet smile and he halfheartedly returned the smile.

Hermione took her seat, Ron sat next to her, Harry on her other side with Ginny right next to him.

Throngs of people stopped by their table to speak with Harry and they were constantly getting up to greet old friends from Hogwarts.

A friendly face appeared, and for once the trio was happy at the person walking towards them with his fiancé firmly on his arm.

Pansy beamed and flashed her hand excitedly, the large diamond ring glistened in the light.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed fondly and reached over to give him a quick kiss.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron followed suit and greeted their good friend.

They congratulated Pansy and Neville on their engagement, the unlikely couple looked lovely and completely in love.

Hermione felt a tug at her heartstrings, she missed Draco so much.

It was heartwarming to watch the secret looks of adoration Pansy gave her fiancé.

Unconsciously, her eyes searched the crowd for her Slytherin Prince.

Everyone took their seats and Kingsley stood on stage along with Hermione, Cormac, and Sandra.

The guests settled down and gave them their undivided attention.

Cormac leaned towards Hermione's ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, I'm looking very forward to our little trip."

Argh! She threw him a repulsive look, stepped away and brushed him off.

If Cormac thought anything would ever happen between them, he was fucking barmy.

She looked out into the crowd and saw Ron and Draco staring at her.

Both looked angry, their faces were narrowed intensely with displeasure.

Hermione sighed, maybe this bloody dress was a bad idea.

She felt hot and flustered.

Kingsley concluded his speech shortly, not a man of many words, it was straightforward and to the point.

His speech was met with enthusiastic applause and he enthusiastically invited Harry on stage.

A nervous-looking Harry Potter made his way to the stage adjusting his suit.

The minute he reached the podium, everyone got to their feet to give him welcoming applause.

Hermione squeezed his hand and whispered, "Calm down, it'll be over soon."

Harry smiled unconvincingly, "Fuck! You give the speech, Hermione, I'm heading off."

Everyone settled down and Harry wiped his brow and started to speak.

Firstly, he thanked Hermione and Ron for being there with him from the start, that their friendship made it possible to overcome any obstacle.

He went on to thank the Order of the Phoenix and the crucial part they played in the bringing down of Voldemort.

He left the best for last and spoke in great length about Dumbledore and Snape.

At the mention of Snape's name, many of the people in the audience exchanged curious, surprised and even angry looks.

Overcome with emotion, Harry held the podium tightly when he spoke about Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

He declared for all to hear, leaving no doubt.

His voice echoes, "Severus Snape was the bravest man I have ever known and it about time everyone knew the story about the greatest sacrifice ever made."

Everyone listened intently, hanging on every word.

Hermione looked out into the crowd and saw people dabbing the corners of their eyes.

She sniffed and thanked waterproof mascara.

Hermione would never forget how Snape asked Harry to look at him as is life drained.

At the point, it had not been clear why, but they soon found out about his undying love for Lily and it was because Harry had his mother's eyes.

The love he felt for Harry's mother was truly unconditional, that was true love.

She found herself looking at Draco.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She closed her eyes and choked back a sob.

The ache that plagued her fragile heart increased.

Everyone was on their feet once again, thundering applause followed Harry right back to his seat.

Ginny gave him a quick kiss and held onto his hand tightly.

Speeches and official business over, Hermione joined her friends at the table.

She slid into the seat next to Ginny and grabbed a champagne flute from passing by server.

Ginny looked around and gushed, "Everything looks great."

Ron was in deep conversation with his parents, they smiled warmly at Hermione and waved her over.

"My dear, Hermione, you look wonderful," Mrs Weasley greeted her and threw a look at her son that said, you blithering idiot.

Ron smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, he already knew that.

An hour later, Hermione stood with Kingsley and Sandra talking to some foreign dignitaries and the Muggle Minister when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Hermione turned around to see a lovely older woman smiling warmly at her.

She smiled warmly and hid her surprise, "Mrs Malfoy."

She could see where Draco got his impeccable taste from, his mother dressed so elegantly that prestige radiated off her.

Narcissa continued to smile at Hermione, "Miss Granger, you are looking lovely tonight, my son is a lucky man."

Hermione felt herself blush.

Taking her hand, Narcissa asked gently, "Would you have a moment to talk?''

Hermione was slightly taken back, she desperately scanned the room to find Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Where the bloody fuck was he?

She smiled and replied politely, "Of course, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa led her away from the hall and spoke in her polished eloquently perfect way, "I never got the opportunity to thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

The older woman beamed, "You had a relationship with my son in school."

Instant panic! Where the hell was Draco?

Narcissa stifled a laugh at Hermione's widened eyes and panicked state.

She watched Hermione fidget nervously and said, "Please don't deny it." 

Tears glistened in Narcissa's eyes, "You saved him from drowning in his own despair and I'm extremely grateful to you for giving my son back to me."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Hermione reached out and held onto Narcissa's hand.

She fought to find the right words to say but her extensive vocabulary deserted her.

Narcissa laughed fondly and placed her other hand over Hermione's, "My son is a stubborn man, probably the only thing he inherited from him."

She tipped her chin and smiled, "But make no mistake, he loves you very much."

Hermione stepped back at the revelation and clumsily wiped the tears that fell.

Narcissa cupped Hermione's face and said firmly, "Please don't let him make another mistake, Miss Granger."

was she actually telling her to get back together with her son?

Hermione stared at Narcissa and nodded.

Unable to find the right words, she mumbled, "Please call me Hermione."

Narcissa tenderly stroked Hermione's face and walked away.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot and struggled to gather her thoughts.

What the hell just happened?

Distracted by the sounds around her, she snapped out of the trance and looked up to find Astoria staring at her carefully in absolute fury.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared Pureblood brat down.

Like hell, if she was going to be the one to back down.

Draco came into view with Blaise, they held drinks and spoke to each other animatedly.

Blaise held out a drink for Astoria but when she ignored it, Draco followed her gaze and saw her staring daggers at Hermione.

His Gryffindor didn't back down, she returned the glare, her eyes filled with fire.

Blaise shrugged and they exchanged looks of bewilderment.

Draco couldn't help but wonder, what the fuck happened?

The floor was packed with couples dancing, the band played a pleasing, toe-tapping tune.

Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder and asked sheepishly, "You want to dance?"

She looked past his shoulder and caught sight of her friends dancing.

She grinned, bowed mockingly and accepted Ron's hand.

They danced for a few songs and he held her at a safe distance.

Draco stared at them from the sidelines, his mood deteriorating fast.

One slip of Weasley's hands and he would be at their side in an instant.

A soft hand on his arm distracted him.

Astoria asked timidly, "Shall we dance?"

Unable to reject her, he nodded curtly and took her small hand in his.

Hermione watched Draco walk onto the dance floor with Astoria.

Her insides churned unpleasantly.

Ron sensed her discomfort, followed her gaze and rolled his eyes, Of course, it had to be the Slytherin fucktard.

Astoria ignored the hand Draco gave her, instead she locked her arms around his neck.

Draco rolled his eyes and held her gingerly by her narrow waist.

Astoria boldly stepped in closer to his body, her fingers touched the hair at his neck and reached.

Unable to watch any longer, Hermione excused herself from Ron and fled the hall.

Draco watched as Hermione left the Ballroom.

Without a seconds hesitation, he left Astoria awkwardly on the dance floor and hurriedly went after the woman he loved.

She tried to hold him back but he was having none of it.

Quickly grabbing two champagne flutes from a passing by server Draco hastily followed Hermione.

He found her on the wide terrace looking at the stars.

He took a moment to stare at the timeless beauty in front of him.

Memories of Hogwarts appeared before him, a younger laughing Hermione, recent memories of her touches, smile and caresses swirled around him.

Their time apart crippled him and left a gaping hole in his heart.

There was nothing on earth to fill it, but the woman who stood before him looking to the stars.

He loved her; he had always loved her and having lived surrounded by that love for months made it impossible to go back to any existence without her.

It was a choice and Draco chose not to live without Hermione.

Slowly and confidently, he approached and offered her a flute, "Here, I thought you could use it."

Hermione looked to her side; the unsteady beating of her heart returned.

My love! she thought and inhaled his strong manly smell.

Draco leaned against the balcony casually and held out the flute, Hermione took it without fuss and took a sip.

She watched the bright stars twinkling above them and said, "Don't neglect your date, Draco."

He mused, "She's not my date, I'm single...for now."

He carefully placed the flute on the ground and pulled her to him.

His breath ghosted the inner shell of her ear, "Are you trying to drive me insane?"

Her wonderful smell surrounded him and pulled him to her even more.

Hermione struggled but in vain, she wanted to be in his arms.

She flattened her palms on his chest and dug her fingers into the material of his shirt, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Draco placed a heated kiss to the throbbing pulse of his neck and muttered, "Oh, I think you do."

Hermione let out a whimper and whispered barely audible, "Draco."

Her hands moved on their own and eagerly ran over his body.

His hold on her tightened and he rasped, "I would take you, right here and now if I could."

Her mouth found his and her succulent lips moulded to his, leaving no room for doubt.

She was his! Always!

She shuddered and quivered in his arms, the fingers in his hair tightened as they pushed and pulled against each other with ardent passion and longing.

Never getting enough.

A voice screamed their disapproval, "GET AWAY FROM HIM."

Reluctantly they broke apart.

Astoria gripped her wand and stared at them in fury.

Hermione swallowed and stared at the other woman in contempt.

Who the hell did she think she was?

Giving Draco one last look, Hermione turned to walk away, Astoria was his problem and he needed to fix it on his own.

Draco held onto her wrist and hissed, "Apologize Astoria, you don't get to talk to her like that." 

Astoria small frame shook with anger, "I most certainly will NOT apologize to some side whore."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, brought her hand around and slapped Astoria hard across the face.

Astoria reeled back and held onto her cheek in horror as Hermione stared her down in absolute fury.

She rounded on the petrified woman and spat viciously, "Don't fool yourself into thinking he will ever love you or come near you, Draco has always belonged to me!"

Hermione turned to Draco, her eyes blazing with fire, "Make your fucking choice!"

An ultimatum.

Choice? He made that choice when he was seventeen.

Without another word, she stalked off to join Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Draco put his hands in his pocket and walked up to Astoria, "I told you not to interfere." 

He left the shocked brunette, the woman's cheek was reddened by the might of Hermione's slap.

Draco felt tired and decided he had enough drama for one night.

He turned on his heel and left without informing anyone.

Bernard and Draco sat in silence, he took off the heavy ring and toyed with it.

Bernard broke the silence with a small smile, "Home?"

Draco grinned, "Yes, old man, I have to convince a certain Gryffindor to come back to me."

Bernard hid a smile, "Finally."

* * *

**Draco's flat...**

Once inside the sanctuary of his flat, Draco took off his jacket, loosened his bowtie, clumsily threw it on the counter and unbuttoned his shirt.

He sat down on his leather couch and took out his phone.

He quickly punched in his message and pressed send.

It was up to her now.

Hermione looked down at the **message alert: -**

**_This ends now._**

**_Please come to me tonight._ **

**_We need to talk._ **

Her heart started to flutter and beat fast.

Was it too good to be true?

Hermione got to her feet filled with fire and purpose.

She made her decision and her heart soared with the revelation of it.

Her friends were watching the crowd around them, oblivious to her rising heartbeats.

She said loudly, "Ginny, Harry, I have to got to go."

They turned to stare at her in surprise but it was Ron, that asked, "Where are you going?"

His voice cracked with emotion and she looked at him sympathetically. 

Holding onto her phone and clutch tightly, she backed away from the table with a smile.

Ron got to his feet and smiled, "You're going to Malfoy, aren't you?"

Hermione could not bring herself to look him in the eyes.

She muttered a quick, "Yes,"

Ginny beamed and Harry gave an approving nod.

Ron hugged her tightly, "I saw you guys outside earlier and as much as I fucking hate to admit it, Malfoy does love you."

He went looking for her after she disappeared and run straight into the pair kissing heatedly.

His heart had broken into a million pieces but the realization that she was never coming back to him, hit him hard.

Harry was right, it was time to truly let go.

He took a deep shaky breath and said firmly, "Go to him."

Hermione gently touched Ron's face, her best friend was back.

With one last smile at her friends, she turned on her heel and left.

Draco, I'm coming! she cried internally, wishing he could hear her.

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and he smiled warmly, "As long as she's happy mate."

Blaise and Theo leaned against the bar and watched Hermione gather her things and leave the hall.

They exchanged a knowing smile, clicked flutes and said together, "Cheers mate."

She ran outside, the heels clicked against the tiled floor and once outside, she apparated to him.

Draco sat with his back to the couch, nursing a scotch and not knowing what to expect.

What if she didn't come? Was he strong enough to survive it?

The sound of apparation made his heart stop, Hermione straightened and looked directly at him.

Her eyes burned with fire as she stared at him intensely, it went straight to his soul.

Was it possible to love someone this much?

He didn't hesitate, they had waited long enough.

His voice heavy with emotion, he said firmly, "I love you, Hermione"

He swallowed his pride, his ego and eagerly offered himself to her, "I need you." 

Hermione stood still, her chest rapidly rising and falling with anticipation.

Draco pleaded, "Please say something."

The fear of rejection filled his heart.

She hurriedly closed the distance between them and flung herself at him.

His arms went around her and held her close to his body, he buried his head in her neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione broke away, cupped his face, gazed at him adoringly and confessed, "I have always loved you, only you!" 

She stroked his face and he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

She stepped back, reached behind her neck and undid the clasp that held her dress together.

The dress fell to the ground, Draco groaned at the sight of her and gathered her in his arms.

He kissed her neck, slowly moving his tongue along her smooth skin, stopping only to suck on her quickened pulse until it reddened under his insistent lips.

She wore little, only a barely visible thong to cover her sex.

The diamonds at her ears and wrist glistened against her nakedness, she tried to take them off but he stopped her, "Leave them on, it looks sexy."

Hermione pushed his shirt off him feeling his toned, sculptured body against hers, he moved his tongue along her neck and towards her lips.

Kissing him was always enjoyable but after months of near-starvation of him, his lips felt like a forbidden fruit.

Her lips were full and swollen, Draco kissed her full on the mouth and pulled her close to his body trapping her hands between his firm chest and her very naked breasts.

Draco dropped kisses along her neckline down to the inviting valley between the supple mounds.

He twirled a rosy nipple in his mouth and hurried pushed his trousers down, his cock straining against the material was unbearable.

Finally, his trousers fell to the floor with his boxers and allowed his throbbing erection to breathe.

She gasped, snaked her hand down and encircled his growing manhood and pumped it.

He threw his head back, groaned and relished the feel of her fingers on him

It was the longest he had been without a woman since he was seventeen, but looking at his fiery little witch, it was worth every fucking second.

He was going to take his time tonight; She would scream his name at the end.

Her fingers were already in his hair, moving time along his silky strands holding him in place and pushing her breast further inside his mouth.

The rosy bud felt rock hard against his tongue, begging to be sucked.

Draco bit down gently earning a gratifying moan from the woman in his arms.

He wanted to take her to bed, correction, He needed to take her to bed.

Placing his firm hands on her exposed creamy smooth arse, Draco hoisted Hermione up effortlessly.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck.

Their lips met in unbridled passion for each other.

His insistent tongue pushed against her petite tongue savouring the faint taste of peppermint and strawberries.

Reaching his bedroom, the silver and grey rays of the moon illuminated the darkroom, it threw alluring and erotic patterns against the walls.

Draco laid down Hermione gently on the bed, she let out a sigh and sank into the glorious bedding.

He came on top, claimed her lips once again and pushed her further up the bed.

Leaving her lips, he used his tongue to trail kisses down her chin and along the length of her throat.

Her fingers grabbed hold of the sheets and toes curled in anticipation.

He felt her breathing increase at his tongues movements.

He grinned against the skin of her flat stomach, paused at her navel and placed airy kisses downwards.

At her core, her arousal was clear, her thong was soaked with her slick juices.

So wet and welcoming, he wanted to drown in her slickness.

Draco paused to marvel at the effect he had on her.

Placing his lips to the soaked material, he felt her eagerly push her core towards his eager mouth.

She loved getting her cunt licked and clit sucked.

He gently peeled off the lacy white thong and threw it on the floor. 

Lying back down with his face inches away from her wetness, Draco swallowed, before running his tongue along her inviting slit.

She let out a loud moan and whispered, "Fuck, I like that." 

Parting her folds with his tongue, he pressed his lips to her swollen little clit.

The pleasure was instant, and Hermione arched her back in a perfect arch involuntarily.

"Oh, babe," she whimpered, tightening the hold in his hair.

Draco held her around the thighs and kept her tightly in place, as he sucked on her clit repeatedly.

She struggled, but he held her down and continued his assault on her most sensitive area.

His tongue licked the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly.

A steady stream of juices dripped down her thighs and soaked the area beneath her.

The heat rose from the depths of her body, slowly building up as it reached her core.

Draco knew her body well, he knew his witch was on the cusp of her beautiful orgasm.

He tightened his hold and pushed his tongue down hard on the clit.

She spasmed and exploded on his tongue, a low moan escaped her delectable lips, "Draco."

It was hot, warm and tasted of indefinitely of everything her.

He could never get enough.

Her body convulsed with the sheer magnitude of pent-up sexual tension, wave upon wave of ecstasy tore through her body.

Hermione whimpered softly as she rode the pleasured aftermath of her climax.

He withdrew only when she was completely spent.

Throbbing and beading pre-cum, he was ready to bury himself within her and fuck her into the mattress.

She moved away and he let out a frustrated groan.

Hermione pushed him back roughly, he fell on his back and she grinned.

She straddled him, he felt her wetness against his chest and hips as she eagerly rubbed herself on his body coating him with her glistening wetness

He looked at her through hooded eyes and smirked, she grabbed hold of his head and kissed him passionately.

She loved the hardness of his body and how it felt under her fingers and tongue.

Flattening herself on him, she trailed her tongue along his neck and down his toned stomach muscles.

She tapped his thighs and he spread them wide for her, Hermione licked her lips and eagerly settled between his firm legs.

His dick stood ready to take off, always impressive, it made her swallow hard.

Hermione took him fully in her mouth, gagging as she deep throated him.

A low growl ensued he was enjoying her lips around his hardness.

Expertly she sucked and tightened her lips around his girth.

She felt his thick pre-cum slide down her throat.

The sounds of her slurping echoed through the silence of the room, mixed with his increasingly loud groans.

Draco was in another world, but he wanted to release inside her hot wet cunt.

He was lost with wanting to fill her up with his hot seed and make her his.

She licked him clean, moved to the side, parted her thighs and whispered huskily, "I want you in me."

Moving swiftly between her legs, his hardness rubbed along her thigh as it moved without direction to her eagerly awaiting wetness.

Lacing his fingers through hers, Draco pinned Hermione's hands above her head and held her down.

Keeping his eyed fixed on her face, he pushed into her tightness hard and sheathed himself in one go.

She moaned aloud, her fierce kiss smothered his groan.

Merlin, the feel of her walls and wetness against his shaft was amazing.

Draco started to move, tantalizingly slow enjoying the warmth she offered but as their need grew, he increased his speed.

Her hands were on his back, feeling him, running her eager fingertips over the rise and fall of his muscles.

Her hips started to move against his, edging him on and before he knew it, he was pounding her cunt mercilessly.

He plunged into her harder and faster, earning loud moans from his beloved.

Draco was close to his release, but Hermione started to rub against him again, she was about to orgasm for the second time.

He slowed down his assault and held himself at bay.

Her sultry moans became fervent, he felt her fingernails dig into his back as she came undone around him.

It was more than he could bear, with a final hard push he buried himself deep within her and groaned out aloud sending him over the edge.

Punching the bedding, he spilt deep into her.

They lay spent and entwined in bed.

She kept his her head on his chest and listened to faint beating of his heart. 

Hermione stroked his cheat and leaned into the comfort he promised, "No more mistakes, Draco, this time it's for real." 

Draco nodded and kissed her head, "I'm so sorry, I fucked up things so badly."

Their time apart was his doing, he would make it up to her, she deserved that much.

An awkward silence surrounded them, it was a question he dreaded.

Draco cleared his throat, "Are you still going to New York?"

Hermione sat up and held onto the sheet to cover her nakedness.

She touched his face, "Yes, I'm still going, it's a wonderful opportunity for me."

She desperately needed him to understand.

Yes, she took the assignment to put some distance between them and the constant reminder of their relationship, but it was also about realizing a dream.

The main reason no longer existed, but she wanted the experience.

His face scrunched up at once like he was figuring out a solution to a problem.

Panic took hold of her.

Was he going to chuck her again?

Fuck! Fuck!

Draco ran his fingers through his silky fine hair and exhaled.

If she was going to be so damn adamant about it, there were ways to make it bearable.

He had plenty of business interests in New York and his mind started to go over how they could make the next year apart work.

He spoke slowly but firmly, "If you want this so fucking badly, fine, but can I visit?"

She smiled brightly, "I was hoping you would say that."

Draco sneered, "Yeah well, McLaggen better stay the fuck away from you or blood will be spilt." 

Hermione kissed him, dragged him back to bed and laughed, "I love it when you get all jealous."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to friendship, and redemption. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twenty-One!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco sat anxiously in his office, watching the time tick away.

Minutes turned into hours and finally, it was six pm.

Pushing back his chair, he bid Doris a good evening and left.

* * *

**At Blaise's flagship store in Diagon Alley...**

The loud thud cut through the silence, Blaise looked up to see his best friend walk towards him and take the seat in front.

Draco leaned back into the padded chair with a grin plastered on his face

Blaise narrowed his eyes, studying him and laughed, "Are you back with Granger?"

"I am," Draco replied confidently and joined in the laughter. 

Blaise shook his head, "Took you long enough you stupid prat."

With a serious face, Draco leaned forward, "I want to thank you, for being a fucking good friend."

Blaise smiled, a twinkle lit up his eyes, "I think a celebration is in order, Drake."

Draco smiled, "Definitely, Theo?"

Blaise reached for his coat, "Let's message him on the way." 

He slipped into it and asked curiously, "Where do you fancy, mate?" 

Draco gave it a bit of thought and smirked, "Let's check out Hogshead."

He felt like taking a trip down memory lane.

Blaise sighed reminiscently and agreed wholeheartedly, "Good one mate."

* * *

**Hogshead Bar...**

The apparated outside the rundown bar in Hogsmeade.

The place had been their spot for years, it brought back fond crazy memories.

"Bitches," Theos dulcet tones greeted them.

Blaise and Draco turned to face the lanky Slytherin.

Theo stood in front of the bar and gazed lovingly at the Boar, "I have missed you, Clarence."

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked, "I know, I'm going to fucking regret this, but who the fuck is Clarence?" 

Theo pointed at the Sign, the Boar.

He smiled tenderly, "The Boar is Clarence."

Blaise smacked him over the head, "You're fucking mental."

The trio laughed as they dusted their coats and entered the bar.

They were overcome with the nostalgia of their days at Hogwarts.

So much had happened within these walls, good, bad and definitely the ugly.

Not a bloody thing had changed, the bar was the exact fucking same.

It felt glorious!

The barman came out to greet them, "My my how you buggers have grown, I still haven't got a group to match you Slytherins."

Theo put his arm around the barman, "Good to see you too Aberforth."

Draco patted him on the shoulder and asked, "How have you been?"

Aberforth looked at them miserably, "My goat died."

The men exchanged looks and offered their condolences, they knew goats meant a great deal to Aberforth.

The slid into a dusty booth and got comfortable.

His mood changed and Aberforth grinned, "It's good to see you boys, the first round is on me."

"Join us mate," Blaise asked Aberfoth when he brought over their drinks.

The old man slid into the booth next to Theo and they spoke of the mischief they had gotten to while at Hogwarts and new developments.

"Granger?" He asked Draco in shock,

He laughed heartily and wiped butterbeer off his beard, "You and the Gryffindor Princess? Merlin's beard, I was not expecting that." 

Theo cracked jokes that had the three men laughing for the rest of the night.

Draco was grateful that despite every fuck up he had to endure; his friends remained close.

They had always been around, no matter what the problem.

He looked over at Theo and Blaise fondly and took a swig from his drink.

The three friends stumbled out the bar in high spirits and apparated to Draco's flat, where they fell into an alcohol-induced sleep wherever they dropped.

And that is exactly how Hermione found them the following morning.

Theo spread-eagled on the floor, Blaise balled up on the armchair and Draco sprawled awkwardly across on the couch.

She giggled, took out her phone, and quickly snapped a picture.

They looked a right sight, she laughed to herself while making coffee and breakfast for the three men who would be up soon, sporting headaches and hunger.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Over the next few days, Hermione realized that she had not packed at all.

She plopped down on the couch with her head in her hands, "Shit, there's so much more to pack."

Draco brushed her hair and made a few calls.

Within the next hour, the small flat filled with their friends.

They helped Hermione pack the remaining of her clothes and belongings.

Four wizards and three witches could make all the difference.

In next to no time, she was fully packed and ready to leave.

Theo sealed a box shut and complained, "Why do you have so much useless shit, Granger?" 

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the floor and ordered takeout food.

Hermione watched her friends from her small kitchen.

Luna sitting on Theo's lap sharing a bag of cheese puffs, Ginny cuddled up to Harry talking to Blaise about Quidditch equipment.

She felt strong arms go around her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned.

Hermione choked back a sob, "I'm going to miss everyone so much." 

He kissed her forehead, "You'll be back soon babe."

She hugged him back, yes, she would be back soon.

* * *

**Ministry Of Magic - Day of departure.**

Draco rubbed Hermione's shoulders and stared into her face, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

She cupped his face and kissed him.

Everyone one was standing around the Portkey.

Ginny hugged Hermione and both women sobbed softly.

Ginny cried, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Hermione hugged her back tightly, "The minute I'm back, we have to start planning the wedding."

Harry hugged her next, "Be careful and be safe, we will visit as often as possible."

Hermione nodded and looked around at her friends and kissed her boyfriend, "I love you, Draco."

He kissed her back passionately, "Always."

Ron had said his goodbye earlier at the flat, he did not think it was appropriate to be at her farewell party at the Ministry.

They were working on their friendship and grudgingly Draco agreed to be understanding.

Fuck that!

If Weasel shit stepped a toe out of line, he would hex him into a pile of dog shit.

Cormac stood beside her, looking uncomfortable, Draco glared at him in contempt and warning.

Hermione looked at each of her friends and her eyes settled on Draco.

She smiled and yelled, "SEE YOU SOON!"

They touched the Portkey and disappeared.

Draco frowned, put his hands in his pocket and hung his head.

Ginny reached over, squeezed his hand and looked at him sympathetically.

Harry patted his back, "Why don't you come over for dinner Malfoy?"

It was a genuine invitation.

Draco smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'd like that, Potter."

He was slightly taken back by the invitation but he welcomed it just the same.

* * *

**7 months down the line –At The Grangers residence.**

Draco sat with a steaming mug of tea in the Grangers kitchen listening intently to Hermione's parents.

Richard beamed, "If you love my daughter and treat her right, we have no objections."

He pressed proudly, "Hermione is a very smart girl and we trust her choices."

Julia smiled in her motherly way, "When you came over last, we could see how much you cared about each other."

Richard got up and pulled Draco into an awkward hug.

He patted the young man on the back and said, "If you want our blessings, son, then you most certainly have it."

He added seriously, "She's my only child and I'm fiercely protective of her but I can see in your eyes that you feel the same."

Draco nodded and replied seriously, "I do, sir."

Julia rose to her feet, gave him a warm hug and smiled at him lovingly.

The elderly couple held each other and watched the young wizard get ready to leave.

Draco smiled with renewed purpose at the two older Grangers and stepped outside into the snow.

Taking out his wand, he quickly disapparated to Harry's house.

* * *

**Draco's new hangout - No. 12 Grimmauld Place.**

Harry jumped at the noise and opened the door.

Draco walked in dusting the snow off his black jacket and sat down in a green armchair.

Harry handed him a butterbeer and asked curiously, "So, how did it go?"

Draco had a bright smile plastered to his face, "It went really well, they like me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Still the egotistical prat."

Draco smirked and showed Harry the finger.

The two men laughed, Ginny came running down the stairs and squealed excitedly, "Did they give you their blessings?"

Draco winked and retorted smugly, "Was there any doubt?''

Ginny smacked him over the head and settled down on Harry's lap.

They planned the surprise engagement party.

* * *

**A year later...**

The year passed by considerably faster than Draco and Hermione expected.

It helped a great deal that he was in New York with her for the most part and Harry and Ginny visited often.

Hermione wasn't thrilled about leaving New York, she made some good friends and it was a completely unreal experience working with the Americans and their Legislations.

They offered her the job, but she had politely declined.

Her life wasn't in New York, it was back in London.

Cormac found love with a feisty raven-haired beauty, who spoke with a thick southern accent and he was smitten.

It was a huge relief to Hermione because that ensured that he kept himself well and truly away from her.

Hermione suggested they offer him the job and he accepted wholeheartedly.

The second time Draco visited, she took a week off and they had gone on a road trip.

They visited the States that were closest and spent most of their time exploring museums.

The best part of the trip turned out to be the few days spent in Las Vegas.

They had gotten incredibly drunk, dabbled in a bit of blackjack and slot machines, and made love morning and night.

When they passed a cheap-looking chapel, Draco hurriedly dragged Hermione away before they gave into temptation and did something utterly stupid.

* * *

**Back in London...**

Hermione felt great to be back home, she took a deep breath and the crispness filled her nostrils, the chilly air felt marvellous against her skin.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice Draco wrap his arms around her in the middle of her parent's house.

Everyone gathered for Sunday brunch as a welcome back party.

He kissed the top of her mussed head and muttered, "I've missed you."

She laughed, "You saw me two days ago."

Draco winked and gave her a quick kiss.

Taking her hand in his, he led her away from the crowd and into the backyard where her mother religiously grew roses and orchids.

She took a deep sniff, it was her favourite part of the house because it always smelt heavenly.

Draco took her hands in his nervously, "I love you, and I'm rubbish at this sort of thing."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

He cupped her face with slightly trembling hands and wet his lips,

She leaned into his palm, loving the feel of his cool skin against her cheek.

He gazed into her eyes, the fiery orbs he loved so much stared back at him adoringly and the corners of her mouth curved upward in a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Draco blurted out, "Will you marry me? I'm fucking miserable without you by my side twenty-four-seven."

Hermione laughed softly and pressed her lips to his, "It's about bloody time you asked."

He laughed softly and waved his wand.

The most beautiful ring appeared out of thin air and landed on her finger.

Draco took her hand and kissed her finger, "It's a Malfoy family heirloom, my mother insisted I give it to you."

Hermione was visibly shocked,

She croaked, "She knows? And this is beautiful."

He grinned "Of course, she knows Granger, she's my mother."

He added seriously, "Besides, it will appear on that sodding tapestry with all the family members and then she will have my head for not telling her."

Draco kissed her nose, "And I wanted to do things right."

Hermione smirked and hugged him, "Never pegged you for a traditional romantic."

Draco took her hand, "Let's go tell everyone the good news, shall we?"

She beamed and let him drag her into the house.

Loud cheers erupted from within.

They were finally together and the future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my most favourite ship. I truly hope everyone enjoyed reading this fanfic.
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU! To everyone who posted a comment! It meant the world. 
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER GIVE UP HOPE IN ANYTHING YOU DO! :)
> 
> THE END! :)
> 
> This chapter wasn't in my original plan, this is dedicated to a dear fan of the story! :)
> 
> I had a fun time writing this story and I truly hope everyone had a good time reading it. :)
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU! To everyone who followed and left encouraging feedback. It meant the world!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twenty Two!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**2 Years After Marriage...**

Draco hurriedly walked past their wedding portrait.

Hermione smiled brightly and Draco had his arm around her protectively, grinning as their friends threw flower petals at them.

They had a blissful marriage.

The deep void he had felt all his life was gone, it was replaced by warmth and love.

Despite the odds, they had survived.

He could clearly hear retching.

This was the second day in a row.

Stubborn bloody Gryffindor refusing to go to St Mungo's.

Draco had reached the end of his patience, he would carry her there if he had to.

Pushing the door open, he spoke softly, "Hermione, are you, alright, love?"

Crouching down, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held her hair up as she violently became sick again.

Getting to her feet, Hermione rinsed her mouth, used a spell to clean it further and replied miserably, "Hmm..." 

Holding onto her head, she complained, "My head feels so heavy, and my mouth feels like something died in it."

Crawling into bed, she pulled the covers all the way to the top.

Draco sat down next to his wife and rubbed her leg over the duvet.

He said firmly, "No work! I'll tell Kingsley myself if you force me, I will take the day off myself."

He pressed urgently, "We need to go to St Mungo's, I'm officially worried, darling."

Smiling weakly, Hermione reached for Draco's hand.

"I want to do a pregnancy test," she told him seriously.

It had been on her mind to do it but somehow never got around to it.

He was pleasantly surprised, "Oh...you think?"

Despite her exhausted state, she replied excitedly, "It's a possibility. I'm late anyway."

Draco moved closer and placed his hand on her stomach, "You could be carrying my child right now?"

He was beside himself with happiness.

Pushing him aside, she sprinted to the bathroom and doubled over the commode.

She had been sick for days and her mood swings were nasty and unpredictable, all consistent signs of pregnancy.

Just the night before, she yelled at him for not throwing away an empty milk container.

He held said container and stared at her going at him, she then grabbed it from him, threw it away, hugged him and cried hysterically.

Draco followed Hermione to the bathroom and took out his wand eagerly, "Shall we do it now and find out?"

Too tired to argue, she muttered feebly, "Sure," they had to find out anyways.

He helped her up and placed her on the countertop by the sink gently.

Waving his wand over her, he muttered a simple incantation.

Dull grey mist surrounded her, turning bright red as it swirled around her and disappeared.

She was pregnant.

The biggest smiles split their faces.

It was the best news and they were beyond thrilled.

Pulling her to him, Draco held onto Hermione tightly, kissing her face and holding her again.

"Thank you, my love!" He whispered repeatedly against her hair.

Hermione looked at him curiously with a smile and said, "Thank you? You had a part in making this baby."

Breaking away, she headed for the shower with the parting words, "I think we need to go to a Healer now."

He was already pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

* * *

**At St Mungo's..**

The tall slightly handsome Healer smiled, "Ah the Malfoys."

His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he adjusted it.

Hermione smiled warmly, "Morning Healer Corner." 

"Good morning Hermione," he replied warmly and ignored Draco completely.

"Michael, how are you?" Hermione inquired politely.

"Very well thanks, you look wonderful," Michael replied happily taking her hand to check her pulse.

Draco frowned, was he fucking invisible?

Clearing his throat, he said firmly, "My WIFE is pregnant, we came for the scan and possible delivery date."

"Could we possibly get another Healer who isn't a complete git?" Draco muttered not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, completely scandalized.

Michael laughed, "Malfoys never change, arrogance is instilled in them."

Draco sneered, "Save it, Corner."

Michael hovered over Hermione, prepped her and sat by her side, "Are you ready?"

She nodded weakly, held onto her husband's hand tightly and gazed into his face excitedly.

Her nails dug in, she felt him flinch, she apologized and loosened her grip slightly.

Michael squeezed her shoulder confidently, "Let's see how it is."

Draco kissed Hermione's knuckles, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh...," Michael said in surprise.

He moved closer to, cocked his head to the side and squinted at the screen.

Draco was losing his patience fast with this fucking moron.

"What?" He asked sternly not bothering to conceal his annoyance.

Hermione's concerned voice cut through the tension, "Michael what is it?"

Michael smiled brightly at the couple and pointed at the screen, "Well...there's the baby...and...there's the other one."

Draco leaned forward, "What?"

He gawked at the screen in shock.

Michael sighed, got to his feet, took out his wand and the equipment moved aside.

He smiled warmly at the expectant couple, "Congratulations, you're two months pregnant with twins."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, her breathing hastened.

TWINS!

Draco found his voice first, his mouth dry, he struggled to get the words out, "Twins?"

Michael nodded, "Yes, it's still the initial stages, so It's difficult to determine the sex of the children but there are two."

Draco puffed his chest out and bellowed, "THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!"

Hermione finally found her voice, "Draco, please keep your voice down."

He cupped her face, kissed her deeply and muttered between kisses, "Sorry, oh this is great!"

Michael averted his eyes.

Seconds turned to minutes and they were still kissing.

Fed up with waiting, the young Healer coughed

They broke apart and smiled sheepishly.

Micheal spoke directly to Hermione, "You need to come in each month to monitor the progress."

He turned to Draco smirked and spoke as if talking to a child, "Malfoy since its twins, her diet, supplements will be double the normal amount."

Draco was indignant, fucking Ravenclaw nitwit.

He bared his teeth and hissed, "I can take care of her."

Michael rolled his eyes and retorted, "Of course you can."

Hermione spoke timidly, "Michael is there a potion for morning sickness?" 

He squeezed her hand and replied, "Yes, of course, It's a simple potion, one I'm sure Malfoy can manage."

Michael looked at Draco amused.

The former Slytherin was fuming.

He was close to hammering this prick into the ground.

Draco threw Corner a look of floating and spat viciously, "Give me the fucking ingredients."

With a laugh, Michael left them.

Draco rubbed Hermione's knuckles and said sternly, "We need a new healer."

She laughed, "Michael is fine, he makes me feel comfortable."

He shook his head and frowned, "I don't want a man who fancies my wife down in her business."

Hermione frowned, "That's revolting and Michael does not fancy me."

* * *

**Back in their flat...**

Draco poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to Hermione.

He had a permanent smile plastered on his face.

Hermione sighed, it was so cute and enduring.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Who do we tell first?"

It was an important and scary question, they had to make sure no one would get hurt or offended.

She thought long and hard and suggested with a twinkle in her eye, "Oh Merlin, how about we have a small party and reveal it?"

That way everyone found out together.

Draco grinned, "A very good plan!"

* * *

**Lunch with besties...**

Ginny bit into her sandwich, Harry absentmindedly popped a chip into his mouth and Ron stuffed his face with pasta, Hermione was on her third chocolate milkshake.

Her cravings were kicking in and right now it was normal and doable.

Chocolate, strawberries, and anything sour, Draco had been the best, tending to each and everything she needed without fuss.

She smiled at the memory of biting into chocolate-covered strawberries.

Snapping out of her daydream, she asked her best friends cooly, "Are you guys free on Saturday?"

A collective murmur of "Yeah, no plans," came the reply to her question.

She sucked the last bit of chocolate from the bottom of her glass and said brightly, "Dinner at my place then." 

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and fired, "Just shut up and show up at six pm." 

They exchanged looks of confusion at her angry response.

* * *

Draco was at the club.

Hermione settled on the sofa and dragged the remote towards her with her foot.

She flicked through the channels, settled on an old movie and called her parents.

The second her mother answered, she said cheerfully, "Hi Mum."

Julia replied lovingly, "Hello, darling."

Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from spilling the beans.

She said nervously, "Will you bring dad and come over to our place on Saturday?"

Julia replied cheerfully, "Of course darling, is everything okay?"

Hermione caressed her abdomen and replied happily, "Yes mum, everything is perfect."

She loved touching her stomach, she marvelled at the life growing inside her.

Draco would do the same every night before they went to bed, he whispered words of adulation to their unborn children.

* * *

**At the club...**

Theo and Blaise sat across Draco in the office above the club.

They enjoyed a drink and caught up on the latest news in Business and Quidditch.

Draco interrupted the conversation, "Are you fuckers free on Saturday?"

Theo replied first, "Yeah, what's up mate?"

Blaise joined in, "No plans so far."

Draco took a sip and said, "Good, dinner at my place at six pm." 

They exchanged a puzzled look, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow at the pair, "Do I need a reason?"

Blaise laughed and replied, "Drake, you always have a bloody reason but we will be there." 

Draco got up, "I need to get home early tonight, you guys got this covered?"

Blaise nodded, "Sure mate, it's all good."

He apparated directly into their flat, he found his loving wife fast asleep on the couch with the TV on full volume.

The sight made his heart flutter, reaching over he switched off the Tv and bent to scoop up his witch.

She snuggled against his chest and mumbled, "I missed you."

He laid her down, covered her and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Draco leaned back against the plush chair in his office and called his mother.

Narcissa answered at once, "Draco, darling, how are you?"

They exchanged a few pleasantries. 

He cleared his throat and asked politely, "Mother, we are having dinner at our place on Saturday, will you and Bernard attend?"

Narcissa asked her voice laced with concern, "Of course son, but what is this about?" 

Draco sighed and replied, "It's just dinner mother."

* * *

The day finally over, Draco was in the car and on the way to pick up Hermione.

It was what he looked forward all day, sometimes it felt good to forget about magic and take Muggle transportation.

He tapped his fingers on his leg nervously and asked, "Bernard, did my mother mention dinner at our place on Saturday?"

Bernard kept his eyes on the road and nodded, "She did, is everything alright, Draco?" 

What the fuck was wrong with everyone?

Keeping his temper in check, he replied for the third time, "Of course it is, we just wanted to host a party."

He sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

**The big announcement...**

The doorbell rang, and Luna, Theo and Blaise walked into the flat and shoved over bottles of wine into Draco hands.

He thanked the group and went in search of his wife.

He found her in the kitchen arranging food and drinks.

Draco hugged her from behind, placed a light kiss to her neck and muttered, "Everyone's here, do you want to tell them or should I?" 

He mused, "It's best to get it out of the way, this lot think we are either getting divorced or dying."

Hermione looked like she was going to vomit.

She wiped her brow and mumbled, "I'm so nervous and I don't know why."

He put his arm around her waist and winked, "I got this."

She raised an eyebrow. Merlin, what the heck was he going to do?

Grabbing a butterknife, he clicked it against his glass.

Everyone turned to face him, he had their undivided attention.

Flashing a flawless smile at everyone, he said happily, "So no doubt everyone's wondering what tonight is about."

Everyone nodded and exchanged concerned and surprised looks with one another.

"Hurry up, Draco," Theo cried out.

Luna covered his mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "We have wonderful news to share with the closest people in our life."

He tightened his hold around Hermione's waist and placed a hand protectively over his wife's abdomen.

The women gasped in shock and squealed excitedly.

The men took a little time except for Bernard who smiled happily at the couple.

The older man's eyes clouded over with tears.

Draco beamed, "We are officially pregnant!"

He kissed a nervous Hermione and she cupped his face and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

There was a cry of congratulations and sighs of relief, as everyone made their way to wish the couple.

Draco raised his glass once more, "Also, its twins!"

Theo shook his hand, patted him on the back and joked, "Blimey, you got some swimmers, mate." 

Blaise rolled his eyes and elbowed Theo out of the way, "Congratulations mate."

Narcissa was beside herself with happiness, "Twins are rare in the Malfoy and Black bloodlines, but it is most wonderful."

"Oh, Darling!" Julia gushed and Richard hugged them both.

Ginny and Harry were ecstatic at the news, Luna and Ginny kept hugging Hermione repeatedly.

Ron hung his head and watched the happy couple.

This could have been his life, he thought miserably for a second and his eyes locked with Hermione's.

She seemed to be trying to read his reaction, he smiled, walked over and put his arms around her.

He whispered genuinely, "I am really happy for you."

Draco eyed Ron, they shook hands and stared at each other for a second too long.

Draco cleared his throat, "Thanks for coming, Weasley, I know it means a lot to Hermione."

Ron nodded and smiled at Hermione bubbling with happiness.

It was all he ever wished for her.

* * *

Later that night, they lay in each other's arms.

Hermione read a book on twin pregnancies, Draco looked over her shoulder at the book in mid interest.

Breaking the silence, he said, "At least we can have one child in each house."

Closing the book with a loud thud, she turned to face him, "They aren't even born yet and you're already thinking about houses?"

He frowned, "Of course, I would literally piss myself if both end up in Gryffindor."

Hermione shrugged, "They could end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

No fucking way!

Draco frowned visibly disgusted, "Arghh...no thank you."

Hermione laughed softly, it was hilarious that it mattered so much to him.

Snuggling up to her husband, she asked lovingly, "Are you happy?"

He put his arms around her and peppered his face with kisses, "I don't think it's possible to be any happier, Hermione."

She kissed him deeply, "I love you so much."

He muttered between kisses, "Always, Granger."

Draco rolled her over and pinned her down gently, "I wonder what the sex policy is while pregnant."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled Draco closer, whispering, "I think it's fine."

He frowned and said, "Remind me to ask that insufferable excuse of Healer next time"

He deepened the kiss and moved to kiss her neck.

She moaned and gave herself to him.

* * *

**11 years later...**

Hermione whispered urgently in Draco's ear, "How did you manage to twist McGonagall's arm to get us to witness the sorting?" 

He looked scandalized, "I am a fucking Malfoy! And on the Board and I donate thousands of Galleons to maintain this school."

He grinned, "I also asked nicely and bought new Quidditch uniforms."

Hermione grabbed his hand and gestured for him to be quiet, "Shhh...here we go..."

Draco frowned, "Woman...you asked..."

She placed her hand over his mouth, "Ssshhhhhh..."

A new Professor called out the names, while McGonagall and the rest watched from their seats.

A string of first years was called and finally, they were in the K's.

"Kiara Nymphadora Malfoy!" The young witch called out.

Hermione dug her nails into her husband's hand.

"Ow...Hermione let go of my hand," Draco hissed.

The twins were remarkably close but different in about everything else.

They were both brilliant, had minds of their own and their ambitions were different as night and day.

The young witch exchanged a look with her brother and nervously went up on stage to sit on the stool.

Hermione and Draco watched as the hat was placed upon their daughters brown-haired head.

They swallowed….

Kiara closed her eyes and thought, please be like daddy.

The little girl was talented, she took after Draco in every way.

The Sorting Hat spoke…

"Oh...intelligent, fiercely competitive, an aptitude for mischief, loyalty to love and friendship...hmmm..."

The hat thought for a second and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco beamed, "That's my girl!"

Kiara was relieved and excited; she made her way to the applause of the Slytherin table.

She smiled warmly at her brother.

Scores of First Years took their turn under the Sorting Hat.

Some nervously waited to be sorted into their houses, which would be like their family in the years to come.

They tensed again as their son's turn came.

Hermione watched her son with desperate eyes.

Draco watched, his heart beating fast.

"Matthew Noah Malfoy!" The young witch called out loudly.

Their children really did have such Muggle names.

He was more nervous than his sister.

The child had been dreading this moment.

Uncle Harry said the hat would consider his opinion.

The blonde-haired miniature version of Draco walked up on stage and took his place on the stool.

Hmm...the Sorting Hat spoke...

"A bright mind, a good heart, brave but above all, undying loyalty!"

"I know exactly where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Noah sighed in relief, he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and house.

Hermione almost clapped loudly.

Draco smiled proudly, "And that's my boy!"

Smiling excitedly at his new housemates, Noah joined the Gryffindor table.

The twins locked eyes over the tables and exchanged happy looks.

Kiara gave Noah an encouraging thumbs-up.

"Well, we each got one," Draco laughed happily.

Eyeing the new teacher, he nudged his wife, "How come we didn't have hot teachers?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

Draco pulled her to the side, "Let's go say bye to the old bat and leave."

She was in a world of her own.

She lightly touching the stoned wall and sighed.

"Hermione…" Draco tried to interrupt.

Hermione choked back a sob and replied, "I've missed this place." 

He touched the walls himself and grinned, "Hmm...if these walls could talk."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What it's true! If I recall correctly, the potions room, the library, Room of Requirement, prefect's bathroom and need I mention the Heads dorm."

Looking outside he added, "And the lake."

He grimaced and regretted his words at once.

Draco quickly said, "Oh sorry that wasn't with you."

Hermione threw him a disgusted look and frowned.

She shook her head and told him fondly, "You are so bad."

The good memories together floated in front of her and she beamed happily

He tried to pull her close, but she pulled away.

Draco tipped her chin and reminded his wife of fourteen years, "You were right there being very bad with me."

Looking at the exiting children, he became serious, "Come on, I don't want the kids to know we were here. Let them send us owls with their exciting news."

Nodding, Hermione followed him through the side entrance.

They paid their respects to the Headmistress and hand in hand made their way along the corridors.

"Granger?" Draco asked a twinkle to his grey eyes.

"Hmm...?" Hermione replied still looking around her.

He leaned closer and drawled seductively, "Do you fancy a quicky in the Room of Requirement?"

Hermione pushed him away, "You are unbelievable."

Managing to pull her close, he whispered against her ear, "Is that a yes or no?"

She bit her lip and replied hotly, "That is a definite maybe."

They exchanged a quick kiss and walked hand in hand out of the castle.


End file.
